


Teen Hybrid

by Shawn129



Category: Naruto, Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 88,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shawn129/pseuds/Shawn129
Summary: He was fingertips away from accomplishing his goal when that noisy old Sage got in the way, but it isn't all bad he's had a moderately normal life. But that changed when his friend took him to see a dead body and something big, strong, and fast bit him. The bite gave him back his original body, and with that came strength, speed, and a craving that has only grown stronger
Comments: 16
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

Dream

A man at the age of 17, with ocean blue eyes with a red sclera and veins bulging at the edge of his eyes with sharp fangs glared into the purple ringed eyes of an old man before the man slapped his chest and blackness was all he knew

End Dream

16-year-old Nathan McCall's eyes snapped open as he began to breathe heavily before he sat up. It was the same dream, a man that looked exactly like him, only his name was Naruto Uzumaki, a vampire, and a Shinobi. The reoccurring dream felt so real, he would watch as Naruto became a vampire at the age of 5, and grow stronger, and manipulate those around him with the exception of his wives to complete his goal of revenge by killing all the Uchiha clan members and during the 4th War a man named Hagoromo would show up and berate Naruto who was uninterested in anything he had to say before the man said 'Human Path' and slapped his chest.

Shaking his head, he got up and washed his face, in his bathroom sink, tomorrow was the first day of school, and he was going to try out for first line in LaCrosse a sport his mom forced him to take on, and after last year of cutting all his friends off, he had promised his mom to try better in socializing

Nathan McCall was a straight-A student who wasn't popular or a loser, the only son of Melissa McCall. Nathan suffered from asthma, so he tended to not try hard at anything and gave the impression that he was a delinquent, which was kinda true, tonight he would find out that he is more of a mystery than he could ever guess

As he finished washing his face, he paused and looked up when he heard the creaking of floorboards

Moments Later

A shirtless Nathan wielding a bat walked onto the porch and looked around when suddenly a boy the same age as him dropped upside down the boy suddenly screamed when Nathan paused in mid-swing

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing!?" Nathan yelled at his only friend

"You weren't answering your phone!" Stiles Stilinski said before he looked to the bat "Why do you have a bat?"

"I thought you were a burglar, so I was going to go Sammy Sosa on you." Nathan said

"Look, I know it's late, but you got to hear this." Stiles said causing Nathan to raise an eyebrow "I saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago, dispatch called and they are bringing in every officer in the Beacon Department, and even the State Police?"

"For what?" Nathan asked

"Two joggers found a body in the woods." Stiles said before he dropped down to the ground

"Was somebody murdered?" Nathan asked with a raised eyebrow

"Nobody knows yet, just that it was a girl, probably in her 20s."

"Wait hold on, if they found the body, what are they looking for?" Nathan asked

"That's the best part, they only found half." Stiles said excitedly as Nathan raised an eyebrow "Where going."

"No, we're not." Nathan said shaking his head

"Yes, we are." Stiles replied

Nathan narrowed his eyes at Stiles who raised his eyebrows

Moments Later

Beacon Hills Preserve

Nathan with a grumble got out of Stiles jeep "I can't believe we're doing this."

"Your the one always bitching about, how boring this town is." Stiles said as he walked forward

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow."

"Right cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort."

"I promised my mom, that I would at least try this time around. And to show her that I'm going to honor that, I decided that I'm going to play this year."

"Aye that's the spirit, everyone should have a dream, even one as unrealistic that."

"Stiles."

"Nate, have you forgotten that you kicked the crap out of Jackson, last year, or how about when you superglued coach to his desk chair." Stiles said turning to him

"I remember, but you know coach, he doesn't care about anything but winning." Nathan said, causing Stiles to nod seeing his friends point "Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we Looking for?"

"Huh! I didn't even think about that." Stiles said causing Nathan to sigh

"And, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?" Nathan asked

"Also something I didn't think about." Stiles said going up a steep hill

"It's comforting to know you've planned this out," Nathan said a bit breathless before he pulled out his inhaler "Maybe the asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?"

Making it up the hill, Nathan, and Stiles got I to the ground when they saw the police with their flashlights in the distance

"Come on!" Stiles said getting your and running off

"Stiles!" Nathan hissed before he got up and followed "Wait up!" as he followed his friend Nathan noticed 2 men and a dog-headed toward his friend "Stiles!" he hissed causing Stiles to stop and turn toward him

Stiles jumped in fright and fell when a flashlight was shined in his face, and a dog began to bark "Hold it right there!" the deputy shouted as Nathan hid behind a tree

"Hang on, hang on. This Little delinquent belongs to me." Sheriff Stilinski said walking up

"Dad, how are you doing?" Stiles asked standing up

"So, do you Listen in to all of my phone calls?" the Sheriff asked

"No. Not the boring ones." Stiles said causing his dad to sigh in annoyance

"Now, where's your usual partner in crime?" the Sheriff asked

"Who, Nate? Nate's home. He said he wanted to get a good night's sleep for the first day back at school tomorrow. It's just me. In the woods. AIone." Stiles said panting

The Sheriff looked at his son for a moment before he shined the flashlight into the woods "Nathan, you out there?...Nate?...Well, young man, I'm gonna walk you back to your car. And you and I are gonna have a conversation about something called an invasion of privacy."

Nathan peeked behind the tree to see the duo leaving causing him to sigh in annoyance before he began to head in the opposite direction

Ignoring the sound of distant thunder crashing, crickets chirping, and wings flapping, Nathan shook his head still not believing that Stiles had talked him into this, as he walked he was surprised when a flock of deer came charging causing him to fall, and lose his grip on his inhaler staying down till the last deer jumped over him, and ran Nathan stood up

Turning on the flashlight of his phone Nathan began to look for his inhaler, after a moment he stumbled unto the top half of a woman's body and missed a step causing him to fall down a hill

"Dammit." he grunted as he got to his feet, deciding to hell with the inhaler, for now, he began to walk toward the road, Nathan stopped when he heard growling, peaking over his shoulder, he saw the shadowy figure of a large animal, and immediately began to run, however, he wasn't fast enough as the beast dropped on him, and bit him causing him to scream before he slammed his elbow into the beasts head, causing it to roll away and ran into the street and jumped back when an SUV swerved around him

Breathing deeply, Nathan lifted his shirt, to see a bite wound on his lower back, before he looked up when heard the distant howling

Hour Later

Nathan climbed the stairs in his house, exhausted before he took off his dirty and wet clothes and threw them in the hamper, then collapsed on his bed, and passed out, after a moment bluish-white energy began to swirl around him and formed a cocoon around him

Next Day

Beacon Hills High

Nathan groaned in the driver seat of his black 2010 Dodge challenger SRT, things were different today, the world seemed brighter, and his dream had gotten a lot more realistic, now instead of being able to differentiate between if the dream was actually memories, or if they were just that a dream, not to mention the tattoo that appeared on his torso right above his belly button, he was starting to think that he might actually be Naruto Uzumaki, also the bite he received last night had completely healed

Shaking his head, Nathan scratched another Scratch off, that he'd been playing since he was 15, to help his mom with the bills, the most he'd ever won was 50,000,000, which he gave to his mom, who turned around and brought him this car, and put half of it into his checking account, smirking when he saw he won $10,000 he put it into his glove compartment and grabbed his backpack

Minutes Later

Naruto was telling Stiles about what happened after he was forced to leave last night, "And the bite completely healed?"

"Yeah, I don't know what the hell is going on, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf that bit me." Naruto said

"A wolf bit you?" Stiles asked

"Yeah." Naruto said

"No, not a chance." Stiles said smiling

"I heard a wolf howling." Naruto replied

"No, you didn't."

"What do you mean, "No, I didn't"? How do you know what I heard?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"Because California doesn't have wolves, okay? Not in like 60 years."

"Really?" Naruto asked

"Yes, really. There are no wolves in California." Stiles said getting a shrug from Naruto

"AII right, well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not gonna believe me about when I tell you I found the body."

"Are you kidding me?" Stiles asked excited as he jumped in front of Naruto

"No, man, I wish. I'm gonna have nightmares for a month." Naruto said

"Oh, God, that is freakin' awesome. I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that's happened to this town since the birth of Lydia Martin." Stiles said looking to a beautiful strawberry blond that walked by

"Hey, Lydia." Naruto said causing Lydia to stop and turn toward him with a raised eyebrow

"Oh, you're talking to me now, after a year of ignoring my existence?" Lydia asked glaring at what used to be her close friend

Naruto shrugged, "I was dealing with a lot." he said

"Hi, Lydia." Stiles said only for her to ignore him and walk away, before Stiles slapped Naruto in the back of the head "You're the cause of this, you know. You don't ignore a girl like that, for an entire year, and greet her like you did nothing wrong."

"I'll win her over." Naruto said unbothered

"Yeah, but now she's with Jackson."

"Who cares?" Naruto asked walking forward

Stiles sighed "Apparently you dont." he muttered before he went to catch up to his friend

30 Minutes Later

Classroom

Naruto was slouching in his desk, as the teacher began to speak "As you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods Last night. And I am sure your eager Little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody, which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk outlining this semester."

Naruto glanced at the teacher who just lied to everyone before he grabbed the syllabus and began to read. Suddenly flinching when he heard a cellphone ringing, Naruto began looking around and saw that no one was moving so the ringing wasn't coming from inside the classroom before he glanced to the window to see a  
girl outside answer the phone

"Mom, three calls on my first day is a little overdoing it. Everything except a pen. Oh, my God, I didn't actually forget a pen. Okay, okay. I gotta go. Love ya."

Naruto watched as the principal walked out to greet the girl, "Sorry to keep you waiting. So you were saying San Francisco isn't where you grew up?"

"No, but we lived there for more than a year, which is unusual in my family." the girl said

"Well, hopefully, Beacon Hills will be your last stop for a while." the principal said as he and the girl walked to the classroom while Naruto could hear the heartbeat of them both, and suddenly found his mouth dry "Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. PIease do your best to make her feel welcome."

Naruto watched as the girl walked to the seat behind him, and handed her a pen, "Thanks." she said causing him to smile and nod before he turned around while she looked at him in surprise

"We'll begin with Kafka's Metamorphosis, on page 133."

Later

Naruto was in the restroom, splashing water on his face, looking at himself in the mirror, blinking Naruto's eyes widened when his eyes gained a red, blood-shot sclera with protruding veins around them, as well as elongated fangs, jumping back in fright, he looked at his reflection in awe

"No way." he whispered before he took a deep breath and the features receded, shaking his head he went out to his locker, and when he got there he saw the new girl Allison, who smiled at him, which he returned, opening his locker, Naruto groaned when he suddenly started to hear Allison's and Lydia's conversation, shaking his head he handled his business and walked off, bumping into Jackson accidentally

"Watch it, McCall!" Jackson hissed

"Get the hell out of the way, Jackson." Naruto glared

"Or what?" Jackson challenged

"This time instead of giving you a black eye, I'll knock out some teeth." Naruto said as Jackson backed away not liking the look in the blonde's eye before Naruto left

Lacrosse Field

Naruto and Stiles walked out onto the field for practice "But if you play, I'll have no one to talk to on the bench. Are you really gonna do that to your best friend?" Stiles asked

"Yes, I told you, my mom wants me to try my best, and I need to show her that I'm making an effort." Naruto said placing down his bag, before he began to walk out into the field but saw Lydia, and Allison sit on the bleachers

"McCall, you're on goal." Coach said walking up and tossing the equipment to Naruto who made no move to catch it

"I've never played." Naruto said

"I know. Scoring some shots will give the boys a confidence boost. It's a first day back thing. Get 'em energized, fired up!"

"What about me?" Naruto raised an eyebrow

"Try not to take any in the face." Coach said before he went to slap Naruto's cheek, but Naruto moved his face back

"Dick." Naruto said walking toward the goal, as he put on his helmet

"Let's go! Come on!" Coach shouted getting the players inline

Naruto began to rotate his shoulders and cracked his neck when he heard "Who is that?" looking over he saw Allison and Lydia looking at him

"Him? That is Nathan McCall. Why?" Lydia said

"He's in my English class." Allison said

Hearing the whistle blow, Naruto turned to see a player throwing the ball, and tilted his head on instinct causing it to fly into the goal,

Shaking his head, he got ready before player after player tried to score a goal but he kept catching the ball to the surprise of everyone

"He seems like he's pretty good." Allison noted smiling

"Yeah, very good." Lydia said watching her estranged friend

Naruto tossed the ball away, and got ready when he saw Jackson glaring at him from the front of the line, Naruto smirked as his eyes went bloodshot before going back to normal

Jackson went and tossed the ball as hard as he could but Naruto easily caught it causing Lydia, Stiles and a few others to cheer "That is my friend!" Stiles yelled

"Whoo!" Lydia screamed causing Jackson to look at her

Later

Naruto was putting up his stuff when Lydia jumped on his back "You were amazing out there!" she said

Naruto turned to her, and raised an eyebrow "Your speaking to me, I had this whole speech prepared to ask for your forgiveness." Naruto said

"Your dad abandoned you and your mom, for a completely new family. I might not exactly understand what your feeling but, I get why you shut out a lot of people." Lydia said

Naruto sighed being reminded of his bastard father who just up and left, after revealing he had a fiance who was pregnant "Thanks for understanding, it won't happen again."

"It better not." Lydia said poking his chest "I'll be expecting you at my party, on Friday."

"I'll be there, promise." Naruto said hugging Lydia before he grabbed his bag, and closed his locker as he walked off,

Later

Beacon Hills Preserve

Naruto and Stiles walked through the woods, as Naruto filled Stiles in on what was going on with him "I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things."

"Smell things? Like what?"

"Like Mint Mojito gum in your pocket." Naruto said turning to Stiles

"I don't even have any Mint Mojito," Stiles stopped speaking when he pulled out the stick of gum

"And the weirdest thing has to be this," Naruto said pulling up his shirt and showing Stiles the Shiki Fuin seal tattooed on his belly

"Dude, that is sick, why didn't you tell me you got a tattoo." Stiles said looking at the seal

"Cause, I didn't." Naruto said putting his shirt down before he began to walk forward again

"So all this started with a bite."

"Yeah." Naruto said

"You know what? I actually think I've heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection." Stiles said causing Naruto to look at him with a raised eyebrow "Yeah, I think it's called Lycanthropy, it's the worst. But only once a month. On the night of the full moon."

Naruto raised an eyebrow before he sighed when Stiles gave a fake howl, "Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling."

"Seriously Stiles, this is freaking me out." Naruto said

'I know! You're a werewolf!" Stiles shouted giving a fake growl causing Naruto to shake his head "Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's 'cause Friday's a full moon."

"No, I could have sworn this was it." Naruto said stopping at where he saw the body last night "I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler."

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles shrugged

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like 80 bucks." Naruto said before he looked up when he heard a heartbeat and stood up to see a man standing a little bit away from him and Stiles

"What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property." the man asked walking forward

"Uh, sorry, man, we didn't know." Stiles said

"Yeah, we were just Looking for something, but, forget it. Let's go." Naruto said to Stiles before they could walk off however the man tossed Naruto his inhaler and walked off

"Dude, that was Derek Hale." Stiles said causing Naruto to shrug "You remember, right? He's only like a few years older than us.

"Something happened to his family right?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, they all burned to death in a fire, like, 10 years ago. I wonder what he's doing back." Stiles said

"Not our problem. Come on." Naruto said walking off

Animal Clinic

Naruto after school worked with his mom's friend Alan Deaton a vet, who was a pretty nice guy, currently, Naruto was in the bathroom clutching the sides of the sink, he had eaten 4 Ultimate Bacon Cheese Burger meals, and 2 large shakes yet he was still hungry, and he was still craving something but he didn't know what, well that was a lie, he knew exactly 'what' he was craving but didn't know how to go about getting it.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto walked out of the bathroom, and picked up a bag of kitty litter, and sat it on his shoulder before he walked to the back "Hey, kitties." he said and immediately after his greeting the cats began to screech, and hiss at him,

Naruto backed out when the cats began to get louder and slam against their cages, closing the door he looked through the glass to see they were all glaring at him "Bizarre." he said to himself before he looked back when he heard banging on the glass

Walking to the front, Naruto saw Allison crying in the rain, and opened the door, before the hysterical girl immediately began to explain what happened "I didn't see it! I took my eyes off the road for, like, two seconds to change the song on my iPod, and then this dog, it just came out of nowhere!"

"It's all right, it's all right." Naruto said calming her down "Do you remember where it happened so I can send Animal Control to find it?"

"No! I mean, yes, I know where I hit it, but the dog is,"

"Where is it?" Naruto asked

"It's in my car." Allison said leading Naruto outside to her car, opening the trunk she immediately jumped when the dog began to bark, and growl at her

Catching the girl, Naruto asked "You okay?" when Allison nodded he looked to the dog "She's just frightened."

"That makes two of us." Allison said

"Let me see if I have better luck." Naruto said stepping forward and looking the dog in the eye, as his eyes went bloodshot before the sclera turned black as his eyes turned amber yellow, causing the dog to whimper

Moments Later

Naruto and Allison were in the clinic with the dog lying on its side on the table "I think her leg is broken. I've seen the doctor do plenty of splints. I can do it myself and then give her a painkiller for now." Naruto said before he looked over to Allison who was soaked and shivering "I have a shirt in my bag."

"Oh, I don't want to trouble you." Allison said politely only for Naruto to grab a long sleeve black v-neck

"Here." he said, with a shy smile Allison took the shirt and walked to the back, Naruto watched as Allison took off her shirt before he looked to the dog that sat up and was looking at him "What? I didn't see anything. You know what, mind your business."

Scratching the dog's head, Naruto got up and grabbed his supplies before he began to help the dog, a few minutes into finishing he looked up when Allison walked in "Thanks for doing this. I feel really stupid."

"How come?" Naruto asked finishing up

"I don't know. 'Cause I freaked out like a total girl." Allison said

"You are a girl." Naruto said looking up to her, causing her to look down with a small blush

"I freaked out like a girly girl, and I'm not a girly-girl."

"What kind of girl are you?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"Tougher than that. At Least, I thought I was."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up, I'd be freaked out, too. In fact, I would've cried. And not like a man, either. Like the biggest baby ever." Naruto said causing Allison to giggle

"Yeah, right." Allison said

"Hey, I have you know I'm very sensitive." Naruto smiled causing Allison to smile at him before he looked down to the dog "So, it Looks Like she's gonna live...And I'm pretty sure she'll even let you pet her now if you want."

"I don't think so." Allison said shaking her head

"Oh, come on. Your tougher than a girly girl right?" Naruto asked smirking, Allison looked at him before she looked to the dog, and hesitantly began to pet her

Allison smiled as she pets the dog before she looked to see Naruto looking at her "What?"

"You have an eyelash on your cheek."

"Oh. It's from crying." Allison said wiping her cheek, and missing the eyelash before Naruto with a small smile wiped it away with a thumb causing her to blush "Thanks."

"No problem." Naruto said

Moments Later

Allison was getting ready to get into her car when she saw Naruto come out "Yeah."

"I was wondering if, it was really family night on Friday, or do you think you'd like to go to Lydia's party with me?" Naruto asked

Allison smiled, as she looked at him "Family night was a total lie."

"So can I take that as a yes?" Naruto asked

"Definitely." Allison smiled which Naruto returned, after exchanging numbers, Naruto watched as Allison drove away before he went back inside to finish closing up

4 Hours Later

McCall Home

After spending the last 3 hours talking to Allison, Naruto was sleeping peacefully, when his eyes opened still cloudy showing that he wasn't conscious, before he got up, and began to walk toward his mom's bedroom, arriving he stood over her bed, watching as she slept before his eyes turned golden with a black sclera, and veins protruded around them, opening his mouth fangs lengthened

Naruto began to lean down, before his mom shuffled and turned her face toward him, causing the sleepwalker to pause and stare at her before he looked up out the door towards the woods and stand up straight before he walked away

Beacon Hills

A man was walking through the woods, he was an escaped fugitive who just escaped San Quentin State Prison, after being locked up for 5 years of his life sentence for rape, first-degree murder, and kidnapping he was going to complete his dream get revenge on the man who put him in jail in the first place Rafael McCall, he had planned this out for years, first, he was going to take out Rafael and tie his ass up then torture him, maybe rape his hot wife in front of him, then kill his kid. The world would know that Victor Raglan was back in the world and no one was safe.

Victor stopped what he was doing when he heard something, looking around thinking it was an animal, he took out the Glock 17 he had stolen from an officer he killed in San Bernardino, Victor was ready for whatever came out of the darkness.

As he aimed the weapon, turning around his wrist was caught in a vice-like grip, causing him to shout in pain before he fired the entire clip into the torso of the teenager who's grip got tighter before he collapsed, Victor realized he just killed Rafael's son,

"Oh well, I can just drag him to the house leave him on the porch, let Rafael see his dead son." Victor smirked to himself before he kicked the kid in the ribs, and looked around to get a sense of what direction he needed to go in, "North it is." Victor nodded before he turned back to the dead Naruto only to see him back on his feet "What th-eurk!'

Victor gurgle was heard around the clearing as Naruto vamped out and attacked him

Morning

Woods

Naruto groaned awake before he noticed that he was laying on grass, looking around he saw that he wasn't in his room, but somewhere in the woods, as he looked around he jumped in shock when he saw the corpse of a man looking down at himself he saw that he had blood on him, getting up Naruto walked to the river and saw that blood was around his mouth, and hurriedly began to clean himself up,

Finishing up, he walked back over to the man and turned him over to see that it was Victor Raglan some psycho his dad had put away, seeing that he didn't kill some innocent person filled Naruto with relief, but no one not even Stiles could know about this,

Later

Naruto clapped his hands to get rid of the dirt after he buried Victor, looking around he began to walk away and a few minutes in his walk he stopped when he felt he was being watched, looking around his eyes widened seeing the large wolf, quickly he ran his form actually a blur while the large monstrous wolf quickly lost sight of him unable to keep up,

Later

Beacon Hills High

Naruto stood in the empty hallway, putting up his stuff, when "Hey McCall! I want to know what you're on!"

"Go away, Jackson." Naruto sighed still putting up his stuff before Jackson grabbed him by his shoulder, and immediately Naruto grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the lockers, glaring at the boy "Don't. Ever. Touch. Me."

"Grk!" Jackson gagged

"Let's get one thing straight Jackson, I don't like you. That's just how it is, now you are important to Lydia for now, so I'll try to keep in control of my impulse to whoop your ass, again." Naruto said before he released Jackson who breathed heavily Naruto slammed his locker shut, and picked up his LaCrosse stick

"I plan on making first line today, it'll be so rah, rah, go, team, yeah!" Naruto said sarcastically before he walked off, with Jackson glaring after him

Lacrosse Feild

Naruto was gathering his equipment when Stiles ran up "Nate!"

"Stiles, I'm playing the first elimination, man, can it wait?" Naruto asked as Stiles looked frantic

"Just hold on, okay? I overheard my dad on the phone. The fiber analysis came back from the Lab in LA. They found animal hairs on the body from the woods!"

"Stiles, I gotta go, tell me later." Naruto said running out onto the field

"Wait, no! Nate! You're not gonna believe what the animal was!" Stiles said trying to stop Naruto who kept going "It was a wolf." he whispered

Team Huddle

Naruto stood around the other players when his eyes caught sight of Allison who smiled and waved at him, with a smirk he winked at her before he looked to the coach in annoyance as he blew the whistle in his ear

"You know how this goes." Coach said looking around at his team "If you don't make the cut, you're most likely sitting on the bench for the rest of the season. You make the cut, you play. Your parents are proud. Your girlfriend Loves ya! Huh? Everything else is cream cheese. Now, get out there and show me what you got!"

"Let's go! Let's go!" Jackson yelled as the others began to get hyped

Throughout practice Naruto dominated the game, dodging and outrunning his opponents, Jackson tried to push him to the ground but Naruto had dipped his shoulder and ran Jackson over knocking the air out of the boy, and scoring the field goal causing the spectators to burst into cheers, while Stiles watched Naruto suspiciously

Naruto fist-bumping his teammates looked over to Coach who began to shout at him "McCall! Get over here!" taking off his helmet, Naruto walked over "Look, I don't know what's gotten into you, but I like it. Congratulations, your startin', buddy. You made first Line."

Everyone began to cheer with the exception of Stiles who looked at a smiling Naruto in worry, and Jackson who was enraged and glaring at Naruto

Next Day

Stile's House

Stile's spent the next few hours searching up werewolf lore, so engrossed in his research her jumped what knocking sounded off at his door, looking around he closed his laptop and approached his door, before opening it quickly to see Naruto standing there "Get in." he said dragging Naruto into his room "You gotta see this thing. I've been up all night reading. Websites, books. AII this information."

"Jesus, Stiles you really got to lay off the Adderall." Naruto said looming at the pile of books and printed out werewolf pictures by Stiles desk

"Noted. Now, just Listen." Stiles said

"Oh, is this about the body? Did they find out who did it? " Naruto asked sitting on Stipe's bed

"No, they're still questioning people, even Derek Hale." Stiles said before he began waving his arms around "But that's not it, okay?"

"What, then?" Naruto asked

"Remember the joke from the other day? Not a joke anymore." Stiles said only for Naruto to blink "The wolf. The bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading. Do you even know why a wolf howls?"

"Should I?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow

"It's a signal, okay? When a wolf's alone, it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard a wolf howling, that means others could have been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of 'em."

"A whole pack of wolves? Weren't you the one saying how there were no wolves in California?"

"Not wolves... Werewolves."

Naruto chuckled "Werewolves?" he asked getting a nod from Stiles before he stood up "Okay, Stiles get lots of rest." he said heading toward the door but Stiles placed a hand on his chest to keep him back

"I saw you on the field today, Nate. Okay, what you did wasn't just amazing, all right? It was impossible."

"I just made a good shot." Naruto said

"No, you made an incredible shot, I mean, the way you moved, your speed, your reflexes. People can't just suddenly do that overnight. And there's the vision and the senses, and don't even think I don't notice you don't need your inhaler anymore." Stiles rambled

"Okay!" Naruto said holding up a hand "We'll talk about this tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? What? No! The full moon's tonight." Stiles replied

"What do you want from me? Okay, I just made first Line. I got a date with a girl, and everything in my life is getting back to normal. You brought me here to talk about werewolves, the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I'm trying to help. You're cursed, Nate. You know, and it's not just the moon that will cause you to physically change. It also just so happens to be when your bloodlust will be at its peak." Stiles said causing Naruto to sigh "You gotta hear this. The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse.' AII right? I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does, in a while. You gotta cancel this date." Stiles got up and walked to Naruto's backpack to get his phone "'m gonna call her right now."

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked as Stiles got his phone

"I'm canceling the date." Stiles said looking through the contact list

"Stiles, give me the phone."

"It's for your own good," Stiles said as he found Allison's name and made to call but the phone was ripped from his hands and the front of his shirt was grabbed before he was held up off the ground and slammed into his wall and found himself looking into the bloodshot eyes of his best friend, wide-eyed he took in the new features on his friend the veins protruding next to his eyes, and the two long fangs glinting off of the beam of sunlight that filtered through the window

Naruto blinked before he set Stiles down as his face returned to normal "I'm sorry. I...I'll talk to you tomorrow." Naruto said before Stiles watched in shock as Naruto became a blur and grabbed his bag and was gone

"Cool." Stiles said despite himself

Later

Naruto got out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around his waist before he ran a hand through his hair, as he walked to his room, but jumped when he saw his mom standing by the door "Mom!" he gasped as he jumped back

"Is this a party or a date?"

"Both." Naruto smiled

"And her name is -"

'AIIison." Naruto answered

"Allison. Nice." Melissa nodded before she frowned "We don't need to have a talk, do we?"

"Mom, I'm not having the safe sex talk with you." Naruto said

"Oh, my God." Melissa said slapping Naruto upside the head "I was talking about if alcohol was going to be available at the party!"

"My bad!" Naruto replied sheepishly, before she slapped him hard in the chest, causing him to hiss as his skin was still wet

"If you do go that far, you better use protection. I'm not gonna end up on some reality television show with a pregnant 16-year-old." Melissa said

"Come on! Are you serious?"

"You bet your ass I'm serious!" Melissa yelled grabbing his ear

Later

Lydia's House

After picking up Allison, Naruto drove to Lydia's house, and the two entered with Naruto looking around at the kids drinking, and dancing before he caught sight of Derek Hale watching him, "You okay?" Allison asked after he and Derek were caught in a staring match

"Oh, yeah, It's been a minute since I've been to one of Lydia's epic parties." Naruto said causing Allison to smile before she took his hand and lead him forward while Naruto looked up to the roof, and saw a blur hop across it while the full moon hung in the sky

Moments Later

Naruto and Allison danced together, before Naruto felt eyes on him, and looked up to see Lydia who was leaning against her house as Jackson kissed her neck, and gripped her ass, before with a smile he turned his attention back to Allison who smiled as she leaned her forehead against his own, looking in his eyes, the two became lost in each other gaze before they found themselves kissing, while Naruto felt his blood pumping and his heart rate pick up

Before he pulled back and smiled at her while taking deep breaths, as the sound of every heartbeat in a 5-mile radius resounded loudly in his ears, and he found his throat going dry, keeping his smile on, Naruto said "You thirsty?'

"Yeah." Allison smiled before with a nod Naruto went to the table where all the punch and alcohol was located, Naruto poured himself some bourbon and quickly downed the cup sighing when his desire to rip apart his schoolmates settled down a bit, before he got himself and Allison some punch, and walked back to her

Throughout the party, Naruto tried to keep himself under control, and when he felt himself slipping he faked a phone call, and lied to Allison about something coming up, and left

Currently, he was in his shower letting the cold water rain down on him, as his breathing picked up, and he caught a glance of his hand as claws grew climbing out he walked to his mirror and watched as his eyes went bloodshot, as veins protruded from the side of them, before he grew fangs, vampire, and wolf-like fangs, before knocking at his door caused him to look over "Go away." he said

"Nate, it's me." Stiles said as Naruto walked toward the door and opened slightly "Let me in, Nate. I can help."

Naruto laughed "Somehow, I doubt you have experience in this sort of thing."Listen, you gotta find Allison."

"She's fine, all right? I saw her get a ride from the party. She's totally fine."

"No, I think I know who it is. It's Derek. Derek Hale is the werewolf. Probably the one who bit me." Naruto said with his eyes closed as his breathing grew ragged

"Nate, Derek's the one who drove Allison from the party." Stiles said causing Naruto's eyes to snap open before he sped out and jumped through the window and fell into a puddle, mud splashing up dying his hair, brown as his he snarled before he ran off

Beacon Hills Preserve

Naruto sped up to a Chevrolet Camero park at the entrance, and saw that it was empty before he looked around and looked forward into the woods and in a blur sped in before he came into a clearing to see the jacket Allison was wearing hanging on a tree,

"Where is she?" Naruto asked with a growl

"She's safe, from you." Derek said in the shadows

Naruto growled as he kept looking around before his hand shot up and he caught Derek by the throat when the man tried to tackle him from behind before he rushed him into a tree "What did you do to me?"

Derek grunted surprised from the strength, and a little confused by the features on the beta strangling him, before he clenched Naruto's wrist, but Naruto paused and relaxed his grip, as he looked to the side, while Derek did the same "They're here, we need to run." Derek said pushing Naruto off him, and running as Naruto followed before he heard something cutting through the air, and turned to catch an arrow before he snapped it in two, as 3 men one armed with a crossbow, and 2 others armed with shotguns

"Well, you don't see that every day." the one with the crossbow said as Naruto looked at him smelling the same scent of Allison on him,

"Who are you? Why'd you attack me?" Naruto asked his voice dark and gravely a dark contrast to his normal voice

"Hm, that's a first a monster asking that." one of the shotgun armed men said

"A monster who is well within his rights to kill you in self-defense, or go to the Sheriff, with your descriptions, and this arrow as proof." Naruto said causing the hunters to frown,

'This one is different." the crossbow armed man thought watching the boy, he was young, his hair was brown and dirty, he couldn't get an eye color as the regular yellow was glowing brightly although he had never seen the veins protruding or the black sclera

Chris was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard screams of pain, and saw his men get thrown into trees before he turned to see the boy gone, and frowned

Elsewhere

Derek ran into a clearing to see Naruto leaning his head on a tree taking deep breaths "Who were they?"

"Hunters. The kind that has been hunting us for centuries." Derek said before Naruto turned to him with a glare

"Us? There is no us. You did this to me! Fix it." Naruto growled

"Is it really so bad, Nathan? That you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope? You've been given something that most people would kill for. The bite is a gift." Derek said only for Naruto to scoff

"You can return a gift." Naruto said turning and walking away but Derek grabbed his shoulder

"You're gonna need me if you want to learn how to control it. So you and me, Nate, we're brothers now." Derek said only for Naruto to remain silent and leave

1 Hour Later

Naruto after taking a shower, and putting on his black v-neck and Levi left the house. and parked down the street before he ran up the street and snuck to the side of the house, and jumped up to the roof, and looked in to see Allison on the bed, reaching forward toward the handle he grunted when he found his hands blocked by some kind of barrier,

Allison was in her room looking at her phone waiting for Naruto to call, or text either one it didn't matter, before she flinched in surprise when she heard tapping at her window, and looked to see a cleaned up Naruto waving at her with a smile she walked to the window and opened it

"Hey." Naruto whispered as she leaned her upper body out the window "I just wanted to see you. I'm really sorry, my family situation is a bit of a mess right now."

"It's okay, are you alright?" Allison asked keeping her voice low

"I am now." Naruto smiled before he frowns "Listen, I hope I wasn't to forward with the kiss at the dance.

Allison smiled as she blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear, "Actually I kinda liked it." she admitted causing to Naruto smile,

"I did too." Naruto said leaning forward before the two kissed again and Allison pulled away and smiled

"Do you want to come in?" Allison asked

"Sure." Naruto smiled as Allison backed up, and Naruto entered the house

Finished

Naruto is a Hybrid, now since vampires don't exist in teen wolf he is an unknown to everyone even the knowledgeable Gerard, and Deaton. When it comes to his vampire abilities he will have his memories to guide him through those hurdles, and a healthy diet of blood bags, seeing as his mom works at the hospital, and until he can find a balance between his wolf, and vamp nature's he'll be a slave to the full moon. Luckily he meditates.

Naruto and Lydia do have an intimate history, he's been friends with her before he even knew Stiles.

Naruto will handle himself and situations better than Scott

Cast

Nathan 'Naruto' McCall

Allison

Lydia

Naruto's Hybrid Features

Naruto's Car


	2. Chapter 2

Next Day

Naruto, had stayed with Allison, for a few hours the two just talked although her mom had come in twice, causing Naruto to hide under the bed, and when he was leaving he had caught a glance at her dad, who turned out to be the crossbow-wielding hunter, and that would pose a problem.

Making it home, Naruto didn't even feel the need to sleep, so he stayed up and worked out, Saturday he hung out with Stiles and filled him in on everything, and snuck into the hospital for some blood bags while training himself with control of his urges, and his heartbeat

Sunday was the same, just texting Allison thrown into the mix, and dinner with his mom

Monday picked up with LaCrosse practice "Let's go! One-on-ones from up top." Coach shouted before he looked to Jackson "Jackson, take a long stick, today. Attaboy."

Jackson with the long stick stood in front of the goalie ready to block when the whistled blew and he began to stop player after player and smirked arrogantly when Naruto stepped up

Naruto was deep in thought and moved on autopilot when the whistle blew, running forward, toward the goal when Jackson charged full steam into him, causing him to fall onto his back, and looking up at Jackson's smirking face

With a growl, he kicked up to his feet as Coach walked up to him "Let me do it again."

"Take a lap." Coach said before Naruto looked him in the eyes

"Let me do it again." Naruto said forcibly the pupils in his eyes widening and shrinking as he did, as the coach in a daze

"Do it again." Coach said before Naruto ran back to the line "Nathan's going to do it again!"

Naruto glared at the smirking Jackson, and when the whistle blew he sprinted forward, and when Jackson tried to humiliate him, Naruto's more durable body won the clash sending Jackson to the ground clutching his shoulder in pain, before Naruto threw the ball into the goal, and looked down at the groaning Jackson and smirked as multiple heartbeats the smell of blood caused him to vamp out, quickly he walked off, as the team and coach ran to check on Jackson

As Naruto began to head to the locker room with Stiles in pursuit he stopped as he saw Derek watching him, and with a scoff he continued on as he began to shift, and headed to the showers to stand under the water, taking calming breaths as he looked to his fingernails which were now wolf-like claws

"Nate."

"Get out of here, Stiles. I need to keep calm." Naruto said as Naruto took a deep breath and the claws retracted and his face returned to normal before he grabbed a towel and walked out to see Stiles sitting down

"l told you. It's the anger, it's your pulse rising. It's a trigger."

"But that's lacrosse. It's a violent game." Naruto said drying his face and hair

"Well, it's gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field." Stiles said causing Naruto to sigh "You can't play Saturday. You are gonna have to get out of the game."

"But I'm first line." Naruto said looking to his friend

"Not anymore." Stiles said causing Naruto to frown

Later

Naruto's House

Naruto walked into his room, and collapsed on the bed "Hey." looking toward the door he saw his mom "Late shift again for me. But I am taking Saturday off to see your first game."

"Mom, what's the point of your beloved son winning 50 million dollars, if you keep working at a job you don't really like?" Naruto asked sitting up

"I like my job...sort of." Melissa said before she walked up to Naruto "Hey, what's wrong with your eyes?" Naruto blinked and looked at her, "You Look like you haven't slept in days."

"Uh, it's nothing. Just stressed."

"Just stress? Nothing else?" Melissa asked looking at Naruto who raised an eyebrow "I mean, it's not like you're on drugs or anything, right?"

"Not right now." Naruto said

"Wha- Not right now? When have you ever taken drugs?" Melissa asked

"When have you?" Naruto asked in return causing Melissa to pause

"Get some sleep." Melissa said turning and walking away

"Wait, I want to hear this story." Naruto said getting up and running after her

"Go to your room!" Melissa yelled

Later

After seeing his mom off, Naruto walked back into his room, when his phone rung, "Hello?" he asked

"Yo, so Jackson has a separated shoulder." Stiles said causing Naruto to shrug unsympathetic

"So, he won't be playing."

"Nobody knows, but everyone is counting on you this Saturday."

"Great, alright, hit me back, I need to finish my homework." Naruto said

"Got ya!" Stiles said hanging up, before Naruto paused as he was about to grab his backpack, and turned just as Derek came and placed his forearm on his throat holding him to the wall

"I saw you on the field."

'Yeah, so did everyone else." Naruto growled glaring at Derek

"You shifted in front of them. If they find out what you are, they find out about me, about all of us. And then it's not just the hunters after us, it's everyone. I swear if you even try to play in that game on Saturday, I'm gonna kill you myself." Derek growled before he pushed off Naruto and jumped out the window, while Naruto growled before he walked to the closet, and moved a panel where he had had a safe installed when his mom had gone on a trip so she didn't know about it, reaching in he grabbed a blood bag, and looked at it for a moment before he closed the safe

Next Day

Naruto had made no move to talk to coach, but Stiles was right his mother was coming and if he lost control and killed someone his life was over so either he learned enough control to survive the game or he didn't play at all

Naruto was knocked out of his troubled thoughts when Allison tapped his shoulder turning he smiled "Hey."

"Hey. Busy?"

"For you, never." Naruto smiled

"I like the sound of that." Allison giggled "I have to run to French class but I wanted you to know that I'm coming to see you play tomorrow." she said causing Naruto to blink "And we're all going out afterward."

"All?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, you, me, Lydia, Jackson. It's gonna be great. Tell Stiles to come, too." Allison said happily before she pecked his lips "Save me a seat at Lunch. I gotta go."

"Oh, God." Naruto groaned as the bell rung

Allison walked to her locker as the hallway cleared out, and opened it but paused as there hanging was the jacket she hadn't seen since the night of the party, taking it out, she looked around wondering who put in there before she jumped when the final minute bell rang and put her jacket up, and left

Algebra

Naruto and Lydia were at the board solving a math problem when Lydia whispered to him "Why is there a rumor going around that you're not playing tomorrow?"

"'Cause I'm probably not." Naruto shrugged, causing Lydia to smile sarcastically

"I think you probably are. Especially when you brutally injure my boyfriend by ramming into him." Lydia said with a small glare

"You got that backward, the dick brutally injured himself ramming into me." Naruto said still solving the problem

"Jackson's gonna play tomorrow, but he's not gonna be at his peak. And I prefer my boyfriend at peak performance."

"It's one game, Lydia." Naruto sighed

"One important game. I date the captain of the winning LaCrosse team. And if they start off the season losing, I date the captain of the losing LaCrosse team. I don't date losers."

'Of course, you do, well that's what Jackson is in my perspective." Naruto shrugged before he grunted and smiled when Lydia stomped on his foot

"Fine. Don't play. We'll go out after like we're planning, and introduce Allison to all the hot players on the team." Lydia said as Naruto looked at her

"I'm confident enough, I can still keep her attention." Naruto replied as he put his chalk down and looked at his work "I know we haven't really spoken in a year, but I'm still the same person I was before, if I want to play, I'll play, no ands, ifs, or buts."

Lydia smiled placing down her chalk "That's what I like to hear." she said patting his cheek and walking off, as Naruto sighed and walked toward his seat

Hour and a Half Later

Naruto locked his locker before Stiles ran up to him "Hey, come here." Stiles said leading him toward a wall

"What?" Naruto asked before Stiles pointed to his dad and a deputy who was talking to the principal

"Tell me what they're saying."

Naruto sighed as he looked over to the Sheriff "We want everyone under the age of 18 to be in their home by 9:30 p.m. We'd like to institute the curfew effective immediately." he heard before he looked to Stiles "Curfew because of the body."

"Unbelievable. My dad's out looking for a rabid animal while the jerkoff who actually killed the girl is just hanging out, doing whatever he wants." Stiles said

"You can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek." Naruto replied causing Stiles to nod before he frowned

"I can do something. Like, find the other half of the body." Stiles said walking off

"Seriously?" Naruto asked before he made to follow but paused when he heard "This is Allison ." looking down the hallway he saw Lydia introducing Allison to a player on the team, and frowned

"Hi." Allison smiled shaking the boy's hand 'Nice to meet you.'

'She's the new girl. She just moved here.' Lydia said

'Oh. How do you like it?' the boy asked

'I like it. It was nice meeting you.' Allison said before Lydia, and the boy began to walk away "See you soon." she said to Lydia before turning around and gasping when she saw Naruto there

"Sorry." Naruto apologized smiling softly, as she laughed took a deep breath "So, Lydia's introducing you to everyone?"

"She's being so unbelievably nice to me." Allison smiled

"Yeah, I wonder why." Naruto said looking after Lydia

"Maybe she gets how much being the new girl can suck."

"Aw, well you're doing pretty well for the new girl." Naruto said

"How so?' Allison asked

"Well, your friends with the most popular girl in school already, but more importantly your friends with the devilishly handsome bad boy." Naruto said causing Allison to smile

"Devilishly handsome?"

"Gorgeous, Adonis, godlike...I can keep going if you want?" Naruto asked as Allison giggling slapped his chest before she asked

"So, we're just friends?" Allison asked

"Well, that is up to you, do you want us to be just friends, or," Naruto stepped closer to Allison "More than that?"

"I like the sound of that." Allison said

"I knew you would." Naruto said cockily as Allison smiled before Naruto noticed the jacket she was carrying the same one that Derek used to lure him into a clearing "You found your jacket?"

"Oh, yeah. It was in my locker. I think Lydia brought it back from the party. She has my combination."

"Did somebody give her the jacket?" Naruto asked

"Like who?"

"Like the guy who drove you home from the party." Naruto said

"Your friend, Derek?'

"You have to at least know someone to be friends." Naruto said placing a hand on her shoulder "Just be careful around him, alright?"

"Alright." Allison nodded

"Come on, I'll walk you to class." Naruto said taking her bag, and the two walked off, with Naruto's eyes flashing, yellow for a split second

Later

Hale House

Derek was working out, to pass the time, doing chin-ups, before he dropped down to do push-ups, but paused when he found himself looking at the tennis shoes of someone and looked up to see Naruto looking down at him,

Outside

Derek grunted when he was thrown out of a boarded-up window, outside, and landed with a thud on the ground, before he coughed when Naruto stomped on his chest keeping him down so that he couldn't get up "Your going to stay away from her." Naruto said glaring down at Derek

"You think your little buddy Stiles can just google "Werewolves" and now you've got all the answers, is that it? You don't get it yet, Nate, but I'm looking out for you." Derek said pushing Naruto's foot off of him and getting up, "Think about what could happen. You're out on the field, the aggression takes over and you shift in front of everyone. Your mom, all your friends, and when they see you, everything falls apart."

"I don't need to be looked after, and if your so worried about the hunters, leave. And stop introducing yourself to the daughter of one of them as my friend." Naruto said getting in Derek's face "You don't know me, and I sure as hell don't know you. So stay the hell out of my life."

Derek watched as Naruto walked off, and looked back to the window he had been tossed out of, and looked back to Naruto. The kid smelled like a werewolf, but something was wrong with the scent, and his strength, it was different somehow

Later

Stiles hid in the bushes in full camouflage wear, watching the house, when he saw Derek walk out and get into his car before he drove off "Showtime." Stiles said to himself before he got up and ran over to the house, but paused when he saw a fresh patch of dirt that looked like it had been dug up recently, and quickly he ran over, and grabbed a shovel nearby and was about to start digging when he turned and saw Naruto

"Holy!" Stiles yelled falling back

"You know, this has got to be the dumbest thing you've ever done." Naruto said as Stiles got up

"What're you doing here?"

'I thought you were doing something stupid, and I was right."

"Good for you. Listen, I'm glad you're here, I think I found the other half of the body." Stiles said pointing to the pile of dirt

"We're not cops, Stiles. In fact, I'm pretty sure any career I could've had in law enforcement was killed when I got bit."

"We can't have some homicidal werewolf, running around." Stiles said, "We find the body, and my dad nails the basted and takes him to jail, then we get on with our lives."

"I get the feeling it isn't going to be nearly that easy." Naruto said

"Shut up and dig." Stiles said handing Naruto the shovel before he grabbed another

"Thursday night, I finish my homework, talk to my new hot girlfriend, then help my troublesome friend dig up a body at werewolves home." Naruto said

"Well, at least our lives aren't boring right?" Stiles asked

Naruto scoffed before he saw something dangling from Stiles's neck "What's that?" Naruto asked blinking as stiles looked at him "Is that a whistle?" he asked smiling

"Ok, yes, I was going to use this, if he came back." Stiles said

"Heh, you brought a rape whistle with you to dig up a body at a werewolves' house. Wow, Stiles. That is something." Naruto said chuckling before they hit something

"Stop, stop, stop." Stiles said as the two dropped the shovels and knelt down to untie some ropes but when Naruto's hands came in contact with the ropes they began to burn causing him to jump back with a shot of pain, as his hands looked blistered while Stiles's hands were perfectly fine

"The hell?" Naruto asked watching as his hands healed

"Maybe it's a wolf thing." Stiles said

"Nice." Naruto replied, as Stiles kept untying the ropes but jumped out of the hole screaming after he opened the bag, as a wolf was seen inside it

"What the hell is that?" Stiles asked

"It's a wolf.' Naruto said looking at it

"I meant why the hell, is it buried here!" Stiles said before he noticed a flower in the light "Wait, you see that?"

Naruto hopped out the hole, and looked to the flower "Yeah, what about it?"

"I think it's wolfsbane, maybe that's why you couldn't touch the ropes." Stiles said walking over and taking the flower, and pulling it up by a rope with petals of the flower attached came with it, and after about 2 minutes of pulling on the rope in a spiral formation Naruto looked down to the wolf, and his eyes widened when it began to turn into a woman, the body he saw that night

"Stiles.' Naruto said with a frown causing Stiles to walk over and jump seeing the body

Next Day

Naruto shook his head after they found the body, Stiles had called his dad while he left, spending the day meditating before he went to see Allison, but as he was running up the driveway, an SUV sped in and skidded to a stop in front of him, while he jumped and rolled across the hood, as Chris Argent Allison's father got out

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Chris asked running over to Naruto who turned on to his back,

"Dad? Dad? What the hell are you doing?" Allison asked running outside over to Naruto who began to sit

"It was my fault," Naruto said, "Kinda ran out into the driveway, and didn't see him till the last minute. I'm sorry."

"Are you okay?" Chris asked as Naruto placed a hand on his knee and began to stand up

"Yeah, I'm fine." Naruto said before he looked to the car "Sorry I hit your car, if it was damaged in any way, I'll pay to fix it."

"No, that's alright." Chris said before Naruto looked to Allison

"I was just coming by to see if you wanted a ride to the LaCrosse game." Naruto said causing Allison to smile as Chris looked between the two teens "If you still wanted to come?"

"Of course I still want to go."

"I'll come too."

Naruto and Allison frowned and looked to the smiling Chris, who dusted some grass off Naruto's jacket

Later

Locker Room

Naruto, who just put on his jersey, with a raised eyebrow turned to Stiles "Your listening to Derek now, the guy we just got tossed in jail? Wait, when did you even have time to talk to him?"

"When he was in the back of my dad's squad car, waiting to be driven to prison."

'Hm." Naruto shrugged and closed his locker

"Nate, he's right. If you lose control out there."

"My life is over, I know." Naruto said before he felt eyes on him and looked over to Jackson who was staring at him as a few players walked away from him, with a smirk Naruto tapped his shoulder causing Jackson to frown and glare before he slammed his locker and walked off, as Naruto looked to Stiles "I don't care what Derek has to say, we don't even know the guy."

"Yeah, but he's the only other werewolf besides you around right now."

"Well yeah, with the top half of a dead girl's corpse he had buried on his property.' Naruto said before he placed a hand on Stiles's shoulder "Do I know what's going to happen, out there, no. It might get really bad, or it might be really good."

"So there's a 50/50 chance you won't maim and kill everyone on the field." Stiles said causing Naruto to shrug before he sighed "Just try not to worry too much while you're out there, okay? Or get too angry."

"I got it, mom." Naruto said walking off

Later

LaCrosse Field

The crowd was cheering as the players got ready for the final moments before the game began as Naruto and Stiles walked toward the bench, Lydia suddenly walked in front of Naruto and grabbed him "I just want you to remember one thing out there."

"Yeah, yeah I know don't waste your breath." Naruto said as Lydia frowned as Naruto looked her in the eye "Go sit in the stands, eat some popcorn and hope your boyfriend doesn't completely ruin his shoulder."

Lydia released Naruto and walked off "I'm so going to abuse this." he smirked walking to the bench and sitting down as Coach walked by them and sat between Stiles and Jackson

"How's the shoulder?" Coach asked Jackson

"It's fine." Jackson nodded

"Feel any pain?"

"No."

"What if I gave it a big old punch? Would you feel any pain then?" Coach asked causing Jackson to look at him with a raised eyebrow

"Maybe."

"Listen, just go out there, just give it your best, if you feel any pain, you just,"

"Just keep playing?" Jackson asked

"That's my boy." Coach smiled as Jackson looked at him for a moment before the starting players went out onto the field

Naruto walked forward, rotating his shoulder, and rolling his neck, "Okay, keep calm. Play and win the game, get closer to Allison, mom's proud, life goes on. Play, and lose control, get dumped by Allison, mom's scared of you, and you should probably leave town as soon as possible and never return. No sweat." he thought with a sigh, looking over to his excited mom in the stands, as well as Allison, and her dad

Shaking his head, and calming himself, Naruto got in position as the ball was placed on the ground and the whistle blew and the game started, as Jackson secured the ball, Naruto got open and watched how the ball was passed around to everyone beside him till his teammate who had the ball collided with another player dropping it, and he went to get it only to be pushed from behind by Jackson who got it scored,

Naruto stood up and looked to a smirking Jackson "That's it, Jackson! Get fired up!" Coach shouted

Lydia, was in the crowd cheering loudly while Melissa clapped slowly with a frown along with Stiles dad before Lydia and Allison held up a sign for Jackson

Naruto ignored all that, as he walked to Jackson who was in a huddle with 4 other players "So that's how you want to play it?"

'You were just in the way."

'Fuck you." Naruto spat before he looked to other players "Don't pass McCall the ball, right? Okay. I'll get it myself."

Naruto roughly pushed through his teammates who watched him before they looked to Jackson "Plan stays the same." he said causing them to frown "Only to me."

The game continued on with Naruto getting open and watching as no one passed him the ball before the third quarter began and he was ready to go on the offensive

The referee placed the ball down between Jackson, and the other player "Down! Set!" Sion as the whistle blew

Jackson and his opponent tried to get the ball, with Jackson losing and the ball being sent up into the air, players tried to stand under the ball to get it, when Naruto using his teammates and members of the other team as platforms ran up and got the ball, before he began to run toward the goal, spinning around, and ducking under defenders before he tossed the ball and scored causing everyone to cheer

"Yeah! Yes!" Melissa shouted

"That's what, I'm talking about!" Stiles yelled cheering with the other players on the bench

"To McCall! Pass to McCall! To McCall!" Coach yelled

Jackson who was running up frowned as Naruto walked passed bumping into him "Only me." Naruto said as Jackson watched

"Set!" the ref yelled before he blew the whistle, and Jackson failed again to secure the ball for his team, as another player got the ball, and turned to run, but Naruto was there and slapped his stick up causing the ball to fly off, and once he caught it, he easily scored again although the ball went straight through the goalies stick into the goal

Naruto continued to get the ball and score before 4th quarter arrived and he sat out with the score being 7 to 4

"McCall come on you can still play."

"This is a good move, let some of your other players who've never been in a game get some experience." Naruto said compelling the coach who nodded and looked to a player as Naruto walked off to the locker rooms the crowd cheering watching him go

Locker Room

Naruto walked into the locker room and snatched off his helmet and gloves as he looked to his clawed fingernails, before he clutched his head, breathing deeply trying to center himself when after a moment he looked up

Allison walked into the locker room to see the lights out, and Naruto nowhere to be found "Nate? Nate, are you here?" she asked as she heard water dripping

Allison continued to look around as she heard rustling and creaking as a figure blurred across the shadows behind her, as Naruto appeared fully vamped out before he closed his eyes and tried to calm down, Allison unaware that Naruto was behind her looked around freaked out before she turned around and saw a regular faced Naruto standing there

"Hey," Naruto greeted

"You scared me, are you okay?"

"Yeah. A teammate with an ego, kinda annoying."

"Well I wouldn't know about that, but you were pretty amazing out there." Allison smiled

"Thanks." Naruto smiled before he reached forward gently moved her hair behind her ear, and the two leaned in and began to kiss

Finished


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, last night he had a nightmare that he had killed Allison, and had been up trying to clear his head ever since but was now getting ready for school

Next door, Claire Radcliffe was tending to her plants, as her daughter Emily played with her skateboard, waiting for her ride to school

Claire looked to her daughter and called "Emily, remember what I said don't play with that without your helmet."

Emily nodded, as Claire went back to her plants before Emily noticed her board heading down the driveway to the Street and went after it, Claire looked down the street and saw a Chevy Tahoe coming and saw Emily running after her board "Oh my god, Emily!" Claire yelled but Emily kept running, and she began to run toward her daughter "Emily! Stop!"

Emily was in the street about to pick up her board when she saw the truck and froze before Naruto appeared and got her out of the way as the Tahoe swerved into a cement post

"Emily!" Claire yelled coming over

"You okay?" Naruto asked looking to Emily who nodded before Claire grabbed her and checked her over

"I'm okay mom." Emily assured as Claire sighed and relief and smiled before she looked to Naruto

"Thank you, Nathaniel, I don't know what I would've done.."

"Let's not think of tha-" Naruto stopped speaking as he looked over to the driver of the Tahoe, along with Claire who they saw had a gash above his eye

"Claire?" a feminine voice called causing Naruto, and Claire to look over to a van as a woman smiling asked, "Everything alright?"

'Um, yes, do you still want to go to school sweetie?" Claire asked Emily who smiled

"Yes." Emily nodded before she hugged Naruto who smiled and returned the hug

"Have fun." Naruto said as Emily got into the van and Claire and Naruto watched as they left before Naruto looked to the driver who was dabbing at his wound and he began to lose control as Claire walked up to the driver, and he quickly calmed down, before leaving as the blood was getting to him

Beacon Hills High

Naruto was now walking with Stiles, talking about his nightmare "So you killed her?"

"I don't know. I just woke up." Naruto sighed running a hand through his hair "It was like it really happened."

Naruto and Stiles walked outside to see cops surrounding a bus with the back door hanging on its last hinge and blood on the door

"I think it did." Stiles said wide-eyed

Naruto quickly turned and headed back into school, looking through the sea of students for Allison, and growing increasingly more frustrated "She's probably fine." Stiles said

"I won't know that until I see her for myself." Naruto said

"It could just be a coincidence, all right? A seriously amazing coincidence." Stiles said as Naruto growled in frustration, and turned a corner into Allison who dropped her books as relief filled Naruto drawing back his impulse to murder his way through the school

"You scared the hell outta me." Allison laughed as Naruto smiled at her

"You're okay." Naruto said relieved kneeling down to pick up her books as she did as well

"Once my heart starts beating again, yeah." Allison smiled as Naruto stood up and handed her the books before he kissed her "What was that for?"

"You just make me happy." Naruto smiled which she returned before the PA system went off

"Attention, students, this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses. While the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled."

"Save me a seat at lunch?" Allison asked as around them students groaned in annoyance

"Yeah." Naruto smiled

Later

Chemistry Class

Naruto was sitting at his desk, trying to focus his mind, whatever the hell happened last night, was eating away at him, "Dude relax. Maybe it was animal blood on the bus. You know maybe you caught a rabbit or something." Stiles said as Naruto glared at him "It's a possibility."

Naruto sighed and shook his head before his attention stayed outside as he saw someone being stretchered to an ambulance and got up "Mr. McCall something of interest?'

"The guy being taken to an ambulance yes." Naruto said causing the other students to get up and rushed over to the window, as Naruto tried to focus his hearing and heard 5 heartbeats causing him to smile slightly as the man was alive, which was further proven when he jumped up screaming causing the other students to scream and back away, as Naruto took note of the claw scratches on the man's face

Later

Lunch

Naruto got his tray and walked to an empty table, followed by Stiles "But dreams aren't memories." Stiles said

"You mean just like werewolves don't exist?" Naruto asked causing Stiles to close his mouth as Naruto sat down and sighed "I need to figure out what the hell happened last night, and if I was there."

"How are you going to do that?" Stiles asked

"I'll think of something." Naruto frowned before his and Stiles attention went to Lydia who placed down her tray

"Think of what?" Lydia asked sitting down beside Naruto who noticed Danny, and Mary sit beside Stiles, as Allison sat beside him

"Um, what are you guys doing?" Naruto asked as Jackson walked over and sat down

"Having lunch." Lydia said

"I can see that I mean why are you over here?"

"Is it a problem, that we want to eat here?" Jackson asked

Naruto opened his mouth about to fire off an insult, but Stiles kicked him in his shin causing Naruto to look at him with a frown "Excuse him, he's a bit annoyed today after some guy almost hit Emily this morning."

"Who's Emily?" Allison asked Naruto who was giving Stiles a dirty look

'A 7-year-old girl, who lives next door to me, like a little sister." Naruto answered causing Allison to nod

"Is she okay?" Allison asked

"Yeah." Naruto nodded

"So I hear they're saying it's some type of animal attack. Probably a cougar." Danny said

"I heard mountain lion." Jackson said

"A cougar is a mountain lion." Naruto/Stiles/Lydia/Allison said causing Jackson to raise an eyebrow

"Who cares? The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway." Jackson said

"Actually, I just found out who it is." Stiles said pulling out his phone where a reporter was talking

"The Sheriff's Department won't speculate on details of the incident but confirmed the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive the attack. Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition."

"Nate, wasn't this guy a friend of your dads?" Stiles asked

"Yeah." Naruto frowned taking the phone and looking at the man's picture

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please? Like, oh, where are we going tomorrow night?" Lydia said as Naruto wasn't paying attention while Allison looked over "You said you and Nate were hanging out tomorrow night, right?"

Naruto looked at Lydia then to Allison, and slightly shook his head, mouthing No, which Allison found funny as she smiled and said: "Um, we were thinking of what we were gonna do."

"Well, I am not sitting home again watching Lacrosse videos, so if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun."

"Lydia, you can't just invite yourself to our thing." Naruto said

"Oh right, can we hang out Allison?" Lydia asked causing Naruto eyebrow to twitch before he looked at Allison

"Please, say no." Naruto mouthed

"Yeah, I guess. Sounds fun." Allison said as Naruto groaned

"We really need to talk about your definition of fun." Naruto said as Allison poked him in the ribs with her fork

"Great, how about bowling?" Lydia asked

"Pass." Naruto said immediately causing Lydia and Jackson to look at him "Bowling is what kids and people in their mid-30's do before they have to retire to Bingo, for the rest of their lives."

"Well Nathaniel, what did you have in mind?" Lydia asked

"Go-karting." Naruto said

"There isn't a place that lets people go-kart." Jackson said

"Sure there is, a place called Andretti, just opened up 2 months ago, in San Bernardino." Naruto replied

"Your mom is going to let you drive to San Bernardino?" Jackson asked

"I brought my own car, and as long as my grades are up, and I stay out of trouble, I can do pretty much anything provided it's not against the law of course." Naruto said

"Go-karting is too masculine." Lydia complained

"Lydia, you're joining us," Naruto began as he motioned between him and Allison "on our date, if you don't want to go, that is okay. You and Jackson can do whatever it is you both do on Friday night."

Lydia looked to Jackson and frowned as LaCrosse videos were the first thing that came to mind and she sighed "What time are we leaving?"

"3 PM." Naruto said before he looked to Allison, who finished her salade, "Walk with me?"

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"Lost my appetite." Naruto said standing up, "Catch you later Stiles."

Naruto and Allison immediately walked off, as Stiles looked ready to complain as awkward silence took hold of the table and Stiles quickly got up and left to sit with a kid named Boyd

Later

Naruto had picked up Emily from school and took her to get some McDonald's, and drove slow so she could finish it before they got to her house, so they wouldn't get in trouble with Claire, upon entering Emily had gone up to do her homework as Naruto sat with Dylan, and Claire for a bit, he had compelled Dylan who was the CEO of a biotech research firm to supply him with all the blood he'd ever need before he left and did his homework and ate something,

After taking his mom dinner, Naruto had hung out for a moment before he snuck into Garrison Myers room and saw that he was asleep, looking around Naruto approached the man who woke up and saw him before Naruto saw panic and fear enter the man's eyed and quickly spoke

"Shh, relax, I'm not going to hurt you." Naruto said compelling the man, who relaxed "Tell me, did I do this to you?"

'N-no, you tried to save me." Garrison said causing Naruto to nod "The monster, with red eyes he's going to come back and finish me."

"Monster? Why would it come for you?" Naruto asked but before Garrison could answer Naruto heard a nurse coming and sucked his teeth "Forget you ever saw me last night, and here. Now go back to sleep."

Melissa walked into the room, to see Myers asleep and hummed having sworn she heard voices in here, before she walked back into the hallway, and found her son walking "Hey, I'm going to head home, but I really need to talk to you about something important."

'You didn't get that girl pregnant did you?" Melissa asked

"What? No!"

"Oh okay. Well, I'll see you when I get home."

'Perv." Naruto said kissing her cheek and walking off

Later

McCall House

Melissa was sitting on the couch, watching Naruto pace "Okay, Nate you're freaking me out, what's going on? Whatever it is you can tell me."

"Okay, um, so 2 weeks ago, Stiles dragged me to the woods to find the missing half of a dead body."

"Oh my god." Melissa sighed

"And his dad caught him, while I hid, but when I was alone, I was bitten by a large wolf." Naruto said causing Melissa to blink

"What are you okay?" Melissa asked getting up and checking him over

"Yeah, mom, I'm okay, but um it was a werewolf that bit me." Naruto said

"That's not funny." Melissa replied frowning, as Naruto blinked "You really had me worried, I thought you were being serio-"

Melissa stopped talking as Naruto's eyes turned amber yellow, and he vamped out opening his mouth showing his extended fangs

"Apparently those nightmares I've been having are in fact memories of when I was Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said before Melissa took his face in her hands and looked him over,

"Tell me everything." Melissa said seriously

Naruto nodded and the two sat down before he grabbed her hand "Open your mind to me." Naruto said before he showed her every single detail of his life, from his first birth to his banishment

Next Day

After a short school day, Allison had come to Naruto and said her parents weren't on board with her going to San Bernardino so they had to settle for bowling, much to his minor annoyance

Currently, Naruto was at the bowling alley, looking at the basketball game when a hand was placed on his shoulder, and he turned to see Allison and Lydia "Hey." he smiled standing up and hugging his girlfriend and looking to Lydia "Lydia, so good of you to join us." he said blandly

Lydia smiled "Where's Jackson?"

"No idea." Naruto shrugged,

"Oh, there he is." Allison said pointing to Jackson who was playing an Arcade game, and Lydia walked over to him "You sure you okay with this?"

"No, I'm not. I was actually hoping that it'd be just the two of us." Naruto said

"Aw, that's sweet." Allison smiled hugging Naruto, who kissed her temple

"So shall we?" Lydia asked walking over with Jackson and the 4 walked over to a lane, and Allison began looking for a bowling ball

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he watched her "Something tells me, you take this seriously."

"I used to bowl with my dad."

"So that means your good?" Naruto asked

"Kinda have to be, my family is very competitive." Allison said

"Nothing wrong with a little competition."

"You're saying that now." Allison said as Naruto tilted his head

"Are you challenging me?" Naruto asked as Allison smiled while she found a pink bowling ball and turned to the lanes

The two watched as Jackson helped Lydia who sucked at this before Allison went and scored a strike,

"Nice." Naruto said giving her a hi-five, as Jackson scored a strike as well,

"You're up McCall." Jackson said

"I see that." Naruto replied picking up a bowling ball, and walking up, and rolled easily scoring a strike

Hospital

Melissa was on the computer researching, reincarnation, vampires, werewolves, even Hybrids, after hearing, and seeing what was happening with her son, she was glad he told her, but also kinda mad that he did, as now she the world was a bigger, stranger, and more dangerous place, then she gave it credit for, and while her son who she loved with all her heart was now part of that world, she would do her job, and just keep loving and supporting him, no matter what,

Derek was in the Hospital room, looking at Garrison before he spoke "Open your eyes." he demanded watching as after a moment Garrison opened his eyes "Look at me." Garrison slowly looked over to Derek "What do you remember?"

"Hale." Garrison said causing Derek to narrow his eyes in shock

"How do you know my name?" Derek asked

"I'm sorry." Garrison said much to Derek's confusion

"How do you know me?" Derek asked again

"I'm sorry." Garrison said before he laid his head back down as Derek watched hi.

Hallway

"Dr. Damon, telephone, please." a nurse by the name of Rose said on the PA, as Melissa placed her notebook in her bag, and got up

"Girl, I am out of here. There's a DVR at home full of unwatched TV, waiting to remind me how ridiculously single I really am." Melissa smiled, causing her friend to giggle before an alarm began to beep, and, she checked it out before her eyes widened "Rose, call a code, Room 137."

Melissa ran to Garrison's room and stopped upon entering as she saw that Garrison had died from his wounds

Bowling Alley

Jackson's eyebrow twitched, as throughout the night he got increasingly more annoyed, as Naruto, and Allison went back and forth scoring strikes, while he scored one every now and then, and Lydia just sucked

"So Jackson, how many was that?" Naruto asked

"9. In a row." Jackson gritted his teeth

Naruto turned to Allison with a smile, "I thought you hated bowling?" she asked

"Naw, I just get bored with it quickly, but my girlfriend is actually keeping up with me, so I'm very interested now. Plus, I happen to be a natural talent" Naruto smiled at Allison before his attention went to Lydia

"I could use some natural talent. You mind helping me out this time, Nate?"

"Try your best Lydia." Naruto smiled giving her a thumbs up with a cheesy smile causing her eyebrow to twitch, and Allison to giggle "Go for it. We're rooting for you!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Lydia said before she moved to get a bowling ball, and Jackson walked up behind her

"Hey, I'll help." Jackson said as Lydia looked at him

"How about I just try this on my own?" Lydia said causing Jackson to sigh and go sit down

"What's up with her?" Allison asked a but annoyed that Lydia had blatantly just tried to flirt with Naruto

"She's actually a very smart girl, she just likes to hide it by acting shallow because she thinks she won't be popular anymore." Naruto said causing Allison to nod as they watched Lydia score a strike "See."

"I think I'm getting the hang of it." Lydia smiled as Jackson looked surprised

"That was sort of perfect form." Allison said

Lydia twirling a lock of hair asked: "Was it?"

Allison leaned forward motioning for Lydia to do the same 'Maybe you should stop pretending to suck just for his benefit." she said

"Trust me, I do plenty of sucking just for his benefit." Lydia replied as Allison blinked

"Wow." Allison said as she looked to Naruto who shrugged before he stood up and walked with Allison to get something you drink

The group date pretty much ended after that, with Jackson going to play pinball, and Naruto keeping Lydia, and Allison company, before he drove Allison home

"Shame we couldn't have the night to ourselves." Naruto said

"Yeah, sorry I just didn't know how to say no, to her." Allison apologized

"You're a kind soul, I won't hold it against you." Naruto said causing Allison to smile, "But next time, it'll just be the two of us."

'I can definitely get behind that." Allison said before she kissed Naruto, the two began to make out, when the porch light came on as Naruto sensed her father peeking through the window, "Better get in there."

"See you later." Naruto smiled as Allison entered the house and waved at him, and he turned and left

Naruto's House

Melissa was walking to her room when she paused as she heard a thump in Naruto's room, but Naruto wasn't back yet, so creeping to the door she peeked in to see a shadow climb through the window, and grabbed the bat "Wrong house buddy!" she yelled running forward with the bat cocked back, as Stiles yelled causing her to stop before she hurt him

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?!" Melissa asked

"What am I doing?! God do either of you even play baseball?!" Stiles asked in return, before the light came on, as Naruto entered

"What's going on?" Naruto asked

"Can you please tell your friend to use the front door?" Melissa asked turning to Naruto

"But we lock the front door. He wouldn't be able to get in." Naruto said

"Yeah, exactly. And, by the way, do either of you care that there's a police-enforced curfew?" Melissa asked

"No." Stiles and Naruto said shrugging their shoulders

"No." Melissa nodded "AII right then. Well, you know what? That's about enough parenting for me for one night, so good night."

"Good night." Naruto said kissing her cheek and she headed out "Love you!"

"Love you too." Melissa smiled as she left

Naruto slapped Stiles's knee, and Stiles got up before he sat in a chair, as Naruto got onto his bed "What's up?"

"My dad left for the hospital 15 minutes ago. It's the bus driver. They said he succumbed to his wounds." Stiles said causing Naruto to frown

Hours Later

Hale Property

Naruto entered Derek's house and looked around "Derek. I know you in here, I can hear your heartbeat." Naruto said looking upstairs "I checked the video footage at the hospital, and you were there."

"I didn't kill the driver."

"Yeah, well you'll have to forgive me if I don't take your word for it." Naruto said with a frown as Derek came into view at the top of the steps "It's time for you to leave. Your sister is dead, animal attacks have spiked and Hunters are here, that can't be good."

"I'm not going anywhere." Derek said before he jumped down the stairs, and Naruto punched him in the gut sending him down with a grunt

"What makes you think you have a choice?" Naruto asked as his hybrid features came to life, along with his nails extending to become claws, causing Derek to blink at the features, he never seen on anyone, the black sclera, and veins were new

Quickly Derek stood up, and Naruto watched his eyes turn blue, as his brow become pronounced, and his sideburns thicken, while he grew fangs, and claws

With a snarl, Derek tackled Naruto and began slashing at him, before Naruto caught his arm, and punched Derek, in the face, before elbowing the man in the throat, and kicked him off of him sending Derek flying back through a wall, before in a blur, Naruto was on his feet, and through the hole, and kicked Derek in the face, when the man was beginning to get up, before he grabbed him by the back of his shirt, and threw him up into the ceiling, before he shoved his hand into Derek's chest, and grabbed his heart, before driving him into a wall

"Before I kill you, tell me how did you turn your eyes from red to blue?" Naruto asked

"It doesn't work like that, I didn't kill the driver, or bite you." Derek groaned as Naruto glared at him

"Your lying." Naruto said

"Only an Alpha can turn someone, Alpha's have red eyes, I'm a Beta. The one that bit you killed my sister and stole her status, I'm looking for him." Derek said

Naruto looked at Derek and after a moment released his heart and removed his hand from the man's chest

"Your apart of his pack." Derek said with a hand on his chest as it healed "It's you. Your the one he's after."

"Tch." Naruto grunted running a hand through his hair, while outside red eyes could be seen from the woods looking at the house

Finished


	4. Chapter 4

A few Days Later

A woman driving in a Kia Soul, sped down the road, as she listened to the radio "Local law enforcement remains perplexed about the string of animal atta-" With a scoff, the woman turned the station

As she drove to her destination she looked into her inside rearview mirror and began to apply lip gloss, before she focused on the road, unseen by the woman was a large wolf running beside her car looking at her with its glowing red eyes before it vanished into the shadows

The woman frowned as she felt something off, and began to look about, looking over her shoulder in her blind spots, she turned back around and slammed on the brakes as a truck sped around the corner

"Nice driving, Kate. Nice." The now named Kate sighed before she looked around, and made to continue driving when she heard something on her roof

Looking up, as she slowly reached toward the backseat, when. her window shattered as a grey arm with wolf-like claws tried to grab her

"No." Kate said fighting against the hand, before she grabbed her gage, and shot through the roof when the hand released her she opened the passenger door and rolled out, before aiming at the door and seeing nothing, standing up she looked around "Come on. Come on!" she screamed firing in the air

McCall House

Naruto was asleep when his eyes snapped open as he heard a gunshot, followed by a wolf howl, as dark veins vegan to bulge around his eyes, he sped out of bed, grabbing a pair of pants and going through the window

Elsewhere

Kate walked to her vehicle and opened the trunk, before she pulled up the false bottom, to reveal an assault rifle that she immediately grabbed and ignored the grenades, and grabbed a box that had a flower on it before she opened it to reveal 10 bullets

Derek knelt down and investigated a drop of blood before he began to look around and he looked up to see the Alpha looking at him, before it ran, and quickly using his free running skills he made his way up to the roof, but was shot by Kate, and fell

Kate smirked as she shouldered her rifle before she looked to the side when Chris pulled up and walked over to her "Get in." he ordered

"What? Not even, "Hello, nice to see you"?"

"All I have for you right now is put the assault rifle away before someone notices." Chris said causing Kate to scoff

"There's the brother I love." Kate scoffed as unknown to them Naruto was there watching and listening before he smelled blood, and in a blur of motion he was beside Derek

"What are you doing, get up." Naruto said

"I can't." Derek said in pain as he lifted his sleeve to reveal his glowing gunshot wound

"Bullets don't do that." Naruto frowned

"Wolfsbane." Derek panted

"Well dig it out." Naruto said

"I can't, I need another bullet." Derek said as Naruto looked over to Kate and Chris

"Another bullet huh." Naruto looked to Derek, "Go home, and rest, I'll meet you tomorrow."

Derek looked up as Naruto blurred away,

Kate's Car

Naruto, with his hood on, and a lower face mask appeared at the car, and walked around to the truck that was still opened and looked at the assortment of weapons, before he saw a box, with a flower, and grabbed it,

Kate and Chris pulled up to see an unknown man in a hoodie with Kate's wolfsbane bullets, "Something we can help you with?" Chris asked before the man looked back over his shoulder showing glowing yellow eyes and immediately Kate, and Chris pulled their weapons and opened fire,

Naruto rolled away with the box still in hand, and looked to the siblings, "Let me leave without trouble, and this doesn't have to get ugly." he said disguising his voice

"Can't do that?" Chris said aiming at the wolf, "We have a few questions."

"Well seeing how I'm not too big on speaking to sociopaths, who get their jollies off killing innocent people, going to have to pass."

'Innocent?"

"I've been learning a lot about you Hunters, you all are crazy. You kill wolves just cause they aren't human, even if they haven't hurt anyone."

'It's only a matter of time before you do." Chris said as the wolf looked at him and Kate

"Put the guns down, before I make you." Naruto said

"Pretty cocky for a beta." Kate smirked, before she gasped, and went wide-eyed when Naruto was in her face

"I'm not just a beta." Naruto said before a palm thrust sent Kate flying into Chris' car, and, Naruto leaned back before he grabbed Chris' hand, squeezed causing the man to grimace, as his hand was crushed before the handle of his handgun, and the abnormal strength of the werewolf "Last time you shot at me with a crossbow, this time with a gun, we're really going to have to talk about how you approach people."

Chris was unprepared for the knee, that drove through his torso, causing him to gasp for air, as he fell to his knees

Kate and Chris looked up at the beta, as he disassembled Chris gun, and dropped the parts, "If this situation was reversed and I was the one kneeling, you'd kill me without hesitation wouldn't you?" from the look on Kate's face, Naruto knew the answer "And Werewolves are considered monsters. See ya."

Kate and Chris watched in surprised as the beta blurred away, unlike any werewolf they had seen, and considering they had been doing this since they were teenagers that was saying something

Standing up, Chris walked and helped his sister to her feet "That wasn't no werewolf. His strength, and that speed. What the hell was that?"

"I don't know, we'll figure it out, but let's go before someone comes." Chris said panting as he clutched his torso, and the two grabbed their weapons before they got into their cars and left

Monday

Naruto sighed bored as he sat in class when Stiles turned to him "If Derek isn't the alpha if he's not the one who bit you, then who did?"

"How am I supposed to know that?" Naruto asked in return causing Stiles to turn around before after a moment he turned back to him

"Did the Alpha kill the bus driver?" Stiles asked

"Probably." Naruto shrugged

"Does Allison dad know about the-"

"Stiles." Naruto hissed causing his friend to close his mouth "Shh."

Naruto sighed as Stiles turned around and a test was placed on his desk A+, "Good to see your new status, doesn't affect your grades." Stiles said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow "That was a joke."

"Not a good one." Naruto replied

Later

A pale, and sickly Derek slowly walked through the hallway, of the school, looking around for Naruto, before he made a beeline for Jackson who closed his locker "Where's Nathan McCall?' Derek asked

"Why should I tell you?" Jackson asked a smug smirk on his face

"Because I asked you politely. And I only do that once." Derek glared

"Hmm. Okay, tough guy. How about I help you find him if you tell me what you're selling him? What is it? Is it Dianabol? Hmm? HGH?" Jackson asked hoping to get some for himself

"Steroids?" Derek asked with a scoff

"No, Girl Scout Cookies. What the hell do you think I'm talking about? By the way, whatever it is you're selling, I'd probably stop sampling the merchandise. You look wrecked."

"I'll find him myself." Derek said walking off

"No, we're not done here." Jackson spat as he grabbed Derek's shoulder and Derek turned around and grabbed Jackson by the neck and forced him into the wall before he pulled his hand back to see blood was on his claws and quickly he walked off as Jackson clutched his neck looking after him in shock as he breathed heavily

Derek turned a corner and rested against the wall before he groaned when his hearing suddenly activated and he tried to focus from the chalk hitting the board, and the rock music, before he heard Allison, and Lydia talking

"Nate's coming over, tonight?" Lydia asked

"We're just studying together." Allison smiled

"Just studying never ends with just studying. It's like getting into a hot tub. Somebody eventually cops a feel." Lydia said

"So, what are you saying?" Allison asked

"I'm just saying, you know, make sure he covers up." Lydia smiled. before she turned to continued as Allison looked confused "Hello, Snow White, I'm talking about a condom."

Allison laughed "Are you kidding? After one date?" she asked

"Don't be a total prude. Give him a little taste, trust me, Nate has little respect for authority figures, but all his past girlfriends loved being with him because he treated them with respect and even now still talks to him as if they're good friends."

Allison frowned as all that meant was that Nate's past girlfriends, probably still wanted to be with him "Well, I mean, how much is a little taste?'

"Oh, God. You really like him, don't you?" Lydia asked

"Well, he's just different. When I first moved here I had a plan, no boyfriends till college. I just move too much. But then I met him, and he was different. I don't know. I can't explain it." Allison said smiling as she blushed

"I can. It's your brain flooding with phenylethylamine." Lydia said causing Allison to laugh

"What?"

"I'll tell you what to do. When's he coming over?" Lydia asked

"Right after school." Allison said

"Hmm."

Derek flinched when the bell started ringing

Outside

Everyone was leaving, with Stiles making his way to his jeep, and pulling out after getting in, but paused when he saw Derek walking to Naruto

Naruto was putting his backpack in the backseat when he looked up to see Derek, "What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto asked with a hiss,

"I need the bullet." Derek said falling against the car, as his breathing became ragged

"Dude, what's going on?" Stiles asked coming over, as Naruto pumped his trunk, and grabbed the box he stole from Kate last night and handed the box to Stiles

"Get him out of here." Naruto said

"Dude, come on." Stiles said as Naruto grabbed Derek and loaded him into Stiles Jeep

"I'll owe you one, I can't be seen with him since the Hunters know who he is. Go." Naruto said

"You so owe me for this." Stiles grumbled as he got into his Jeep and sped off, as Naruto turned to see Allison walking up

"What was Derek doing here?" Allison asked

"Something happened to his car, and he needed a ride."

"I thought you guys weren't friends."

"We're not, he's just some guy, I see during my morning jogs, and isn't it good karma to help someone in need?" Naruto asked causing Allison to raise an eyebrow

"You gave him to Stiles." Allison said

"He needed a ride, and I arranged for one." Naruto said causing Allison to smile and shake her head, before Naruto opened the door for her and she got in, walking around to the driver side, Naruto saw Jackson looking at him, and put up his middle finger before he got in, as Jackson frowned before looking to where Stiles sped off

Argent House

Naruto pulled up to Allison's house, and the two walked in, "So where is everyone?" Naruto asked

"Out, my aunt came to town, and they're getting her set up." Allison said as she led Naruto up to her room, and upon entering Naruto saw that the boxes were still boxed up like the last time he was in here

"Thought, you would've set everything up by now." Naruto said taking off his backpack, and jacket, so he was now in his black Henley shirt, and Levis

"I'm taking my time." Allison nodded as she placed everything on her computer desk, as Naruto smiled before he turned to open his backpack

"So what do you want to," Naruto stopped talking as Allison placed a hand on his arm, and when he turned to her, she kissed him,

The reincarnated hybrid and future huntress began to kiss passionately before Naruto's hands made their way to Allison's plump ass, and he lifted her up allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist as he sat her on the bed with him kneeling over her as he began to kiss her, but paused and looked at her

"What?"

'Are you sure you're ready for this?" Naruto asked

"If I wasn't I wouldn't have initiated it." Allison smiled

"Smartass.' Naruto smiled

"Are you ready for this?" Allison asked

"Well, you said you moved around a lot, so I take it that means your a,"

"Yeah." Allison nodded

"And I just want you to be sure, as there is no going back." Naruto said only for Allison to pull him down into a kiss before his phone began to ring, but he ignored it as he began to kiss her neck

Allison moaned as she looked to his phone, "Aren't you going to answer that?"

"It'll go to voice mail. Eventually." Naruto said causing Allison to giggle before they resumed kissing with Naruto putting his hand under Allison's shirt and gently caressing her body, and squeezing her breast before she groaned annoyed with the ringing phone and answered it only for and handed it to Naruto, who got off of her and sat on the bed answering the phone

"What?" Naruto asked annoyed himself, only to sigh as Stiles hung up, with a scoff, Naruto put his phone on vibrate, as he saw a box, "What's this?"

"Old hobbies." Allison said leaning against Naruto's side, as he reached in, and grabbed some photos "That's when I thought I was into photography, but I have it up when I realized I sucked at it."

"Better than what I can take." Naruto smiled, as he reached in and got a paper with fruit drawn on it

"That's when I thought I was good at art."

"This is actually good."

"You're just saying that." Allison smiled, before Naruto reached into his backpack, and pulled out a binder, and handed it to Allison

Opening it she saw it was filled with drawings, A large village with 5 faces carved into the cliffside, one of Melissa, and 9 pages of different animals labeled Biju, with the 9 tailed Fox looking realistic to her as it tore apart the village

"You drew these?" Allison asked in awe

"Just a hobby, I have a photographic memory it helps me when I'm bored so I just start to do this." Naruto smiled before Allison flipped the page, and saw a large seal on a page, and a weird mask beside it

"So you quit poetry too?" Naruto asked causing Allison to look up, and smile "What are you good at?"

"I'll show you if you promised not to laugh." Allison said

"No promises.' Naruto smiled

Moments Later

Naruto and Allison entered the garage with Naruto's binder in hand "I was nationally ranked as a kid. And my dad really wanted me to go on, but I don't know, I didn't like it. Promise you won't laugh?"

"I said no promises.' Naruto said looking around before he turned to see Allison with a bow, and began to smile before he laughed

"Hey," Allison smiled

"I'm sorry, but it's just that your good at Archery, while when I tried I sucked at it, so I stuck with kunai, and other Japanese weapons."

'You never told me you liked Japanese weapons." Allison said

"OH yeah, my grandmother studied abroad there, and, came back with all types of stuff, she used to call me Naruto, since I liked Ramen, and caused a lot of trouble with pranks." Naruto lied "

"Naruto? I like it." Allison smiled before Naruto noticed a wall of guns "Oh yeah, my dad sells weapons to law enforcement."

"Thinking of joining the family business?' Naruto asked as Allison put her crossbow down and hugged Naruto

"You tell me. Would I Look hot with a gun?" Allison asked before Naruto kissed her and smiled

"With, and without." Naruto said causing her to giggle before they kissed but immediately separated when the door opened and hid,

"Hey Chris, get your ass out of the '50s and come help with the groceries." Kate yelled

"Be right there." Chris said before he looked behind his jeep to see Naruto, and Allison "You two mind helping?"

"Sure/No problem." Allison/Naruto said

"Great." Chris smiled

Later

Naruto grabbed the last 3 bags, and walked over Chris who took them from him "Thank you." Chris said

"Happy to help." Naruto shrugged before his phone vibrated, and he saw he had a text from Stiles

'Derek, okay, it was awesome."

Naruto smirked before he looked up when Allison walked up "So

"She'll concentrate better on her own." Chris said before he could say anything

"Um -Guess I'll see you later then." Naruto said looking to Allison

"At school." Chris said

"Of course." Naruto replied looking Chris in the eye before he shook his head and turned to head to his car,

"Oh, come on, Chris, really? They were making out in the garage, not shooting amateur porn. You, with the adorable blue eyes, and beautiful golden blonde hair, are staying for dinner." Kate said walking by as Allison and Naruto shared a look before she followed her aunt into the house

"You eat meat?"

"I'm not picky." Naruto shrugged

Good, this gives us a chance to get to know each other." Chris said gripping Naruto's shoulder and leading him inside

Later

Naruto, was sitting beside Allison as he picked up his glass to sip his water "Would you like something else to drink besides water, Nathan?" Allison's mom Victoria asked

"Oh No, I'm good. Thanks." Naruto smiled politely

"We can get you some beer?" Chris said stating at Naruto

"Maybe in another 4 years." Naruto nodded

"Shot of tequila?" Chris asked

"Dad, really?" Allison asked with an annoyed glare

"You don't drink, Nathan?" Chris asked

"Well with my mom, being a nurse, I see the effects of alcoholism has, so no I don't." Naruto said

"Good answer, you may yet survive the night." Kate smile eating a potato

"You ever smoke pot?" Chris asked suddenly

"Okay changing the channel to something a little less conservative. So, Nate, your mom's a murse, what does your father do?"

The Argent's noticed how a frown appeared on Naruto's face before he shrugged "Well besides cheat on his wife and abandon his son for a completely new family, he's an Agent in the FBI." he said

The Argent's frowned as they looked to each other, while Allison grabbed Naruto's hand, as it was silent at the table "Oh, Allison tells us you're on the lacrosse team." Kate said getting a nod from Naruto "I'm sorry, I don't know anything about that. How do you play?"

"Um, well it's like soccer, but instead of kicking a huge ball we play with sticks that have nets, and a ball the size of a softball, and we have to score a goal." Naruto said

"Nate was amazing he scored over and over until the last quarter. dad went with me to the first game." Allison smiled 'Wasn't he great?"

"He was alright, a bit of a selfish player-" Chris stopped talking when Allison loudly placed her glass on the table and crossed her arm over her chest as she sat back

"Well Mr. Argent, when the team captain, tells the other players to not pass you that ball, you have to do things yourself. I sat out the last quarter so that players on the bench could get some experience in the game."

"Why would the team captain say something like that?" Allison's mom asked

"Jackson is a spoiled brat, his parents give him everything he wants, and he has a habit of thinking just because they spoil him rotten he can walk over everyone. He said something last year that I didn't appreciate so I broke his nose." Naruto said causing Kate to smile

"Do you make a habit of using violence?" Chris asked

"When my mother is called out of her name, yes I do." Naruto said before his phone buzzed looking to it he saw a reminder to get to Dylan's house at 8:00

"What's happening at 8:00?" Chris asked

"I'm babysitting, a 7-year-old girl." Naruto said before he smiled "You don't like me very much do you?"

"I wouldn't say that." Chris said

"But you can, I get it. Allison is your princess, no one is ever going to good enough for her in your eyes." Naruto shrugged as Chris nodded in agreement "Excuse me, I need to use the restroom."

Naruto got up, and as soon as he was out of sight sped up to Allison's room, and went into his backpack, and grabbed the blood bag he had in there and immediately drunk from it, before he put the empty bag into his bookbag, before heading back into the kitchen

"So Nate, Allison said you work at for a veterinarian."

"I told them how you put the cast on the dog I hit." Allison said

"What does your boss think of the animal attacks? Any theories?"

"Well, everyone's just saying it's a mountain lion." Naruto shrugged

"Have to be a pretty large mountain lion." Kate laughed

"What do you think, Nathan?" Victoria asked

"Well if this was a movie or a book, it would be some kind of vampire or werewolf." Naruto chuckled with Allison while the adults shared a glance "But honestly I think it's some psychopath making his attacks look like animal attacks so he can skate under the radar."

"I heard they found wolf hairs on a body." Kate said

"Yeah, but wolves are predators, not killers unless they fell threatened." Naruto replied

"So do you want to be a vet, Nathan?" Victoria asked

"You ever had any pets, Nathan?" Chris asked

"My mom tried to get me a cat or a dog, but I wanted a fox, so no I never had one."

"You wanted a fox?" Allison asked as Naruto looked to her

"Foxes are awesome, plus my grandma used to tell me how Kitsune's were notorious pranksters, and she told me about this thing called the Kyuubi no Kitsune, how it was a force of nature one swipe of its nine tails could cause tsunamis. When I heard that Foxes were the only animal cool enough for me, plus I was told my birthmarks make me look fox-like." Naruto said giving a fox-like grin

"I can see that." Allison said

"So, the whisker birthmarks, and the shining bone hair dye, and ridiculous hair, you really like to stand out don't you?" Chris asked causing Allison to glare at him for being rude

Naruto only pulled out his phone and showed a picture of him as a 7-year-old with a fox in his arms as he gave a wide grim at the camera "My hair has been like this since I can remember."

"Well, you're pulling it off." Kate said sipping her wine before Naruto checked the time

"Well as fun as this night has been, I have to go, pick up to the store and pick up the Little Mermaid for Emily." Naruto said standing up

"It was nice to meet you." Victoria smiled standing up and shaking Naruto's hand

"You two, and thanks for the wonderful dinner, Mrs. Argent." Naruto smiled before he waved to Kate and Chris

Allison led Naruto to the door "I'm so incredibly sorry."

"For what?" Naruto asked

"For that being the worst, most horribly awkward dinner ever in the history of horribly awkward dinners." Allison said

"No, it wasn't the worst. There was this one dinner where my dad invited his pregnant fiancée. This comes in a close second." Naruto smiled causing Allison to smile before they kissed and hugged "Your dad's watching."

"Good."

Naruto smirked before he turned to the door "Wait a second, guys." Kate said walking up

"What is it?" Allison asked

"Uh, I have to ask Nate something."

Naruto raised an eyebrow as Kate closed the door "Okay?" Naruto asked

"Uh...What did you take from my bag?" Kate asked causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"I'm sorry?"

"My bag. What did you take from it? You need me to repeat the question? Maybe enunciate more clearly?" Kate said as Naruto dropped his backpack and turned to face her fully

"What's going on?"

"Your sister just accused me of being a thief." Naruto said coldly staring dead at Kate, as she and Chris were a bit put off by the change in tone, as he stared at the woman unflinchingly

"My bag was open in the guest room, and when I left, it was shut. And Nate walks off unsupervised in to use the bathroom, and my bag's open."

"I didn't take anything." Naruto said

"Something was taken from my bag. Now look, I hate to be the accuser here, Nate because I really do love those adorable blue eyes. But I don't know if you're a klepto, if you're curious, or if you're just stupid, but answer the question. What did you take?"

"My answer hasn't changed I didn't go into your bag." Naruto said frowning

"You don't mind proving it, do you?" Kate asked

"Are you serious?" Allison asked

"How about you show us what's in your pocket?" Kate demanded

"Dad?" Allison asked looking to Chris

"Come on, Nate. Prove me wrong."

"Sure, I'll prove you wrong soon as you call the Sheriff." Naruto said causing Kate and Chris to frown "Neither of you knows me, and just because I'm being polite because your Allison's family, doesn't mean I'm going to let you bully me. You think I stole something, call Sheriff Stilinski, and we can get this cleared up pretty fast."

"This is ridiculous, he didn't go in your bag, I did." Allison said causing everyone to look at you

"You?" Kate asked

"Yes Me." Allison said pulling out a condom, causing Naruto to laugh, as he reached down to pick up his backpack, and kissed Allison's cheek

"You folks have a good night." Naruto said leaving, laughing as he got to his car, and sped off his engine roaring as and tires screeching as he hit the corner

"That kid has a lot of balls.' Kate said impressed "I thought he was going to punch me in the face."

Chris frowned as he looked to where Naruto had just turned "He's a delinquent." Chris said before he headed into the house to speak with Allison

Later

Naruto walked up to Derek's house "You need to stop seeing her." Derek said walking onto the porch

"You don't get to tell me how to live my life." Naruto replied putting his hands in his pockets "I agreed to work with you to find the Alpha, in exchange for you teaching me control."

"I'm looking out for you."

"I can fight my own battles, from what you told me Vampires don't exist, so I'm the only one, plus I'm half werewolf, pretty sure that puts me at the top of the food chain."

"That's what my sister thought, but look where that got her." Derek frowned before he walked passed Naruto "Come with me."

Moments Later

Beacons Crossing Home

'I'm not a huge fan of old people." Naruto said following Derek into the longterm health care facility

Derek remained silent as he led, Naruto to a room where a man was sitting in a chair, looking off into space "Who is he?" Naruto asked

"My uncle, Peter Hale."

"So, what's a werewolf doing in a wellness facility?" Naruto asked

"Six years ago, my sister and I were at school. Our house caught fire. Eleven people were trapped inside. He was the only survivor. They're the only ones that knew about us. You tell me what justifies this." Derek turned Peter around showing Naruto the burned side of his face "They say they'll only kill an adult and only with absolute proof. But there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire. This is what they do. And it's what Allison will do."

"Your judging someone you don't know because of her family." Naruto said looking at Derek

"And what will you do when she finds out about you?"

"I'll cross that bridge when it happens." Naruto said turning and leaving, followed by Derek unseen by the two Peter's finger began to move

Finished


	5. Chapter 5

Jackson and Lydia pulled up to the video store in Lydia's Volkswagen "Now, Hoosiers is not only the best basketball movie ever, -it is the best sports movie ever made."

"No." Lydia said immediately

"it's got Gene Hackman and Dennis Hopper." Jackson explained

"No." Lydia said again

"Lydia, i swear to God you're gonna like it." Jackson swore

"No." Lydia repeated herself

"i am not watching The Notebook again." Jackson said with finality, while Lydia looked at him smiling

Moments later

"Can somebody help me find The Notebook?" Jackson asked grumpily as the store's phone rung "Hello? is anybody working here?" Jackson looked around to see no one "You gotta be kidding me."

Jackson turned around and saw pair of legs on the ground, and raised an eyebrow before slowly he walked forward and his eyes widened when he saw the store clerk dead with his throat torn out

Jumping back, Jackson knocked over a ladder and the power went out when it hit the light panel

Lydia was taking selfies in the car so she was unaware of the power outage

Standing up Jackson was breathing heavily before he froze when he heard a low growling

Turning around he didn't see anything but red eyes, and quickly hid behind a bookcase before he heard the growling get louder and peeked out before the shelves began to fall, and collapsed on his lower back pinning him down,

Trying to get up Jackson froze, when a clawed hand, pulled his collar down and the claw marks on his neck had a stage glow about them,

Lydia still on her phone, screamed when the glass shattered as the Alpha ran off

Later

Naruto was standing on the roof, watching as Jackson, and Lydia was being checked out by the ambulance and frowned before he saw Stiles, and his dad pull up and he left heading home, while Derek just arrived

Morning

Naruto was in the kitchen, drinking from a blood bag, "Ugh, please don't drink blood in the kitchen." Melissa said walking in before she paused "I can't believe I just said that."

"Sorry." Naruto said

"No, it's okay, it's just going to take some getting used to. My son is the incarnation of a vampire slash ninja, whose now half-werewolf." Melissa said as she poured herself some coffee and turned to Naruto "Do you need any more, blood bags, I'm sure I can get some from work."

'No, it's okay. A shortage of blood would be too noticeable and I don't want you to get into any kind of trouble, besides Dylan supplied me with some." Naruto said

"Wait, Dylan knows."

"No. I kinda compelled him to get me the blood, and forget about it." Naruto said

"Oh, compulsion. Great." Melissa said

"Speaking of, I got this last night." Naruto walked to the pantry and brought back a big jar of liquid

"What is it?" Melissa asked

"Vervain."

Melissa looked to Naruto "i want you to put this in everything you drink, it'll protect you from me if I ever lose control, it'll keep you from being compelled, and poison me if i ever tried to feed on you."

"Nate, you would never hurt me. i know that." Melissa said taking Naruto's hand in her own

"This will make sure of that." Naruto replied squeezing her hand tightly "i don't think, i can handle it if i lost you, especially if i was the cause of it."

Melissa smiled and walked around before she hugged Naruto and kissed the side of his head,

Meanwhile

Allison was getting ready for school when Kate entered "Hey. listen, you know I feel totally horrible about my behavior the other night, right?"

"Oh, totally forgotten." Allison said waving it off

"No, not forgotten by me. Come on. Call me a horrid bitch or something."

Allison smiled "You were just being protective." she said

"I was being a protective horrid bitch who is giving you your birthday present early so you'll forgive her." Kate said holding up the jewelry box

The Aunt and niece giggled as Allison took the box, and opened it to see a necklace with a unique design on it "Forgiven?"

"Completely." Allison smiled taking the necklace out of the box "I love it!"

"it's a family heirloom. And you know me, i hate and loathe all sentimental crap, but that, well, look at the symbol in the middle of the pendant. See that?"

"Yeah." Allison nodded looking at the full moon shining over the wolf

"You ever wanna learn a little something about your family? look it up."

"You're gonna make me work for it." Allison said

"Some mysteries are worth the effort." Kate smirked before the two laughed and embraced

"Okay, bye." Allison said walking off while putting on the necklace as Kate watched her go with a smirk, before she caught sight of Naruto's drawing binder, and picked it up, walking out while looking at the photos, some of them catching her interest like the Shiki Fuin seal, and the Uzumaki swirl, which sort of reminded her of the swirl that werewolves used, she could've sworn she seen it before but couldn't quite place it

Later

Allison, walked down the hallway, smiling before she made it to her locker and opened it up before her eyes widened when balloons began to filter out, and quickly she tried to stuff them back into her locker, and saw the card on the door, quickly she grabbed it and read a note left by her friend

"Lydia." Allison said annoyed

"Today's your birthday?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow causing Allison to jump and stuff the balloons back in her locker

"No, no, no. I mean, yes. PIease doesn't tell anybody. I don't even know how Lydia found out."

"Well she's nosy, but why wouldn't you tell me?" Naruto asked

"Because I don't want people to know. Because I'm 17."

"So, next October I'll be 17." Naruto said causing Allison to look at him "Started school a year late, but I get it you had to repeat a year because of all the moving around, right?"

Allison smiled as she closed her locked and kissed Naruto who raised an eyebrow smiling "What was that for?"

"For literally being the first person to ever make the correct assumption. Everybody's always like, "What? Did you get held back?" "Did you ride the short bus?" Uh, "Did you have a baby?"

"That's what you hear on your birthday?" Naruto asked

"Oh, yeah. AII day long." Allison said bummed out

"Then, what if we got out of here?" Naruto asked

"Skip class?" Allison asked

"Yeah, the whole day." Naruto nodded

"Well, you're asking someone who's never skipped one class to bail out the entire day, and I don't" Allison was rendered silent when Naruto kissed her and pulled away

"Allison you have a choice to make, you can spend the day with me, or spend the day in boring classes." Naruto said before he whispered in her ear "Who knows, we even be able to put that condom you stole from Kate into use."

Allison blushed as Naruto smirked and walked off, she watched him head to the desk where all the teachers were who turned to look at him before he said something to him, and they nodded I'm what looked like a daze, before he headed out the door, and turned to look at her, before he shrugged and continued on, quickly she ran out after him, just as the bell rung

Allison ran after Naruto, and saw him leaning on the wall, smirking at her, "Couldn't resist." he said before he tossed her his car keys "Come on, you drive."

Allison followed Naruto to his car, and got in the driver seat, "Uh, maybe this is a bad idea and my dad would kill me if he found out." Allison said as Naruto closed the door

"Do you always follow your dad's rules?" Naruto asked

"Not Lately." Allison smiled

"Good. Start the car." Naruto said putting on his seat belt

"Where are we going?" Allison asked before she continued as Naruto saw a truancy officer "Nowhere I can be seen, right? 'Cause I could get detention. Or suspended."

"Allison, we can go anywhere you want, all you have to do is start the car." Naruto said before Allison smiled and backed up before she drove off

Later

Naruto and Allison entered Lydia's room to see her high on pills "Lydia, sweetie, Nathan, and Allison are here."

"Nate!" Lydia said turning and looking at them before she sat up "Come in, you haven't been here in a long time."

"She took some pills for her nerves." Lydia's mom said getting a nod from Naruto and Allison before she walked off, as the two walked in

"Hey, Lydia." Allison said as Lydia looked at her

"Birthday girl."

"Yeah, I stopped by to see how you were doing, and to thank you for the balloons."

"How are you feeling?" Naruto asked

"I feel fantastic." Lydia said

"I bet." Naruto grinned before Lydia patted her bed

"Come on, Nate sit and stay with me."

"Sorry, but we can't Allison wanted to stop here before we head out to celebrate her birthday." Naruto said

"Oh!" Lydia said before she reached over fumbling with her giraffe plush, before she handed Naruto 4 tickets "Here, give those to Allison, we can go see it together."

Allison raised an eyebrow as Naruto dropped 2 tickets on the table and handed the other 2 to her before she looked down to see that they were Twilight New Moon tickets

"Woah, Lydia."

Allison looked up to see Lydia trying to kiss Naruto who stepped back "Aw come on, I love you, Nate. I even got with Jackson to make you jealous, but you never did anything."

Allison and Naruto looked at each other surprised by the admission, before Naruto walked over and kissed her forehead and looked her in the eye "Get some sleep, Lydia, you'll feel better."

Allison watched unsure how to feel about the admission before she followed Naruto out of the house "So now that that is over, what are we seeing?"

"You don't want to talk about what she just said?" Allison asked

"She's with Jackson, I'm with you, there's nothing to talk about." Naruto said with a shrug,

Allison nodded slowly before they got in the car and she handed Naruto the tickets, and he frowned looking at the title

"No way, I'd rather walk through the in my drawls at night then see this." Naruto said

"It's my birthday, right?" Allison smiling asked as Naruto groaned laying his head back in his headrest, causing Allison to laugh before she took off

2 Hours Later

Naruto and Allison walked out of the theater with Allison gushing over the film, as Naruto felt very insulted from how vampires were portrayed

"That was so good. They really did the books justice." Allison said

"The books? You read those, too?" Naruto asked

"Oh, yeah, I'm Team Edward all the way." Allison said

"You like vampires?" Naruto asked

"Love them, can you picture living with the person you love for all eternity, staying young and beautiful." Allison asked

"Yeah." Naruto smiled slightly before they got into the car, and left, with Naruto deep in thought, they stopped for some food, before Allison began to drive when Naruto's thoughts were interrupted when his phone rung

"What?"

"Finally! Have you been getting any of my texts?" Stiles asked on the phone

"Nope," Naruto said

"Do you have any idea what's going on? Lydia is totally M-I-A, Jackson Looks Like he's got a time bomb inserted into his face, another random guy's dead, and you have to do something about it."

"Lydia is at home, Allison, and I saw her earlier, and why do I have to do something about that?" Naruto asked

"Seriously?" Stiles asked

"Talk about it later." Naruto said hanging up before he pointed "Left."

Allison quickly turned left putting her hand on his chest as she did so, "Sorry, sorry. I just totally soccer-mom'd you. I'm sorry."

"That's all right. I'II just pick up my masculinity on the way back." Naruto said as Allison laughed before she pulled to a stop

Naruto got out, and looked around "What is this place?" Allison asked,

"This was my grandmother's land, her house is up there, she had left the deed in my name." Naruto said closing the door "Come on."

The two began to walk down the trail, with Allison looking at her phone "You're still not okay with this, are you?" Naruto asked smiling

"I just feel like I need an alibi." Allison said

"Well, if we get caught, I'll just say it was my fault." Naruto said

"You don't need to take the blame for me. It was my choice, too." Allison said causing Naruto to stop and look at her

"Good to now, cause now if we get caught, I'm totally gonna blame you." Naruto said before he continued on

"Oh, really?"

"Of course, and they'd believe me, a totally hot girl asks you to skip the day with her, who am I to say no."

"So throw me under the bus, just like that?" Allison asked

"Whatever you want to call it." Naruto said

"And what if I decide to drag you down with me?" Allison asked grabbing Naruto's buckle as she stopped in front of him

"I'd just yell for help."

"Well, what if I did this?" Allison asked before she kissed Naruto who smiled

"I'd scream for help." Naruto said

"And if I did this?" Allison said pulling him into a deeper kiss while groping his member

"I'd beg for mercy." Naruto smirked before he looked behind her and Allison turned around to see the large manor, that Naruto, kept in top shape

"You sure we won't be seen here?" Allison asked

"No one comes out here anymore, my mom doesn't even like this place because, of all the memories." Naruto said before he leads Allison into the house and turned on a light

"Wow.' Allison said looking around at the pictures of Naruto's grandmother, and his mom, a few baby pictures of him, up till his 12 birthday, some with another old lady and who she recognized as Lydia, and frowned as she thought of why Lydia said earlier, pulling out her phone she texted Lydia

'I'm going to do it.'

With a determined nod, Allison turned around and saw Naruto heading to the kitchen before she quickly grabbed his hand and turned him into a deep kiss, pulling away she asked: "We can do it here."

"I don't have any condoms." Naruto said

"I trust you." Allison nodded, before with a nod Naruto kissed her before she leads him up the stairs, to the master bedroom, where a king-size bed, was waiting and she turned to Naruto backing up, before she began to take off her clothes, with Naruto the following suit

She blushed when she saw his six-pack abs and the large tattoo around his navel of the Shiki fuin, and took off his pants and she blushed to see his 9-inch member, as his eyes roamed her naked body,

Walking forward Allison smiled before she gave him a light kiss before he pulled her into a more heated one, causing her to moan

Breaking the kiss, Naruto watched as Allison opened her eyes before he notices the moisture sliding down between her legs. Reaching up he put his hands on her hips and slowly caressed the legs, as he ran his hands over her ass and pulled her forward as he began to kiss down her body,

Allison gasped as she felt Naruto lick her womanhood before she found herself rising up into the air, as Naruto stood up with her ass still in his grasp, as she put her legs over his shoulder, moaning as he went about feasting on her spot, his tongue dancing around inside of her before she quickly clamped down on his tongue as he stiffened giving a loud moan as her body trembled,

"Jesus." Allison hissed as Naruto licked her before he slowly pulled her down to his thighs, "Ohhh Naruto," she moaned as she felt his teeth grip her nipple as he started to suck,

Slowly letting go of her nipple he kissed her as he let her slide down until she could feel his hard, pulsing cock against her ass, as she began grinding her hips against his legs. Without breaking the kiss, Naruto carried her to the bed and sat down

Their kissing became heavier, as the desire to be inside her grew, Naruto moved his hands under her to support her ass

"Do you want me to duck it?" Allison asked

"Later.' Naruto smiled before he kissed her again "Let me take care of you first."

Allison nodded before she placed her feet on the bed, "I'm ready." she said

Naruto began to slowly lower her ass until the head of his cock pushed past her smooth folds making her groan into his mouth, as he grunted from the tightness, Slowly inch by inch he slid her down until she fully enveloped him.

Allison broke the kiss as she took Naruto into her body, "No hymen?" he asked causing her to shake her head

"Had a accident during gymnastics." Allison said before they kissed, and he began to bounce Allison on his cock sliding her up and down his member, as she released small moans

Allison gasped when she felt a rush of air and found her head on the pillow, with Naruto leaning over her before he started to rock inside her over and over before moving onto powerful thrusts inside of her, causing Allison to let out a deep moan as he hit a sensitive spot.

"More..." Allison cried, wrapping her arms around his neck "...please." Allison moaned with her eyes closed as she felt her boyfriend's member thrust into her tight, wet heaven, not seeing the glowing yellow eyes, that flashed red for a second as Naruto began to attack her neck vamping out "Oh god...you're so good...mghhhh... I love you...Nathan!"

Naruto stopped, as he allowed his face to turn back to normal "What did you say?" he asked

"I love you," Allison said before Naruto kissed her and pulled away

"I love you too." Naruto said before he gave a powerful stroke causing Allison to moan, before he began to drive into her, looking her in the eye, as his forehead rested on hers, speaking, "I love you..so much..." Allison smiled as he continued to withdraw and slam into her, "and I will for all eternity."

Naruto then felt the first spasms of her orgasm as he started to surge upward repeatedly into her in long, deep thrusts. Beads of sweat formed atop her rosy cheeks as he buried his face in her neck, kissing and suckling at her smooth, sweet skin eliciting further moans from the beautiful girl he was fucking into the bed. Pulling back to watch her, while changing the angle of his thrusts as he did, striking her sweet spot, making her eyes open in pleasure.

"I'm almost there...ahhhhhhh!" Allison screamed, locking her legs around Naruto's waist as he hit her g-spot, triggering her climax

As his girlfriend gasped for air, Naruto kept up his thrust, as her body shuddering and the grip her walls had on his cock, sent Naruto over the edge. Grabbing his girlfriend's hips, he pulled her towards him and pushing his member in as far as it would go, as he arched his back giving a loud roar to the ceiling, a bit of his wolf nature sneaking in as his thick seed spilled from his cock like a fountain into her womb, intensifying her orgasm to a new level, her eyes rolling back into her head. Rope after rope of his thick seed left Naruto's cock and entered Allison's womb.

Allison had a content smile, as Naruto fell forward bracing himself over Allison and looking her in the eye

"That was amazing." Allison panted as Naruto smiled

"I think, I know how we can spend the rest of our time together." Naruto smiled

"You sure?' Allison asked

"Stamina freak." Naruto said before Allison found herself being flipped over, and Naruto thrusting into her causing her to smile as her eyes rolled

3 Hours Later

Naruto and Allison spent the last few hours having sex around the large house, from the kitchen to the bathroom, and finished off their marathon in the living room on the couch, in every position they could think off, currently, the two were kissing as Allison straddled Naruto, and laid her head on her chest with Naruto running his hands through her hair

"So being completely honest, this was kind of a perfect birthday." Allison smiled

"See, stick around, Ms. Argent, I'll show you the ropes." Naruto said kissing her head before she sat up and looked at him

"Uh, I wish that my parents weren't coming home from the teacher conferences. So I could spend the rest of the night, with you."

"I like the sound of that." Naruto grinned, kissing her "But let's take a shower, and get going before they do get home and I have to be glared at by your dad.'

Allison smiled before they got up and went to take a shower, and get dress

Beacon Hill High

"Jackson's a highly motivated student. In fact, I'd describe him as "Unusually driven." the chemistry teacher said

"Yeah, we were hoping he might ease up on himself a little. He's always been really hard on himself. It's just, you know, something we assumed was an effect of him being adopted." Jackson's stepfather said

"I think I understand. He's never met his biological parents."

"Yeah, that's right. It's the need to please, the overachieving, the desire to make someone proud. Someone he's never even met." Mr. Whitmore nodded

"Something certainly seems to have recalibrated his desire for achievement several notches higher. Not to be too blunt about it, but he seems almost obsessed."

Lydia's parents were with the English teacher "Let me tell you, there's plenty to say about Lydia."

"Did I not predict this?" Lydia's dad scoffed

"Here we go." Lydia's mom sighed "Total nuclear meltdown as usual."

"What is it? Is it her grades, concentration issues, erratic behavior?" Mr. Martin asked

"I'm not the one who told her she had to choose who she wants to live with as if that wouldn't warp a 16-year-old girl."

"Just tell us what the problem is." Mr. Martin said

"I wasn't aware that there was a problem." the English teacher said "Academically, Lydia 's one of the finest students I've ever had. Her A.P. classes push her GPA above a 5.0. I'd actually like to have her I.Q. tested. And socially, she displays outstanding leadership qualities. I mean, she's a real leader."

Coach and Sheriff Stilinski were having a chat "Stiles, that's right."

"I thought "Stiles" was his last name."

"His last name is "Stilinski." Sheriff said

"You named your kid "Stiles Stilinski"?"

"No, that's just what he likes to be called." Sheriff sighed

"Oh. Well, I like to be called "Cupcake." Coach said causing Sheriff Stilinski to raise an eyebrow

"What is his first name?" Coach asked only for Sheriff to point to a paper "Wow, that's a form of child abuse. I don't even know how to pronounce that."

"It was his mother's father's name." Stilinski said

"Wow." Coach laughed "You must really love your wife."

"Yeah, I did." The sheriff said crossing his arms over his chest causing Coach to frown awkwardly

"Well, this just became incredibly awkward."

"Hey, what do you say we get to the conference part of this conference, Cupcake?" Stilinski asked

"I Like your thinking. So, Stiles. Great kid. Zero ability to focus. Super smart. Never takes advantage of his talents."

"How do you mean?" Stilinski asked

"Well, for his final question on his midterm exam, he detailed the entire history of the male circumcision." Coach said

"Well, I mean, it does have historical significance, right?" Stilinski asked

"I teach economics," Coach revealed

"Ah, crap!"

Melissa was now with the chemistry teacher "Nathan still shows signs of disrespect to authority figures, he has a habit of talking back. Personally, I think it may have something to do with his home situation."

"Oh, well, personally, I'm not sure what you mean by "home situation." Melissa frowned

"Uh, specifically the lack of an authority figure." the chemistry teacher said getting a glare from Melissa

"Yeah, I'm the authority figure, so,"

"Sorry. allow me to clarify. I mean the lack of a male authority figure."

"Oh. Well, trust me, we're much better off without him in the picture." Melissa scoffed

"Well, does Nathaniel feel the same way?"

"Absolutely." Melissa nodded "So he disrupts class repeatedly is what you're telling me, not doing his homework, that sort of thing?"

"No, um, his work ethic isn't the problem, according to him, the class is to easy. It's just his behavior that needs to be worked on."

Allison's parents were talking to the English teacher sitting there with smiles "Allison Argent. An incredibly sweet girl. And quick to adjust, despite all the moving around."

"We know it's hard on her, but, it's a necessary evil." Chris nodded

"Necessary or not, I'd be prepared for some How do I put this? Rebelliousness?"

"We appreciate the concern, but we have a great relationship with our daughter." Chris said

"Very open and honest." Victoria said

"How was she in class, today?" Chris asked

The English teacher's eyes went blank as she said: "She was very polite, and involved."

Chris and Victoria smiled hearing that

Outside

Naruto and Allison stopped at school, so Allison could get her car when they saw his mom walk put "Hey mom." Naruto greeted

"Hey," Melissa said smiling while walking over and grabbing his ear

"Ah!" Naruto hissed

"What's this I hear about you talking back in chemistry class?' Melissa asked as Naruto fought out of her grip while Allison's parents walked out

"I wouldn't call it talking back." Naruto said rubbing his ear

"Well, what would you call it?" Melissa asked

"Correcting the teacher, who seems to enjoy picking on his students more than usual." Naruto said before to the amused Allison "Mom, this is Allison. Allison meet my mom."

"Please to meet you." Allison smiled shaking Melissa's hand

"A respectful one, I like you." Melissa said

"Allison." Victoria called as she and Chris approached "What're you doing here?"

"Oh, well um,"

'After school, I took Allison out to enjoy her birthday." Naruto smiled causing Allison to look at him "She dragged me to see that Twilight movie, and she needed her car."

The parents smiled with the exception of Chris at the grimace on Naruto's face, "That was very thoughtful of you Nathan." Victoria smiled happy that her son had such a gorgeous young man as a boyfriend

"No problem, Mrs. Argent." Naruto grinned scratching the back of his head before Melissa moved to introduce herself, but a scream causing everyone to look back as people began to run to their cars

Chris quickly made a beeline for his car to retrieve his gun, while Naruto walked around to see what was happening, and seeing through the night he saw a mountain lion darting between the cars, and relaxed before he heard a car honking and saw Allison backpedaling into the path of a speeding car, and quickly he ran and pulled her out of the way, "Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." Allison nodded before her mom, along with Melissa ran over, before they heard 2 gunshots go off, and everyone looked up, stopping before they all crowded around the mountain lion Chris shot, as it died

Allison grabbed Naruto's hand as they watched the creature give its last breath

Finished

Naruto's Grandmother House


	6. Chapter 6

Day Later

Naruto wearing basketball shorts, a tank top, with a jacket, and some Nike's made his way, to level 5 of the grocery parking lot, with groceries, walking toward his car as he focused on his phone texting Allison, before he paused, and slightly turned his head to the side

Grrr

Naruto narrowed his eyes hearing the growl and continued on forward, popping his trunk, and loading the groceries into it, closing it, he turned and caught a lunging Derek and in a burst of vamp speed slammed him into a wall

"What the hell, are you doing?" Naruto asked glaring at Derek who had a grimace before he shoved Naruto's arm away and rubbed his throat

"I said, I'd teach you, I didn't say when."

"I can handle myself in a fight, I need to control my shift, nothing more." Naruto said with a grunt

"Look, I am what I am because of birth. You were bitten. Teaching someone who was bitten takes time. I don't even know if I can teach you."

"Then why offer to teach me to control this, if you have no experience teaching someone to in the first place?!" Naruto glared before scoffed "You know what screw it, your wasting my time."

Derek watched as Naruto turned to get into his car "There's a cure."

Naruto stopped walking, and turned to look at Derek "What?"

"For bitten werewolves. Kill the one that bit you and your back to normal." Derek said as Naruto glared at him

"Really, because I'm finding that hard to believe, because you said to become an alpha it's either passed on to you, or you kill one. So if I killed the Alpha, wouldn't I become the Alpha?"

"You haven't killed anyone yet. I can help you, you just need to trust me. The first step get rid of the girl, she is a distraction, I need you to be able to tap into a primal animal rage, and you can't do that with her around."

"I can get angry." Naruto said

"Not angry enough! This is the only way that I can teach you. Now, can you stay away from her? At Least until after the full moon?"

"Probably not." Naruto said getting into his car and leaving

1 Hour Later

Argent House

Naruto groaned as Allison sucked his cock, as he ran his fingers through her hair, before pulling her up into his lap, and kissing her, slowly trailing to her neck, causing her to moan that she quickly muffled, as he reached under the large T-shirt she was wearing and slipped his hands into her panties, he made to take them off, when there was a knock at the door

"Shit." Naruto hissed, as Allison quickly got up, and he pulled his shorts up and grabbed his tank top, and jacket before he climbed onto the roof

"Just a second." Allison said putting on some jeans before she walked over and kissed Naruto

"I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto smiled getting a smile from Allison who nodded and closed the window

"Allison." Kate called

"Uh, coming." Allison said walking over to the door and making on the last check that none of Naruto's stuff was in sight before she opened it "Hey."

"Hey. What's up?" Kate asked

"Uh, nothing." Allison said walking to her computer and sitting down "Just doing homework, sending some e-mails."

"E-mailing the hot boyfriend?" Kate asked

"No. I'm e-mailing PETA about how my wingnut father gunned down an innocent mountain lion in the school parking lot." Allison said as Naruto still on the roof smirked: "But, I'm just working on a history project, and I just want to be Left alone, actually."

"Come on. What kind of history project?"

Allison glanced back to the closet before she said: "I have to come up with a report that has some relevance to my own family history."

"Specific to your family?" Kate asked

"Why? Do you have any ideas?" Allison asked as Kate leaned down on the desk next to her

"Type this in. "La Bete du Gevaudan."

Naruto raised an eyebrow "The beast of Gevaudan." he thought as Allison brought up a page

"What is this?" Allison asked

"It's an old French legend that, believe it or not, has something to do with your family." Kate said as Naruto frowned

"In 1766 in a province of Lozère, La Bete killed over 100 people." Allison read

"Mysterious animal attacks, just like a certain town called Beacon Hills." Kate nodded

"So what was it? The animal?" Allison asked

"Nobody knows for sure, but I can tell you one thing. It definitely wasn't a mountain lion." Kate scoffed before she pointed to a picture "What's it look like to you?"

"It looks like a wolf." Allison observed as Naruto frowned before he jumped down and made his way to his car, but paused when he saw a large animal with his back to him before it took off down the road while a spiral was drawn on his window,

"Yeah." Kate smiled before she looked to her niece "So, how was it?"

"How was what?" Allison asked

"I saw how you were limping yesterday, you and Nate did it didn't you?" Kate asked smirking as Allison's eyes widened "Relax, I'm not going to tell your parents. So how was it?"

"Amazing." Allison smiled widely with a blush as Kate smiled before she noticed Allison frown

"What's wrong?"

"Okay, so we ditched school, and after going to a movie, he took me to his grandmother's house that she left him, and spent the rest of the day doing it, and while we were doing it...I fainted." Allison said causing Kate to look at her niece in surprise

"You fainted?" Kate asked as that never had happened to her, or anyone she's met

"Repeatedly, what if he proves too much for me to handle, and I keep fainting on him, do you think he would dump me?" Allison asked

"Honey, do you think Nate is that type of person?" Kate asked getting a negative headshake from Allison "Then don't worry about that, just find ways to tire him out as well."

30 minutes later, Kate left her niece's room, giving her advice on what to do with her relationship, but also curious about something so with a smirk she walked to her room,

Naruto's House

Walking up to his room, as he texted Derek asking what was so important about the Spiral that was drawn on his window, he sighed when he didn't get a text back and just forgot about it, tossing his phone onto the bed, he took off his shirt and got ready for bed, when he heard knocking at the door, causing him to pause

With a raised eyebrow, Naruto walked downstairs to the door and opened it only for his eyes to widen slightly as Kate stood there

"Hey." Kate smiled

"Um hi." Naruto said slowly

"You're probably wondering what I'm doing here so late. Well, I know that this is long overdue, but I want to apologize, for accusing you of stealing something from my bag, and I want to make it up to you." Kate said

"No need, the apology is enough." Naruto smiled with a nod, only to raise an eyebrow when Kate stepped into his personal space,

"You sure, cause I know of a way to really make us more than even." Kate said as Naruto suddenly tensed when she grabbed his crotch, before he quickly backed away, with a chuckling Kate following in and closing the door before she locked it

"Trust me, I would like nothing more than to take what your offering, but I'm with your niece." Naruto said his back hitting the wall

"She told me about yesterday, how she kept fainting on you, I'm curious to see if you can handle someone with experience." Kate said before she kissed Naruto who's eyes widened before slowly he began to return the kiss

Kate pulled back with a smirk, looking to Naruto whose eyes darkened in lust, as Kate dropped to her knees

1 hour Later

Kate screams, and moans filled the room, as Naruto pounded away into her pussy, as his headboard slammed into the wall from the power of his thrust, before she felt him sit up, and looked at him her eyes widened when she saw that he had vamped out, and before she could do anything his headshot forward in a blur and he sunk his fangs deep into her neck as he kept thrusting, while she came from the surprise and pain, triggering Naruto's own climax

Kate despite the amazing orgasm she was going through began to fight, hitting his back with the blows getting weaker and slowing down till she lost consciousness, and with a hiss, Naruto released her as blood was dripping from his mouth as he pulled out of Kate

"You were right." Naruto smirked looking down at the huntress "You're definitely more experienced than, Allison."

1 Hour Later

Kate shot up looking around to see that she was in her car, and reached to her neck feeling only smooth skin, with a groan she laid her head back "I guess all this werewolf hunting is starting to affect me." Kate whispered before she started up her car, and drove off

Naruto watched from the shadows as Kate left, having healed her up with his blood, and compelled her to think it was all just a dream, the woman was wild that was for sure, but she put him on edge, and while the sex was good, he had almost let himself truly enjoy it but he held off as he did love Allison and while her family was an obstacle he was more than prepared to fight to be with her, but that meant telling her what he was, and hopefully before her family did, and put negative thoughts in her head.

Later

Beacon Hills High

Naruto walked down the hallway and found Stiles "Hey, how's your dad?" Naruto asked causing Stiles to look at him before he ignored him "Seriously? Look, man, I'm sorry your dad got hurt, but I couldn't do anything about that. He's the Sheriff, his job is to run headfirst into danger."

"You're a vampire, werewolf hybrid." Stiles said

"Which isn't public knowledge to the people of this town, your dad carries a gun, my mom doesn't, so I had to look out for her and Allison, while your dad tried to do his job." Naruto replied causing Stiles to sigh "You left a voice mail saying you found something, what was it?"

"I uh, Lydia took a video of the Alpha." Stiles said causing Naruto eyes to widen

"Let's see it." Naruto said

"I uh, heh, deleted it." Stiles replied causing Naruto to frown

"Your joking?"

"Well, you weren't answering your phone." Stiles said

"You could've sent the video in a text or an email Stiles." Naruto replied walking off

Economic's Class

Naruto walked to his seat when Allison appeared "Hey." she greeted

"Hey." Naruto smirked before he kissed her and sat down while she took the seat behind him

"I haven't seen you all day."

"I could say the same." Naruto smiled before he frowned "You alright, you seem upset about something?"

"Yeah, um it's just Jackson made me a bit uncomfortable in the hallway, he says he wants to get to know us better that he wants us to like him." Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly "I changed lab partners, by the way."

"To who?" Naruto asked

"To you, dummy." Allison said causing Naruto to grin

"Class just got more fun." Naruto said

"Yeah, and this way I have an excuse to bring you home and study, more often." Allison smiled

"Or, we can study at my house, you know it's more...private." Naruto said

"Let's settle down." Coach said as Naruto turned around to face the front and sighed as class began

Later

Naruto and Stiles were at the bleachers, during the free period with Stiles deep in thought which Naruto noticed "What's got you so deep in thought?" he asked

"I just don't get you." Stiles said looking to Naruto who raised an eyebrow "You're a vampire and a werewolf, and while you didn't choose to be, you still have to protect those who can't protect themselves. The Alpha is out there killing people, innocent people. You have to save them, Nate."

"I'm not the hero type, Stiles. Especially with my new instincts." Naruto frowned looking forward

"That's why you need me." Stiles grinned as Naruto looked to him "I'll be your humanity. I'll make sure you don't become a monster."

Naruto scoffed before he nodded "Deal." before he stood up "Come on, I got to get to work."

Stiles and Naruto walked off, as Jackson across the field watched them

Later

Animal Clinic

Naruto arrived to the clinic to hear shouting "What are you doing to me! What do you want?"

"I want to know who you are or who you're protecting."

Naruto entered to see Derek had Deaton duct-taped to a chair "What the hell are you doing?!" Naruto asked

"Nate, get out of here!" Deaton yelled before Derek knocked him out with a punch to the face

"Look, when he's conscious, he can keep himself from healing, but unconscious, he can't." Derek said to an advancing Naruto who paused

"What are you talking about?"

"You wanted to know what the spiral means, Nate? It's our sign for a vendetta, for revenge. It means he won't stop killing until he's satisfied!"

"You think he's the Alpha?" Naruto asked

"We're about to find out." Derek said unsheathing his claws and swinging at Naruto who sped forward and pushed Derek to the wall vamping out

"You're not going to hurt him." Naruto glared

"Then how do you suppose that we prove if he's the Alpha or not?" Derek asked

Naruto looked back to Deaton and said: "Meet at the school, in an hour."

Derek sighed as Naruto walked over to Deaton

Hour Later

Naruto was sitting on his trunk when Stiles pulled up "This is a terrible idea." Stiles said

"Probably." Naruto nodded

"But we're still gonna do it?" Stiles asked

"Unless you can think of something better." Naruto said

"Well, personally I'm a fan of ignoring a problem until eventually it just goes away." Stiles said

"Earlier you said I had a responsibility to protect the people of this town, we need to take out the Alpha, but first we need to know who it is." Naruto said causing Stiles to sigh before they saw Derek's Camaro pull up

"Where's my boss?" Naruto asked as Derek got out

"He's in the back." Derek said walking around as Stiles, and Naruto squatted to see an unconscious Deaton bound and gagged in duct tape

"Oh, he looks comfortable." Stiles said as Naruto shool his head and headed toward the school

"Wait. Hey." Derek called causing the two to turn to him "What are you doing?"

"You said I was Linked with the Alpha. I'm gonna see if you're right." Naruto said continuing on, before he grabbed the lock, and ripped it off, before opening the door as Stiles looked at slack-jawed before following

"Okay, one question. What are you gonna do if the Alpha doesn't show up?" Stiles asked

"Go see Allison." Naruto said

"And what are you gonna do if he does show up?" Stiles asked a bit scared at that scenario

'Don't worry Stiles, I got your back." Naruto said as they came up to the office "Alright. You said that a wolf howls to signal his position to the rest of the pack, right?"

"Right, but if you bring him here, does that make you part of his pack?" Stiles asked

"Only one way to find out." Naruto shrugged

Stiles placed the microphone to the PA system in front of Naruto "All you."

Naruto nodded and took a deep breath and released a terrible shrill howl

Outside

Derek was leaning against the jeep and heard it, "You've got to be kidding me." he said shaking his head

Inside

"That was pathetic right?" Naruto asked

"You think?" Stiles asked in return

"Well I never made a habit of practicing wolf howls, just let me get right." Naruto said before he took a deep breath

Stiles watched as Naruto vamped out before he gave it another try

Outside

Derek jumped when a loud deep roar surprised him, as the windows shook and looked impressed

Moments Later

"I'm gonna kill the both of you! What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?" Derek asked

"Sorry. I didn't know it would be that loud." Naruto said smiling

"Yeah, it was loud. And it was awesome." Stiles said causing Naruto to chuckle before he noticed something

"Shut up." Derek said

"Don't be such a sour-wolf." Stiles replied

"What'd you do with him?" Naruto asked

"What?" Derek asked turning and seeing his car door open with Deacon gone "I didn't do anything."

Naruto looked up when suddenly the Alpha appeared and stabbed Derek, lifting him up as Derek coughed up blood before he was tossed aside, and quickly Naruto grabbed Stiles and vamp sped away into the school

Stiles tried to regain his footing as Naruto dropped him off, and closed the doors, "Stiles! Find something we can lock the doors with!"

Stiles nodded and ran off, as Naruto looked out the small window before Stiles returned with bolt cutters from the principal office

"That's not going to hold." Naruto said

"Probably not." Stiles nodded before they heard the Alpha howl and backed up "It's your boss."

"What?" Naruto asked looking to Stiles

"Deaton, the Alpha? Your boss, murdering psycho werewolf."

"Stiles." Naruto said

"Oh, come on. He disappears, and that thing shows up 10 seconds later to toss Derek 20 feet through the air? That's not convenient timing? He killed Derek."

"We don't know that." Naruto said

"blood spurted out of his mouth, okay? That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury. He's dead, and we're next." Stiles replied

"Okay, just calm down, we can't panic, alright. I got to get you out of here." Naruto said

"What about you?"

"Out of the two of us, who has a better fighting chance?" Naruto asked causing Stiles to sigh "We need a plan."

"Okay, we get to my jeep, we get out of here, you seriously think about quitting your job, good?" Stiles said

"My car is faster." Naruto said

"Fine whatever." Stiles said as they made their way into a nearby classroom to a window and looked around before Naruto made to open a window

"No, they don't open. The school's climate-controlled." Stiles said before he caught Naruto's arm when he made to punch through a window "Breaking them will make a Iot of noise."

"Then we make a break for it." Naruto shrugged before he looked out toward Stiles Jeep "Damn."

"What?"

"The hood of your jeep is bent," Naruto said

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked looking out to see his jeep messed up "What the hell ha-"

Naruto pushed Stiles to the ground as something came through the window and Stiles looked "That's my battery."

"Let's go," Naruto said the two heading out the classroom

"We have to get somewhere without windows," Stiles said

"Every single room in this building has windows." Naruto replied

"Or somewhere with fewer windows." Stiles retorted before he got an idea "The locker room."

"Worth a shot." Naruto sighed before they made their way down to the locker room "Call your dad."

"And tell him what?"

"I don't know, anything. There's a gas leak, a fire, or a homicidal creature is tailing us, in the last place we should be at night." Naruto said with a shrug "Maybe if that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars, it'll take off."

"What if it doesn't? What if it goes completely Terminator and kills every cop in sight, including my dad?" Stiles asked

"They have guns."

"Yeah, and Derek had to be shot with a wolfsbane-laced bullet to even slow him down, you remember that?" Stiles said

"Yeah." Naruto sighed before he paused and the two jumped when the janitor was thrown through a door and pulled back "Shit."

Naruto and Stiles ran for it, "I'm not dying here, I'm not dying at school." Stiles said

"We're not dying at school, focus on running." Naruto said

"What does it want?" Stiles asked

"Derek said it's stronger with a pack," Naruto answered

"Great, a psychotic werewolf who's into teamwork. That's beautiful." Stiles said before Naruto saw the wolf on the room, and grabbed Stiles before he blurred forward as the werewolf burst through the window and gave chase

10 Minutes Later

Naruto and Stiles had spent the last 10 minutes trying to survive, with them trapping the wolf in the boiler room but it escaped through the ceiling as they ran Naruto suddenly stopped

"What's wrong? C'mon Nate we got to go." Stiles said

"I hear the phone. Allison's phone." Naruto replied before he pulled out his phone

"Nate?" Allison asked

"Where are you?" Naruto asked

"I'm in the school looking for you, why weren't you at my place?"

"Where are you right now?"

"On the first floor." Allison answered

"Get to the lobby. Go now." Naruto said running forward with Stiles

"Okay, okay, I'm coming."

Lobby

Naruto and Stiles entered to see Allison waiting for the "What are you doing here?"

"You asked me to come." Allison asked

"I asked you to?" Naruto asked before Allison showed him a text from him telling her to meet at the school

"Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this message?"

"Because I didn't. Did you drive here?" Naruto asked

"Jackson did." Allison answered

"Jackson's here, too?" Stiles asked

"And Lydia, what's going on?" Allison asked before her phone rung "Who sent this text?" quickly she answered her phone "Where are you?"

Naruto looked over when the doors opened, and Lydia and Jackson walked up "Finally. Can we go now?" Lydia said

Naruto looked over to the entranceway and saw red eyes "Run." he said taking Allison's hand and walking back

"What?" Lydia asked as everyone looked to where he was looking to see glowing red eyes

"Run!" Naruto yelled before they ran and the alpha sprung forward

The teenagers raced forward and ran into a classroom before Jackson and the girls began to barracuda the door as Naruto and Stiles watched "This complicates things." Naruto whispered to Stiles

"Yeah." Stiles agreed

"Hey, why don't you help us?!" Jackson asked

"Maybe because we would have no way to barricade the 20-foot wall of windows." Naruto said as he and Stiles pointed to the windows causing the three to groan

"What's going on, what was that thing?"

"I don't know, it just came at us from the woods. We've been trying to survive in here, unfortunately, the janitor was killed. You all coming here complicates things."

"Complicates things?" Jackson asked

"Yes, more people mean more victims for it to hunt. We need to get out of here." Naruto said looking around before he saw a wooden stool and walked over picking it up and he swung it into a wall causing everyone to flinch back, as he grabbed a wooden leg before he walked to the desk and opened the door and pulled out a knife

"What're you doing?" Allison asked

"Making a weapon, I'm going to get its attention, and lead it away, and when I do you're going to go, and get help." Naruto said as he whittled the wooden stick into a stake

"What that's insane." Lydia said

"We stay here, we are dead." Naruto said as he looked at them "Any of you have a better idea?... Thought so."

Walking forward Naruto handed his keys to Allison "Take my car, it can fit you all, and get you to safety. Okay."

"You don't have to do this." Allison said teary-eyed before Naruto pulled her into a kiss

"It's my fault that we are here, okay. I have to do something, I will not lose you."

Allison nodded "Keep close to each other, and don't make any unnecessary noises." Naruto said before he turned to leave, but Lydia walked up

"There has to be another way. You can't play sacrificial lamb." Lydia said

"There isn't any better way to go. To sacrifice my life for the people I love, plus Jackson, I'm content." Naruto said kissing Lydia's cheek

Naruto and Stiles exchanged a fist bump before he moved everything out the way, and looked to them "Once I leave, you close the door and in one minute exactly you make a break for it."

Exiting the room, they watched as Naruto walked forward and looked around "Hey, come and get some!"

Quickly Naruto took off, as the Alpha followed after him and after a minute the humans left and made their way to Naruto's car, and drove off

Naruto turned just as the Alpha paused and turned around before he sped forward and kicked it in the face sending it into the gymnasium

"No more running." Naruto said as he took off his shirt, the alpha got up and roared at him as he vamped out and snarled at the beast

The Alpha rushed him as he rushed back ducking and tackling the beast into a wall, and punched it in the neck, before he hissed as the Alpha scratched him across the chest which healed, before he was tackled and the Alpha put it faces close to his own and Naruto felt a presence baring down on his mind before with a roar he kicked the Alpha in the chest off of him, and rolled to his feet, and pulled the stake from his waistband and stabbed the lunging wolf in the ribs getting a cry before he snatched the stakeout and went for its head, only for the Alpha to slap him into the stands, causing him to roll, coming to a stop Naruto released a groan as his spine healed and he snapped his leg and arms back into place

"Damn." Naruto said sitting up as the Alpha stalked him, and quickly he grabbed his shirt and sped off outrunning the alpha, coming back to the boiler room he broke a pipe and grabbed the lighter he found in the chemistry lab and waited

The Alpha stalked in growling at Naruto with Naruto catching a scent of anger and lots of it directed at him "Your mad, well who gives a shit." Naruto said before the Alpha snarled and began its charge before Naruto stuck the lighter and the boiler room exploded, the Alpha ran out covered in fire, before it turned back to normal and rolled out the flames before it escaped as a charred Naruto walked out as his body was covered in soot while his pants were gone quickly he ran to the locker room and showered before he went to his locket and grabbed some pants that he had still in there and his cleats picking up the stake that still had blood on it, Naruto walked to the entrance of the school looking around for the Alpha

Making it out of the school he saw that the cops had arrived and sighed before Allison jumped into his arms, "Are you okay?" Allison asked

"I'm good." Naruto smiled as Allison kissed him as firefighters ran in to put out the fire he started

"Nathan." The sheriff said walking up "I'm glad you, okay, but I'm going to need you to tell me what happened."

"I was handing with Stiles, and we came back to get my car when something ran out and attacked the janitor. We got him into the building but he died from his wounds."

"Do you know who it was?" Sheriff asked

"No, he had on a mask that gave the appearance of glowing red eyes, and began to I've around using free-running skills. I tried to blow him up, in the boiling room but he ran off, I'm sorry."

"No you did good, you got your friends to safety and held out till we got here." The sheriff said as Naruto nodded "Proud of you."

"Thanks." Naruto smiled before he looked to Allison

"Why would you sacrifice yourself like that?"

"Because I love you, if anything had happened to you in there, I don't know what I would've done." Naruto said causing Allison to smile before they hugged while Jackson was glaring at the two

In the woods, red eyes glared at Naruto and Allison

Finished


	7. Chapter 7

Next Night

Naruto followed Stiles at the Beacon Hills Preserve "What're we doing out here, Stiles."

"Relax man, what's the worst that can happen." Stiles said

"Last time you said that I was bitten by a psychotic werewolf." Naruto replied

"Point taken." Stiles nodded "We're here to celebrate."

"Celebrate what exactly?" Naruto asked

"Surviving the Alpha." Stiles said

"Not exactly, and now the Sheriff is hunting Derek."

"Well his car was found at the school, so what else was he supposed to think, it's not like we can tell him the truth." Stiles said causing Naruto to sigh

"So how are we about to celebrate?" Naruto asked only for Stiles to pull a bottle of Jack Daniels from the bag with a large smile

"By getting drunk of course." Stiles said causing Naruto to scoff before he took the bottle and took a gulp "That's my boy!"

1 Hour Later

Stiles was laying on his back looking at the stars, as Naruto with the bottle was drinking from the bottle "You know man, I think I might have a shot." Stiles said

"We've been over this Stiles, there's plenty of fish in the sea."

"Why you talking about fish? I'm talking about girls." Stiles said with an exhale "I Iove girls. I Iove them. I Iove Especially ones with strawberry blond hair, green eyes, 5'3"

"Like Lydia?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, exactly. Hey, how did you know I was talking about...about What was I talking about?" Stiles asked causing Naruto to chuckle before he and Stiles looked up when their bottle was snatched

"Well, Look at the two Little bitches getting their drink on." a man a said

"Give it back." Naruto demanded

"What's that little man?" man#1 asked

"I think he wants a drink." man#2 said smirking

"I want the bottle." Naruto glared

"Nate, maybe we should just go."

"We're celebrating, I'm not done yet." Naruto said before he saw the man about to take a swig, and in a blur, he was on his feet snatched the bottle from the man and kicked him in the gut sending him flying back into a tree, the man's friend tried to swing on Naruto who catches his fist

Man#2 groaned as Naruto applied pressure before a loud crunch was heard followed by the man screaming in pain as Naruto broke his hand

Moments Later

Naruto and Stiles walked toward his car "Okay, please tell me that was because of the full moon tomorrow night?"

"Probably." Naruto shrugged taking a long swig of the bottle before he opened the door to the car

"Going home now yeah?" Stiles asked getting a nod from Naruto before the teen passed out causing Naruto to chuckle as he closed the door and walked around to the driver seat

Next day

Naruto was sitting in his room meditating, as today was the full moon and his senses were going into overdrive, the school would be closed till Monday, which was a blessing to him

Melissa walked in and opened knocked on the door as Naruto's glowing yellow eyes looked at her "Yeah?" he asked

"I'm going to be pulling an all-nighter, do you need anything?" Melissa asked

"Oh no, I'm going to go to grandma's house, and chain myself up in the basement, so I don't hurt anyone." Naruto said as Melissa frowned "It's okay mom, I need to experience it before I can learn to control it."

"Okay, just be careful alright." Melissa said getting a nod from Naruto before she kissed his forehead and left

Walking down the stairs Melissa opened the door to see Lydia about to knock, "Lydia?" Melissa asked surprised

"Hi, Ms. McCall. Is uh, Nate here?" Lydia asked

"Upstairs. Be careful tonight, things get weird on the full moons." Melissa said

"I'll keep that in mind." Lydia smiled as Melissa left before Lydia locked the door and went upstairs to Naruto's room

Naruto sighed as he zipped up the duffel bag he had before he looked over his shoulder as Lydia appeared in his doorway "Lydia, what're you doing here?" Naruto asked

"I uh, came to thank you." Lydia said getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto "That night in the school, you sacrificed yourself for us, I'm thankful."

"No thanks needed." Naruto said walking up to Lydia with a small smile that hid his desire to rip her clothes off and have his way with her, his instincts were seriously kicking his ass today "I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

Lydia smiled before she suddenly hugged Naruto who's eyes softened as he returned the embrace before his eyes widened when Lydia began to kiss his ear,

"Lydia?" Naruto asked as Lydia kissed his cheek, then the corner of his mouth before she looked him in the eye taking advantage he immediately used his compulsion "I think you should go."

"Or I should do this." Lydia said kissing Naruto who looked shocked as Lydia somehow was unaffected by his compulsion, so deep in thought as to why that was, Naruto was unaware that his body lead by instincts returned the kiss, and took Lydia to bed, when he came back to his senses he was on top of Lydia kissing her before he shot away from her "What?" Lydia asked

"Why are you doing this? Aren't you friends with Allison?'

'I am, but I also love you." Lydia confessed walking over to Naruto "You. Nathan, it's always been you."

Naruto smiled lightly before he cupped Lydia's cheeks and kissed her forehead "Go talk to Allison, and you both can have a nice long talk." he said looking at her "I don't want to put our relationship in jeopardy after we just began talking again. And don't talk to her as the It girl Lydia, but the smart Lydia."

Lydia nodded, with a sigh

Later

Naruto's House- Woods

A shirtless Naruto pulled up to the house with a cold look on his face, as the full moon approached, getting out of his car, he saw Stiles arrive "So you ready?" Stiles asked with a smirk

"It wouldn't matter if I was." Naruto said the two walkings forward

"Alright." Stiles said walking forward as the two entered the house, the went down to the basement as Stiles noticed something "Hey where's the duffel with the chains?"

'I'm not a dog." Naruto said looking back at Stiles over his shoulder "You should go, I'm going to lock the doors and sleep down here tonight."

"Yeah, I knew you weren't going to go through with it." Stiles said causing Naruto to blink before he turned around only for Stiles to dive for him grabbing his arm and handcuff him to a radiator

"What the hell is this?" Naruto asked

"I'm trying to protect you." Stiles said as Naruto glared at him

"Let me out Now!" Naruto said vamping out

"You're a danger to yourself, and to everyone else." Stiles said as Naruto tilted his head

"No, just to those that have drawn my ire."

"You mean like Jackson?"

"Him and Rafael." Naruto said with a smirk "I'm going to rip their hearts from their chests."

"You can't kill Jackson and your dad." Stiles said

"He is not my father!" Naruto yelled his yellow eyes snapping to a blood-red with slit pupils as a pressure descended on Stiles who found himself short of breath and on his knees, watching in shock as the skin on Naruto's shoulder seemed to melt as a red swirl appeared

Stiles looked back out of the small window to see the moonlight entering the room as the moon rose and when it came in contact with Naruto his eyes scrunched as his eyebrows became more pronounced and his ears lengthened as the faded whisker marks on his cheeks darkened and enlarged while hair framed his cheeks, his hair growing wilder, as it turned to a raven color, as his red eyes returned to yellow

Stiles looked pained by his friend's screams of pain before they stopped as he panted before his eyes widened when without much effort Naruto snapped the handcuffs and looked at him

Grrr

Stiles quickly began to crawl back and turned to get up and tun, but as soon as he was upright Naruto was in front of him and grabbed him by his throat lifting him off his feet, struggling and fear intensified when Stiles saw the 6 large fangs in Naruto's mouth

"Nate, calm down it's me!" Stiles forced out as Naruto blinked and brought Stiles in close before he dropped him after studying him for a moment before he blurred away "Nate!"

Elsewhere

Allison was leaving the mall, with Jackson who she had run into, the two were talking about what happened at the school "But, um I just have this weird feeling like my dad knows more about what happened in the school than we do." Allison said

Naruto stopped in the tree line watching the two, but his focus was mainly on Jackson

"And I saw someone standing in the hall, but But, I mean, it might have been Derek, but I couldn't see any features. It was just this kind of black shape. Here's where it gets really hard to explain. The guy Or whatever it was It just got down on all fours, and then just took off."

"On all fours, like hands and knees?" Allison asked

"No, like hands and feet. Like an animal. He moved Like an animal." Jackson said, as Naruto stepped back into the shadows and began to stalk the two

"Well, then how do you know it wasn't an animal?" Allison asked

"Because when he was standing up he looked like a guy." Jackson said

Naruto tired of waiting was about to lunge forward when Allison turned around to look at Jackson with a raised eyebrow and he paused seeing himself in a puddle

"Then what was it?" Allison asked before they heard a branch snapping "What was that?"

Jackson and Allison moved to investigate when a normal faced sweaty Naruto walked into view "Nate? What're you doing here?" Allison asked smiling as she walked up and hugged Naruto

"I was taking a jog." Naruto said as Jackson watched the two "What're you doing?"

"Well I was shopping and ran into Jackson, we were talking about what happened at school." Allison said holding Naruto's hand

"I see." Naruto frowned looking to Jackson before with a scoff he looked back to Allison "You doing anything now?"

"Something you have in mind?" Allison asked

"Maybe." Naruto smiled before he turned to lead her to her car

"Bye Jackson." Allison waved as she and Naruto left

Jackson watched with a deep frown as he touched the back of his neck

Later

Stiles drive around frantically looking for Naruto, but when he came upon a crime scene at the preserve he had panicked thinking his dad was hurt and was very relieved when he found him, while Chris and Kate watched from across the way

"When you cam across those two beta's, you said one of them was smaller right?" Kate asked

"Yeah?"

"What if he was younger two?" Kate asked causing Chris to smirk before they both looked to Stiles and his dad

Elsewhere

Unaware of how close the Argents were getting Naruto was cuddled up with Allison, the two having returned to her house and had sex, currently as she was laying on his chest, Naruto looked to the sky, he had felt the power, when he had succumbed to the full moon and next time he'd be prepared to control it, but first, he needed to apologize to Stiles

Two Nights Later

Naruto behind the wheel of Derek's car sped down the road away from Kate, "Um Nate, probably slow down a little." Stiles said

"It's a car chase Stiles, if I slow down we're dead." Naruto said drifting around a corner

"You keep driving like this you're going to kill us!" Stiles yelled

"Alright, alright." Naruto said as Stiles looked back to see Kate pull off

"She's gone."

Naruto checked the inside rearview mirror and narrowed his eyes as Stiles got on the police scanner "All units, suspect is on foot heading into the ironworks."

"Dammit." Naruto said turning a corner

"Watch the turns!" Stiles complained

Elsewhere

Derek was running when the cops released the dogs, and as the canines approached he turned and roared at them causing the mutts to run off whimpering

With a scoff, Derek turned to get away, when a flashbang arrow exploded in front of him causing him to recoil and look around, as his vision returned to him Derek saw Chris aiming a crossbow at him and quickly he hid behind a tractor when Naruto pulled out and Stiles opened the door before he hopped in the back

Derek looked up to see Chris picking up his assault rifle and ran to his car as Chris opened fire as soon as he got in Naruto sped off

"Damn it, I had him!"

'Who, the Alpha?" Stiles asked

"Yes! He was right in front of me, and the freaking police showed up." Derek said

"Oh, hey, they're just doing their jobs." Stiles defended

"Yeah, thanks to someone's stupid plan, that nearly got me killed." Derek said looking to Naruto

"You got to let that go." Naruto replied

"How did you find him?" Stiles asked only for Derek to roll his eyes and look out the window

"You know when you've allied with someone you should at least act like you trust them."

"Yeah, come on tell us." Stiles said causing Derek to glare at him causing him to sit back "Or just him. I'll be back here."

"Look, the last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things. The first was a guy named Harris." Derek said after heaving a sigh as Stiles sat forward

"Our chemistry teacher? Why him?" Stiles asked

"I don't know yet."

"Alright, what's the second?" Naruto asked

"Some kind of symbol." Derek said pulling out his phone, and Naruto eye's widened when he saw the drawing of Allison's pendant "What? You know what this is?

"I've seen it on a necklace. Allison's necklace." Naruto sighed

Morning

Naruto and Stiles walked into school talking about how Naruto was going to get Allison's necklace "So you have a plan right?"

"Not yet." Naruto sighed

"Why don't you just ask her if you can borrow it?" Stiles asked causing Naruto to look at him with a raised eyebrow "Yeah, it's easy. You just say, "Hey, Allison, "can I borrow your necklace to see if there's anything on it or in it that can lead me to an Alpha werewolf that I need to kill."

"Gee, why didn't I think of that?" Naruto asked sarcastically as they entered the class

Naruto sat behind Allison, and the two began to exchange notes, throughout the class, before class ended and Naruto walked to his locker, and began to grab his history book when the side of the locker was slammed, causing him to look to the side to see Jackson smirking at him

"I know what you are McCall?" Jackson said

"An annoyed teenager wanting to know why this dick, who I don't even like is talking to me. Yeah, that was a big mystery." Naruto replied with a scoff

"Be that way, but however it is you came to be what you are, you're gonna get it for me, too.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

You know what I'm talking about." Jackson said "A bite, a scratch. Sniffing magic fairy dust under the moonlight I don't care. You're gonna get it for me, or the proof I have will be shared with everyone, starting with her."

Naruto looked to where Jackson was looking to see Allison before he looked back to him "And what am I?" he asked

"Werewolf." Jackson smirked

"And you think it's a good idea to threaten me?" Naruto asked slamming his locker shut as he glared at Jackson who took a deep breath "What your back Jackson because you never know when I'll be there to rip your throat out."

Jackson gulped before Naruto busted out laughing "You need to relax, you go around accusing people of being werewolves, you'll be in Eichan House before nightfall." he said causing Jackson to glare at him before Naruto scoffed "Werewolf, what an idiot."

Naruto walked off chuckling before he frowned as Jackson glared after him

Naruto was in the parking lot pacing as Stiles walked up "He knows, Jackson knows."

'How the hell did he find out?"

"How the hell am, I supposed to know?" Naruto asked

"Did he say it out loud?" Stiles asked

"Yes, after I asked him to." Naruto said

"Okay, maybe it's not as bad as it seems. I mean, he doesn't have any proof, right? And if he wanted to tell someone, who's gonna believe him anyway?"

"Oh, how about the Argent family you know the werewolf killing family?"

"Okay, but the silver lining your not just a werewolf, your also a vampire which is still cool, your immortal." Stiles Saif

"My life is the least of my concerns, I don't want her finding out about me unless I tell her myself."

"Well have you tried that compulsion thing?" Stiles asked

"After Lydia, I don't think it's working right. I have to kill him." Naruto said nodding turning to leave but Stiles grabbed him

"No, no, no, no, no." Stiles said stopping Naruto "You can't kill him alright?"

"Sure I can, it's just how I'm going to do it, that's the problem. You know, rip his heart out, snap his neck, snatch his head from his shoulders, or feed on him till I'll kill him."

"Okay, and then what?" Stiles asked looking at Naruto "He dies, and in the event, Allison finds out you think she'll still feel the same way about you?" Stiles asked as Naruto frowned "What about your mom?"

"If I can't kill him, then what am I supposed to do?" Naruto asked

"Ignore him." Stiles said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow "Don't let him have any power over you."

"If he was dead, that wouldn't be an issue." Naruto grumbled before Stiles took him by the shoulder and they walked back into school

During lunch, Jackson had spoken but Naruto didn't bother tuning in, as he spoke with Stiles, and Allison, as they left Naruto glared at a smirking Jackson

Swimming Pools

Naruto and Allison swam down the pool, with Allison making it to the other end first "I win. What's my prize?" Allison asked facing Naruto

"What would you like it to be?" Naruto asked in return

Allison loomed thoughtful before she whispered in Naruto's ear and his eyes widened "T-that's very doable." Naruto said with a slight stammer

"Perv." Allison laughed splashing Naruto

"Oh, it's like that?" Naruto asked before he dived down and grabbed Allison

"Nate? Wait!" Allison screamed as Naruto lifted her up and fell back taking her under

The couple would play in the pool, before getting out, and changing, Naruto walked out the locker room drying his hair, before he saw Allison 'so stuff still in the stands but no Allison, sitting down he picked up her necklace which was in a small pocket and examined it finding nothing that would be of help to Derek when Allison wrapped her arms around his in a hug putting her head on his shoulder

"Has she told you what this symbol meant yet?" Naruto asked

"No, she's very tight-lipped about it." Allison said before Naruto turned around and placed the necklace around her neck before the two shared a kiss

Later

"It's just a regular pendant, there isn't even an inscription." Naruto said on the phone with Stiles and Derek at the lacrosse game "And where are you? You're supposed to be here. You're first line."

Naruto looked to the side to see Coach. raging about Stiles' absence "Yo, man, you're not gonna play if you're not here to start."

"I know. Look, if you see my dad, can you tell him I'll be there, I'll just be a little bit late, okay? All right, thanks." Stiles said hanging up as Naruto sighed before he looked up when Jackson sat beside him

"It's the bite that does it isn't it?" Jackson asked

"Walk away, Jackson." Naruto said

"Or what, you're going to kill me in front of all these people?" Jackson asked confidently causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow before he reached forward and grabbed Jackson's knee and applied pressure

"Shh, shh, shh," Naruto shushed the boy when he began to grimace and flinch in pain "I might not be able to kill you, but I can take away the game you love so much, a shattered kneecap, or you're out of the field and I just sneak in and hit your spine so hard I break it. No more LaCrosse, no more driving daddy's Porsche and acting like it's yours."

Jackson looked to Naruto when he released him

"You want to be a werewolf, go find the Alpha, and ask him to turn you."

"What the hell is an Alpha?" Jackson asked

"The thing that's been going around and killing people." Naruto said causing Jackson's eyes to widen "I'm sure your chat will be very interesting."

Naruto stood up and walked off, walking by Chris, Allison, and Kate, with him and Allison exchanging winks and smiles before the game began

During the huddle, Naruto heard Kate ask was it possible to be turned by a scratch and Chris said if the claws went deep enough, looking to them he saw they were studying Jackson, and sighed

During the game, Naruto, in his position of co-captain helped pull the team to victory, he was starting to get worried as Stiles hadn't shown up and still wasn't answering his phone

"Stiles, if this is payback for when I wasn't answering your calls, fine, call me back ASAP." Naruto said hanging up "Damn it!"

Naruto sighed and turned to put on his shirt, when the lights went out, "Jackson, I swear to god, if you're still fucking with me, I'm going to rip your head off."

Naruto turned and began to look around before he saw Derek standing there "So we're back to the creepy appearances I see. Where is Stiles?"

Derek didn't say anything only looking behind Naruto who turned to see to his surprise Peter Hale on his feet completely healed

"Let me guess the Alpha?" Naruto asked looking to Derek

"I really don't get Lacrosse. When I was in high school, we played basketball. There's a real sport. Still, I read somewhere that Lacrosse comes from Native American tribes and that they played it to resolve conflict. Do I have that right? Well, I have a little conflict of my own to resolve, Nathan."

"Go fuck yourself." Naruto said causing Peter to look at him as Derek's mouth twitch

"Now, no need to be hostile, I just need your help to kill all of the responsible ones. And that doesn't have to include,"

"Allison." Derek said causing Naruto to look at him

"Your working with him?" Naruto glared "The guy who killed your sister, which is made even worst since apparently he's your uncle."

"It happens." Derek said causing Naruto to scoff

"And to think, I was actually beginning to like you." Naruto said before he looked to Peter "I'm not scared of you, and if you so much as come near anyone important to me, I'll show you the true meaning of hell."

Naruto made to leave, when suddenly Peter stabbed three of his claws into the back of his neck, and on instinct, Naruto gave a palm thrust sending Peter flying back into the wall, as he fell to his knees clutching the back of his neck, as Peter's memories began to rush through his head

Naruto panted when the last memory was over and look up to see he was alone, and glared, first Jackson finds out about him being a werewolf, and he couldn't kill him, and now Derek joined up with the psychotic alpha who turned out to be his uncle, this was looking to be a terrible week

Finished


	8. Chapter 8

Jackson had been speeding through the warehouse district, trying to do doughnuts, when it came to a sudden stop and the check engine light came on. Annoyed, he got out of the car, and out of nowhere, Chris pulled up close by.

Chris playing the role of a helpful hand walked over while putting on some gloves and offered to help Jackson with his car insistently before he led Jackson around the back of the car to the engine compartment and had him lean in. This gave him a chance to pull down Jackson's collar and look at the claw wounds. When he mentioned them, Jackson got anxious and jumpy just as Stiles and Naruto pulled up in the Jeep.

"Yo." Stiles said

"What's up? Is everything okay?" Naruto asked glancing at Jackson

"Hey, Nathan. Your friend here was having car trouble. We're just taking a look." Chris smiled

"Oh, there's a shop right down the street. I'm sure they have a tow truck. You want a ride, Jackson?" Stiles asked

Jackson wasn't sure what to do, as he saw the dark look Naruto was giving him, "Hey, come on, Jackson. You're way too pretty to be out here all by yourself." Stiles called and slowly Jackson began to make his way to the jeep, and Naruto got out to let him in, making note of the device Chris pulled from the engine before he started up the car

"Told you I knew a few things about cars." Chris smirked before he nodded and left

Soon as he was gone Jackson turned and glared at them "What, are you follo-"

Naruto blurred forward and grabbed Jackson by his neck, and slammed him on the hood of his Porsche "You fucking idiot!" Naruto hissed, as Jackson gagged, trying to breathe and force Naruto to let go "I could hear your heart beating from a mile away! Now he knows that there's something wrong, and now I have to keep an eye on you so you don't ruin everything!"

"Okay, Nate let him go." Stiles said as Naruto watched Jackson began to turn purple "You're killing him!"

With a scoff, Naruto tossed Jackson to the ground, and the boy immediately began trying to regain his breath breathing heavily as Naruto tried to calm down

"I'm in this position because of you." Jackson said standing up and turning to Naruto and Stiles

"Did I ask you to go snooping around?" Naruto asked

"I don't care, get me what I want, and I will be fine protecting myself."

"No you won't, you'd be dead by the weekend." Naruto began while walking up to Jackson "You walk around as the world owes you everything because you lost your parents and never met them, well boo-hoo." Naruto said as Jackson frowned "News flash, you're not the only orphan in the world, you were lucky to be adopted by the Whittemore's who spoil you rotten, do you know how many foster children would love your life. But you want to be a werewolf for something as stupid as LaCrosse."

"You're the cheater if I had yo-" Jackson said

"I don't give a fuck!" Naruto yelled his eyes glowing yellow "Stay in your lane, you ever come close to telling anyone what I am, I'm going to come to see you, and next time Stiles won't stop me. Nosy self-centered motha fucka."

Naruto turned to Stiles and nodded to the Jeep and the two left as Jackson watched after them

Later

Naruto walked into his room, and tossing off his shirt, and looked at the Uzumaki swirl that laid on his shoulder "Why are my old tattoos coming back? The seal I understand, considering it was through that, that the Shinigami made me a vampire."

Knock Knock

Naruto looked over his shoulder and headed to the door and opened it to see Allison "Hey." he greeted the two hugging before he pulled away "Were we supposed to meet up?"

"No, I'm... I wanted to talk to you."

Minutes Later

Naruto and Allison were seated in his room, with Naruto waiting for Allison to begin, "So, what has you upset?" he asked

"This is going to sound really ridiculous. And I guess I just don't want you to laugh at me." Allison said

"If your serious about what you say I would never Laugh at you." Naruto said, getting a nod from Allison

"It's about my family." Allison said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow as dread began to settle in

"Okay. A little while ago, I caught them in a lie. A small one. When my aunt first arrived, she had car trouble, and my dad said it was a flat tire, but she said she needed a jump start."

"Maybe it was just a little miscommunication." Naruto said

"Yeah. That's what I thought, too. And then I found glass on her car like her window had been smashed in, and I've been overhearing some really strange conversations. I think some of it has to do with Derek."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked

"Yeah."

"I think that he's not," Allison began, but Melissa entered

"Hey, Nate, I'm coming home late tonight."

Naruto blinked as he looked at him mom, who was dressed up "What? What's wrong? Is it, Is it my hair, makeup?"

"No, nothing. You look beautiful." Naruto said

"You look amazing." Allison smiled nodding causing Melissa to smile at the two

"Amazing. Why do you look amazing?" Naruto asked

"Because, amazingly, I'm having dinner for once with a member of the male gender who's over the age of 16."

"With who?" Naruto asked

"It's a medical rep that came into the hospital today. Yeah, we just kind of started talking, and the next thing I know I'm saying yes to dinner and I'm really hating myself for skipping the gym last week."

Naruto and Allison chuckled before he asked: "What medical rep?"

Everyone looked toward the door when the doorbell rang "That medical rep." Melissa said turning back to the young couple "And I'm not ready. I'm not ready. I'm not done, I'm not ready, so if you could please just get the door and talk with him, okay, just..be nice."

"I'm always nice." Naruto said causing Melissa to pause and look at him

"Don't be your kind of nice, be an angel." Melissa replied walking off

"But demons have all the fun!" Naruto called out before he turned to Allison "Give me a moment, please."

Allison nodded before he kissed her cheek and ran downstairs, and paused when he reached the middle, before he narrowed his eyes and blurred to the door and opened it glaring at Peter who smirked at him

"Hello, Nate." Peter greeted

"What're you doing here?" Naruto asked with a glare

"I'm here for my date." Peter said his smirk widening as Naruto's eyes snapped yellow 'What're you going to do Nate, kill me, and tell her I was a catatonic invalid with burns covering half my face? Good luck with that."

"You're playing a very dangerous game." Naruto said as Peter looked unbothered

"I admit, you are different, the second vampire to ever exist, and he's half-werewolf." Peter said causing Naruto to blink "But please try and remember that I've been in a coma for six years. Don't you think I'd like to have dinner with a beautiful woman? Or maybe. You think that I've come up with an idea. Like how it might be easier to convince you to be part of the pack if your mother is, too. You need to understand how much more powerful we are together, you and me and Derek. Did you know that some of the most successful military operations during the Second World War were the German U-boat attacks? Do you know what they called them? Wolf packs. Did you know that?"

"The Germans lost the war." Naruto said causing Peter to chuckle

"I think you'll find that most historians would argue that as a failure of leadership. And trust me, we don't have that problem here." Peter said arrogantly as Melissa walked down

"I'm ready, I'm ready." Melissa smiled before Naruto put his arm in front of her "Nate what's the matter?"

"You're not going." Naruto said staring at Peter who raised an eyebrow

"And why not?" Melissa asked

"This is the guy that bit me." Naruto said causing Peter's eyes to widen as Melissa looked at him "The one who's been going around killing people. I don't think you took into account that my mother knows everything."

Peter watched as Melissa slammed the door in his face, and his eyes flashed red for a split second before he calmed himself and turned to leave, he'd just have to wait for the perfect opportunity to get him, plenty of people to threaten

Naruto walked back upstairs, to see Allison hanging up the phone "What's up?" Naruto asked

"I got to go."

"But you wanted to talk right?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, but my aunt wants me to help her with something." Allison said kissing Naruto's cheek

"Allison," Naruto called causing her to stop "I want to tell you something, tomorrow at the dance, it's important but it can wait for now."

Allison nodded before with a small smile she left

Naruto sighed as he walked her to her car, and waved as she drove away before he walked back into the house to see his mom pacing "I can't believe I was so stupid." Melissa complained

"You weren't stupid, you're just tired of being alone, I get it." Naruto said pulling Melissa into a hug, "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, you didn't ask to be bitten." Melissa said running her fingers through Naruto's hair, before his phone rung

"Stiles, what is it?" Naruto asked answering the phone on speaker

"Nate, Jackson just left the school with Derek, they're heading into the woods." Stiles said

"Go." Melissa said nodding, causing Naruto to sigh

"Fine." Naruto grumbled before he sped off

Hale House

"No one cares that you drive an expensive car. No one cares that you have perfect hair, and no one cares that you're the captain of the lacrosse team!" Derek yelled at Jackson

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Naruto said causing the two to look up at him as he sat on top of the staircase before he stood up and walked down the steps "But he's co-captain."

"What're you doing here? You hate this kid." Derek said

"Your right, but your working with the guy who killed your sister, who went after my mom, he's going to have to pay for that." Naruto said as Derek wolfed out

"Move." Derek demanded as Naruto looked back to Jackson who looked at him in surprise as Naruto vamped out before he and Derek looked up when they heard an arrow cutting through the air "Cover your eyes!"

Derek's warning came late, as the arrow exploded beside Naruto's face causing him to scream in pain, as bullets tore through the building with Jackson running, as Naruto was hit by 7 bullets but remained on his feet, as his more immediate concern was his sight,

"Nate, run!" Derek yelled as Naruto was shot in the head, causing his head to see snap backward as he fell back groaning as he took the bullet out of his forehead before Derek grabbed him and tossed him to the back before he opened the door and roared at their attackers

Derek would be taken captive, and the hunters entered to see the place was empty, with bullets with blood on them on the ground

With Naruto

Naruto was being helped by Deaton into the animal clinic "I'm fine." Naruto said standing on his own,

"You sure."

"The bullets didn't hurt, being blinded was a major pain, feel my retinas burning," Naruto said turning to go wash his eyes and face

"I'm sure it'll subside soon Naruto-sama." Deaton said causing Naruto to pause

"What did you call me?" Naruto asked turning to the man

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, is your true name is it not?" Deaton asked as Naruto narrowed his eyes "My people have been waiting for your resurgence for a long time."

Naruto turned to Deaton watching him

"The day you died, you did so with the power of 7 of the 9 chakra entities, when Hagoromo expelled your soul from your body and trapped you in the spiritual realm after you took all the chakra of the world into yourself your body turned to energy exploded, the power affected those in the immediate vicinity, giving birth to the Supernatural. All manner of creatures roamed the earth, till chakra became none nonexistent and those with a connection to it was very minor, Banshees, and Druids like myself, but vampires never were amongst us, until you came back under the name Nathaniel McCall?"

"How do you know this?"

'Unlike most of the world, we remember you, your name, your power, and appearance. It's why Druids allied themselves with wolves, we knew that eventually, you'll come back but we thought it'd be as a werewolf, I took an interest in you, when you were younger, because your appearance was a dead ringer, and the fact that you were surrounded by wolves, without even trying to be."

'What are you talking about?"

"Your babysitter and your big sisters were werewolves."

"Kali, and the others." Naruto thought in surprised "Why are you just now saying something?"

"I've been retired for almost 10 years, and I want you to know that I'm on your side. Your presence is dangerous to some of the more ambitious werewolves, and they will try to tempt you to their side or kill you."

Naruto frowned "That is great." he grunted before he looked to Deaton "Do you have anything to help with my wolf side, something to read, or anything. The memories I have of limbo, are scattered only thing I remember is watching the world and looking for a way back in."

Deaton walked to a cabinet and pulled out three books, "These books belonged to the love of my life Talia Hale, we were going to bring you into this together, teach you, but unfortunately she's passed, she wanted to give you these."

Naruto took the book to see they were journals, dating back centuries "Thanks."

Later

Naruto was sitting on the floor in his room the journals he got from Deaton all were open around him, currently, he was meditating, breathing evenly before he opened his eyes and they glowed yellow and appeared cloudy

Mindscape

Naruto looked around as he appeared in the woods of his mindscape, looking around when he heard growling he turned to see an 8-foot wolf that looked surprisingly similar to the one Van Helsing took in that one movie, looking to the side he saw a Grey version of him with completely black eyes, and claws, and a regular midnight black wolf stalks forward, taking a deep breath, Naruto flicked his hands to call on his claws but they refused to show up, "You got to be kidding me." he said just as the three creatures rushed him

Later

Real World

Naruto with a gasp fell back, his body littered with wounds, claw marks on his back, and chest, and bite marks littered his body.

According to the books new forms could be achieved if he managed to show his wolf spirit that he was the Alpha, and considering he had three separate forms to contend with and only had his vampire abilities to rely on, there was no telling how long it would take, looking over he saw he had missed 4 alerts on his phone, and saw that the dance was beginning in 30 Minutes

"Shit." Naruto said getting up and rushing, taking a quick shower, before he sped around his room getting dressed, and left heading to Allison's house

Later

Beacon Hills High

Naruto and Allison arrived at school before he looked to the side to see Lydia, arrive with Stiles "Stiles got a date from Lydia?" he asked

"Yup, she told me that she kissed you, and thought only buying me a dress would suffice as a sorry, so I told her to ask Stiles out." Allison said

"Nice." Naruto complimented as Allison smiled, and he got out of the car, before opening her door and the two walked in arm in arm, with Naruto giving Stiles a thumbs up

Naruto and Allison mingled for a bit before they went to the dance floor, and Naruto remained silent just looking at her "What?" Allison asked

"Nothing, it's just hard not to look at you." Naruto said

"I like it when you look at me." Allison replied causing Naruto to smile as he placed his forehead against hers and kissed her

"I remember this one time, I was holding you and you fell asleep in my arms and I was watching you and I thought, "I could stay like this forever." And then you started drooling and it got kind of disgusting." Allison began to laugh "And then my arm fell asleep with your head on it and pins and needles started to hurt."

"Okay. Shut up." Allison said smiling

"I just like hearing you laugh, I kinda Iove everything about you." Naruto said causing Allison to look at him and smile before he got serious "Allison, I need to tell you something. Remember when we were talking in my room the other night?"

"Oh, it's okay, it was stupid." Allison said

"No, it wasn't." Naruto replied as Allison looked down "To love someone is to trust them completely and to hold nothing back. Look at me."

Allison looked and her eyes widened as Naruto eyes were glowing golden yellow with black sclera and black veins bulged at the sides of his eyes before they receded

Pulling away and taking her hand, Naruto lead Allison outside, while Allison looked at him in shock

Later

Standing apart Naruto looked at Allison with a gentle smile "How long?"

"The day I met you. I was bitten by something called an Alpha." Naruto said

"So all this time you've been a werewolf?" Allison asked

"Half." Naruto said

"Half?" Allison asked getting a nod from Naruto "Well what's the other half?"

"Vampire." Naruto said

"Oh my god." Allison gasped as she began to pace "Have you,"

"I haven't killed anyone, I've learned a good amount of control and I lock myself up so I don't hurt anyone." Naruto said with a sigh "Believe me, I've wanted to tell you, but I was afraid."

Allison paused "Afraid of what?"

"How you'd think of me. Your father doesn't just sell guns, he hunts and kills werewolves." Naruto said watching Allison who looked away "But I'm sensing you knew that already."

"My aunt just told me." Allison replied

"Listen, I know you're probably pissed at me, and maybe a little afraid but I want, no I need you to know, that I would never hurt you."

Allison stepped up to Naruto and looked him in the eyes for a moment before she kissed him and pulled back "Why did you do that?" Naruto asked

"Because I love you." Allison said causing Naruto to smile before he kissed her

Moments Later

Allison with Naruto's blazer on dragged him by the buses, "Where are you going?" he asked

"Somewhere we can be alone." Allison said

"Ooh, you naughty girl." Naruto said scooping Allison up in a bridle carry, causing her to laugh before she kissed him as he walked toward the entrance of a bus, and she got inside

Naruto was about to join her but an SUV pulled up causing him to back away before he turned to see Chris in another SUV smirking at him

Naruto looked up to Allison who was looking to her dad, before Chris and the other SUV slammed on the gas, and Naruto was crushed between them as Allison covered her mouth with her hand

Chris looked wide-eyed as he began to shake, he had expected Naruto to jump, Jackson and Kate both said that he was the second beta, could they have been wrong

SNAP

Chris looked up and watched in horror, shock, and awe as Naruto's mangled body began to snap back in place, unlike any werewolf he's seen before, pulling back along with his college they watched as Naruto fell, but his arm snapped back into place along with his legs, as Naruto took off his shirt, and they saw his rib cage correct itself before Naruto stood up and Chris caught sight of the red swirl on his shoulder that he had seen in his families Beastiery concerning the first supernatural creature to walk the Earth

Naruto rolled his neck, as he looked to Chris having vamped out, but kept his more wolf traits suppressed, looking to Allison who looked relieved Naruto smiled slightly as he turned back to Chris before he fell forward when Chris' partner walked up and shot him point black in the back of the head causing Allison to scream

Chris got out of the car and pushed his partner "What the hell are you doing?! We follow the code!"

"After all this time we got the second beta, we needed to put him down before he got away." the hunter said as Chris looked ready to knock him out when they looked to Naruto in shock as he groaned

"Damn it!" Naruto reached behind his head and pulled out the 6 buckshot and dropped them before he looked to the hunter that shot him "That stung. Look away, Allison."

The hunter pushed Chris and made to shot Naruto but Naruto was in front of him and slapped the shotgun out of his hands before with a hiss, he grabbed the man and bit him

Chris watched in shock from his spot on the ground, as Naruto fed on the man before he released the man and tossed him onto his truck

Naruto wiped his mouth, as he looked down at Chris, "I love your daughter Mr. Argent, instead of immediately attacking me, you could have tried diplomacy. Next time you feel the need to try and fail to kill me, remember I didn't ask for this." Naruto said before he looked to Allison and sped off

Finished

Naruto's alternate forms  
Wolf form

Wolfman form

Hybrid Form


	9. Chapter 9

Woods 

Naruto raced into a clearing, gripping his hair as he breathed heavily before he roared in frustration before he punched a tree causing to tumble before he backed up and sat with his back against a large rock, 

As Naruto closed his eyes to calm down, his screaming instincts that beckoned him to go and kill his attackers, he opened his eyes to find himself back in his mindscape 

Mindscape 

Looking around, Naruto sighed as he began to stalk through the woods 

Meanwhile, the 3 different wolf forms snapped their heads in Naruto's direction and immediately sped toward Naruto. 

Naruto began to hop from tree to tree and landed on a cliff overlooking more trees, causing him to grunt, before he heard a branch snap, and quickly turned to see the normal wolf, leaping at him with its fangs headed for his throat, and quickly he moved wrapping his arms around its neck and with a jerk snapped it drawing a pained whine from it before it vanished in a red mist, Naruto quickly left his mindscape when he saw the other two forms lurking in the tree line 

Real World Naruto came out of his mindscape, to see a coyote growling at him "Really?" he asked before he blinked when he saw its eyes turn blue, standing up Naruto looked at the coyote carefully as it continued to growl and bark at him "This will be easier if you'd take your human form." 

Naruto ducked when the coyote jumped at him, and rolled under it to his knees his eyes glowed yellow, before he shouted in pain, as his body began to shift, his bones breaking and resetting themselves before a black wolf growled at the coyote, and the two charged for each other so snarling

Later 

Naruto stood over the coyote having beaten it into submission, as he returned to his human form he fell on his back breathing heavily before he heard the coyote whine and looked over to see it turn into a girl as naked as he was 

Watching as the girl looked at her hands and to him, he asked: "So you got a name?" 

"M-Malia Tate."

"Nice to meet you Malia, names Nathan, my friends call me Nate. Why'd you attack me?" Naruto asked

"You were by my den." Malian glared as Naruto raised an eyebrow 

"You mean your house?" Naruto asked

"No, my den, I've been stuck as a coyote since I was 9." Malia said before she told Naruto her story, and the two got up 

"Well my pants are ruined, come on, I'll get you some clothes." Naruto said getting a nod from Malia, tossing her on his back and blushing Naruto blurred forward to the empty school parking lot, and put her in the passenger seat while he hopped into the driver seat and sped out of the empty lot

Argent House 

Chris threw a vase at the fireplace causing it to shatter before he made to go clean it up as his sister watched him "Feeling better?" Kate asked 

"Don't push me, Kate!" Chris shouted

"I thought it was a pretty healthy display of aggression, actually." Kate said before Chris glared at her 

"You told her." 

"She found out." Kate replied

"Don't think I don't know about the clues that you've been leaving, starting with that necklace. She knows because you wanted her to." Chris replied

"Because she needed to." Kate replied

"Why are you really here, Kate? I had a network of contacts a lot closer, that I could've called. But you called first." 

"So now you don't want my help?" Kate asked

"I'm not sure I know who you're helping." Chris said highly suspicious of his little sister 

"Oh, come on. I'm here to catch the Alpha. Remember the one running around here, killing people at random?" Kate asked as Chris knelt down and began to pick up the fragments of the vase

"Not random." Chris said 

"What?" Kate asked 

"Tyhurst said that Sheriff Stilinski can connect every murder back to the Hale fire." Chris said not seeing the look of fear on Kate's face

"W-Well, then that's even more reason for her to know, 'cause they've always blamed us for that fire. It had to have been Derek and some other relative. But I guarantee they're circling around to us as their last targets."

"I know. Which is why you're taking Allison out of here tonight." Chris said

"Okay, well, that sounds like a particularly "not open for discussion" tone of voice." Kate noted

"You're gonna drive her to the house in Washington, and you will stay there until I call." Chris said as Kate stood up 

"Are you kidding me? You're gonna bench your star player in the last quarter?" Kate said before a fed up Chris slammed the fragments into the ground before he got into his sisters face 

"Get your things. I want the two of you on the road within the hour." Chris glared as Kate watched him before she walked off

Upstairs 

Allison was sitting on her bed, biting her nails as her mom grabbed clothes from her closet 

"I'm not sure how long you'll be. You want me to pick out anything specific?... Sweetheart?" 

"I just saw my boyfriend get crushed to death and put himself back together, and shot in the back of the head, and feed on a man." Victoria paused having not gotten those details from Chris before she put on a fake smile

"All right. I'll grab some things myself." she said before Allison's phone rang, and she answered it as Allison lunged for it

"Hmm." Victoria hung up the phone and placed it down 

"Who was that? Was that Nate?" Allison asked 

"No. Somebody named Jackson." Victoria said 

"What are you gonna do to him?" Allison asked 

"That depends. We have a sort of moral code we follow, especially when they're that young, but first, we must find out what he's capable of " Victoria answered

"Nate didn't kill anybody." Allison said before her mom turned to her 

"This is all part of a longer conversation." Victoria sighed 

"I want to know now. Right now." Allison said 

"What you want right now doesn't matter. What you need is to stay quiet. Think of it like you just found out your father secretly works for the government, and of course, he couldn't tell you, but you understand because he's worked his whole life to make the world safer. You're catching a glimpse of something you're not quite ready to see, and there are others outside of this family who are not ready for you to see it. Staying quiet is the best protection. Do you understand?" Victoria explained gently getting a nod from Allison "Say it!" she yelled causing Allison to flinch

"I understand." Allison said causing Victoria to smile "

That's my girl. Now grab a few warm coats. It'll probably be cold up there." Victoria said not seeing the rebellious glint in Allison's eyes 

Moments Later 

Allison sat in the passenger seat of Kate's car when her dad walked out 

"You know you can't do this without me. You're not gonna find him on your own." Kate said to Chris only to be ignored

"We're gonna talk about everything, I promise." Chris said as Allison looked at him "Call me when you get there." 

After Allison nodded Kate pulled off, like Victoria, and Chris watched after them "Is she right? Can you find the Alpha?"

"No. But Nathan McCall can. And I know how to find him." Chris said turning to go get ready 

"Allison said he was crushed, and shot in the back of the head." Victoria said causing Chris to pause "Werewolves aren't that durable."

"I think he's the source." Chris said causing Victoria to look at him in surprise as she followed him into the kitchen "What?" 

"He had the red swirl on his shoulder, and I found this." Chris said taking out Naruto's drawing binder and showed Victoria a picture of the Shiki Fuin 

"What're you going to do?" Victoria asked with a troubled frown as she had actually liked Naruto, she had run into him in town on a few occasions and he was always helpful and charming, so much that she'd even caught herself wishing she was younger to pursue him, but if he was the source, the first supernatural being a literal god to werewolves and shifters everywhere then that spelled trouble

"I don't know." Chris said truthfully, 

Elsewhere Naruto's House 

Naruto entered his room, and got some clothes for Malia while he grabbed some for himself "You can use my shower, I'll shower downstairs." 

"Why?" Malia asked 

"Why what?" Naruto asked turning to her 

"You won the fight, I'm yours now." Malia said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow 

"Um," Naruto drew a blank as to how to answer that as Malia stood there without trying to cover up, "Well we just met each other, and I have a girlfriend."

"So, we can share." Malia shrugged causing a certain part of his anatomy to jump, 

"That's a conversation to have with her." Naruto said blurring out of the room as Malia watched after him with a raised eyebrow 

Later 

Melissa walked into the house to see Malia in the kitchen rummaging through the fridge 

"Um, hi." Melissa said causing Malia to stand up and turn to her with a slice of cold pizza in her mouth

"Oh," Naruto said walking in the kitchen to see his mom 

"Mom this is Malia Tate, Malia this is my mom."

"Malia, nice to meet you." Melissa said as Malia turned back to the fridge causing Melissa to raise an eyebrow as Naruto walked forward and grabbed her hand leading her into the kitchen where he explained what happened

"So she can turn into a coyote?" 

"Said she's been like that since she was a little girl." Naruto nodded "I was going to take her to the Sheriff who could get in touch with her dad." 

"Oh, that's not going to be possible." Melissa said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow "Mr. Tate committed suicide two months ago." 

"Oh, well she could stay with us." Naruto said causing Melissa to open her mouth to speak "Yeah, we got more than enough room, why not."

"Let me think about it." Melissa said getting a nod from Naruto "Are you going to the hospital?" 

"I wasn't planning on it. Why?" Naruto asked

"It's Lydia," Melissa said telling Naruto that she was attacked and was in the hospital and her condition was up in the air before he blurred out of the house 

Hospital 

Naruto snuck into Lydia's room, looking her over before he heard a gasp, and looked up to see Allison "Hey." Naruto smiled as she ran and jumped into his arms kissing Allison

"What are you doing here? My dad and his men are hunting for you right now."

"I know, but I had to see her." Naruto said looking to Lydia 

"What happened?" 

"Peter did this, and I'm going to find him." Naruto said before he looked to Allison "Your parents let you out of there sight?" 

"They're sending me with Kate to Washington, but I think Kate is going to try to find the Alpha." 

'We stop Peter, maybe you get to stay, if not, I'll follow you.' Naruto said causing Allison to smile before they looked to Lydia and Naruto kissed her forehead "We'll get him for what he did to you." Naruto looked to Allison and pecked her lips before he left, as Allison stayed with Lydia for a bit 

"You know, I used to get annoyed whenever you tell me about Nate because I knew you had feelings for him too, and it's easy to see why. Wake up Lydia, you have to." Allison said before she looked around and leaned down and pecked Lydia's lips with her own, "We love you." Allison left and joined Kate in the car, as Stiles ran into the hospital

20 Minutes Later, Hale House 

Naruto rushed to the Hale House, the last place he saw Derek and made to begin tracking him, sniffing the air, he paused and looked out to the woods, and made his way over to a gate covered in branches, and entered Inside Derek was hanging up to a fence by his arms, with wires attached to a pad on his hip, so he could be electrocuted, looking up as a hunter named Marcus entered 

"Ready to have some more fun? To be honest, my knuckles are kind of hurting." Marcus said picking up a wooden bat 

"So I brought some help. But I need to warn you. I used to play in college." Marcus cocked back and tried to swing for Derek's face when a hand caught it causing him to grunt before he looked back to see Naruto who vamped out 

"You obviously didn't make the cut to go pro." he said before with a hiss, he fed on the man and snapped his neck 

"Took your time." Derek said 

"Yeah, well, I was entertaining the idea of letting you rot, since you joined Peter."

"He's my uncle." 

"So Laura was your sister. Who he killed."

"By accident, it's happened before, Laura killed our father." 

"I don't know about that, but Peter lured your sister here." Naruto said holding up a flyer with a deer with a spiral on its side 

"Your uncle's nurse, was at the vet, asking for a copy of this photo. I could smell the glee he had when I was in his presence, he doesn't care about anyone or anything, the fire gives him an excuse to take his vengeance, he will kill anything, and anyone that gets In his way. Say you'll help me, and I'll free you." Derek looked at Naruto and broke himself out of his restraints

"I'll help you." he said as Naruto smirked 

"Good." Naruto said grabbing a shirt and jacket and tossing them to Derek "Get dressed." 

Hospital 

Stiles after talking to his dad, was on his way out of the hospital, when Jackson followed him "Hey, where are you going?"

"To find Nate." Stiles said

"But you don't have a car." Jackson said 

"I'm aware of that. Thank you." Stiles retorted before Jackson grabbed his shoulder

"Here, I'll drive. Come on," Stiles shoved Jackson off of him and glared at him

"Look, just because you feel guilty all of a sudden doesn't make it okay, all right? Half of this is still your fault. And you know that if Nate everfoonds out you told the Argent's about him he's going to kill you right." 

"Look, I have a car. You don't. Do you want my help or not?" Jackson asked with a frown 

"All right. Did you bring the Porsche?" Stiles asked 

"Yeah." Jackson said taking his keys out of his pocket

"Good." Stiles said snatching them away

"I'll drive." Stiles turned to leave but paused as Chris and two hunters blocked their way 

"Boys. I was wondering if you can tell me where Nathan McCall is." Chris said 

"Nathan McCall? Um, Haven't seen him since the dance. Hmm. Jackson, you?" Stiles said as Chris looked to Jackson who began to stammer "Oh, for the love of God." Stiles sighed 

Moments Later

Chris locked the door as his colleagues tossed Stiles and Jackson on the bed "Let's try this again. Where is Nathan McCall?" Chris asked before he grabbed Stiles and held him to the wall, "Let me ask you a question, Stiles. Have you ever seen a rabid dog?"

"No. I could put it on my to-do list if you just let me go." Stiles said 

"Well, I have, and the only thing I've ever been able to compare it to is seeing a friend of mine turn on a full moon. Do you want to know what happened?" Chris asked releasing Stiles

"Not really. No offense to your storytelling skills." Stiles said

"He tried to kill me, and I was forced to put a bullet in his head. The whole while that he lay there dying, he was still trying to claw his way toward me, still trying to kill me, like it was the most important thing he could do with his last breath. Can you imagine that?" 

"No. And it sounds like you need to be a little bit more selective, "

"Did Nate try to kill you on the full moon? Did you have to lock him up?" Chris asked interrupting Stiles witty come back 

"Yeah, I did. I had to handcuff him to a radiator. Why? Would you prefer I locked him in the basement and burned the whole house down around him?" Stiles asked with a glare as Jackson looked over in shock, as Chris frowned at Stiles 

"I hate to dispel a popular rumor, Stiles, but we never did that." Chris said 

"Oh, right. Derek said you guys had a code. I guess no one ever breaks it." Stiles said as Chris looked to his colleagues 

"Never." 

"What if someone does?" 

Chris looked to Stiles and asked "Someone like who?" 

"Your sister." Stiles said 

Elsewhere Hale House 

Naruto was leading Derek to his house when Derek spoke "Hold on. Something doesn't feel right." 

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked turning to the man 

"I mean something doesn't feel right. It's kind of like getting out of there I don't know. It was kind of like it was," 

"No, don't say "too easy." Naruto said interrupting Derek who raised an eyebrow, "Haven't you seen horror movies, the idiot that say "too easy" is the first to die, and bad things happen." 

"It's no-ack!" Derek's retort was interrupted as an arrow impaled his shoulder, then his leg Naruto looked to see Allison and Kate,

"Flash bolt." he heard Kate said before Allison let a flash bolt fly right passed him but he grabbed the arrow out of the air and snapped it in two 

Kate got up and ran forward shooting Derek, and emptying her clip into Naruto who stood there and when she finished he groaned as the bullets forced themselves from his body as she watched him in shock 

"That stung." Naruto said as Kate reloaded her gun and aimed at him, as he allowed his fangs to extend and hissed at her, but looked to the side when Chris walked up as Allison ran in front of Naruto 

"Kate! I know what you did. Put the gun down." 

"Idoid what I was told to do." Kate said with a frown 

"No one asked you to murder innocent people. There were children in that house, ones who were human. Look what you're doing now. You're holding a gun at a 16-year-old boy with no proof he spilled human blood. We go by the code." Chris said before he said something in french

"We hunt those who hunt us." Allison whispered

"Put the gun down," Chris said firing a warning shot over Kate's arm "before I put you down." 

Slowly Kate put her gun down before everyone looked up when the door opened 

"Allison, get back." Naruto said rolling his neck 

"What is it?" Allison said backing up as Chris and Kate aimed for the door 

"It's the Alpha." Naruto said allowing his features to manifest before Peter shot out of the house and tackled Naruto throwing him into a tree a branch running him through causing Naruto to groan as Peter knocked out Chris and Allison before he grabbed Kate's wrist when she was looking for him Kate grimaced in pain before she shouted when Peter broke her wrist and sent her flying back on the porch of the house and grabbed her by the throat before he dragged her inside "No!" Allison yelled running into the house to see Peter with his claws at Kate's throat 

"She is beautiful, Kate. She looks like you. Probably not as damaged. So I'm going to give you a chance to save her. Apologize. Say that you're sorry for decimating my family, for leaving me burned and broken for six years. Say it. And I'll let her live."

Kate looked at Allison who was crying and said: "I'm sorry." 

Peter smirked slightly before he ripped Kate's throat out as Allison watched in horror as her aunt collapsed to the ground dead Naruto forced himself off the beach breathing heavily as he gave a growl, looking up into the house "I don't know about you, Allison, but that apology didn't sound very sincere." Peter said before he began to advance menacingly toward Allison when Naruto appeared an closed lined him taking him through a wall, and out the window, 

Derek got up, and wolfed out before he rushed Peter, who rolled out of the way from his stomp, and got to his knees and slashed Derek at the knee, and slashed up cutting him across the torso, and face, before Naruto appeared and dropped kicked Peter who caught his ankles and swung him into a tree, before Peter swung him into the ground "You're a failure as a Beta." 

"Tell me something I don't know." Naruto said kicking Peter in the gut sending him stumbling back into a tree before Naruto was there and ran his hand through Peter's chest "Say goodbye to this." Naruto went to yank Peter's heart out, but Derek grabbed his arm and broke it causing him to scream in pain before Derek pushed him away

Naruto rolled to his knees and snapped his arm back in place, as Chris awoke and he and Allison looked to see what was happening as Naruto glared at Derek as Peter stood up "You see Nathan, Derek understands what has to happen. Wolves are better in packs."

"Well it's a good thing, I'm not a full wolf." Naruto said before he blurred forward and punched Derek in the jaw and gave an uppercut to Peter sending him flying up into the air, before in a flash of speed and jumping power Naruto appeared under Peter and grabbed him before he began to spin around and slammed him headfirst into the ground,

In the crater, Peter groaned as he began to try and shift to his beast form, but Naruto rolled to his feet and appeared on top of Peter and began to choke him "You hurt Lydia, and tried to go after my mother. You're going to pay with your life." he glared applying pressure as Peter gagged Naruto shouted when a wooden stake burst from his chest 

"No!" Allison shouted as Stiles and Jackson who arrived watched in shock as Naruto began to turn gray and he fell Peter smirked as he stood up "What a waste." he said before he looked to Derek who glared at him 

Derek snarled at Peter and rushed him the two began to fight with Peter having the upper hand, as he eventually turned into his beast form and began to throw Derek around before Stiles in a rage threw a molotov cocktail at the werewolves, but Derek jumped back at the cocktail his Peter who busted into flames, 

Jackson tossed his and hit Peter in the hip, causing Peter to roar in even more pain, Naruto's eyes snapped open as color returned to his skin, and he looked up to see Peter in his beast form on fire rushing to Allison and Chris 

Chris fired at Peter but his bullets didn't really affect him, so he held Allison close before in a blur Naruto appeared and backhanded Peter away into a tree where he rolled and came to a stop as the fire went out 

Everyone looked to Naruto in shock as he dropped to a knee, and reached up before he pulled the stake out of his chest, and removed his shirt to see the wound completely heal, "Damn." Naruto said before he looked up to saw Derek standing over Peter before he slashed his throat from ear to ear 

Derek stood up and turned to Naruto with a smirk as his eyes glowed red "I'm the Alpha now."

"That's what this was about? This entire time, you just wanted to be an Alpha." Naruto glared 

'This is my birthright." Derek said 

"That bullshit story you fed me about a cure, wasn't real either was it?" Naruto asked only to receive silence causing him to scoff 

Next Day Argent House 

Naruto sat across from Victoria, and Chris as Allison was sitting on the steps listening in, "Listen, I get that your worried for your daughter, or your just racist assholes and can't stomach the fact that I love your daughter, but I'm not going to break up with her for something a stupid as your prejudice." 

"You don't have a choice." 

"Your daughter is my anchor when I'm around her my more violent instincts are gone, and so I do have a choice, I will be with Allison till she herself tells me to stay away from her." Naruto said standing up 

"What future could you possibly have with her?" Victoria asked 

"One that is free without restrictions, we could go any and everywhere together. Be together for eternity, and she'll be happy for the rest of her life." Naruto said as Chris stood up and glared at him 

"Stay away from her. You may be immortal, but I'll make your life a living hell." Chris threatened

"You don't scare me, Chris. You do what you want to do, just know that I will protect those precious to me with all that I am. " Naruto said walking off as the Argent family watched after him as he closed the door behind him 

Allison ran upstairs to see Naruto on the roof waiting for her, and she jumped in his arms and the two began to kiss passionately "Did you mean what you said, we can be together forever?" 

'All you have to do is ask, and I'll turn you." Naruto said causing Allison to smile before she got serious 

"Promise, me no more secrets." Allison said 

Naruto sat down and had Allison in between his legs, and he began to kiss her neck, his hands roaming over her body, and coming to a stop in her panties where his fingers began to explore much to her delight "Open your mind to me." 

Allison moaned as she opened her eyes to see a large village with 4 stone faces overlooking it "Welcome to the Hidden leaf Village, you said no more secrets, so it's time you know exactly who it is that I am." 

Finished 

Malia Tate


	10. Chapter 10

2 Weeks Later

After showing his memories to Allison, it took her some time to come to terms with it all, he thought he had scared her away when she saw all the massacres he had committed back then, but turned out she was more worried about the polygamy, she said she understood that killing was a normal way of life, having seen what exactly was taught at the Academy, and how murderers were celebrated, but it was going to take her some time to get used to the fact that he dated multiple women before.

Malia, had also been a welcome addition into his life, he had begun to teach her to control her abilities after she talked with the Sheriff and received the inheritance she acquired as the last member of her family, a house, and a large sum of money, she didn't want the house so she stayed with Naruto and his mom, and was introduced to Stiles, and Allison, and while she was more in tuned to her instincts, and still learning the ways of human interaction, she was a good person though she carried around guilt for what happened to her family.

Derek had gone M.I.An after killing Peter, and Naruto wasn't worried about it, the man had literally stabbed him in the back, so good riddance. Lydia hadn't healed from her wounds yet, leading Naruto to believe that she was already a supernatural creature, which was why his compulsion didn't work, he had entertained the thought of healing her, but that would have more problems. Deaton had also been avoiding talking about what's going on with the world, much to his annoyance.

Chris and Victoria Argent proved to be difficult, they're racist views, not caring if their daughter was happy or not, just as long as she wasn't with Naruto, and upon seeing that their thoughts didn't matter much to Allison, Chris decided to get psychical

Allison had revealed to Naruto that she had thoughts of what it would be like to be with another girl, and Naruto had been overcome with desire and the two had been kissing in his car when the driver side window was bashed in, and Naruto was grabbed from the car

Naruto grunted as two hunters began to kick him in the torso, as he got to his knees, and caught one's leg before he punched the knee cap, getting a scream of pain as the man's leg was bent at an awkward angle before he got to his feet and elbowed the man in the chin knocking him out before he caught the wooden stake that the second hunter tried to stab him with, and broke the man's arm, and launched him into a tree face first, before Naruto ducked under an electrified baton, and caught Chris by his throat and sent him into the car before he rushed forward, turned him around shouted when Chris drove the baton into his chest, before Chris whipped out his gun, and pointed st his face

Allison was had been watching ran forward, and pleaded with her father to stop, as she didn't want to see the two fight, when she knew who the winner was going to be, Naruto took a shotgun blast to the back of the head and got right back up, after all, so she told her dad that she would break up with Naruto and that placated Chris, watching on emotionlessly as his daughter sobbed into Naruto's chest, giving her that at least, now that their farce of a relationship was over.

It wasn't as over as he thought

Argent House

With Chris, and Victoria gone, Allison was in her room, moaning as she rode Naruto who sat up and kissed her, before he flipped them over and kissed her neck, "Do it." Allison gasped

Naruto continued to thrust feeling himself about to cum, and bit into Allison, and drunk some of her blood as he felt her tighten around his member he grunted as he came before he looked at Allison when she came down from her high, as she dragged her thumb across the black veins under his eyes, before Naruto sat back pulling her with him, before bit his wrist presenting it to her, with a smile she took the limb and drunk some of his blood as her wounds and tiredness healed before she moaned as she extracted Naruto's member from her sacred place, and the two began to get dressed, Naruto made to speak but looked up

'Your dad's back." Naruto said

"Wha, hurry." Allison hissed quickly throwing on the rest of her clothes and fixing her bed before she began to study as Naruto knelt down and kissed her before he vanished put the opened window just as the door to Allison's room burst open

"If you don't trust me enough to let me have a lock on my door, the least you can do is knock." Allison said turning a page in her book

"Did I interrupt something?" Victoria asked looking at her daughter

"Just my studying. My life, my happiness, will to live." Allison listed as Victoria looked unsympathetic.

"I picked up your dress for the funeral tomorrow." Victoria said

"You can just put it on my desk." Allison pointed only for Victoria to go to her closet and open it aggressively moving the clothes aside looking for Naruto "Can I go back to studying now? Or would you like to do a full body cavity search?"

Victoria remained silent before she headed over to the window and looked out to see no one, "Mom." Allison called before Victoria shut the window

With Naruto

Naruto was walking on the next block where he parked his car, when he paused and looked up as he heard a feminine scream, "Lydia?" he asked

Hospital- Parking Lot

Stiles walked to his jeep, where Naruto was sitting in the passenger seat choosing to forgo his car in case they needed to go off-road, as Stiles got in and handed him Lydia's hospital gown he looked to his best friend "This is the one she was just wearing?" he asked getting a nod

"Yeah, so just shove the thing in your face and let's find her." Stiles said as he started the jeep, just as Allison ran in front of it "Woah!"

Naruto looked to see Allison walked over to his side of the Jeep "What are you doing here?"

"Lydia is my best friend, and we need to find her before they do."

"The cops are a none issue." Naruto said

"How about before my father?" Allison asked

"He knows?" Stiles asked

"Yeah. I just saw him and three other guys leave my house in two SUVs." Allison said as Naruto frowned

"Get in." Naruto said opening the door

Moments Later

"I'm just saying maybe it'd be better if you stuck your head out the window." Stiles said as he drove

"For the last time Stiles, I'm not doing that." Naruto replied as he focused and narrowed his eyes "Weird."

"What did you find her?"

"No, it's the scent of another werewolf, it's hard to differentiate. Turn left." Naruto said

"Okay, Allison so if she's turning, would they actually kill her?" Stiles asked

"I don't know. They won't tell me anything. Okay, all they say is, "We'll talk after Kate's funeral when the others get here." Allison said

"What others?" Stiles asked

"I don't know, they won't tell me that, either." Allison said

"Okay, your family's got some serious communication issues to work on." Stiles said getting a look of agreement from Allison "Nate, are we going the right way?"

"Take the next right." Naruto said

Moments Later

Hale House

Naruto frowned as he stood by Allison outside of the Hake House as Stiles looked to him "She came here? You sure?"

"Yeah, this is where the scent leads." Naruto said looking around as that werewolf scent was here as well

"All right, but has Lydia ever been here?" Stiles asked

"Not with me." Allison said as Stiles walked forward and Allison looked to Naruto " Maybe she came here on instinct like she was looking for Derek."

"You mean looking for an Alpha." Naruto said

"Wolves need a pack, right?" Allison asked

"Not all of them." Naruto shrugged

"But would she have been drawn to an Alpha? Is it an instinct to be part of a pack?"

"Yeah, we're stronger in packs." Naruto nodded

"Like strength in numbers." Allison said

"No, like, literally stronger, faster, better in every way." Naruto corrected

"That the same for an Alpha?" Allison asked

"Yeah, it'll make Derek stronger too." Naruto said as Stiles found something

"Ooh, hey, look at this." Stiles said causing Allison to come over as he knelt down by a wire "You see this? I think it's a tripwire."

Lifting the wire, he looked around as Naruto called "Stiles."

"Yeah, buddy." Stiles said looking back with Allison to see Naruto hanging upside down glaring at him "Oh, uh, that's my bad."

Naruto made to speak, when he looked to the side "Someone's coming, hide." he said before Allison and Stiles ram off to the side out of sight as Chris, and two hunters arrived

"Nathan?" Chris greeted with a sigh

"Chris." Naruto returned as Chris knelt down in front of him

"How are you doing?" Chris asked

"Great. You know, just hangin' out." Naruto smirked

"What are you doing out here, Nathan?"

"Looking for my oldest friend." Naruto said

"Ah, that's right. Lydia's in your group now, isn't she? Part of the clique? Is that the word you use? Or is there another way to put it? Part of your pack?"

"They all work for me." Naruto said before he forced his body to spin, snapping his ankle as he spun and forced himself free from the wire and slammed a hand on the ground before spinning up to his feet, and his ankle and leg spun back in place "

I know she's a friend of Allison's, and one special circumstance, such as yourself one, I can handle. Not two." Chris said with a frown as he watched Naruto while his men held their weapons

"She's an innocent girl, I have no problem with you killing those that have spilled innocent blood, but I will step in if you go after innocent people, werewolf or otherwise." Naruto said

"You know your really confident."

"Am I?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow "I'll have to work on that then. Mr. Argent, the thing that is baffling me is that we are on the same side, we want to protect those that are important to us, and the innocent people of this town, we can be working together."

"Why would we work with a monster?" a hunter asked

"Because I have fangs, and am stronger, and faster than you that makes me a monster? What about the normal people out there that are murderers, rapist, child molesters, are they not the true monsters? The three of you are out here looking for an innocent girl who was in the wrong place at the wrong time, probably to kill her, since, from the blood that I can smell on you two, you're not here to help her." Naruto said causing the three to frown "I've been getting readjusted to my abilities, and have a good handle on my wolf powers, I failed Lydia with Peter I'm not doing that again. You want to hunt werewolves, go ahead, but make sure that they're eyes glow blue."

Chris made to speak on how Naruto was in no position to tell them how to do their jobs when Naruto looked off to the side sniffing the air before he could ask what was up, Naruto sped off

Clearing

Naruto had grabbed Allison, and Stiles on his way away from Chris and the hunters and the two came to a clearing to see Malia looking at a nude Lydia

"Malia?" Naruto asked

"I uh heard her scream and followed her scent her." Malia said causing Naruto to smile as he took off his jacket and walked over to Lydia who was in a daze

"Nice job." Naruto said causing Malia to smile at the praise, Naruto put his jacket around Lydia who gasped and snapped out of her trance, as she looked around

"Nate?" Lydia asked who smiled before she hugged him tightly "What's going on? How'd I get out here?"

Allison and Stiles shared a look with Naruto before Allison walked over and took Lydia in her arms and walked her to the jeep, and the three others followed after the two to Stiles car

Next Day

After getting Lydia back to the hospital, everyone returned home, and with Malia not being enrolled yet, she luckily got to stay home, but she would be spending the day with Melissa continuing to learn all the things she missed out on, academically and socially,

"So you just woke up with Malia naked in your arms?" Allison asked as she and Naruto sat at a table

"Yeah, she said she's mine now, and I pretty sure she meant her body also."

"I know, she told me." Allison said as Naruto rose an eyebrow "You're not getting bored with me are you?"

"No, why would I?" Naruto asked

"I've been in your head, I've felt your emotions and your instincts, and I saw how you dealt with them before you were Nathaniel McCall. I'm just a human, who can't even keep up with you in bed."

"Is that what this is about?" Naruto asked leaning forward

"I know your instincts and desires have grown more intense, and that is part of the reason why I'm not upset with you about Kate, but you actually enjoyed being with someone who could handle you in that aspect."

"Allison, sex was a big part of my life, back then, it helped me keep my desire to kill the villagers in check. I don't have those urges here, sex is good but I didn't fall in love with you because of your body, I fell in love with your smarts, and charming, fun-loving personality, your quick wit, and rebellious streak. I love you, Allison. All of you."

Allison smiled, before she asked, "What about Lydia?"

"What about Lydia?" Naruto asked

"You two were almost a couple till your dad left, and you pulled away from her leading her to get with Jackson. You still feel something for her." Allison said with certainty "And now that she's no longer with Jackson what are you going to do?"

"What am I supposed to do?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"You know, be you. The man who had different wives, at the same time."

"You don't seem the type to share, or is this just a way to explore your lesbian feelings for Lydia?"

"I'm not the type to share, but I love you. 24/7 your instincts tell you to grab the nearest pretty girl throw her down and have sex with her. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think it would be a good and healthy choice for you to actually began practicing polygamy again. Besides your immortal, I'm pretty sure down the line when we walk side by side through the centuries that there will be women to catch your eye." Allison said

Naruto scratched his head "You sure about this?" he asked getting a nod in return

"Yeah, I mean it could also work in our advantage, if my parents see you with other women, they'll actually believe that we really have broken up." Allison said

"Well just play it by ear." Naruto said getting a nod from Allison before they looked over to see Stiles pull up, and let an old friend of his Erica Reyes out of the car, and wave to her as she walked off before after a moment he walked over to them

"Does Lydia remember anything, from her nude walk through the woods?" Stiles asked

"Hello to you too, Stiles." Naruto said

"Hi." Stiles said looking to Allison

"Not at all, but the doctors are releasing her tonight." Allison said

"Why?" Naruto asked

"Because apparently last night a girl's grave was desecrated and someone ate her liver." Stiles said

"Well it couldn't be Lydia she was dirty sure, but there wasn't any blood on her." Naruto replied

"So who could it have been?" Stiles asked

"What about the other scent that you caught? You know the werewolf?" Allison asked

"I don't know, I haven't been able to get a good read on it." Naruto said with a sigh

Later

Naruto had decided to skip Chemistry, and was walking to the bleachers when he paused "What do you want?" he asked as Derek stood in his way

Derek smirked at the kid who didn't even know about the history they shared even before he was bitten, to bad his mother took those memories from Naruto as this might be easier

"I'm here to get you to join me." Derek said

"Join you? You drove a stake through the back of my heart." Naruto replied

"Your Naruto Uzumaki, knew you would be able to take it," Derek said causing Naruto to blink "Yeah I know who you are, and I couldn't risk you killing Peter."

"Right so you can be an Alpha, the funny thing is that all you had to say is that you wanted to become an Alpha, and I would've helped you, so long as Peter was no longer a threat to my friends and family, but you lied to me."

"I didn't just kill him to become an Alpha, I did it for my sister too. I buried her under that spiral and swore I would be the one to kill the one who killed her. I was honoring that." Derek said

"I know you're telling the truth, but I don't trust you anymore, and there's still the issue of you staking me, but we'll get into that very soon." Naruto replied walking off as Derek sighed

Flashback

15-year-old Derek scrubbed his hands vigorously, as he glared into the yard where his sisters were playing with Nathaniel McCall, or as his mother called him Naruto "Are you okay Derek?"

Derek looked over to his mother who looked amused as his hair was dyed green and he had a residue of white powder and red lipstick that he had wiped off on his face, Nathan had painted him as he slept and called him The Joker

"Why do we keep letting that kid come here?" Derek asked annoyed as Talia walked up and took a towel and began to help her son clean himself up

"That kid is Naruto Uzumaki, for centuries our kind has waited for him to return."

"I thought that was just some stupid bedtime story?" Derek asked

"It's not, I let him come here because if he had been influenced by the Hunters when he truly emerges into himself, it could spell the end for us all."

"So you're going to give him the bite?" Derek asked

"Maybe when he's older, the bite of an Alpha has the ability to awaken any latent supernatural abilities. I think we should let him have the childhood he was denied during his first life. It's why I ordered the other Alpha's to suppress their desire to turn him. When the time comes, and it will, if I'm not there for him you need to be. Promise me."

Derek looked up to his mom to see that she was very serious so he nodded "I promise." he said looking back to Naruto who was running away from Laura with Cora

End Flashback

Derek sighed before he walked off going to meet Jackson who he could sense rushing toward the restroom

Later

Allison walked to her locker and opened it to see a rose inside with a note, taking the note 'Because I love you." she read causing her to smile before she placed the note down and her attention went to her dress for the funeral and she sighed taking it out

"Nice dress." Allison jumped slightly and looked to see some kid with a camera looking at her

"Nice camera." Allison said turning back to her locker before she heard hushed whispers from behind her

"Not her sister, her aunt." Slightly looming over her shoulder Allison saw two girls glancing at her "The one who murdered all those people."

"You mean the crazy bitch who killed all those people?"

"Yeah, the fire, all those animal attacks-it was her aunt."

"Are you kidding? I sit next to her in English."

"Find a new seat."

Allison shut her locker and began to walk off as the girls laughed before she was pulled into an empty classroom by Naruto "How'd you know?" Allison whispered

"I could hear your heartbeat. What's the matter?" Naruto asked

"I-I- I-I-I can't-I can't do this. I can't-I can't go to the funeral. Everyone is going to be watching me, and there are going to be cameras there, and I can't-"

"Yes, you can." Naruto said placing his hands on her shoulders "Allison, you'll be fine. Everything's gonna be okay. We're gonna find the new werewolf in town, and deal with him or her, and it's all gonna be good. We're going to be good."

Allison nodded before she looked up at him "I can't go and be like this."

"You're supposed to cry at funerals." Naruto said

"For her." Allison frowned

"It doesn't matter. You know, you could be crying for you, you know? You lost someone. For all her faults, you share real good moments with Kate, you still lost her. Just remember the good times."

"Yeah." Allison nodded with a sniffle as she placed her head on Naruto's shoulder

"I'll be there." Naruto said causing Allison to look at him

"What?"

"I may not be near you, but I'll be around." Naruto said before he kissed Allison, and placed his forehead against her owns "You'll get through this. You trust me?"

'More than anyone." Allison said causing Naruto to smile before he walked her to her next class

Later

Cemetery

Naruto was standing in the tree line, in view of Allison watching her, when Malia appeared "Hey, what're you doing here?' Naruto asked

"Your here." Malia said causing Naruto to nod "She's part of your pack right?"

"You could say that." Naruto said looking to see some kid with a camera get closer and kneel down before he began to snap pictures of the Argent's

"Then she's important to you, that means she's important to me." Malia said as Naruto smiled as he could see that she was really changing, as before she was all about survival of the fittest having more than once questioned him on why he cared for others who couldn't do what they could

Allison looked over to see Naruto and Malia standing there, and smiled slightly which Malia returned with a nod, as Naruto waved slightly

Matt Daehler snapped pictures of Allison, for his collection when his camera was snatched out of his hands and he stood to see an old man flanked by two large men

Naruto narrowed his eyes when he saw the old man, as Stiles appeared "Hey,"

"Yo. Sorry, Harris, just let me go." Stiles said looking over to where the old man was

"This looks expensive." Gerard Argent said looking through the camera

"Yeah, 900 bucks." Matt said as Gerard held up his memory card

"And how expensive is this?" Gerard asked before he snapped the small object and handed the boy his camera before walking off to Chris, and Victoria "Christopher.'

"Gerard." Chris said as he and the man gave each other a hug, that looked like it was just for public view

Gerard pulled back and walked to Victoria looking at the casket before he hugged Victoria who kissed his cheek "I'm so sorry."

"Weird." Naruto said as he for a moment Gerard's form was overlapped with that of another old man'so this one with a cane and bandages

"What is it?" Stiles asked

"I'm not sensing any love, sadness, or anger from him, just annoyance, and disinterest." Naruto frowned

"Do you remember me?" Gerard asked Allison who nodded, before Gerard looked to the tree line, to see it was empty as Naruto had blurred Malia, and Stiles out of sight "Considering I haven't seen you since you were three, I don't suppose I can assume you'd call me grandpa. So if it's comfortable, call me Gerard for the time being. But I'd prefer grandpa."

Gerard sat down a chair over from Allison as Chris sat between them, while Naruto, Stiles, and Malian were now behind a tombstone

"Hey, you know, maybe they're just here for the funeral. I mean what if they're the non-hunting side of the family? There could be non-hunting Argents. It's possible, right?"

"Something tells me your wrong." Malia said

"What?" Stiles asked

'The amount of blood I smell on them, especially the old man." Malia said before she looked to Naruto "You smell it too fight?"

Naruto nodded "I mean shouldn't we get it over with now? Because I'm pretty sure I can take him." Malia said

"I don't doubt it, but it is still a funeral, and the parasites are snapping pictures." Naruto said nodding to the cameras, "Also their cops around, speaking of which we should go befo-"

Naruto was interrupted when Noah grabbed him and Stiles and looked at Malia "The three of you. Unbelievable. Pick up my tie."

Stiles picked up the tie before Noah lead the three away to his car, where they would sit for the next 20 minutes

"4-1-5 Adam."

Stiles looked up when the police scanner went off "I didn't copy that. Did you say 4-1-5 Adam?"

"Disturbance in a car." Stiles whispered

"They were taking a heart attack victim-D.O.A. But on the way to the hospital, something hit 'em."

"Wait, hit the ambulance?" Noah asked

"Copy that. I'm standing in front of it right now. Something got in the back. There's blood everywhere. And I mean everywhere."

"All right, unit 4, what's your 20?" Noah asked

"Route 5 and post. I swear, I've never seen anything like this."

"All right, take it easy. I'm on my way." Noah said putting down the walkie "Now, as for you three," when the man three he saw the door wide open with no one in the back seat

Hour Later

The trio walked a few feet away from the cops, and ambulance to see the back door opened with blood everywhere with a corpse inside "Do you guys need to get closer?" Stiles asked

"...No, we got it." Naruto said, stepped back and looking to Malia "You ready?"

Malia answered by letting her eye glow blue as she smirked before the two ran off, through the woods, toward the scent with Malia, growling as she tossed her jacket and shirt before she jumped forward and landed in her coyote form, and raced forward beside Naruto before they stopped and began to look around before they saw a figure running and gave chase,

When the figure jumped up, Naruto kicked off a tree and ran into the man with his knee sending him to the ground, rolling to his feet as the man who he recognized as the homeless guy from school snarled at him before Malian pounced and bit the man who roared before he three her off and tried to run, but the two gave chase

"Go around, we'll box him in." Naruto said before Malian blurred to the right as Naruto lifted his hood and face mask in case any humans saw him, but suddenly he stopped running when a tripwire was tripped and the man was lifted into the air-bound by his wrist snarling at Naruto who paused before Derek appeared and pushed Naruto down a hill causing him to roll and when he regained his footing Derek was already there and pushed back into a tree and held him there

"What're you doing?"

"They're already here." Derek said before Malia pounced on him snarling in his face

"Easy Malia, nows not the time." Naruto said as Malia looked at Derek and walked over to stand by Naruto as Derek got up and they watched as Argent hunting party walked out and surrounded the man, before Chris used a shock baton on him causing the man to return to normal as Naruto sensed a lot of terror in the man and loneliness

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Chris asked

"N-nothing. Nothing, I swear." the man stammered

"You're not from here, are you?" Chris asked as the man remained silent in fear "Are you?!"

"No. No, I came- I came looking for the Alpha. I heard he was here. That's all." the man said as Naruto looked to Gerard who was smirking "Look, I didn't do anything. I didn't hurt anyone. No one living. He wasn't alive in the ambulance. He wasn't, I swear."

Gentlemen! Take a look at a rare sight. You wanna tell them what we've caught?" Gerard asked looking to his son

"An Omega." Chris answered

"The lone wolf! Possibly kicked out of his own pack. Or the survivor of a pack that was hunted down. Maybe even murdered. And possibly alone by his own choice. Certainly not a wise choice." Gerard explained before he walked off and came back with a silver sword "Because, as I am about to demonstrate an Omega rarely survives on his own."

Naruto suddenly appeared and caught the sword before it could cut the Omega, and a palm thrust sent the old man flying back into Chris, as Naruto cut the tripwire causing the omega to fall

"Leave, this town, now, and never come back, and If I hear if you attacking dead people again I'll kill you myself." Naruto ordered his voice deep and dark

The omega nodded before he ran off, while Naruto looked to Gerard and Chris as they climbed to their feet "How sweet, how the monsters care for each other."

"Coming from a man who I sense no love in, that's something. You were about to kill an innocent man, whose only crime was his obsession with dead people. You have a code follow it, and everything will be peaceful." Naruto said

"Not when you murder my daughter, no code, you and everyone like you are just bodies waiting to be cut in half. Because I don't care if you're wounded and weak. Or seemingly harmless begging for their life with the promise that they will never, ever hurt anyone. Or some desperate, lost soul with no idea what they're getting into. We will find you all and kill them. Every last one."

"The man who killed your daughter is already dead. Murdered by other werewolves, your declaring war on a species that has done you no harm. You don't care about anyone but yourself, I monitored you at the funeral, no sadness, no love, no anger, I only sensed disinterest and annoyance, not the emotions a grieving father should have."

Naruto suddenly grabbed both ends of the sword and with a jerk snapped it in half before he tossed both ends into the nearby pond

Gerard watched with a frown trying to find any features that'll help with this one's identity but all he could see was the glowing yellow eyes and nothing else

Naruto looked to Chris, who was watching him, "You try to kill anyone innocent, werewolf, or human we'll be there."

The hunters looked to see Malia in her coyote form, snarl at them, "The people of this town, are under our protection." Naruto said before he nodded to Malia and she sped off, and when the hunters looked back to Naruto he was gone

"Who was that?" Gerard asked glaring at Chris as his son sighed

"I don't know, haven't seen his face since I arrived here." Chris lied as Gerard frowned deeply

Derek was still kneeling behind a tree, as Naruto had doubled back and shoved a stake through his back "Now we're even." Naruto said smirking as he patted Derek's shoulder and sped off

Moments Later

Naruto's House

Naruto walked into his room, with a sigh, and took off his shirt ready to call it a night from the long day, when he paused and turned to see Malia turning back to normal, and he remembered Allison gave him permission, and in a blur, he was in front of her pulling her into a deep kiss, that she immediately returned as she ripped his shirt off of him, while Naruto got out of his pants, and grabbed Malia's ass, and kicked the door closed as he walked to the bed, and tossed her onto it before getting on top of her. and thrusting deep into her womanhood, causing the two to moan, before Naruto began to fuck Malia, the two scratching and biting each other as they had sex all night, not even stopping when Melissa returned from work, just trying to keep the noise to a minimum.

Finished


	11. Chapter 11

Few Days Later

Naruto fell back on his bed with a refreshed sigh, as Allison and Malia joined him, the three all naked as clothes littered the room

"I could get used to this." Allison panted as she kissed Naruto's cheek, as he smiled

"Me too, it could be like this for eternity, well without the war between werewolves and hunters getting in our way. We can go where ever we wanted, do whatever we wanted, be free." Naruto said running his fingers through the girl's hair

"Even me?" Malia asked

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I can turn born shifters into hybrids." Naruto said as Malia smiled happy she wasn't being left out

"My parents are going to freak out." Allison said

"They'll get over it, so long as your happy they should be happy for you." Naruto replied

Allison smiled before she looked over to the clock to see it was nearing midnight "They'll be home in a few minutes, would you?"

"Sure." Naruto said speeding up out of the bed and putting on some pants, and grabbing Allison's things before he picked her up bridal style "I'll be back, Malia."

Naruto blurred from the room with Allison in his arms, and the two would make it to her house seconds after her parents pulled into the garage and Naruto jumped to her window and let her down before she quickly kissed him and hopped into bed, as he sped off and the door opened before Chris, and Victoria peeked into the room and saw Allison in bed with her eyes closed before Chris walked in and closed the window and looked to Allison before he exited the room as Allison opened her eyes

Naruto had told her all about how Gerard was about to kill the Omega and declared war on all the werewolves in the county. He had told her to watch the man as he reminded him of one of the Elders of his village and to keep a close eye on the man his tone of voice, his posture, and the vibe he gave her

No one was going to split her away from the man she loved

Isaac was sitting with his father, having some dinner in a tense silence. They were like that for a while until his dad asked him about how his grades were.

"Um…so far it's an A in French and a B- in Econ."

"Hmm," his dad said nodding his head. "What about Chemistry?"

Isaac twiddled his fingers a bit. "I'm not sure but…mid-terms are in a few days. It could go up," he said hopefully.

"Well, what's it at now?" his dad asked.

"The grade?" he asked tensed.

"Yeah," his dad said like it was obvious.

"Uh…I'm not sure," Isaac said in a small voice.

"But…you just said that it could go up."

Isaac rubbed the corner of his eye and ran a stressful hand through his hair. "I just meant…generally."

His dad nodded. "You wouldn't be lying to me, would you Isaac?"

He looked at his father a bit tensely and shook his head. "No."

"Then tell me the grade," he said to Isaac with a bit of bite contradicting his happy smile.

"I just told you, I don't know."

"You want to take this little conversation downstairs?" Isaac shook his head. "No? Tell me the grade son."

Isaac looked down at his hands. "Dad, the semester is only half over. There's plenty of time-"

"Isaac," his father said cutting him off.

Isaac decided to just bite the bullet. "It's a D," he finally answered.

His dad shrugged. "Alright. It's a D. I'm not angry." Isaac could tell that wasn't true.. "You know I'm going to have to find a way to punish you though. I do have my responsibilities as a parent. We'll start with something simple. Like, …tell you what. You do the dishes and clean up the kitchen, okay?"

Isaac let loose some tension. It wasn't as bad as he feared. "Yeah," he said softly.

His dad then drained his mug. "Good. Because I'd really like to see this place spotless." He then took the mug and threw it aside where it shattered into pieces on the floor. "You know what I'm saying?" he asked his son who was looking at the pieces on the floor. "This entire kitchen," He then went off and threw his dishes to the floor which scared Isaac into clutching to the floor. His dad then took the glass centerpiece from the table into his hands. "Absolutely," he said before throwing it at the wall where it shattered above Isaac's head. "Spotless." He finished.

Isaac slowly lifted his head to show that there was a shard stuck in his cheek, just below his eye. He pulled it out and grit his teeth at him. "You could've blinded me!"

Mr. Lahey rolled his eyes. "Shut up. It's only a scratch. It's hardly even-" the man froze as the scratch on Isaac's face was knitting together and the blood retreated into the cut that disappeared

Touching his face, Isaac took off "Isaac," Mr. Lahey called after him, as Issac got to his bike and pedaled off with his father still yelling after him

Issac's dad reaches into his pocket and ran to his car following after his son

Across the street, Jackson was taking out the trash. A garbage bag full of tissues that were stained black from him leaking black blood. "Freaks," he muttered before he moved to head back inside,

Mr. Lahey drove out to try to find his son as the rain started. He finally came upon Isaac's deserted bike in an alleyway. He got out of the car and angrily stomped for it.

"Isaac! Isaac…Isaac?" He stopped moving when he saw a shape ahead. He then clapped his hands. "Okay, that's enough. Let's go…I said, Grab your bike and let's go!"

But the shape didn't move. In fact, it crutched down on all fours. Mr. Lahey cleaned his glasses from the rain and got a good look at what he was seeing, the abusive father panicked and ran for his car, he made good time for his old age but he wasn't no Jay Garrick as soon as he sat in the seat and tried to get the door, it was ripped off its hinges and the shape went in and started to maul and tear him apart. His blood started to flow right out of the floor and drip onto the street

Next Day

Naruto and Stiles walked to the locker room "I thought you said that you just needed to experience a full moon and you'll be able to handle the next one?"

"That was before, I killed a wolf in my mind, and turned into said wolf, and got a boost in my senses. It's just a precaution, one that might not even be necessary." Naruto said leaning against the locker "Did you get something better than handcuffs?"

"Yeah." Stiles said opening his locker before a long chain fell out getting everyone's attention as Naruto shook his head while Stiles tried to catch the chain before he reached up and grabbed the chain stopping it

"Why'd you bring it into school?" Naruto asked

Stiles made to speak, but Coach appeared "Part of me wants to ask. The other part says knowing will be more disturbing than anything I could ever imagine. So I'm gonna walk away."

"That's good. That's a wise choice, coach." Stiles said waving off the coach before he and Naruto knelt down to pick up the chain when Naruto's eyes flashed yellow for a split second and he began to look around wildly while Stiles raised an eyebrow

"You okay?" Stiles asked as Naruto stood up "Nate."

"There's another. In here, right now." Naruto said

"Another what?"

"Another werewolf." Naruto said causing Stiles to stand up as well

Outside

"You really don't remember anything?" Allison asked walking with Lydia to school

"They called it a fugue state, which is basically a way of saying "We have no idea why you can't remember running through the woods naked for two days." But personally, I don't care. I lost nine pounds." Lydia smiled causing Allison to chuckle

"Are you ready for this?" Allison asked gently

"Please. It's not like my aunt's a serial killer." Lydia smiled before she walked in while Allison watched her

"Guess she's back to normal." Allison whispered before she walked in after Lydia and paused beside her when they saw everyone looking at Lydia "Maybe it's the nine pounds." she whispered to her friend who flipped her hair and walked to her locker as she followed smiling

Field

Naruto and Stiles walked out onto the field "It was kind of like a scent, but I couldn't tell who it was." Naruto said sitting down

"What if you can get him one-on-one? Would that help?" Stiles asked

"Yeah. See if you can get coach to make me defender." Naruto said getting a nod before Stiles ran off, while Naruto began to use his vamp hearing to listen out for the other werewolf

"You need a digital camera?"

"Yeah. And something that can record in low light. All night long."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked over to Jackson, who was talking to Matt "What are you recording?"

"Something in low light. All night long. Do you have the camera or not?" Jackson asked impatiently

"You have 100 bucks?" Matt asked

"I drive a Porsche." Jackson scoffed causing Naruto to tune out having lost interest, Jackson didn't have the scent of a werewolf, besides he didn't have to worry about what that snake was up to.

Stiles returned with a long stick and tossed it to Naruto "Everything's good." he said

"So what's up with you and Erica?" Naruto asked

"Please let's not do this again." Stiles said

"Do what, you and Erica have been friends for a long time, she likes you, and you like her, why not ask her out?" Naruto asked

"Can we talk about this some other time." Stiles said

"You said that last time." Naruto replied causing Stiles to groan before Coach blew the whistle

Everyone got into their positions, with the players lining up single file, as Naruto stood in front of the goalie and the cage as the defender,

Rolling his neck, Naruto got ready, and as soon as the whistle blew and a player rushed to score, Naruto charged him full power and knocked the kid on his back, while the players all flinched

"McCall what the hell was that?!" Coach asked

"Just trying to strengthen my teammates for when we go against the abomination coach." Naruto said

"I like it! Take your duties as Co-Captain seriously McCall!" Coach said while everyone looked shocked that Coach just gave Naruto the green light to intentionally try to hurt them

Player after player tried to score, but Naruto knocked them all down, Jackson who was up next, chose to sit out, and Naruto cursed himself mentally as he had scared Jackson off, and had all the intention of tackling him like they were playing football, before Naruto's attention went to Issac Lahey, who he could hear breathing heavily almost like he wasn't human before the kid charged and he charged back

As Naruto, and Issac, collided, Issac was flipped but landed on his hands and feet like an animal and looked to Naruto with his glowing yellow eyes causing Naruto to narrow his own before the whistle blew and Issac's eyes went back to normal whIle Stiles dad and two deputies approached

Moments Later

The players and a few students watched as Issac and Coach talked with the officers "His dad is dead. They think he was murdered." Naruto reported as they watched Issac be led away as he looked back at Naruto

"Are they saying he's a suspect?" Stiles asked

"I'm not sure, why?" Naruto asked

"Because they can lock him in a holding cell for 24 hours." Stiles said

"During the full moon." Naruto said getting a nod

Later

Chemistry Classroom

Naruto spun his pen around his thumb as he asked "Why would Derek choose Isaac?" he asked curiously

"Peter told me that if the bite doesn't turn you it could kill you, maybe teenagers have a better chance of surviving."

"To bad being a teenager doesn't mean your dad can't hold him?"

"Well, not unless they have solid evidence. Or a witness." Stiles said before he remembered something and turned to Danny "Danny. Where's Jackson?"

"In the principal's office talking to your dad." Danny said

"What? Why?" Stiles asked

"Maybe because he lives across the street from Isaac." Danny said

Stiles looked to Naruto "I'll be back, don't piss off Harris." Naruto said getting up

"Everyone please turn to page 73." Harris said turning to see Naruto place a packet on his desk before he jogged out of class "Mr. McCall!"

Harris shouted before he looked to the packet to see it was the assignment, and frowned

Office

Naruto walked down the hallway and stopped at his locker before he began to use his vamp hearing to listen in to what Jackson was telling Noah

"Wait, so are you telling me that you knew Isaac's father was hitting him?" Noah asked causing Naruto to blink before he heard

"Hitting him? He was kicking the crap out of him." Jackson said

"Did you ever say anything to anyone? A teacher, parents, anyone?" Noah asked

"Nope. It's not my problem." Jackson said causing Naruto's eyebrow to twitch

"No, no, of course not. You know, it's funny that the kids getting beaten up are always the ones who least deserve it." Noah said in annoyance

"Yeah. Wait, what?"

"I think we're done here." Noah said walking off,

Naruto took a random book out of his locker and turned to leave, but ran in Gerard "Shouldn't you be in class Mr..."

"McCall, Nathan McCall." Naruto said

"McCall, as in the one that dated my granddaughter?" Gerard asked

"One in the same." Naruto nodded

"Well its a pleasure to meet you." Gerard said with his hand out that Naruto took "Hn, firm grip you got there, I like it."

"Thanks, sir." Naruto nodded

"Well Mr. McCall, yes, I am the principal, but I really don't want you to think of me as the enemy."

"Heh, is that so?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, I was once a teenager myself, now off to class you're late."

Naruto nodded and walked off, as Gerard watched after him, as soon as Naruto turned into another corridor he blurred to the exit but was sidetracked when he saw a frowning Lydia walked by and stopped

"Lydia, what's up?" Naruto asked causing her to look at him

"Nothing, I was just trying to tell Jackson thanks for saving my life, but he just wrote me off, like I wanted to get back with him or something." Lydia said

"Well he's a dick, I told you this before." Naruto replied causing Lydia to scoff as she smiled "So how are you doing really?"

"I'm fine, honestly."

'Do you remember what happened?" Naruto asked causing Lydia to frown as a flash of Peter biting her flashed in her mind

"No." Lydia said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow "I don't want to remember."

"Well look I have to be somewhere but just know I'm here for you, whenever you wish to talk call me, no matter what time it is." Naruto said getting a nod from Lydia who smiled before Naruto pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek before he walked off and exited the school just in time to see Issac in the back of a squad car drive away and frowned before a familiar Camero pulled up

"Get in." Derek said

"Get in? Why would I do that?" Naruto asked

"I need your help to fix this." Derek said

"I might be smart, but I'm no lawyer."

"Look whatever Jackson, told the cops, what's in the house is way worse, when they do a search of the house, any opportunity to get him out before the moon goes up will be gone." Derek said before he opened the door and groaned before he got in and closed the door as Derek drove off

Later

Naruto walked beside Derek, who had a flashlight "So if Isaac didn't kill his father, who did?"

"I don't know yet."

"Then how do you know he's telling the truth?" Naruto asked

"Because I trust my senses. And it's a combination of them."

"Hey, at least I wasn't sniffing them." Naruto said causing Derek to shake his head before he opened the door and motioned for Naruto to go in

"What's down there?"

"Motive." Derek said causing Naruto to sigh before he walked down

"And what am I looking for?"

"Just follow your senses." Derek said as Naruto looked around seeing a broken mirror, and scratch marks leading to the deep freezer, with a frown he walked to it aND opened it, seeing scratch marks from Issac

"This is why he said yes to you." Naruto said as he sensed Derek behind him

"Everyone wants power." Derek nodded

"Did you tell Isaac about the Argents? About being hunted?"

"Yes, and he still asked." Derek said

"Then he's an idiot." Naruto scoffed

"And you're the idiot dating Argent's daughter." Derek said causing Naruto to glance at him "Yeah. I know you're little secret. And if I know, how long do you think it's gonna take for them to find out? You saw what would've happened to that omega. With me, you learn how to use all of your senses. With me, you learn control."

Derek grabbed Naruto's wrist and lifted it up to show Naruto that his nails were changing into claws "Even on a full moon."

Naruto looked to Derek as his eyes flared yellow "I'm no one's bitch." he said as his eyes flashed red causing Derek's eyes to widen slightly as he released Naruto "I'll talk Stiles into helping you get Issac out."

"Why? Because he's one of us?"

"I could give a rats ass about that, but he's innocent, and if he were to change its a good possibility every officer in the station including Stiles dad would die, then I'll have to kill him."

[

Naruto called Stiles to tell him the plan, and to have Allison meet him at Issac's house with the chain, as Naruto felt his skin getting hot, as his heartbeat quickened

With Allison

Allison smirked as she fired her arrow and hit the deputy that her father and grandfather sent to kill Issac in the leg causing him to scream in pain before she walked away and got into her car "Hey, did you slow him down?" Stiles asked on the Bluetooth

"You could say that."

"All right, well, uh, I'm headed to the station right now." Stiles said

"Where's Nate?" Allison asked

"Isaac's."

"Does he have a plan?" Allison asked as she drove down the road

"Yeah, but not a very good one. And unfortunately, we don't really have time to come up with anything better." Stiles said before he told her to go and grab the chain and meet Naruto at Issac's house

Naruto had taken off his shirt, and pants, as he was burning up

Issac was in his holding cell panting as his eyes shined yellow as he began to shift

With Malia

Malia, groaned when she began to shift, as she was chained in the basement of Naruto's safe house, while Melissa watched over her

"It'll be okay Malia, just breath." Melissa said gently

With Naruto

Allison arrived to see Naruto on his hands and knees and dropped the duffel she was carrying before she pulled out the chains "Are you sure we have to do this?"

Naruto looked up his eyes glowing yellow, as his fangs were extended as he was sweating while black hair grew around his eyes "Yes." he said

"Where?"

Naruto climbed to his feet and walked over to the deep freezer, and lifted it up "Wrap the chair around the freezer."

Allison did as told as Naruto put down the freezer and walked over to a tool belt before he tied it around his waist and hooked the other end of the chain to his belt

"Go." Naruto said

"No, I'm not going anywhere."

'Allison there's no-argh!" Naruto shouted in pain as his ribs broke suddenly and fell to his knees as they healed before Allison watched in shock as his spine moved out of its rightful place and reset itself "Go!" Naruto yelled

Allison with tears in her eyes ran upstairs and closed the door, as Naruto continued to scream as his body broke itself down and put itself back together before he began to shift into a full wolf

Naruto in his wolf form immediately tried to get out of the chain that was keeping him at bay,

Allison was upstairs in the kitchen, listening to Naruto's shouts that turned to growls before she heard hissing and covered her mouth and turned around to see a lizard-like thing standing in the doorway watching her, causing her to scream

Naruto who was chewing on the chain stopped and looked up as his eyes glowed yellow, and with a growl, he blurred toward the door the chain snapping as he burst through the door causing the knife-wielding Allison to look over as Naruto landed in front of her, before he stomped a foot and roared at the crouching creature that jumped onto the ceiling and hissed at them and ran off through the door

Naruto, began to return to human form as he and Allison looked at the door "What the hell was that?" she asked

"I have no idea." Naruto said before the two immediately got out of there after Naruto retrieved his clothes "What a life." he sighed

"And to think you're going to live forever." Allison smiled trying to lighten the mood

"That is really not funny." Naruto said as he put on his pants, but left his shirt off


	12. Chapter 12

Beacon Hills High

Naruto and Allison were on the climbing wall in gym class, talking about what happened last night "The thing had scales, I don't have scales." Naruto said

"Surprised you didn't bring up the tail." Allison smiled

"I would have, if I didn't turn into a wolf last night." Naruto said with a shrug as he noticed something "Are you slowing down for me?"

"I was waiting for you." Allison said

"What? Waiting for me to catch up?" Naruto asked

"You looked like you were struggling."

"Well, I was admiring the view." Naruto said honestly as he looked at Allison's ass

"Try admiring from afar." Allison smiled as she climbed up the wall, while Naruto smirked

Allison with a wide grin climbed away from Naruto but paused when she saw Naruto looking at her a little ways above her before she frowned and kicked his leg from the wall, causing him to fall but she shouted in surprise when he grabbed her and pulled her with him

As they plummeted to the ground, Naruto flipped so that he landed on his feet while Allison clung to his body, before she pushed him

"Ass." Allison said unhooking the harness and walking off

Naruto smiled as he followed after her "So you can push me, but I can't take you down with me?" he asked

Coach looked to the students waiting for their turn "All right, next two Stilinski, Erica, let's go. The wall."

Stiles frowned as he looked to a nervous Erica "You don't have to do this." he said worried

"It's okay, I want to try." Erica said getting a hesitant nod from Stiles before the two climbed the wall, but Erica began to whimper and hyperventilate as Stiles finished and dropped down

"Erica. Dizzy? Is it vertigo?" Coach asked

"Vertigo's a dysfunction of the vestibular system of the inner ear." Lydia said

"She's just freaking out." a girl said before Stiles climbed up the wall to the girl and began to whisper in he'd ear, before she let the wall go, and they dropped to the matt

"Erica."

"You do know that she's epileptic right?" Naruto asked standing beside Lydia and Allison

"I-"

"No you didnt." Naruto interrupted

Coach coughed embarrassingly before he called up another two kids as Erica and Stiles walked over and Naruto rubbed Erica's shoulder "You okay?" he asked getting a nod from the girl although Naruto could tell she was embarrassed

Soon everyone had to hit the showers and get ready for their other classes in the locker room, as they were about to change into school clothes Coach blew his whistle "Listen up. Anybody see Isaac Lahey, you immediately tell the principal. Get a teacher, or you call me. Except for you, Greenberg. Don't call me for anything. I'm not kidding. Don't call me. You shouldn't even have my number."

"Isaac?" Naruto asked walking to his locker

"It's Derek's problem now." Stiles said causing Jackson to look after the two "What do you mean tonight's not a good idea?"

"I told you about the 2 other forms in my head, I want to get those under control, now more than anything, with that thing that we saw last night, and Allison's grandfather."

"Oh, well to bad, you're not backing out. Do you wanna know why? Because you and Allison are obviously having quite a good time together. And you know who else wants to have a good time? Stiles! Stiles wants to have a good time. Many, many times. Several times in a row. In several different positions.

Naruto paused as he clenched his hand and looked toward the door where he heard gasping and coughing "Are you even listening to me?"

Naruto ran from the locker, immediately followed by Stiles and some nosey students, and they ran to see him burst through the doors of the gym, to see Erica on the wall, as he ran forward and she fell back, and caught her as she began to have a seizure and they ran over

Naruto placed Erica on her side as Allison, Lydia, and Stiles knelt beside him "How'd you know?" Allison asked

"I just felt it." Naruto said as Erica held his hands before Naruto saw the other students watching "Call somebody." he said but they made no move to do anything "NOW!"

Everyone flinched back before they ran to get a teacher, or to a locker for their cellphones to call an ambulance, "Shh, shh." Naruto said as he began to take Erica's pain and her seizure began to calm down

Later

Naruto and Allison watched as Stiles drove off with Erica to take her to the hospital after teachers decided she was okay for school, but Stiles insisted and with his compulsion Stiles had permission to take Erica to check hospital.

As the two turned and walked back into the school "What a day." Naruto sighed

"It'll be alright "

"It'll be even more stressful, we got your grandfather wanting to rage war with supernatural creatures, Derek who wants a pack, and let's not forget the lizard thing from yesterday." Naruto said before they saw Jackson and Lydia

"Nothing happened to you. It's like it's like you're immune." Jackson said causing the two to glance at each other

"I don't have a clue to what you're talking about." Lydia replied

"It's It's you. Whatever it is Blood, saliva whatever soul-killing substance is running through your veins, you did this to me. You ruined it for me. You ruined everything!" Jackson growled before he shouted when Naruto grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into the wall as Allison lead Lydia away

"I'm going to say this once, and only once. Stay away from Lydia, because next time I see you treating her like that, I'm going to rip your heart out." Naruto said releasing Jackson who breathed heavily as Naruto walked off

Later

Naruto walked into the lunch room and sat across from Boyd "Boyd. You got the keys?"

Boyd held up the keys and Naruto made to take them but he pulled the away "This isn't a favor. It's a transaction." Naruto smirked and put $20 on the table "I said 50."

"No, you wanted 50 but I remember I said 20." Naruto said

"I said fifty. With a "fa" sound. Hear the difference? If you can't, I can demonstrate some other words with the "fa" sound." Boyd said leaning forward threateningly

"Boyd you better chill the fuck out, don't get your ass whipped in front of all these people. Now ain't no way in hell I'm giving you 50, but I'll give you 30." Naruto said as his pupils grew bigger and smaller as he compelled Boyd "Take it or leave it."

Boyd placed the keys on the table, and Naruto placed $10 onto the 20, "Thanks." Naruto said before he snatched Boyd's Daritos and walked off with the keys

Sitting down with Lydia, and Allison he held up the keys "Stiles won't be joining us sadly, but we'll just have to have a good time for him as well." Naruto said having changed his mind as Lydia needed to take her mind off Jackson

Animal Clinic

Naruto put a pup in a cage, and placed it in the back with the other dogs, before he walked out and grabbed his things "Alright Deaton, I'm gone."

"Alright, and be careful out there." Alan smiled looking at Naruto

"Yeah, and hopefully tomorrow we can began our long overdue conversation." Naruto said walking out the door causing Deaton to sigh

Later

Naruto pulled up to the skating rink with Malia in his passenger seat and the duo got out and met Allison and Lydia half way before Naruto unlocked the door and they walked in

The four made smalltalk as they got their skates on before Naruto and Lydia began to skate as Allison spoke with Malia

"Since you never skated before, maybe I should give you a few pointers?" Allison asked

"Allison. I'm a werecoyote." Malia said as if it explained everything

"So a little ice skating should be no problem.' Allison nodded

"Yeah." Malia said while Allison smiled watching Malia as she stepped out onto the ice "See? It's no problem aah!"

Malia fell when she tried to go further out causing Allison to laugh

Naruto and Lydia were racing around the rink, before he began to pull ahead but gasped and laughed as she grabbed him and pulled him back the two continued to laugh as they held onto the wall

Allison continued to teach Malia how to skate, and after a series of falls, Malia finally began to get it as Naruto and Allison went to take pictures and upon getting them they saw that the flash that triggered Naruto's eyes ruined all of them except the one where they were kissing

"This one's normal." Allison said before she looked to Naruto in shock "Oh, that's not what I meant."

Naruto laughed as he kissed her "I know, besides normal is overrated."

"I'm normal.' Allison said

"No, your a sexy badass huntress who will be the best hunter the world has ever known." Naruto smiled causing Allison to smile

"You think so?"

"Most definitely." Naruto nodded before they both jumped when Lydia's scream surprised them and Naruto blurred from the booth

Malia was holding her ears as Lydia was on her knees clawing at the ice with her eyes closed screaming before Naruto arrived and wrapped his arms around Lydia shaking her

"Malia take deep breaths to control your hearing." Naruto said as he continued to hold Lydia who began to pant in his arms before he, Malia and Allison looked at her

Moments Later

Lydia opened her eyes to see herself in the stands while Naruto, Malia, and Allison talked "She was bitten by an Alpha, I thought the bite killed you or turned you." Allison said

"Lydia's different, some supernatural aspects don't affect her." Naruto shrugged

"That scream was not normal. It felt like my head was going to explode." Malia said

"What're you guys talking about?" Lydia asked getting their attention

"You. What happened out there?" Naruto asked sitting beside Lydia

"I don't know. I uh, saw a flower growing out of the ice before I saw the man that bit me. I think it's PTSD."

"How long have you been seeing the guy that bit you?" Allison asked

"Just today." Lydia said

"He's dead, Lydia. He can't hurt you anymore, and I'll deal with anyone who tries to in the future." Naruto said bringing Lydia into a hug while he looked up at Allison and Malia

The four were now leaving, and Allison kissed Naruto and Malia goodbye before she turned to see Lydia looking at her in shock

"What was that?"

"What?" Allison asked

"You kissed Malia, are you a lesbian?" Lydia asked

"Um, it's complicated." Allison answered

"Good I'll drive slow." Lydia said turning and getting into the car

Next Day

Naruto sat across from Stiles in the cafeteria "So you just woke up and she was gone?" Naruto asked

"Yes alright, I was sitting outside her room while your mom was giving her a check-up before the doctor came in fell asleep and woke up to the doctor and Erica's mom looking for her." Stiles said

"Well did they find her?'

"Yeah, her mom called my dad and said she was in her bed. They say she snuck out of the hospital and went home." Stiles sighed "So how was las-"

Naruto eyes flashed yellow and he looked to the cafeteria door that just opened before a new and improved Erica walked in with a form-fitting black dress that stopped at her thighs, and high heels of the same color and a leather jacket to finish off her look

"What the holy hell is that?" Lydia asked

"It's Erica." Naruto said looking to Stiles who frowned deeply as he watched Erica along with everyone else in the cafeteria

Erica picked up a students apple and took a bit out of it before she walked away

Naruto sighed in annoyance before Lydia grabbed his arm "Hey," He called as she dragged him outside and pushed him

"Polygamy? Really Naruto?" Lydia asked

"Allison told you, nice." Naruto sighed

"Yeah, Allison told me, what I want to know is why didn't you tell me." Lydia said pushing Naruto again

"I was trying to find a suitable time to tell you.' Naruto replied before he placed a hand on her shoulder "Well talk about it later, but I need to check on Erica."

Lydia nodded before watching as Naruto walked off

Hallway

Erica was touching up her lipstick in her locker, before she sniffed and smiled turning to Naruto "Erica, you look nice. Who else is Derek going after?" Naruto said

"Why would he have to go after anyone else when we already have you?" Erica asked

"Who's next, Erica?" Naruto glared

"You know, I never knew what I looked like during a seizure until someone took a video of me once and put it online?" Erica asked

"That's not what I asked." Naruto said

"It happened during class. I started seizing in my desk and everyone was saying how they should put something in my mouth until some genius reads the card on my key ring which tells him not to 'cause it could break my teeth. Do you know what happens next? I piss myself. And they start laughing. You know, the only good thing about seizures was that I never remembered them. Until some brilliant jerkoff had to go and put cameras in everybody's phone."

Erica pushed Naruto who growled and grabbed her by the throat and pulled her in close "Snap out of it."

"Why don't you like the new me?" Erica asked smiling, as she tried to lick Naruto who pulled his head back causing her to laugh before she looked to Allison who was watching "That's right. You only have eyes for her."

Naruto flung Erica away into her locker and with a scoff walked off to Allison "She's with Derek now, isn't she? Like Isaac."

"Yeah." Naruto said

"You have to help her." Allison said causing Naruto to pause and look at her "She means something to Stiles and with my grandfather coming here, Derek turning Erica and Isaac, It's like battle lines are being drawn."

"And I want us to not be in the crossfire of that." Naruto said

"This is all possible thanks to you Naruto. You have a responsibility to them."

'And what about my responsibility to you, Lydia, Malia, and Stiles? The last thing I need or want to be responsible for is putting you in danger."

"You can't protect me from that. I was born into a family of hunters, you are a vampire, werewolf hybrid danger will always follow us." Allison said causing Naruto to sigh and lean back onto the locker with a frown before Stiles ran up

"Boyd is missing." Stiles said

"Maybe he was just absent." Naruto replied

"Not likely, with Derek turning kids from our school we have to do something alright." Stiles said causing Naruto to look at Allison who nodded

"I'll go to the ice rink and see if he's there. And if he's not at home, you call me." Naruto said getting a nod from Stiles

"Got it." Stiles said quickly leaving

"He seems really excited. More than usual I mean."

"Derek turned Erica, he's kinda upset about it."

"Kinda?" Allison asked

"He's also kinda excited, worried, and attracted to her."

"You can sense all of that?" Allison asked

"Worried, and excited yeah, but I've known Stiles for a while so it's easy to tell when a girl has his attention in that nature, it used to be Lydia but he gave up on that."

"Mm." Allison nodded

"Alright, I'll see you later." Naruto said

"Be careful." Allison said as Naruto walked away waving back at her

With Stiles

Stiles pulled up to Boyd's house and ran up to the door before knocking "Hey, Boyd? Hey, Boyd? It's Stiles." he said looking through the window and finding no one he sighed and turned around "Oh wow."

Erica stood there looking at who she could without a doubt call her closet friend as she giggled "What are you doing here, Stiles?"

"Uh, nothing, I was just looking for, um-"

"Boyd?" Erica asked

"Yeah. Yes. Boyd." Stiles nodded looking at Erica

"You know what you're doing right now that's kind of funny? You're only looking in my eyes."

"That's funny?" Stiles asked

"Well, yeah. Because it's that kind of look where you're trying not to look anywhere other than my eyes, but you want to, don't you? You want a nice, long, hard look."

"Not really. I-I just want to know if you're okay?" Stiles asked

"I've never been better." Erica smiled "I'm no longer some pathetic, pimple-faced loser."

'That pathetic pimple-faced loser was my friend. Now you've joined up with Derek, and pretty soon you'll be a killer, and I won't let that happen." Stiles frowned as Erica looked at him "I'll see you around, Erica."

Erica placed her hand on Stiles chest "You're not going anywhere."

"Why not?" Stiles asked only for her to raise a part from his car

"You're having car trouble." Erica said before she knocked him out with it, dropping the part she knelt down to him and smiled "I'm never going back to that lose again, Stiles."

Erica kissed Stiles cheek and stood up taking him with her

[

Ice Rink

Naruto walked up to Boyd who was on a ice resurfacing machine "Hey Boyd."

"What're you doing here?" Boyd asked

"I just wanna talk. I know Derek came to see you, I just want to know did Derek tell you everything? And I don't just mean going out of control on the full moons. I mean everything."

"He told me about the hunters." Boyd said

"Why would you say yes?" Naruto asked

"I just don't wanna not eat lunch alone every day." Boyd answered causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"If you're looking for friends, you can do a lot better than Derek." Naruto said

"That really hurts, Nate." Derek said with Erica, and Issac by his side as Naruto looked at him unsurprised

"It's the truth, I thought you were my friend against my better judgment and got a stake through the back for my troubles." Naruto said getting a shrug from Derek

"It was necessary, but if you're going to review me, at least take a consensus. Erica, how's life been for you since we met?" Derek asked with a smirk

"Hmm. In the word Transformative." Erica said growling at Naruto with her fangs lengthening

"Isaac?" Derek asked

"Well, I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive, but other than that, I'm great." Issac smirked as Naruto scoffed

"So that's what you do. surround yourself with a boy who couldn't fight back against some crazy old man with a bad leg," Issac glared at Naruto, who looked to Erica "A girl with only 2 people she can truly call friends but you knew that already." Erica frowned as Naruto focused on Derek "And Boyd here who has issues with finding friends from lack of trying."

"It's time for you to go." Derek said causing Erica, and Issac to walk forward causing Naruto to laugh

"Seriously?" Naruto asked before in a blur he clotheslined Issac who flipped and landed onto the back of his neck, as his legs were still in the air he grabbed his leg and swung him into Erica sending her into Derek who caught her as Naruto slammed Issac into the ice like he was the Hulk and launched him to the side sending him through the glass into the stands

Erica tried to rush back at Naruto who simply grabbed her by her throat and held her close "Stiles truly cares about you, so I'll hold off on hurting you."

"If he truly cared about me, why wouldn't he tell me that I can be cured of my epilepsy?"

"Because what Derek did wasn't for your benefit, it was for his own. By turning you, and you work with him, he's just adding to his own power, it's all about him. He's making you feel like he has given you some kind of gift when all he's done is turn you into a guard dog!"

Naruto tossed Erica into the ice and kicked her over to Derek, the kick to her back damaging her spine, keeping her from moving for a moment

"It's true. It is about power." Derek said walking forward his eyes glowing red as he slowly began to shift till he stood face to face with Naruto

Naruto vamped out and Derek struck first with his claws cutting through his torso, but Derek stumbled back when Naruto punched him in the jaw at the same time shaking his face he smirked at Naruto

Boyd watched as the two rushed each other and began to exchange blows with Derek slamming his forearm into Naruto's face, and Naruto retaliating by spinning and elbowing Derek in the temple, before a punch to the gut caused Derek to gasp before he headbutted Naruto, and a backhand sent him into the side of the machine that Boyd was sitting on

Naruto looked up with a growl before he paused and looked to Boyd and allowed his features to return to normal as he stood up

"You couldn't just say that you already bit him?" Naruto asked seeing no reason to continue fighting since he was too late to change Boyd's mind

"I thought I'd show then just why it is that we need you with us." Derek said as Erica began to stand up

Naruto scoffed "Whatever you say." he walked away not looking back, as Derek's and Boyd went over to the still unconscious Isaac,

Clinic

Naruto sighed as he walked into the clinic, and took off his shirt that had 5 long tears in it with bloodstains "Great, can't let her see this." he said tossing the shirt into the trash and grabbing some tissue before he wet them and wiped the blood off of his body but paused when he looked over to see Deaton standing beside a body with 10 long claw marks going down the entire torso

"I think maybe we better have that talk now." Alan said as Naruto raised his eyebrows

"Really." Naruto thought seeing that he was in for a long night "All I wanted to do was hang out with Malia, and Allison, now look at me." he sighed

Finished


	13. Chapter 13

FanFiction  
Just In  
Community  
Forum  
V  
More  
Teen Hybrid by Shawn129  
Naruto & Teen Wolf Xover Rated: M, English, Adventure, Naruto U., Words: 89k+, favs: 933, Follows: 993, Published: Mar 29, 2017, Updated: Oct 24, 2019  
448Chapter 13  
After a small chat with Deaton, Naruto had heard cars inbound and quickly retreated to the woods to see 2 SUV's pull up outside of the Animal Clinic, and remained in the shadows and watched as Chris, a big man, and Gerard walked into the clinic

"I am starting to think I need to buy a more prominent "closed" sign." he heard Deaton say

"Hello, Alen. It's been a while. The last I heard, you had retired." Gerard said

"Last I heard you followed a code of conduct." Alan replied

"If you hadn't noticed, this body is one of ours." Chris said

"I did, I also noticed the gunpowder residue, on his fingertips." Deaton replied, "So don't assume I will be swayed by the philosophy just 'cuz I'll answer a few questions."

"He was only 24." Chris said

"Killers come in all ages." Deaton retorted as Naruto stalked to a window to see what was happening, and the first thing he focused on was the corpse on the table that he didn't get to examine earlier

"All ages, sizes, and shapes. It's the last one that concerns us." Gerard said before he cleared his throat "How about you tell us what you found?"

"You see this cut?" Alan asked turning the corpse head "Precise. Almost surgical. This is not the wound that killed him. This had a more interesting purpose."

"Relating to the spine." Gerard said looking closer

"That's right. Whatever made this cut, it's laced with a paralytic toxin, potent enough to disable all motor functions." Alan nodded before he indicated to the long cuts on the torso "These are the cause of death. Notice the patterns on each side."

"Five for each finger." Chris said

"Each claw." Gerard corrected

"As you can see, it dug in, slashed up with eviscerating the lungs and slicing through the bone of the rib cage with ease." Alan said

"Have you seen anything like this before?" Chris asked

"No." Alan said shaking his head

"Any idea at all what killed him?" Chris asked

"No. But I can tell you it's fast, remarkably strong, and has the capacity to render its victims essentially helpless within seconds." Alan said

"If you're saying we should be cautious? We get it." Chris replied

"I am saying you should be afraid. Be very afraid. Because in the natural world, predators with paralytic toxins use them to catch and eat their prey. This prey was not eaten. That means whatever killed him only wanted to kill him. In fact, killing maybe its only purpose." Alan said,

With a grunt, Naruto turned and left

Later

Naruto's Safe House

Naruto walked into the house to see Allison was already there, "Hey, I'm sorry I'm late but we mmh." Naruto was interrupted when Allison suddenly kissed him

"Later," Allison said before the two began to kiss each other lustfully walking back to the couch in the living room, stripping each other of their clothes before Allison squealed laughing when Naruto lifted her up and she wrapped her arms and legs around him

Armor Tire

Stiles with a frown walked up to the mechanic Tucker Cornish who was doing extra repairs on his car that he wasn't asked to do, "Hey! What do you think you are doing? All I needed was a starter."

"It looks like your whole exhaust system has got to be replaced." Tucker said

"Why do I get the feeling you are slightly overestimating the damage?" Stiles asked with a twitching eyebrow

"Probably will run you 1200 parts and labor." Tucker said

"I paid you for a new starter and only a starter. That is all I'm paying for." Stiles said seriously as the man tried to cheat him out of $2400

"I'm just trying to help you, man." Tucker said

"Help me with the starter. My exhaust system is not on the todo list today." Stiles said with a grunt "I will be back here. Feeding with rage!"

Stiles walked to the door for the waiting room when his hand touched something wet on the knob "Nice. Really sanitary. Quality establishment you are running here." Stiles wiped his wet hand on his jacket and entered the waiting room before he saw a picture of Tucker back in highschool in his Lacross gear "Figures."

Taking his phone out, Stiles went to text Naruto but realized he couldn't move his fingers, "What the.." Stiles phone dropped as he looked at his unresponsive hands before he looked up and his eyes widened when he saw a scaled clawed hand hanging out the window of his jeep, "Hey." he tried to yell but he couldn't be heard

Stiles was forced to watch as the monster slashed the back of Tucker's neck before he fell to the ground paralyzed and immediately Stiles crawled to his phone to call for help as he saw Tucker also fall and heard him whimpering

"Help." Tucker whimpered as he laid under the car before suddenly the lift with Stiles Jeep was cut and it began to lower "Help me. Help me."

Stiles closed his eyes before his Jeep crushed Tucker to death, as he breathes heavily he opened his eyes a minute later and looked around before he jumped when the monster appeared and screeched at him causing him to flinch before it disappeared

Safe House

Naruto and Allison laid in bed together with Naruto combing his fingers through her hair as they kissed before his phone rung causing him to sigh

Reaching over to his phone, Naruto saw that Stiles was calling him, "Stiles?... What?!" Naruto yelled standing up

Later, Armor Tire

Emergency services were on the scene, as Naruto sat in his car looking at Stiles who was talking with his dad, "I told you, I just walked in and saw the jeep on top of the guy, that's all." Stiles said looking at his hands

"What's wrong with your hand?" Noah asked

"Nothing. Can I just get out of here now." Stiles said looking to his dad who sighed

"Look, if there's something you don't think you can tell me,"

"You think I am lying?" Stiles asked

"No, of course not. I am just worried about you. Now, if you saw someone do this, if you are afraid that maybe they will come back and make sure you don't say anything about it." Noah said

"I didn't see anything. At all." Stiles lied convincingly, "Can I go now, please?"

"Sure. But not your Jeep. Gonna have to impound it." Noah said standing up, "Sorry kid, evidence. See you at home."

"All right, well, at least make sure they wash it." Stiles said as his dad walked away before he walked over to Naruto's car and got in

"You okay?" Naruto asked getting nod from his best friend

"You were right. It's not like you. Its eyes were almost like, reptilian. There were something about them." Stiles said

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked

"You know like what you see a friend in the Halloween mask, and you feel like you know who it is but you can't figure out who it is?"

"Are you saying you know who it is?" Naruto asked

"No, but I think it knew me." Stiles said looking at Naruto who frowned

"Tell me everything.' Naruto said getting a nod as he started the car and pulled off

Argent House

Allison pulled up to her house and got out with a bag of food in hand, before she locked her and car turned to see Gerard causing her to jump, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Gerard said

"It's alright." Allison said

"I was hoping to talk to you for a moment." Gerard said looking to take one of his pills before he dropped an old worn journal

"Oh." Allison said picking it up for him

"Thanks. Don't want to drop that. I would be lost without it." Gerard said as Allison gave an awkward smile, "When I was your age, I didn't even take vitamins. Now I am choking down a cocktail of pills 3 times a day! But, I do what my doctor tells me because I trust him. Trust is a commodity our family holds very high, you know? And my daughter, well, your aunt Kate died doing what she thought was right. Her intentions may have been misguided."

"A bit?" Allison asked causing Gerard to pause

"Oh, like that. You remind me of her." Gerard said as Allison rolled her eyes, "She challenged me, too."

"Is that what you want me to do? Challenge you?" Allison asked

"I want you to trust me. You are gonna find yourself put in the position where you question the trust of people close to you. Even your closest friends. And when that happens, you have to know the trust you'd never question is family! Can I trust you, Allison?" Gerard asked

"Yeah." Allison said

"Not "yeah". Speak with conviction! Yes! Or no!" Gerard suddenly yelled

"Yeah." Allison repeated causing Gerard to frown, "You can trust me." she said and walked off

Next Morning

Beacon Hills High

Naruto was sitting with Stiles in the hallway, "Did you have to be so rough?' Stiles asked wincing as he cradled his arm, from an earlier spar they had had

"I told you we were going to step up your training," Naruto said bitting into his apple as he watched the cameras that the Argent's had installed probably to make sure Allison and he weren't interacting

"Yeah, whatever tell me about your boss." Stiles replied

"He thinks the Argent's keeps a record of every supernatural creature they have ever encountered. Like a book." Naruto said

"He probably means a bestiary." Stiles nodded

"What?" Naruto asked pausing in eating his apple

"A bestiary."

"Uh, I think you mean bestiality." Naruto said with an amused grin

"Nope, pretty sure I don't. It's like an encyclopedia of mythical creatures." Stiles said

"How do you even know that?" Naruto asked

"You're my best friend, you're a creature of the night, it's kind of like a priority of mine." Stiles said causing Naruto to shake his head

"Okay. If we can find it, and it can tell us what this thing is and who."

"We need that book!" the two said before Stiles grabbed his bag and walked off

Outside

Allison was sitting at the table looking up at Stiles with a large smile before she began to ask "I think you mean-"

"No, I mean bestiary. And the two of you, I don't want to know what's going on in your heads." Stiles said

"Okay, um. Can you describe this thing?" Allison asked

"Uh, it's probably like a book. Old, worn." Stiles explained

"Like, bound in leather?" Allison asked

Naruto was standing in the hallway beside the door for Ms. Morrell's office as Lydia was inside talking to the woman when Stiles ran up "Yes. Seen her grandfather. With a book like that." Stiles said

Stiles was back outside bent over breathing heavily from running "Where. Does he. Keep it?" he asked

Stiles ran back to Naruto, panting "She says. Has to be. Office."

Moments Later

Stiles took a hit off of the inhaler and said: "You know, drug dealers have been using disposable cellphones pretty successfully for years."

"My parents check every call, email and text message I send. Trust me, they'd find it." Allison said annoyed

"All right, can you get the book?" Stiles asked

"Not without his keys." Allison said

Inside

Naruto looked up as Lydia walked out of the office "Hey?" he greeted causing her to look at him "You okay?'

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Lydia asked

"You look a little freaked out, and you're coming from the guidance counselor office." Naruto said

Lydia frowned before Naruto took her bag, "Come on, let's get out of here."

"And go where?" Lydia asked following after Naruto

"Anywhere. I sense that you don't want to be around a lot of people today."

"Don't you have a game tonight?" Lydia asked

"It doesn't start for another 12 hours." Naruto said walking outside while texting Stiles to tell Allison that he was leaving to find out what was going on with Lydia

Woods

Naruto and Lydia walked side by side eating ice cream, as she told him about how she woke up with blood on her knuckles and how her mirror had been shattered, "I think there's something wrong with me." Lydia said

"I'm here for you Lydia, whatever it is you're going through you are not alone." Naruto said causing Lydia to smile before she remembered the conversation she and Naruto had yet to have

"So tell me more about this sharing thing?" Lydia asked causing Naruto to scoff as they headed for his safe house

"Trust me you don't want to know." Naruto said unlocking the door and allowing Lydia inside

"I really do.' Lydia said heading over to sit on the couch

"Okay, well its a long story." Naruto said watching as Lydia made herself comfortable, before, with a chuckle, Naruto blurred forward and placed his hand on the side of Lydia's head

Lydia gasped going stiff as memories not her own blurred through her head

Naruto pulled back looking at the glazed over look in Lydia's eyes as she viewed his memories, so with a shrug he stood up and walked off waiting for Lydia to awake.

30 Minutes Later

Lydia gasped as she came back to the real world and immediately looked around, she had saw everything from when Naruto Uzumaki was born to his fight with Derek and his pack, along with witnessing his history she had also felt every emotion he had during his time on Earth

Standing up, Lydia walked around the house looking for Naruto and found him meditating in the center of a room that was converted into a gym

Mindscape

Naruto panted as he hid in a tree with a large wooden spear in his grip looking down at his bipedal wolf form that lurked beneath looking around the clearing, preparing himself Naruto watched as the large black wolf howled and slashed at a tree knocking it down and when its back was turned he quickly shot forward watching as the bipedal wolf turned to him and immediately stabbed his spear through the beasts chest smiling as it burst into gold mist,

Smiling Naruto suddenly shouted in surprise when he was tackled to the ground as his hybrid form was above him and quickly Naruto held his spear up to its neck as it snarled and tried to take his face off, grunting pushed forward and snapped the spear in two and quickly spun the pieces on his palms and stabbed them into his hybrid forms back while said form bit into his neck

Falling back, Naruto breathed in relief as his hybrid form burst into white mist and immediately Naruto's wounds glowed and healed before he raised a hand above his face, smiling as his nails lengthened into claws before his eyes widened when he caught gold/red mist swirling and his three forms were back but this time they all sported glowing red eyes

"You got to be kidding me." Naruto said before he immediately ejected himself from his mindscape when the wolves launched themselves for him

Real World

Naruto opened his eyes to see Lydia in front of him, "So you're a Vampire ninja, that was reincarnated into a Vampire-Werewolf hybrid?" Lydia asked with a blush on her face

"That's the gist of it." Naruto said taking a deep breath as his senses and instincts went into overdrive, and catching a whiff of Lydia's arousal "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I wanted to prote-mmh."

Lydia had jumped Naruto slamming her lips into his own, immediately Naruto returned the kiss before he supersped her into a wall

The two kissed each other deeply as they made their way up to the master bedroom stripping each other of their clothes

Naruto gripped Lydia's ass and lifted her up before he sped the way up the stairs to the room "We can slow down if you want." Naruto said as he gently laid her down on the bed

"No! I want this so much, I want you, all of you Naruto." Lydia said huskily with half-lidded eyes before she reached behind her back and unclipped her bra with a smile

Naruto smiled as Lydia's breasts came into view as he squeezed them softly and sucked on her hard nipples. He felt the warmth from her soft breast come off onto his face as he wrapped his lips around her perky, erect nipples. Naruto could hear Lydia give off a moan from deep inside her if the tremor that shot through her body was anything to go by. This only encouraged him to continue playing with her breast

Naruto gazed down at Lydia as she laid on his large bed and took in the sight of the young woman in front of him. Her half-open eyes so full of lust and passion, licking his lips as his eyes glowed yellow Naruto went down and started to kiss her soft lips over and over

The kissing became more intense as they started to run their hands over each other's bodies. Naruto starts to stroke his hands around Lydia's hips and around the rim of her panties while she stroked her hand on his back while the other gripped his hair

As they sample each other's mouths Naruto began rubbing her pussy. He slowly took his hand and slid it down her panties before he traced his fingers along where her lips were. Naruto can feel how the heat was building right against his fingers and becoming wetter with each run of his fingers.

Naruto felt her moan into his mouth as they continued kissing and loved feeling her moaning in his mouth as he continued to pleasure her, he slowly brought her tongue into his mouth so he could suck on it and taste it while he applied more force with his fingers which caused her to spasm under him while he continues to taste her

Naruto stopped kissing Lydia, much to her distress and started to kiss on her neck as he ran his fingers along her hardening clit causing Lydia to began breathing harder and harder as she felt the sensitive flesh of her lower lips being touched all over by the warm fingers of Naruto before he slid two fingers into her wet pussy causing her to gasp at the sudden invasion of her body and her lower half lifted off the bed

"I'm going to make you forget all about your ex. You're mine."Naruto whispered to her as his lips touched her ear as he listens her moaning and panting as his fingers were going deeper and deeper into her by the second.

"Y-yes! I'll be anything you need me to be." Lydia moaned out as she began rolling her hips against Naruto's fingers, trying to get them as deep inside her as she could, before Naruto's eyes widened when Lydia suddenly pushed him over so he was sitting beside her with his back to the headboard of the bed

Lydia lifted herself up from the bed and positioned her dripping womanhood over his cock before she slowly lowered herself grinding her pussy directly against the head of his penis causing her to let out a whimper from the heat she was now feeling against her tender lower body. She slowly lowered herself more and more down on his unyielding dick.

Lydia moaned as she kept going lower and lower until she finally she was able to get all of him inside her when he bottomed out in her. She never felt so full as she did right now and could even feel him touching against her cervix. She moaned as she stroked her stomach right where she can feel him slightly penetrating through her stomach

"Y-you've grown since the 7th grade." Lydia moaned as Naruto smirked while they didn't move for a bit as she adjusted to the girth that was now stretching out her womanhood wider than Jackson ever came close too. Once she started to feel like she was used to it, Lydia slowly rose until only the head of his thick dick was still in her before she then dropped down and pierce herself on him

Lydia couldn't help but gasp and try to catch her breath as an intense wave of pleasure and fullness flooded her senses, and slowly she began to get into a rhythm before she was vigorously bouncing on Naruto's dick

"O-h Nate. Fuck!" Lydia moaned out to Naruto as she leaned over and rocked her lower half on his hard dick making it flood her insides with pleasure and the feeling of something hot and long striking against her core

Naruto took this as a sign to get a let a bit loose as he gripped her plump ass cheeks as best as he could as he then leaned up and started to pump into her himself while sucking on her tits with extra vigor. He made her go much faster with more force as he felt his girth start to stroke against her cervix with each powerful thrust. He smirked as he saw her have a mix of pleasure and pain from being filled truly to her breaking point but the constant moaning and the way her pussy was soaking his dick in her juices kept him going

"God! Don't stop, Fuck I am so full, faster!" Lydia said as she let out a loud moan before she tensed and trembled "I-I think I just came! " Lydia said as she gripped Naruto's shoulders

Lydia was on Cloud 9 as she continued to ride her man's dick but she grew shocked when he shifted faster than she could realize what is going on as the next thing she knew she was on her hands and knees facing a mirror on the opposite wall

Before she could respond Naruto with a primal animalistic moan bottomed out in her in one thrust. He then started to pound into her like he is trying to break her as he took control of the pace. Lydia was breathless as she screamed in pleasure before she felt him slap her ass cheeks before he grabbed onto her strawberry blonde hair causing her to arch her back

Naruto used her hair to pull Lydia's weight back on his dick only to be met with the force of his thrust as he could feel her try to tighten on his dick to keep him inside of her but he kept thrusting more and more

He loved the sight as he watched her ass jiggled each time his pelvis crash into her as he felt his balls getting wet and his sheets getting soaked as Lydia leaked like a faucet

Lydia was screaming herself hoarse from the relentless pounding before Naruto leaned onto her back, kissing her lustfully as he gripped her breast tightly as he sped up even further his body a blur of motion with Lydia gripping the bed to keep herself from flailing around

Lydia suddenly gasped when Naruto released her breast and hooked his arms underneath her knees and stood up on the bed and continued to fuck her relentlessly his eyes glowing amber yellow as he lost himself into his charged up instincts

Lydia was reaching her breaking point as the stimulation of every part of her lower regions and the buildup she had from all day at work have finally caught up with her before she moaned at the top of her lungs as she came harder than she ever had before all over Naruto's throbbing dick that hadn't stopped pumping inside her through her whole orgasm,

Lydia went limp when she came down from her orgasm and smiled tiredly thinking it was over, only to be shocked when Naruto laid her on her back while lifting up her legs over his shoulders as he leaned forward over her, and kissed her hungrily before he began thrusting again

Lydia had a long day as Naruto fucked her thoroughly for hours on end, he claimed her pussy, ass, and mouth cumming in and on her more times than she could remember and Lydia came so many times it just felt like a constant orgasm after a while where she just had her eyes halfway roll in the back of her head with her cum covered tongue hanging out of her mouth as Naruto fucked her until he grew tired himself and one more time in the shower for good measure before he dropped her off at home where she passed out from exhaustion

Later, Beacon Hills High

The lacrosse game was well underway, with Beacon Hills up 2 points and the opposing team trailing, before another kid on Naruto's team was plowed through landing hard on his back grunting in pain, "Come on, is that thing even a teenager?" Coach asked looking at the huge sixteen-year-old, "I wanna see a birth certificate. Who or what is that genetic experiment gone wrong?"

Stiles looked to Coach and smiled, "Eddie Abramovitz, Coach. They call him The Abomination."

"Oh, that's cute." Coach said

Jackson walked up to Naruto who was looking around, "McCall, what the hell are you waiting for? This is the semi-finals. Bring that 'roid-head into the ground."

"The game is almost over, just keep him getting the ball." Naruto said dismissively glancing over to Allison who was sitting beside Gerard

"I knew I should have brought a warmer jacket." Allison said rubbing her arms

"You're cold, here take my coat." Gerard said beginning yo take off his jacket

"Are you sure?" Allison asked

"Oh, yeah." Gerard smiled placing the coat around his granddaughter's shoulders

"Thanks." Allison said

"Good God, is it always this violent?" Gerard asked watching as a student was carried on a stretcher in front of him and Allison who subtly passed his keys to Stiles

Melissa and Malia were sitting in the stands enjoying themselves when the injured player was carried before them, "I can't feel my legs. Ahhhh." he whimpered

"He belongs to you?" Matt asked Melissa

"No, mine is still on the field. While I'm here really wishing that he would've stuck with basketball! You the yearbook photographer?" Melissa asked looking to the camera Matt was holding

"No, I, uh, I just take pictures." Matt said snapping a photo of something

"Just lacrosse, or other things?" Melissa asked

"Anything that catches my eye." Matt smirked staring at a picture of Allison

"That's creepy." Malia said causing Matt to look at her while Melissa placed a hand on her leg,

"That's not nice.' Melissa said

"What? It is." Malia said as Matt walked off with an annoyed frown

With Stiles

Stiles was combing through Gerard's office, "Book, book, book. Nothing. Here. Oh m -"

"Hello, Stiles."

Stiles paused and looked up to see Erica smirking at him in the doorway

Moments Later

Stiles was being dragged by Erica to the pool where Derek with a basketball was waiting, "Stiles." Derek greeted as Erica released Stiles and walked over to him

"Derek." Stiles said with a frown

"What did you see at the mechanics garage?" Derek asked getting straight to the point

"Uh, several alarming EPA violations that I'm seriously considering reporting." Stiles said causing Erica, and Derek to smile before Derek flattened the ball with his claws

"Let's try that again." Derek said

Field

Naruto walked up to Boyd who had agreed to play when Stiles disappeared, "You gotta get off the field, your eyes are glowing. If you don't calm the hell down someone is gonna see you." Naruto said only for Boyd to run down the field causing Naruto to sigh

The next possession begins, and Naruto quickly ran to intercept the ball and quickly ducked and juked his way to the goal only to be knocked onto his back when he scored the winning shot, and with a kick up to his feet the opposing team began to get in his face, causing the refs and coaches to run over when a scuffle began with the players on the field

When everything settled down, Naruto looked around and didn't see Stiles telling him something was wrong, so when he tried to go find his friend Gerard appeared

"Hold on Nate. That was a great game, I was wondering if you..."

Pool

"All right, the thing was pretty slick looking. Um, skin was dark. Kind of patterned. Uh, I think I actually saw scales. Is that enough? Okay, because I've wasted enough time with you." Derek only looked at Stiles, "Hrr. All right, fine, eyes. Eyes are, um, yellowish. And slit. Um, has a lot of teeth. Oh. And it's got a tail, too. Are we good? What? Wait, have you seen it? You have this look on your faces like you know exactly what I am talking about."

Derek and Erica were looking above Stiles as the creature he was discribing looked down at them, and with a screeched caused Stiles to quickly back away before it jumped down and slapped Erica aside her head hitting the wall knocking her out, while Derek pushed Stiles back, "Run!"

Derek flinched when he was scratched across the back of his neck which Stiles remembered the monster doing to the mechanic, "Derek, your neck!" he yelled as Derek was about to fall he quickly caught him and ran with him toward this exit, "Hey, come on. Where is it? Can you see it?"

"I can smell it. Please hurry. Call Nate!" Derek said as Stiles reached for his phone and fumbled with it losing his grip on Derek to fell toward the pool, "Stiles, sonovaah-"

SPLASH

Stiles looked between his phone and the submerged Derek and quickly jumped into the pool and grabbed him before they just stayed afloat in the pool, "Where did it go? Do you see it?" Stiles asked looking around

"No."

"Okay, maybe it took off." Stiles said

SKARRRR

"Maybe not." Derek said

Elsewhere

Victoria and Chris were cooking dinner, when they heard the door open "Oh, good. You're back. Dinner's almost ready." Victoria said

"How was the game?" Chris asked

"Why don't you ask the star player?" Gerard smirked standing in the doorway with Allison before Naruto walked in

"Yo!" Naruto greeted holding up a hand as Victoria and Chris looked at him in shock

Later

The dining room was quiet as the Argent family plus Naruto ate with Naruto really wanting to leave, "All right. Why is everyone so quiet? Is it that uncomfortable that they dated?" Gerard asked

"Did you ask them if they'd be uncomfortable?" Chris asked

"Okay, I know it's been a few centuries since I was a teenager, but even back then, we dated and broke up all the time." Gerard said

"We're fine. Right, Nate?" Allison smiled at Naruto

"I'm cool." Naruto smiled, as Victoria looked between them

"Then why did you break up?" Gerard asked

"Family drama." Naruto said causing Victoria, and Chris to look at him

Pool

Derek and Stiles were still in the pool, "You get me out of here before I drown."

"You're worried about drowning? Did you notice the thing out there with multiple rows of razor-sharp teeth." Stiles said

"Did you notice I'm paralyzed from the neck down in eight feet of water?"

"Okay. I don't see it." Stiles said as he looked around before he began to swim from the middle of the pool

"Wait, wait, wait, stop, stop." Derek said staring at the creature that was waiting for them to leave the pool

"What's it waiting for?" Stiles asked

Argent House

"We decided to wait till we were 18, and had more control of our lives before we got back together." Naruto said causing Gerard to nod, while Victoria and Chris glared at him

"You sure you won't grow apart before then?' Gerard asked

"I'm sure." Naruto said with certainty, causing Allison to smile which caused Chris to frown

"Nate. How about you help me grab dessert from the kitchen?" Chris said getting a nod from Naruto who got up and followed him into the kitchen

Immediately, Chris grabbed Naruto's throat and pushed him into the refrigerator, "Do I need to fill you in on the details of what would happen to you if he found out what we all know?"

Naruto smirked, "How about I feel you in, your father reminds me of a old man I once knew who wanted to control everyone and was willing to put the lives of his own people at risk. If your father came after me, I will put him in a state of agonizing pain for the rest of his cancer filled days."

Chris glared at Naruto and blinked when he mentioned cancer, "Oh he didn't tell you, he stinks of cancer, and I'm willing to bet he's here for the only confirmed cure for all human diseases. And one more thing." Naruto said before Chris grunted when he was suddenly slammed into the wall with his feet dangling off the ground as Naruto held him by his throat, "Don't ever touch me like that again."

Releasing Chris, Naruto smiled and grabbed the tray of silverware and walked out while Chris followed with the cake

Later

Silence reigned at the table again, as Naruto finished his dessert, and was about to excuse himself for the night when Allison spoke, "Do you mind if we're excused, there's actually some notes from English I need to go over with Nate."

"I'm not sure it's appropriate."Chris said quickly

"Okay, I'm the one that's supposed to be old fashioned here. The two of you? Go!" Gerard said and Allison walked around and grabbed Naruto's hand before she dragged him along

"Have you heard from Stiles?" Naruto asked in a hushed whisper as they climbed the stairs

"No, but I'm thinking the book wasn't inside the office, and if it isn't we can check here." Allison said as they entered Gerard's room and eventually found a small safe "There goes that plan." Allison sighed

"I wouldn't be so sure.' Naruto said focusing as he turned the dial for a moment in a series of directions and eventually unlocked the safe

"You wanna do a few banks later?" Allison asked smiling

"Sure, you can be the Bonnie to my Clyde." Naruto smirked before he found an old worn book, and quickly opened it before he sighed "This isn't the beastiary its a cookbook."

Allison groaned

Pool

Stiles was getting tired from holding up Derek, "Okay. Okay, I don't think I can do this much longer." he said before he saw his phone

"No, no, no. Don't even think about it." Derek said

"Would you just trust me this once?" Stiles said

"No." Derek immediately said

"I'm the one keeping you alive, okay, have you noticed that?" Stiles asked

"Yeah. And when the paralysis wears off, who is gonna be able to fight that thing, you or me? You don't trust me I don't trust you. You need me to survive, which is why you are not letting me go."

"Bitch please." Stiles said before he let Derek go and quickly swam to his phone

Argent House

Naruto and Allison were still looking around in the safe, when Naruto's phone began to ring, "Shut it off! Shut it off!"

"Alright, alright." Naruto said answering the phone

"Nate!" Stiles yelled

Naruto sensing the urgency in his friend's voice asked: "Stiles what's the matter?"

"The monster is here it has me and Derek stuck in the pool." Stiles said

"Im on my way.' Naruto said his eyes glowing yellow before he hung up, "I got to go.' Naruto said

"Without the beastiary, we have no idea what this thing is." Allison said

"Where else do we look?" Naruto asked before he blinked, looking at a laptop, "It doesn't have to be a book, it could be a file."

"The thumb drive on his keys.' Allison said

"I got to go." Naruto said kissing Allison and walking off followed by her to the dining room, "Thanks for dinner Mr/Mrs. Argent, something has come up that requires my attention. Good night.'

Naruto turned and walked off followed by Chris, "What is it?' Chris asked causing Naruto to stop and look at him

"Why would I tell you anything?' Naruto asked

"People are in danger." Chris said

"When you stop being part of the problem then I'll feel inclined to trust you, but until then stay out of the way." Naruto said hopping into his car and peeling off to save Stiles

Pool

"I can't stay up any longer, I need something to hold on to." Stiles said tiredly before he swam to the diving board

Naruto power slid into the parking lot, and immediately vamp sped for the pool while ripping his shirt off as his hair turned black, and his skin began to turn grey

Stiles grabbed onto a lever of the diving board but before he could get a firm grip his stamina gave out and he sank under before a gray arm reached into the water and grabbed him

Stiles and Derek's eyes widened looking at the grey-skinned hybrid form of Naruto as golden amber pupils snapped into existence in the pitch black sclera, Naruto suddenly looked to the side when the monster roared at him and tossed Stiles and Derek away as the monster tackled him but Naruto leaned his upper body back allowing the monster to fly over him before he gripped its tail and with a spin tossed it back into a mirror

The monster growled as it got back on all fours and made to charge for Naruto but caught its reflection in the shards of the mirror around it, Naruto, Derek, and Stiles watched as the monster looked confused at its reflection before it suddenly took off, while Naruto slowly returned to normal and looked at Stiles and Derek

"You okay?' Naruto asked

Later

Naruto and Stiles were on his laptop looking through the beastiary at the unknown language while Naruto blinked as the words from his perception began to ripple, "Is that even a language?" Stiles asked

"How are we supposed to figure out what this thing is?" Naruto asked while sending the complete beastiary to his and Stiles' email

"It's called a kanima." Derek said walking up with Erica

"You knew the whole time." Stiles said frowning

"No. Only when it was confused by its own reflection." Derek replied

"It doesn't know what it is." Naruto said

"Or who." Derek nodded

"What else do you know?" Stiles asked

"Just stories, rumors." Derek said

"But it's like us?" Naruto asked

"A shapeshifter, yes, but it's..it's not right. It's like a -"

"An abomination." Stiles filled in getting a nod from Derek

"Who else did you bite Derek?' Naruto asked causing Derek who was about to leave to pause,

Derek remained silent and left with Erica

Naruto scoffed and snatched the thumb drive out of the laptop, "I should get this to Gerard, before its too late.' Naruto said getting a nod

Later

Naruto after placing the keys into Gerard's room had returned home to find Malia in her underwear waiting for him in his room, "Hey." he smiled

"Hi, where have you been?'

"Long story." Naruto said sitting down on the bed

"You're stressed out." Malia said crawling up to Naruto who nodded

"We got this Kanima thing, Allison's family, and Derek to deal with."

"Ignore them." Malia said wrapping her arms around Naruto's chest as she leaned onto his back

"Tried that, but according to Allison, and Stiles I have a responsibility to protect the innocent people of Beacon Hills." Naruto said

"Whatever you want to do, I got your back." Malia said causing Naruto to smile as he looked at her and the two kissed each other before Malia pulled herself around and got in between Naruto's legs pulling down his pants and boxers before she took the head of his cock into her mouth, causing Naruto to sigh in pleasure before he began to comb his fingers through Malia's hair as she began to help him relieve the stress that he had been put through after such a wonderful time with Lydia

Finished


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto was reading his text book, when Stiles ran into the classroom and sat behind him, "Dude, I just talked to my dad, who just talked to Jackson, and I've got really terrible, horrible, very, very bad news."

"Your over exaggerating Stiles, Issac isn't a threat to anyone." Naruto said still reading as Issac who had been smirking frowned and glared back at Naruto with his glowing yellow eyes

Later

As the bell rung, Naruto and Stiles walked out of the classroom, "All right, I only found one thing online called the Kanima. It's a were-jaguar from South America that goes after murderers." Stiles said

"Yeah, but that thing was not a jaguar." Naruto frowned

"Yeah, and I'm not exactly a murderer." Stiles said

"We can't trust everything we read on the internet. The only sure way right now is to translate the Beastiary." Naruto replied

"Any luck on that?"

"None whatsoever." Naruto sighed

"Great." Stiles said as the two entered their next class and sat down before getting ready for the class to began when Jackson sat behind them

"Hey, what the hell is a Kanima?" Jackson asked causing the two to look at him but before they could say anything Coach Finstock walked up and began to speak

"All right, listen up. A quick warning before we begin our review. Some of you, might want to start their own study groups, because tomorrow's midterm is so profoundly difficult I'm not even too sure I could pass it. Okay, I need a volunteer at the board to answer the first question. Who's got it, huh? Come on, let's go, buddy."

Moments Later

Jackson had filled Naruto and Stiles in on how Derek had used Kanima venom on him, "Paralyzed from the neck down. Do you have any idea what that feels like?"

"I'm familiar with the sensation." Stiles said

"Why would Derek test you?" Naruto asked

"How should I know?" Jackson shrugged

"He bit you, didn't he?" Naruto frowned causing Jackson to look at him for a moment before he shook his head, "Your a terrible liar. Anyway, do they think it's Lydia?"

"I don't know, all I heard was her name and something about chemistry." Jackson said before Coach walked up to them

"Jackson! Do you have something you want to share with the rest of the class?" Coach asked frowning

"Um, Just an undying admiration for my coach." Jackson lied

"That's really kind of you. Now shut up! Shut it!" The coach said before he looked around, "Anybody else?"

"What're we going to do?" Stiles asked

"Protect Lydia." Naruto frowned before class ended and the two got up and left

"Derek is not gonna kill her without proof, right?" Stiles said getting a look from Naruto, "All right, so he tests her like he did with Jackson, right? But when and where?" Stiles asked as he and Naruto walked into chemistry

"I'd say here and now." Naruto frowned looking at Erica and Issac who walked into the class looking at Lydia and the two tried to head for her but Naruto beat them to it, Stiles wanted to sit with them but Naruto shook his head and had him sit with Allison and tell her what was going on

"Hey." Lydia smiled

"Hey, listen I need you to be very careful around Erica, and Issac." Naruto said causing the two to look at him

"A-are they like you?" Lydia asked

"Weaker and pathetic versions. They may be trying to kill you." Naruto said causing Lydia's eyes to widen, before Naruto placed a hand on her thigh, "Relax, I'll rip there heads off before I let them hurt you."

"Why would they be trying to kill me?"

"Because you were bitten by Peter, and something called a Kanima is running around killing people."

"They think it's me?" Lydia asked getting a nod from Naruto, "That's crazy."

"Don't worry about it, Lydia. I promise you, nothing will happen to you." Naruto said getting a nod from Lydia

Adrian began his lesson and began to pair the students together with Naruto sitting beside Erica

"Whatever it is you're thinking about doing, nows the time to reconsider."

"Alpha's orders.' Erica said before she looked to Allison who was watching her and with a smirk, she tried to place her hand on Naruto's thigh but he grabbed her hand and broke her wrist without looking at her as Erica held in her pain by biting the inside of her lip as her eyes flashed yellow

"You hurt Lydia. I'll kill you." Naruto said looking Erica in her eyes

"Switch." Adrian called and people began to move as Allison took Naruto's spot while he ended up sitting besides Issac

"You know I've never actually been to one of Lydia's big, invite-only birthday parties." Issac said as Naruto worked on the project, "I did ask her out once though. It was the first day of freshman year and I thought everything was gonna be different for me in high school, but she said no. She even laughed. Told me to come back when the bike I rode to school had an engine, not a chain."

"Stop talking." Naruto said causing Issac to look at him, "Your voice annoys me. Speak again, and I'll rip out your tongue."

Issac glared at Naruto who ignored him

Allison focused on the assignment as she asked, "What are you gonna do to her?"

"Don't you think the better question is what's she going to do to us?" Erica asked before she got closer to Allison, "I have to say, you guys are cute together. But you know, I've always had this feeling like I'm a little psychic. I just don't think you're going to last."

Allison scoffed, "You think you can hurt me by trying to slide your hand up his thigh?" she asked

"Would you like it better if it were your thigh?" Erica asked while placing a hand on Allison's thigh with her claws ready to puncture her leg, "Come on. Girl fight in the lab. It'll be hot."

After a moment it was time to switch again and Lydia sat beside Issac not speaking as he tried to strike up a conversation before time was up

"Time. If you've catalyzed the reaction correctly, you should now be looking at a crystal." Naruto who was sitting with Stiles pulled up a crystal from the beaker, "Now for the part of that last experiment I'm sure you'll all enjoy, you can eat it."

Naruto handed the crystal to Stiles who put it back in the beaker as the two along with Allison and Erica focused on Lydia who was about to eat the crystal when Naruto noticed the Kanima venom dripping off it as Issac smiled and as Lydia ate the crystal nothing happened to her

Naruto then looked at Derek who he had sensed outside during the entire class

Later, Empty Classroom

Naruto was with Lydia, Allison, and Stiles, "Derek's outside waiting for Lydia."

"Waiting to kill me?" Lydia asked

"If he thinks your the Kanima, then yes, especially after what happened at the pool." Naruto said

"It's not her." Allison said

"We know that but they don't and the first thing we need to do that gets Lydia out of here. I'll leave that to you while I distract Derek. Be careful." Naruto said before he placed a hand on Lydia's shoulder and walked out of the room

"You heard the man, let's go." Stiles said

"Wait I have an appointment with Ms. Morrel." Lydia said

"Seriously?" Stiles asked

"My mom will throw a fit if I skip out on it." Lydia said

"Okay, I'll go with her." Allison said causing Stiles to sigh

"Fine but as soon as your finished come find me, I'll be warming up my jeep." Stiles replied

Outside

Naruto walked out to see Boyd and noticed that all his fat has turned to muscle, "Where's Derek?"

"Talk to me."

"You don't want this fight." Naruto said

"I'm twice the size of you. I can take you." Boyd smirked as Naruto sighed

"You know you and your packmates are really starting to piss me off." Naruto said before Boyd swung on him with a right but Naruto jumped forward and kneed him in the chest sending him stumbling back but Naruto grabbed Boyd's face and blurred into the woods and slammed Boyd's head into a few trees an tossed him into one sending Boyd to the ground before Naruto grabbed him by his throat and hoisted him up in the air off his feet

"Now I'm going to ask one more time." Naruto said as his hybrid features began to emerge, "Where. Is. Derek?"

"Right here." Derek said standing a few feet away from Naruto and his beta who Naruto tossed away, "She failed the test."

"Yeah, which doesn't prove anything. Lydia's different." Naruto said waking up to Derek

"I know, at night she turns into a homicidal walking snake." Derek replied as Boyd massaging his throat walked over, "I don't know why you think you have to protect everyone now, Nate, but even so, Lydia has killed people and she's gonna do it again, and next time, it's gonna be one of us."

"What if you're wrong?" Naruto asked

"She was bitten by an Alpha. It's her." Derek said emphatically

"You saw that thing up close. You know it's not like us." Naruto replied

"But it is! We're all shapeshifters. You don't know what you're dealing with. It happens rarely and it happens for a reason. Sometimes the shape you take reflects the person that you are."

"Lydia is immune to certain aspects of the supernatural." Naruto said remembering how he couldn't compel her even before she was bitten

"No one's immune! I've never seen it or heard of it. It's -It's never happened." Derek replied

"What about Jackson?" Naruto asked as Derek frowned, "He doesn't smell like a wolf, and yet he's still alive meaning he survived when you bit him because we know the bite either kills you or turns you. So how is Jackson not a wolf but still walking around?"

"...I don't know." Derek said before he shook his head, "Look, I can't let her live! You should have known that!"

"I'm not going to let you kill her." Naruto glared

"Who said I was gonna do it?" Derek asked and Naruto's eyes widened before went to go to the school but Boyd tried to tackle him

Quickly Naruto grabbed Boyd's arm and snatched it out of its socket as he tossed Boyd at a branch that ran him through, Derek swung a clawed hand at Naruto who ducked and elbowed Derek in the back of the head sending him flying forward toward a tree but Derek used his claws to stop his momentum and turned with his red glowing eyes at Naruto but saw that he was gone

Naruto's House

Allison, Lydia, Stiles, and Jackson got out of Stiles Jeep, and began to head for the house, "Any word from Nate?" Lydia asked Stiles

"Not yet, but he's fine." Allison said smiling, "I hope." she muttered

Stiles knocked on the door and after a moment Malia answered the door, "Naruto ain't here "

"We know, he's meeting us here." Stiles said

Malia raised an eyebrow, "Why wouldn't he be here with you?"

"Hey, can we do this inside?" Jackson asked the strange girl he's never seen before

"Speak to me again, I'll rip your tongue out." Malia said causing Jackson to clam up

"Malia!" Allison said walking forward, "Derek's pack are trying to kill Lydia, we need to protect her. Naruto stayed behind to detract Derek while we brought her here."

"Why didn't you just say so?" Malia asked letting them in

The four students followed Malia into the living room to see the flatscreen was on American Dad, while open textbooks were on the table and a bowl of Fruity Pebbles was beside the books, "Lydia, follow me. I need to talk to you for a minute." Jackson said as Malia cleaned up her stuff

"Seriously?" Lydia asked with a sigh and made to follow Jackson who jumped as Malia appeared in front of the doorway leading to the bedrooms

"Naruto said you're a dick who doesn't treat Lydia right. I'll be monitoring you and if you so much as say something Lydia doesn't like I'll be coming up there to break every bone in your body." Malia said causing Jackson to frown

Jackson and Lydia walked by Malia who walked over to Stiles and Allison who were looking out the window with Allison holding a small crossbow, and Stiles holding the largest knife he could find in the kitchen

Upstairs

Jackson suddenly groaned clutching his head as he and Lydia stood in the hallway, "You okay?" Lydia asked raising an eyebrow

"Mmm. So you never gave me back my key." Jackson said getting to the point

What? Your key? That's what you wanted to talk about?" Lydia asked aghast

"Why didn't you give it back?" Jackson asked

"You're serious? I'm attacked by some lunatic who bites me. A lunatic who, by the way, was a werewolf. I spent a few hours freaked out of my mind walking around the woods naked. Now I have a pack of werewolves trying to kill me, and you expect me to be worried about some stupid key?" Lydia asked

"So do you have the key or not?" Jackson asked unbothered by everything Lydia just said causing her to glare at him

Downstairs

"Oh, jeez." Stiles said tightening his grip on the knife as Derek and his pack was outside before he looks over to see Allison looking at her phone, "What are you doing?"

"I think I think I have to call my dad." Allison said

"No, but if he finds you here, you and Nate,"

"I know." Allison said taking a deep breath, "But what are we supposed to do? They're not here to scare us, okay? They're here to kill Lydia."

"We can take 'em." Malia nodded assuredly

"We may have to if we want to protect her." Naruto said walking in after entering through the backdoor after coach had caught him at school and he stumbled upon Danny working on something

Naruto tossed Danny's tablet onto the table and walked out the door, "There's nothing here for you." Naruto said as Stiles closed the door behind him while the trio walked out beside Naruto

"I'm not leaving without her Nate." Derek replied

"Well good luck with that. Lydia isn't the one your after." Naruto said as his eyes began to glow as Stiles got into his boxing stance still holding the knife, as Allison aimed her crossbow, and Malia blue eyes glowed and she flicked her fingers allowing her claws to shoot out

"Really the test proved otherwise."

"Lydia was immune to my compulsion way before Peter bit her." Naruto growled as Derek's betas look confused at what he meant, "Besides I know who it is."

Everyone looked at Naruto in surprise

Upstairs

Lydia closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "You want your key. Fine." reaching into her pocket, Lydia retrieved her keys an took off Jackson's and tossed it at him, "I hate you."

Jackson felt his heart shatter as he could tell that she meant it

"You have what you want you can leave now." Lydia said turning and walking away leaving Jackson standing there not knowing what to do and when he made to move he suddenly gasped and braced himself against the wall

Outside

"Now for the last time. Take your pathetic pack and get off my property." Naruto said

Derek was about to speak but the for opened and Lydia walked out, "Guys we ne-"

Isaac immediately ran forward and jumped for Lydia, Allison shot her crossbow sending an arrow into his leg, as Stiles slashed his knife cutting Issac across the gut, while Naruto punched Issac in the face as Malia slashed her claws across his chest sending Issac to the ground

Boyd and Erica were about to run in to help there packmate but Derek stopped them as everyone heard another set of steps and hissing

Naruto ran into the yard followed by his friends to see the Kanima climb out his window, "You guys brought Jackson?" he asked lowly

"He invited himself." Stiles said as the Kanima roared at everyone causing Lydia to jump

"Get Lydia home." Naruto said before in a blur of vamp speed he was on the roof and kicked the Kanima upside the head sending it off his roof and into the street where it rebounded and took off on all fours

Malia jumped forward and landed in her coyote form and gave chase as Derek told Boyd and Erica to take Issac home as he gave chase as well with Naruto beside him as Stiles got into his jeep and drove after them leaving Allison to drive Lydia home

Finished


	15. Chapter 15

e Kanima ran down the street with Derek and Malia in pursuit, Naruto was jumping on roofs and telephone poles to observe, and landed to watch as Malia in her coyote form latched onto the Kanima's arm causing it to scream as Malia released the lizard and returned to her original form with her clothes in tatters,

Turning around with her face partially transformed, Malia growled and rushed the Kanima slashing with her claws as the Kanima dodged and smacked her with its tail and slashed her stumbling form with its paralytic claws The Kanima stood over Malia and was about to slash her throat but Naruto appeared and punched it in the back

The Kanima caught onto the wall and loomed to see Naruto and Malia gone, as Derek entered before the two creatures snarled at each other

Elsewhere

Stiles was driving trying to track the werewolves when Naruto landed in front of his car causing him to scream in surprise and slam on the breaks, Naruto with Malia in his arms walked around and put her in the back

"Is she okay?' Stiles asked

"She just needs to heal. Keep her safe." Naruto said closing the door and blurring away

"Do not turn away, go after him," Malia demanded

"I was going to do that anyway," Stiles said following Malia's directions

Naruto arrived to see Gerard standing in front of the Kanima and blurred into the lizard and carried it into a wall

The Kanima tried to scratch Naruto who ducked under the slash before he punched it in the temple sending it flying back, but it rolled onto all fours and sped off

Naruto looked over to Gerard who was looking at him in surprise before the blonde ran off after the Kanima

Later

Naruto couldn't smell the Kanima but he was still the ultimate predator and hunted it to a building but he paused as he saw people entering, and sucked his teeth before Stiles appeared

"Did you see where he went?"

"No, I lost him," Naruto said

"What? You couldn't catch his scent?"

"He doesn't have one."

"All right, any clue where he's going?" Stiles asked

"Probably to kill someone," Naruto said

"Ah. That explains the claws, and the fangs, and all that. Makes perfect sense now." Stiles replied sarcastically as Naruto grinned and looked at him, "What? Nate, come on. I'm 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bone, okay? Sarcasm is my only defense."

"Okay, okay, just help me find it," Naruto said

"Not "it." Jackson."

"Yeah, I know," Naruto said

"All right, but does he know that? Did anybody else see him back at your house?" Stiles asked

"I didn't even know that he was there but he already passed Derek's test anyway."

"Yeah, but that's just the thing. How did he pass the test?" Stiles asked

"I don't know." Naruto sighed

"Maybe it's like an either-or thing. I mean, Derek said that a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom, right? When's the Kanima not the Kanima?" Stiles asked

"When it's Jackson." Naruto said with a sigh, "This is to weird."

"Uh, dude. See that?" Stiles asked causing Naruto to turn and see him looking at the roof, and Naruto followed to see a tail entering the window

"He's inside. What's he gonna do in there?" Stiles asked as Naruto caught a scent and looked toward the line of dudes

"I know who he's after," Naruto said

"What, how? Did you smell something?"

"Danny," Naruto said pointing as Danny entered the building

Naruto and Stiles went to the back of the club, and Stiles tried to open the door but it was locked, "Aw, come on. All right, maybe there's, like, a, uh like, a window we could climb through, or some kind of,"

Naruto walked forward and broke the knob off, "Handle that we could rip off with supernatural strength. How'd I not think of that one? "

Naruto smirked and the two went inside, entering the club Naruto raised an eyebrow as he looked around, "Uh dude, everyone in here's a dude. I think we're in a gay club." he said before he looked to Stiles who was surrounded by Drag Queens rubbing on his shoulders and face

"Man, nothing gets past those keen senses, huh, Nate?" Stiles asked as Naruto laughed

"Have fun." Naruto said walking to the bar as Danny walked away from it, "

"Two beers," Stiles said

"I.D's.' Stiles reached for his wallet but Naruto grabbed his arm,

"1 beer, and a Hennessy. You don't need to see our I.D's." Naruto said compelling the bartender

Stiles watched as the barkeep turned around and grabbed the drinks, "That is awesome."

"That one's paid for." The barkeep said handing Stiles a beer and the two looked over to see a man raise his beer smiling at Stiles

Naruto looked at Stiles and smiled as his glass was handed to him, "Oh, shut up." Stiles said

"I didn't say anything," Naruto replied smiling

"Yeah, well, your face did," Stiles said

"Look at it this way, at least you know the answer that you are attractive to gay guys," Naruto said getting glared at by Stiles before he sipped his drink and the two turned to the dance floor looking for Jackson

"Hey, I found Danny," Stiles said

"I found Jackson." Naruto frowned looking at the ceiling as the Kanima looked down at Danny, "Get Danny."

"What're you gonna do?" Stiles asked only for Naruto to vamp out slightly, "Works for me."

Naruto walked down the dance floor looking to the ceiling as the Kanima stalked across it

"Danny! Danny! Danny." Stiles yelled trying to get through the crowd to Danny

Naruto eyes widened when a fog machine allowed the Kanima to disappear, and as he looked around people began to drop paralyzed along with Danny before Derek arrived and slit Jackson's throat

People began to notice that there were folks paralyzed on the ground and began to scream, as Naruto walked out the back following a trail of blood before he saw Malia standing over Jackson who returned to normal fully healed

"What do we do with him now?" Malia asked as Stiles caught up

Later

Stiles and Malia watched as Naruto talked to Danny before he ran over as Danny was put into the ambulance, "Couldn't get anything out of Danny." he said

"Okay, can we just get the hell outta here now, before one of my dad's deputies sees me?" Stiles asked getting a nod before The Sheriff pulled up

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Could this get any worse?" Stiles asked

"Get rid of him," Malia said

"Get rid of him? We're at a crime scene, and he's the sheriff." Stiles said

"He's your dad, do something," Naruto replied causing Stiles to sigh and get out the car

"Hey. What's what's going on?" Stiles asked walking to his dad

"What're you doing here?" Noah asked sternly

"What do you mean what am I doing here? What? It's a club. It's a club, we were clubbing, you know? At the club." Stiles said

"Not exactly your type of club," Noah noted

"Uh well, dad there's a conversation that-" Stiles began

"You're not gay." Noah interrupted

"Wha- I could be," Stiles said causing Naruto and Malia to glance at each other

"Not dressed like that. Now, this is the second crime scene that you just happened to have shown up on. And at this point, I've been fed so many lies, I'm not sure I know the kid standing in front of me. Now, what the hell is going on?" Noah asked fed up

"Dad, I-I-"

"The truth, Stiles," Noah stated

"The truth, all right. Well, the truth is that we were here with Danny. Yeah, 'cause he just broke up with his boyfriend, so, you know, we were just trying to take him out and get his mind off things. That's that's it." Stiles lied

"...Well, that's really good of you guys. You're good friends." Noah said causing Stiles to smile in relief before he tapped his dad's arm and pointed at him before walking to Naruto's car, "I'll see you at home."

Noah shook his head and got back to work, as Naruto drove off

"So what's the plan?" Malia asked

"Kill him," Naruto said

"Cool." Malia nodded

"What, no way." Stiles said causing the two to look at him, "We can't kill Jackson."

"Stiles the guy is turning into a lizard and running around killing people. Just like Peter was." Naruto said

"We can't kill him, we have to help him."

"And how are we going to do that? We can't watch him 24/7." Naruto said

"Okay, we need to take him somewhere where we can hold him long enough to figure out what to do with him. Or long enough to convince him he's dangerous."

"I still say we just kill him," Malia said

"We're not killing him. God!" Stiles replied as he began to think. "Okay, okay. I got an idea."

Hour Later, Woods

Jackson was handcuffed in the back of a police van struggling as Malia, Naruto, Stiles, and watched him before Naruto closed the door to the van, "So kidnapping is the big alternate plan."

"It was the only thing I had."

"He's a lizard, those cuffs won't hold him should he change," Naruto said

"Not the best plan." Stiles shrugged before with a sigh, Naruto got into the truck with Danny's tablet,

"Let me out now!" Jackson yelled

"Shut up, now Jackson you have been killing people, and we are going to need you to stop," Naruto said

"I haven't killed anyone," Jackson growled

"Oh my god." Naruto sighed looking up at the ceiling

Moments Later

"Scales?" Jackson asked in disbelief

"No, more like a reptile. Um, and, uh, your claws have this liquid that paralyzes people, and you have a tail." Stiles explained

"I have a tail?" Jackson asked

"Yeah, you have a tail."

"Mm. Does it do anything?" Jackson asked

"No, not that I know of," Stiles said

"Can I use it to strangle you?" Jackson asked lunging for Stiles

"You still don't believe us. All right. The night of the semi-final game, what did you do right after?"

"I went home," Jackson said

"Are you sure about that?" Naruto asked finally breaking the code to the tablet

'Yes, you idiot. What the hell else would I do?" Jackson asked

"You attacked me and Derek at the school, and you trapped us in the pool. You also killed a mechanic right in front of me, by the way. That was lovely. And one of Argent's hunters. Oh, and last night, you tried to kill Danny." Stiles said

"Why would I want to kill my best friend?"

"Well, that's what we are going figure out."

"What, maybe, you should be trying to figure out is how you're going to pay for a lawyer when I prosecute your asses all the way to jail!" Jackson yelled

"All right, well, tell me this. On the night of the first full moon, what happened?" Stiles asked

"Nothing. Nothing happened." Jackson said

"This looks like nothing?" Naruto asked turning the tablet to Jackson who saw it was the video he made before he watched in shock as he shifted into the Kanima

"Where'd you get that?" Jackson asked

"Danny. Now allow me to explain what is about to happen. We are going to let you go."

"What?" Stiles asked but Naruto held up a hand toward him

"You will begin to take precautions so that you don't change and go out at night and kill random people if you don't then I will put you down. Is that understood?" Naruto asked

Jackson looked at Naruto and down to the tablet as the video was paused on his face in mid-shift, before he nodded slowly, "Good, Stiles will drop you off at your car."

"Why me?"

"It's your dad's van." Naruto shrugged getting out of the van

"Man," Stiles complained walking around

Later, School

Allison was in the office, as her grandfather closed the door and walked over to sit down, "So, who did you say you were studying with tonight?"

"Just Lydia. We're prepping for our world history midterm." Allison said

"History was one of my favorites. Especially military history. Ever hear the phrase, "know thy enemy"?"

"It's from the art of war by Sun Tzu," Allison said

"Very good. Know what it means?" Gerard asked

"In order to win a battle, one must know everything they can about their enemy," Allison said

"Right again. Your father and I happen to be having that very problem. We've got an enemy about which we know next to nothing. It's killed one of our own, among others." Gerard replied

"I've heard." Allison frowned

"Did you hear Jackson Whitmore didn't show to school today?"

"Jackson and I aren't really friends," Allison said

"Hm. Well, his parents called very worriedly. They said he came home this morning and immediately left. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"No," Allison said

"Well, let me tell you what I know. I know that a teenager's first instinct is to protect their friends. And I believe my granddaughter would always want to protect her friends, even if it meant lying. So, I want to ask one more question, and this time, with a small advantage." Gerard said standing up and walking behind her before he placed his fingers to her neck but Allison slapped his arm away and got up backing away from him with a glare

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to get a sense of your pulse." Gerard said surprised by the reaction

"I don't care, do not ever touch me." Allison glared

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. That was definitely going way too far. It wasn't right for me to use tactics like that. I'm sorry. You can go back to class." Gerard said and immediately Allison left slamming the door behind her as Gerard frowned finding his granddaughter more difficult then he would've liked

Naruto walked into his class with a sigh, before he took a seat, when Allison walked in, "Nate." she began but paused as the two watched as her mother entered

"I'm afraid your teacher was feeling ill today and had to leave early. So, unfortunately, you're stuck with me as a substitute. Can anyone catch me up to speed on where we are? Mr. McCall, how 'bout you?"

Naruto and Allison glanced at each other before they began to most awkward class ever, and when the bell rung Naruto immediately left as Allison was called to stay

"Allison. We've noticed quite a few calls from your phone to the odd one. Stilinsky." Victoria said

"You told me to keep an eye on Lydia, and he's known her since, like, third grade, so, I'm gonna have to talk to him." Allison frowned

"I know it's hard sitting here trying not to look at him. But think of how strong it makes you. Especially when all these other girls are just letting their entire high school lives be defined by some boy they're just praying will take them to the senior prom."

"I'm strong enough to last till my 18th birthday. When that happens, I will get back with him. And I promise that you will never see me again." Allison said causing Victoria to look at her with a frown as Allison left the class

Woods

Naruto, Allison, Lydia, Stiles and Malia walked into a clearing, "What're we doing out here?" Lydia asked

"Training," Naruto said

"To fight who?" Lydia asked seeing the training post

"Werewolves," Stiles said

"Hunters," Allison added

"The supernatural and humans," Naruto said dropping his duffel and tossing fingerless gloves to everyone along with leg and ankle weights and weighted vests,

Lydia watched everyone get ready and noticed for the first time that Stiles had more muscle on him than before, "Here." Naruto said handing Lydia a vest, ankle and leg weight each being 10Ibs

"You sure about this?" Lydia asked

"Yes, if Stiles, Allison, or Malia won't around you need to be able to protect yourself." Naruto said getting a nod from Lydia before she took the equipment as Naruto stepped back, "First lesson, is to rid you off your fear."

"How are you goi-" Lydia was asking when Naruto with a roar turned into a 7'3" bipedal black furred wolf causing Lydia to scream as she fell back while her scream causing Naruto and Malia to cover their ears in pain

Midnight

In the woods, a man and woman argued in a small house trailer, before the lights went out and the man went to investigate. Looking out the window the wife saw her husband talking to someone in a hooded sweatsuit. The man pointed up and the kanima's tail whipped down from a tree and wrapped around the man's neck pulling him off the ground. The hooded figure then pointed at the trailer. The man's body was thrown through the glass and landed on the table, causing the sobbing wife to scream before her husband's corpse was quickly pulled outside again and the kanima crawled in through the broken window and approached the terrified woman but upon seeing that she was pregnant pulled away and left

Later, Beacon Hills High, Library

Allison sighed as she passed the surveillance cameras and walked into an aisle before she passed her tablet to Naruto who was with Stiles on the other side, "It's everything Lydia could translate. I'm glad she's in on this now, I probably would've had to tell her that we were part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures." Allison said causing Naruto to smile

"I am part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures," Stiles said seriously causing Naruto's smile to twitch

"O-oh," Allison said awkwardly causing Naruto to snicker as Allison cleared her throat,

"Okay, does it say how to find out who's controlling him?" Naruto asked calming down

"Not really. But Stiles was right about the murderers." Allison said

"Yes!" Stiles hissed with a fist pump

"It calls the Kanima a weapon of vengeance. There's a story in there about this South American priest who uses the Kanima to execute murderers in his village."

"All right, see? So maybe it's not all that bad.' Stiles said

"Until the bond grew strong enough that it killed whoever he wanted it to." Allison finished

"All bad, all very, very bad."

"Here's the thing, though. The Kanima's actually supposed to be a werewolf. But it can't be "Until it resolves that in its past which manifested it." Allison said

"Okay, if that means that Jackson could use a few thousand hours of therapy, I could've told you that myself," Stiles replied as Naruto looked thoughtful

"What if It has something to do with his parents? His real parents." Naruto wondered

"Yeah, does anybody actually know what happened to them?" Allison asked

"Lydia might," Stiles said

"What if she doesn't know anything?" Naruto asked

"Well, he doesn't have a problem with me, so I'll talk to him myself," Allison said as Naruto handed her the tablet

"Okay, but if he does anything, you be careful," Naruto said

"I can take care of myself."

"Allison, if you get hurt I will hunt him down and kill anyone that gets in my way. Please." Naruto said

Later

Jackson was walking to the locker room when he paused as he heard high heel shoes clacking but they stopped and with a shrug, he continued on,

Allison appeared behind the corner with her heels in hand, before she walked forward when suddenly Matt stepped out and gasped, "Oh, you just scared the hell out of me." he smiled

"Sorry, I was I was just, um, I was nothing," Allison said with a fake smile

"Ah, nice heels."

"Thanks. Yeah, uh, my feet were hurting, so"

"Same reason I never wear mine," Matt said causing Allison to raise an eyebrow.

"What?" Allison asked

"Uh, forget it. Hey, did you hear about the underground show? Apparently, they've got some big name spinning." Matt said

"Oh, you mean like a rave?" Allison asked

"Oh, is it still a rave if you don't roll? I just call it a party. But hey, I got a friend who can hook us up with tickets if you're down. Want me to get you one?"

"Yeah. Yeah, great." Allison said dismissively looking to the door and not paying attention

"Yeah? All right, cool. Um, it's Friday, so looking forward to it. Yeah." Matt smiled leaving as Allison blinked in confusion watching him go before she heard gagging and looked to the door before she entered and looked around

"Jackson," Allison called out

"In here," Jackson said before Allison walked deeper into the locker room and found him nude in the shower

Allison gasped and turned away, "Is something wrong?" he asked

"Y-you could've warned me," Allison said

"You're the one that walked into the boys' locker room," Jackson said turning off the water

"I thought I heard you I th- forget it." Allison shook her head

"Did you wanna talk about something?" Jackson asked

"We can talk later," Allison said trying to leave

"No. Let's talk now." Jackson growled stopping her from leaving

Outside

Naruto who had been listening almost vamped out before he stood up and walked down the bleachers and into the school to get to the locker room

Locker Room

"I have to get to cl-"

"Oh, no, no, you don't. No, you have perfect grades. You can skip one class. Are you okay? Your heart's beating like crazy." Jackson asked as Allison continued to try to leave

"I thought you wanted to talk."

"I I I change m-mi-"

"You sure? Because you look a little stressed. Is it Nate? Is it that whole thing? I still can't believe you actually think your little Romeo and Juliet story's gonna last. You know he's eventually just gonna run to Derek and join up with him and his little wolf pack. If you don't realize that, then you gotta be the stupidest bitch in this town. Well, other than Nate since he's a pretty stupid bitch himself." Jackson said as Allison backed away from him

"Stop it. Just stop!" Allison said as she backed up onto a wall and Jackson boxed her in

"What are you gonna do, Allison, hmm when your stupid bitch of boyfriend turns on you? They killed your aunt. They almost killed Lydia. Who do you really think gonna be next, hmm? Not you. No, no, it can't be you, because you're in love. Is that what you tell yourself, hmm? "Nate's different and everything's gonna work out because we're in love." Well, if that's what you believe, then you're already dead." Jackson ranted as he called upon his claws and dragged them down Allison's cheek "I just I just hope your dad has been teaching you moves to protect yourself."

"Actually, he has," Allison said slamming a knee into Jackson nuts causing him to shout in on and back away on his knees before he blinked and looked at her

"Allison? What are you doing here?" Jackson asked putting on some shorts as Naruto entered and slammed the door causing the two to look at him as he vamped out

"I'm fine. Nate, I'm fine."

Naruto shot forward and grabbed Jackson by his throat and slammed him into the wall, but Jackson kneed him in the torso and grabbed his shoulders before he slammed Naruto into a sink causing it to rip out of the wall

Unfazed Naruto kicked Jackson's knee and punched him in the temple, kicking up to his feet he kicked Jackson in the torso sending him through the door

Erica and Stiles jumped as Jackson hit the wall before Naruto with a growl exited the locker room and began to wail on Jackson splitting his lip before they grabbed Naruto and Jackson separating them

"What the hell's going on?" Harris asked walking up as Matt walked over and saw Naruto's backpack with the tablet, and picked it up to see the info on the Kanima, "What do you idiots think you're doing? Jackson! Mr. McCall, you wanna explain yourself? Stilinski!"

Naruto saw Matt with the tablet and snatched it glaring at him, "Y-you dropped it." Matt said

"You and you- actually all of you Detention. Now." Harris said causing Erica, Stiles, Allison, Matt, Jackson, and Naruto to look at him

Later

Naruto and the others entered the library and sat down with Naruto, Erica, and Stiles at a table while Jackson, Matt, amd Allison sat at another

"I'm going to kill him," Naruto said

"No, you're not. You're going to find out who's controlling him and then you're gonna help save him." Stiles replied only for Naruto to vamp out

"No. It's better to kill him." Naruto said his nails lengthening into claws before Stiles put an arm around his shoulder

"You have to calm down," Stiles said

Matt had sent the translated beastiary passage to himself and opened his email to read it, "Kanima." he said causing Allison and Naruto to look at him

"Hey. What if it's Matt? I mean, this whole thing comes back to the video, right?" Stiles asked

"Danny said that Matt was the one who found the two hours of footage missing. Guys a nosey creep but that isn't grounds for him to be some Kanima master."

"He's trying to throw suspicion off himself." Stiles nodded

"So he makes Jackson kill Isaac's dad, one of the argent's hunters, and the mechanic working on your jeep?" Naruto asked

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because he's evil," Stiles said watching Matt who put up his tablet and offered Jackson some popcorn chips

"Any other theories?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow before Jackson clutched his forehead groaning before he left with Harris following

"No one leaves their seats," Harris ordered as Naruto looked to Erica

"Stiles says you know how Jackson's parents died," Naruto said

"Maybe." Erica smirked watching as the two continued to look at her, "It was a car accident. My dad was the insurance investigator, and every time he sees Jackson drive by in his Porsche, he makes some comment about the huge settlement he'll be getting when he's 18."

"So not only is Jackson rich now, but he's getting even richer at 18?" Stiles asked

"Yep." Erica nodded

"There's something so deeply wrong with that." Stiles contained as Erica got her laptop

"You know what? I could try to find the insurance report on my dad's inbox. He keeps everything-"

"Nathan McCall, please report to the principal's office."

Naruto raised an eyebrow as Allison frowned worriedly as Naruto stood up and left Erica and Stiles to look into Jackson's parent's death. Erica pulled up the accident report on her laptop that said that Gordon and Margaret Miller died in a single car crash on June 14, 1995. It happened on Route 23 past mile marker 2 off Old Deacon Road in Beacon Hills. Apparently, skid patterns suggested that the car swerved suddenly and the driver lost control. Both the driver and passenger were DOA at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. Where an emergency C-section was performed and Jackson was born,

Victoria was sharpening a pencil, when Naruto walked up, "The principal wanted to see me?" he asked

"No, I did. I'm concerned about the detention today. How Allison ended up in there with you and Mr. Stilinski."

"Then shouldn't you be talking to Harris?" Naruto asked

"I'm talking to you. A sink was ripped off the wall. You're lucky I'm here to explain that to people somehow. You realize that?" Victoria asked

"Are you saying that you're here to protect me?" Naruto asked incredulously, "Because I could've sworn you were here to make sure Allison amd I weren't sneaking around behind you back."

"How I parent my dau-"

"How you parent your child has nothing to do with me until you began to try to put your racist views onto her. You don't like me, that's your problem, not mine. The disgust in your eyes from when you found out about me is still there so don't try and pretend that you are here to protect me from anyone because I can take care of myself." Naruto glared before he turned to leave

"Are you having sex with my daughter?" Victoria asked causing Naruto to pause

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked looking to the woman who was sharpening a new pencil

"Are you having sex with my daughter?" Victoria repeated

"I'm not allowed at your house, and you have installed cameras in every part of the school when do I have time to have sex with your daughter?" Naruto asked as Victoria pulled the pencil from the sharpener showing that it was now a nub

"I certainly hope not," Victoria said before with a scoff Naruto left

Naruto walked to the library when he heard roaring, "Erica." he said before he sped down the hall into the library to see it destroyed with Stiles and Allison kneeling over Erica who was paralyzed along with Matt while a partially transformed Jackson had a piece of chalk in hand and was writing on the board

STAY OUT OF MY WAY OR I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!

Naruto glared watching as Jackson dropped the chalk amd escaped through the window,

"Unh!" Erica moaned as she began to seize

"Whoa, hey, hey, hey, hey! I think she's having a seizure." Stiles yelled before Naruto ran over as Allison checked on Matt

"He's alive," Allison said

"We need to get her healing." Naruto said before he grabbed her hand, and looked at Erica, "This is going to hurt."

Naruto crushed Erica's hand causing her to roar in pain, "You broke her hand!?"

"She needs to heal, go get me something so I can suck the venom out," Naruto said causing Stiles to run off amd come back with a container that he hands to Naruto who vamped out and bit Erica's arm before he began to suck black blood into his mouth and spit it out into the container

Later, Derek's Hideout

Naruto and Derek watched as Stiles sat beside Erica's bed, "I'm gonna help you stop him. As part of your pack." Naruto said causing Derek to look at him in surprise, "If you want me in, fine. But we'll do it on one condition. Until we exhausted all other options. Killing him is off the table."

"So where do we start?" Derek asked

"Thinking on it," Naruto said smiling as Stiles and Erica kissed

Abandoned Hale House

Lydia sat in the abandoned Hale House in a trance as she conversed with the burnt corpse of Peter who was buried beneath the house, "I'm so sorry, Lydia. All of this must be terribly confusing. But at least you know that you're not actually crazy. Well not completely. There's bound to be some residual effects, but you're a strong girl. Personally, I think that you're gonna pull through with a minimal amount of post-traumatic stress. Or maybe a few years of profoundly disturbing nightmares. I had a plan, you know. It was a good plan. But if there's one thing that I've learned in life, it's to always have a backup. That would be you. Your immunity makes you a perfect plan b. You wouldn't turn from the bite. You wouldn't die. But you would be able to do One very important thing. Do you know what that is, Lydia?"

Lydia gasped as she exited her trance and looked around before she found a wolfsbane pellet in her hands,

Finished


	16. Chapter 16

Stiles was with his dad, having dinner in his office at the station, as Stiles was getting his salad his dad bit into hos burger and paused, "Oh, what the hell is this?"

"Veggie burger." Stiles said

"Stiles, I asked for a hamburger." Noah groaned

"Well, veggie is healthier. We're being healthy." Stiles said holding up his salad smiling as Noah put the burger down and went for what he thought were fries but instead was celery and carrots

"Oh, hell, why are you trying to ruin my life?" Noah asked

"Okay, I'm trying to extend your life, okay? Could you just eat it, please? And tell me what you found." Stiles said sipping his tea

"No, I'm not sharing confidential police work with a teenager." Noah said before Stiles looked at the board behind his dad,

"Is that it on the board behind you?" Stiles asked craning his neck to get a better view

"Don't look at that." Noah said

"A'ight." Stiles nodded still looking

"Avert your eyes."

"Okay. It's just I see arrows pointing at pictures." Stiles said

"Okay." Noah sighed, "I found something.

Mechanic and the couple who were murdered.

They all had something in common."

"All three?" Stiles asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah. You know what I always say. One's an incident. Two's coincidence."

"Three's a pattern." Stiles finished

"The mechanic, the husband, the wife all the same age. All 24." Noah explained

"Wait a minute, but what about Mr. Lahey? I mean, Isaac's dad isn't anywhere near 24."

Which made me think that either "a," Lahey's murder wasn't connected or "b," the ages were a coincidence, until I found this, which would be "c." Noah handed Stiles a folder, "Did you know that Isaac Lahey had an older brother named Cameron?"

"Died in combat." Stiles read

"But if he were alive today, take one guess as to how old he'd be?" Noah asked

"24." Stiles sighed, before he and his dad walked to the board, "Now what if same age means same class I mean, did you think of that?" Stiles asked

"Yeah, yeah." Noah said glancing at Stiles before he shrugged after a moment, "Well, I would've. I mean, I look, I just got Lahey's file two hours ago."

"Two hours? Dad, people could be dying." Stiles replied

"Yeah, I'm aware of that. Thank you." Noah said looking at the board before the two got yearbooks and school records began to search through them,

"Okay, this is it. Class of 2006. They all went to beacon hills." Stiles said reading a transcript

"Including Isaac's brother." Noah said as Stiles began to search the yearbook

"All right, but so what if they all knew each other, you know? I mean, two of them were married, so maybe they all just hung out."

"Well, they could have had the same classes together." Noah said looking through papers, "They could've... Same teacher." Noah said showing Stiles a picture of Harris

"Harris. They were all in his class?" Stiles asked surprised

"All four. And I don't know how Mr. Lahey fits in, but this kid, this is definitely a pattern.

All right, give me the 2006 yearbook. These names, we need faces." Noah said getting another yearbook from Stiles

"Which ones?" Stiles asked

"Everyone in that chemistry the killer's not done killing one of them's next." Noah said getting on the phone and making a call

Meanwhile, Beacon Hills Hospital

Allison and Chris were at the morgue as Chris led his daughter into the room she noticed the deceased couple on the tables, "Hmm. This one, Sean. Sean was killed by this thing Gerard says is a kind of shapeshifter. It hasn't been around for centuries." Chris said

"The thing you shot outside the club the other night." Allison replied

"South American legend we know of calls it the kanima. This one, Jessica. She was smothered to death after giving birth. The police think it was done by someone else. We think it's a person who's controlling this other shapeshifter." Chris said looking at his daughter, "That means two killers, Allison. One human, one not. You know, the question I had after Gerard first told me about our family "why us?" He quoted me, Winston Churchill.

"The price of greatness is responsibility." Personally, I think it's more about knowledge.

But we know the truth. We know about the world. That makes us responsible for a young couple, their newborn daughter, anyone that doesn't have the power to defend themselves." Chris said before he pointed to the claw wounds on Sean's torso, "Are you starting to get it?"

"I get that this isn't a lecture. It's an interrogation." Allison said

"That depends on what you know. Gerard showed me the library. Cameras didn't catch everything, but do you really think a little high school fight can explain that amount of damage? We know you're trying to protect your friends, but people are dying. A child was orphaned. What you know makes you responsible. It makes you responsible for this." Chris said strictly

"What do you want me to tell you?" Allison said looking to the couple,

"Anything you know. Anything that can lead us to answering the one question that might mean everything. Who controls the kanima?" Chris asked

Deaton's Clinic

Naruto unlocked the door and rose am eyebrow seeing Derek with Issac, "What's he doing here?" Naruto asked

"I need him."

"For what? To lay his jacket down so you can walk over a puddle?" Naruto asked causing Issac to glare at him

"Enough, where's the vet? Is he going to help us or not?"

"That depends. Your friend, Jackson. Are we planning to kill him or save him?" Deaton asked behind him

"We're going to try and save him first of that doesn't work then we'll have to kill him." Naruto said getting a nod from Deaton before Derek tried to walk forward but Naruto placed his hand in the way

"What?" Derek asked

"You owe him an apology." Naruto said

"For what?" Derek asked

*Breaking in, duct-taping him to a chair and beating his face in. Then having him bound and gag and tossing him into your car." Naruto said causing Derek to look to an expectant Deaton

"...Sorry." Derek said

"Wow, that was sincere." Naruto said causing Deaton to chuckle

"It's fine." Deaton said motioning the 3 to join him in the back

Deaton led the three to a table where he had glass vials filled with different substances before he began to look for one, before Issac made to grab one but Derek grabbed his arm, "Watch what you touch." Derek grunted releasing Issac who leaned forward,

"So what are you? Some kind of witch?" Issac asked

"No, I'm a veterinarian." Deaton said placing a vial down, "Unfortunately, I don't see anything here that's going to be an effective defense against a paralytic toxin."

"We're open to suggestions." Derek said

"What about an effective offense?" Isaac asked

"No, we already tried. I nearly took its head off. And argent emptied an entire clip into it. The thing just gets back up." Derek said

"Has it shown any weaknesses?" Deaton asked

"Well, one it can't swim." Naruto said

"Does that go for Jackson as well?" Deaton asked

"No. He's the captain of the swim team." Naruto said crossing his arms over his chest

"Essentially, you're trying to catch two people." Deaton said going into a drawer and grabbing a two-sided coin, "A puppet and a puppeteer. One killed the husband, but the other had to take care of the wife. Do we know why?"

"I don't think Jackson could do it. His mother died pregnant too, and she was maybe murdered. I think he couldn't let the same thing happen to someone else." Naruto said

"How do you know it's not part of the rules? The kanima kills murderers. If Jackson kills the wife, then the baby dies too."

"Hold on. The book says they're bonded, right? What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson, but from the person controlling him? What if something that affects the kanima also affects its master?" Dragon said pouring mountain ash around the coin

"Meaning. what?" Issac asked

"Meaning we can catch them. Both of them." Naruto said

Morning

Naruto drove up to school and parked beside Stiles, "There's got to be some other way to get tickets, right?" Stiles asked

"It's a secret show. There's only one way, and it's a secret." Naruto shrugged as he shouldered his backpack, "Besides we can still get in."

"Hey." Matt said walking up causing the two to look at him, "Either you guys know why no one's getting suspended after what happened the other day at school?"

"Just forget about it. Nobody got hurt." Stiles said

"I-I had a concussion." Matt frowned as Naruto raised an eyebrow

"Well, nobody got seriously hurt." Stiles said

"I was in the E.R. for six hours." Matt complained

"Now your here wondering why no one has been suspended. Who cares? If you don't want to be here, skip." Naruto said before he tapped Stiles chest and they walked off

"I don't like him." Stiles said shaking his head

"Forget him he's not important." Naruto said as Matt watched them leave frowning, "What is important is whoever's controlling Jackson had to kill somebody because he didn't finish the job, so he'll be there to make sure it happens."

2 Hours Later

The day started with Lacrosse practice and while everyone was waiting for Coach to set them free, they were chatting, "Anybody tell me where the hell Jackson is and why he missed morning practice?"

Everyone struggled, "Stilinski! Jackson?"

"Sorry, coach, I haven't seen him since the last time I saw him." Stiles said

"Oh, and when was that?" Coach asked

"Last time I saw him was definitely the time I saw him last." Stiles said causing Naruto to laugh

"Danny, tell Jackson no missing practice this close to the championships, okay?" Coach asked

"Sure, coach." Danny nodded

"That goes for all of you. I should be coaching college." Coach said heading into his office

"Sorry, but I only got two myself." Danny told Naruto and Stiles before Naruto saw a teammate handing out tickets and smirked

Stiles watched as Naruto walked over and compelled the kid to give him 2 tickets before he walked over to Stiles, "Got em."

Moments Later

Naruto walked into an empty classroom and saw Allison waiting for him, "You okay?" He asked

"I'm sorry. I know that you said we can't talk like this anymore." Allison said

"What happened?" Naruto asked

"Um my dad and I, um he knows about the last two murders. He knows that there are two killers, and he and Gerard-"

"Hey, it's okay. That's not bad. If he knows, fine. Tell him everything. I trust your judgment. Besides, I'm actually more worried about your mom."

"What does that mean?" Allison asked

"Uh, you remember when I got called out of detention to go to the office?" Naruto asked getting a nod, "She was the one that talked to me, and, uh, she was asking me all these questions about us. Like really, really specific questions. And there were pencils being sharpened."

"Pencils?"

"She thinks we're having sex." Naruto said

"Oh."

"Yeah. Um, and I-I think that you should do something like be seen with other people."

"Like, be seen dating?" Allison asked getting a nod as she began to squirm, "Um well, I don't I don't know how it happened or why I even said yes, but I'm actually supposed to hang out with Matt."

"Hang out?" Naruto asked tilting his head

"Yes." Allison said

"Okay, um maybe that will work. You know make a big deal out of it in front of your mom, okay?"

"Even kiss him if I have to?" Allison asked only for Naruto to vamp out, "I was kidding."

"Okay." Naruto said his face returning to normal, before he glanced behind him, "Time to go."

"What is it?"

"Your mom is outside. She'll be here in 3..2..1."

Victoria peeked into the window of the door to see Allison sitting at a table alone and frowned as Allison convincingly acted like she was crying

.

Deaton's Clinic

Naruto texted Lydia and frowned when he received no answer before he looked up as Deaton handed Stiles a vial, "Ketamine?" Stiles asked

"It's the same stuff we use on the dogs, just a higher dosage. If you can get close enough to Jackson, it should slow him down enough to buy you some time." Deaton said as Naruto took the vial and Deaton handed Stiles a vial of mountain ash

"This is some of what you'll use to create the barrier. This part is for you, Stiles. Only you."

"Uh, that sounds like a lot of pressure. Can we maybe find a slightly less pressure-filled task for me?" Stiles asked.

"It's from the Mountain ash tree, which is believed by many cultures to protect against the supernatural. This office is lined with ashwood, making it difficult for someone like Nate to cause me any trouble." Deaton explained as Naruto looked thoughtful

"Okay, so then what? I just spread this around the whole building and then either Jackson or whoever's controlling him can't cross it?" Stiles asked

"They'll be trapped." Deaton nodded

"Doesn't sound too hard."

"Not all there is. Think of it like gunpowder. It's just powder until a spark ignites it. You need to be that spark, Stiles."

"If you mean light myself on fire, I don't think I'm up for that." Stiles said

"Let me try a different analogy. I used to golf. I learned that the best golfers never swing before first imagining where they want the ball to go. They see it in their mind and their mind takes over. It can be pretty extraordinary what the force of your own will can accomplish."

"Force of will." Stiles said looking at the vial

"If if this is going to work, Stiles, you have to believe it."

Stiles took a deep breath, before Naruto slapped him on the shoulder, "You got this young Skyrunner."

"It's Skywalker." Stiles corrected

"Right." Naruto said before he looked to Deaton, "Can we get some of this stuff for my house?"

Deaton raised an eyebrow,

Later, Allison's House

Allison was sitting down and watching as her father and the other hunters armed themselves, "All right. The party's in a warehouse just inside the industrial sector. Allison has learned that Jackson Whittemore will be there seeking his next target out of the crowd. Since we still have little clue as to just how strong he is, we need to be extremely cautious. When Allison has Jackson's location and has determined him to be at the optimal point where we can take him down, she'll signal me. "Optimal" meaning as far away from the crowd as possible. There will be no collateral damage tonight. Go ahead."

Allison stood up and walked off as the hunters began to speak amongst themselves as Chris watched as she left while Gerard approached him from behind, "As willing a participant as she seems, your young protegee there also appears to be under the impression that we are planning a trap."

"I think she doesn't need to know any more than that." Chris said before Gerard addressed the men

For the rest of us then, let's be perfectly clear. You don't trap a creature this dangerous. You kill it." Gerard said having no idea that Allison was at the top of the steps and frowned before she left

Meanwhile

Naruto and Stiles arrived at the warehouse, as Stiles got the bag of ash from Naruto's trunk, "You okay?"

"Yea, trying to figure out what do we do with Jackson and the guy that's controlling him when we get them."

"Well I mean the guy controlling Jackson killed someone on the hospital if your dad can prove it he can charge him or her. As for Jackson, no idea can't exactly tell the DA that there is a lizard man running around Beacon Hills." Naruto said

"Let's grab the other bag." Stiles said

"I can't. Remember Deaton said you have to do it alone." Naruto replied

"Okay, this plan is really starting to suck." Stiles said causing Naruto to smirk before he frowned and looked up, "What?"

"Hunters. Set the barrier up, quickly. You got this buddy." Naruto said before he vamp sped away and Stiles groaned

"Plan officially sucks," Stiles said before he turned into Erica who smiled

"Hey."

"Hey." Stiles smiled

"Nate told me what was up, I got your back." Erica said causing Stiles to nod before he got the bag and began to an out the barrier

Inside

Naruto walked through the crowd, when he bumped into Matt, "Hey watc-" Matt shut up when he saw it was Naruto, "Nate, was-"

"Take a walk, till Allison finds you." Naruto said compelling Matt who walked away

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked Allison

"You told me to go out with him." Allison said

"I didn't expect you here. We have a plan." Naruto replied

"You have a plan? Okay, okay. My father and Gerard, they're coming here."

"I know, I sense them outside with Derek. Look, please listen. If you see Jackson, stay away, just enjoy the music. I'll tell you everything tonight." Naruto said before he kissed Allison and walked off as Allison sighed before she went to go hunt Matt down

Naruto exited the warehouse and was immediately hit by an SUV, Naruto grunted as his ribs reset before he looked up and saw Victoria standing over him before she put 12 wolfsbane bullets into his chest to head,

Victoria grabbed the temporally dead Naruto's ankles and dragged him away

Stiles and Erica walked around the entire building and were finishing up before Stiles ran out of ash, "Shit." Stiles cursed

"Calm down, Stiles. What did Deaton say?" Erica asked

"He said you got to believe."

"So believe that you have enough to finish." Erica said

"Okay, you need to believe. Come on, believe, Stiles." Stiles whispered

"Just, uh just picture it. Just imagine it working, okay." Erica said

"Just imagine." Stiles nodded before he exhaled and began to walk forward dropping the ash as he closed his eyes before he opened them and saw he finished the barrier and laughed

"Yes!" Stiles yelled hugging and kissing Erica

Meanwhile

Naruto regained conscious to the sensation of his skin and lungs being on fire, his skin was blistered and burned

"You probably recognize this device." Victoria said causing Naruto to look at her as she sat with a vaporizer, 'Pot used to be smoked in a rolled-up piece of paper. These days, it seems like all you kids are given a free vaporizer with your medicinal marijuana card."

Victoria sniffed the smoke, as she pulled out wolfsbane, "Hmm. This type of wolfsbane is one of my favorites. Lovely smell. You probably won't think so." She said putting the herb into the pot

"What? What are you doing?" Naruto rasped

"Isn't it obvious? I'm killing you." Victoria said causing Naruto to glare at her

Later

Issac was with Jackson who was unconscious after he st8ck him with the ketamine before he looked up as Stiles and Erica walked in, "Is he okay?" Erica asked

"Well let's find out." Issavsaid flicking his claws as he walked over to Jackson and made to attack but Jackson still unconscious grabbed his arm and squeezed causing Issac to groan and his wrist was broken before he was pushed away

"God." Issac groaned

"Okay, no one does anything like that again, okay?" Stiles asked getting a nod from Erica

"UI, I thought the ketamine was supposed to put him out." Issac asked

"Yeah, well, apparently this is all we're going to get. So let's just hope that whoever's controlling him just decided to show up tonight." Stiles said before Jackson's eyes snapped open

"I'm here. I'm right here with you." Jackson said in a disembodied voice causing the three to back up

With Naruto

Naruto was coughing as Vanessa sat beside him, "It's going to look like an accident. Like you had an asthma attack and couldn't get to your inhaler in time. Your school records show you have a pretty severe case of asthma."

"You think a little smoke is going to kill me?" Naruto asked glaring at Victoria as he began to move

"It's doing a pretty good job of keeping you down." Victoria said before he began to chuckle and she saw him begin to get stand his hands and knees,

"Not for long." Naruto growled as he vamped out when suddenly Victoria stabbed a wooden stake through his stomach causing him to yell in pain before she removed the stake and kicked him off the table he was on

Allison found Matt and the two were bobbing there heads to the music as Allison repeatedly checked her phone, "Want to move closer to the DJ?" Matt asked getting a fake smile and nod from smiled before he took her hand and led her forward but she bumped into Harris without his glasses and a date

"She's 21." Harris said as Allison began to smile, causing Harris to take his date's hand and leave, "I told you I'd see a student here."

Outside

Derek and Boyd had been in a fight with Chris and his hunters, and we're currently hiding behind a pillar with Boyd panting, "I think I stopped healing." He groaned

"Bullets they're laced with wolfsbane. You got to go, take the car." Derek instructed

"What about you?" Boyd asked

"I have to find Nate. Go." Derek said before Boyd ran, while Chris with his gun was hiding as well checking his phone and saw that Allison didn't send him a text yet

With Stiles

Stiles walked up to is Jackson looked him in the eyes, 'Jackson, is that you?"

"Us. We're all here." Jackson said in his disembodied voice

"Are you the one killing people?" Stiles asked

"We are the ones killing murderers." Jackson corrected causing Stiles to look to Erica and Issac

"So all the people you've killed so far-"

"Deserved it." Jackson interrupted

"So we got a little rule book that says you only go after murderers." Stiles said

"Anything can break if enough pressure's applied." Jackson replied

"All right, so the people you're killing are all murderers then?" Stiles asked

"All. Each. Every one." Jackson said

"Well, who did they murder?" Stiles asked

"Me." Jackson spat

"Wait, what? What do you mean?" Stiles asked

"They murdered me." Jackson said as Stiles looked to Erica and Issac who began to stand up as he looked back to Jackson and saw his eyes changed, "They murdered me."

Stiles backed away

Outside

Gerard saw the barrier and made to break it but paused before he stood up and walked away,

With Allison

Allison was anxiously waiting, as she sat with Matt, "Not having a good time, are you?" Matt asked

'Ever feel like you have only the best intentions, but you're just making one mistake after another?" Allison asked

"No, unlike the rest of humanity, I'm perfect." Matt said causing Allison to laugh before he leaned in to kiss her but she backed away

"Uh, I'm I'm sorry. That that was a huge mistake."

"No, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay. Actually, it's not okay. But I have to go make a call so-" Allison walked off as Matt glared after her

With Stiles

Jackson began to shift, which Stiles noticed, "Okay, all right. More ketamine. The man needs ketamine. Come on."

"We don't have anymore." Issac said holding up the empty bottle

"You used the whole bottle?" Stiles asked glaring at Issac before he snatched the bottle and Erica began to frantically tap him before the two looked over and saw Jackson the entire right side of his body covered in scaled as his teeth changed before he snarled at them and his head began to blur

"Um okay, out, everybody out. Go, go, go, go." Stiles said before the three ran out of the room and stood in front of the door to keep it closed, "Okay, find something to move in front of the door."

TheKanima burst through the steel wall and ran off as the three stood there frozen in shock

With Naruto

Victoria was repeatedly stabbing Naruto in the back, keeping him down, "You've ruined Allison's life, with you out of the picture, she will truly blossom and take my place as the head of the family."

Naruto grunted as he was stabbed in the back again

Outside

Derek ran over to Stiles who stepped out of the warehouse, "Hey, um, so we kind of lost Jackson inside, but it'so" Stiles paused and noticed that Erica and Issac couldn't get out of the barrier, "Oh, my God. It's working. Oh, this is...I did something."

With Naruto

Victoria straddled Naruto's back and aimed for his heart with the stake held high, "Alpha, beta, but what are you, Nate? Omega.

Don't you know the lone wolf never survives without a pack? I've heard the cry of an omega. It's a miserable sound. The howl of a lone wolf. You may be half, but you still are a wolf."

"I'm not alone." Naruto said weakly and with the last of his strength roared before Victoria staked him causing him to grunt as he turned grey and died

Outside

Derek looked up when he heard Naruto's roar, "Nate?"

"What?" Stiles asked

"Break it." Derek demanded

"What? No way." Stiles said

"Nate's dying!" Derek replied and immediately Stiles broke the link before he followed Derek to a warehouse at the back of the district and bust in where they saw the desiccated Naruto before Victoria pushed Stiles and stabbed Derek in the back

The two began to fight with Derek slapping the knife from Victoria and pushing her back before she kicked him and put him in a chokehold

Stiles ripped the stake from Naruto's back and dragged him away from the fight watching as Derek twisted out of the hold and bit Victoria before she pushed him away and ran off

The two then proceeded to drag Naruto out of the warehouse

Cops later showed up to the party as a woman was murdered, with the Sheriff looking at his list and frowning, "She's not on the list." He sighed

Deaton's Clinic

Derek was sitting beside Naruto's corpse, frowning before he and Alan noticed Naruto's finger twitch as his complexion began to return, before Deaton placed down a blood bag and walked out

"Thank you." Derek said

Naruto opened his eyes and grabbed the bag before ripping into it, and drinking, before he paused and looked at Derek, "Knew you'd come. Thanks.

Meanwhile

Alan was out front putting up some supplies, "Can't if I admire your sentimentality or despise it."

"If I want your opinion, I'll make an appointment with the guidance office." He said looking to Ms. Morrell

"From the state of things, I think you could use a little guidance. Are you really going to leave all of this up to a couple of kids?"

"They're more capable than you think." Deaton said

"And are you going to tell them what's coming? A Hale Alpha, and the Source of all supernatural beings reincarnated into a high school teen."

"They've got enough to worry about." Deaton said

Meanwhile

Chris was still in the warehouse district when he heard his name called, "Chris!"

Turning around and seeing Victoria leaning on the wall he immediately ran over as she stumbled forward and he caught her as she was about to fall and cradled her as she looked up at him afraid with tears in her eyes before he saw holes in her blouse and moved it aside to see the bite wound, "Oh my god." He said before he kissed her forehead and began to cry

Finished


	17. Chapter 17

Lydia is dreaming. She's in the shower and hears someone say her name. She turns off the water. When she pulls back the shower curtain, we see the BHHS lacrosse field. The crowd in the stands is cheering for her. Some of them hold signs that say "We Love You Lydia." Lydia walks out onto the field and she is wearing her dress from Formality. While most of the crowd is cheering wildly, one girl seems terrified. Peter Hale walks out onto the field and attacks Lydia, knocking her to the ground and pulling himself on top of her.

She wakes up with her bed full of dirt. Hallucination Peter Hale is now reclining in bed next to her. He explains that he can't leave her alone yet and is not yet real. He then explains that his plan is set for the full moon in March, also known as the "Worm Moon," called this because it is the last moon of winter and the worms literally crawl out of the earth as it thaws. The next full moon is on her birthday and is the night Peter's plan will come to fruition. He then shows her three visions of her birthday party. One in which everyone is dancing and having a good time followed by one where everyone is blood spattered and dead. The final vision of the party has all the guests standing still, just staring at her. The implication being that if she doesn't follow his plan, everyone will die. He then pontificates about Lydia's immunity and how her friends haven't let her in on the supernatural secrets. When she asks what it is she is immune to, he shows her a vision of himself as The Alpha Werewolf busting through her kitchen window,

Argent Home

Chris took Victoria home immediately and was currently with her in the garage cleaning her wound, "It's not that deep, okay?" Chris asked trying to assure her and himself as he dabbed a napkin soaked in rubbing alcohol on the wound when he saw Gerard by the stairs

"It's all right. I'll clean it myself." Victoria said taking the napkin, causing Chris to nod and walk over to his father

"It's not that bad. We don't know. We can't know. Not for sure." Chris said looking back to Victoria

"It's a bite from an Alpha." Gerard replied

"She's my wife. Allison's mother." Chris said

"And I'm the cold-hearted patriarch holding his family to its commitments. We all have our roles. Just don't expect me to play poisoned king to your Hamlet of a son. Not with a full moon coming." Gerard grunted

"What about Allison? How am I supposed to get her through this? We just buried Kate." Chris said

"Then tell me, how long is long enough? When exactly do you think, Allison will be emotionally prepared enough to handle the death of her mother?" Gerard asked as Chris looked at his wife sadly

"She can't lose her too."

"Ah, you're getting your tenses mixed up." Gerard said causing Chris to look at him, him Gerard smirked, "Your wife is already dead, and that thing over there is just a cocoon waiting to hatch."

Chris frowned as the two looked to Victoria

Unknown to the 3 however, Naruto was in the house, his eyes glowing as he stood at the door leading to the garage ready to kill all 3, but he saw Allison's photo and when they opened the door Naruto was nowhere to be found

30 Minutes Later

Allison drove Matt to his house, and parked her car as she checked her phone and frowned upon seeing no text from her, when Matt spoke, "So, um, about that incredibly bad idea I had."

"You mean the kiss?" Allison asked looking at him

"Yeah, that's the one." Matt nodded

"Don't worry about it." Allison said trying to be nice

"For real?" Matt asked skeptical

"Definitely." Allison nodded

"So what's going on with you and Nate? Are you guys still together or what?" Matt asked

"Not really." Allison lied causing Matt to laugh

"Not really. I God, I hate not reallys. You never know what to do with. Not really."

"Would you understand if I said, it was complicated?" Allison asked

"Not really." Matt said causing Allison to smirk, "But I'll try."

Matt got out the car and Allison looked to her window, and breathed on it and saw no message from Naruto causing her to sigh before she wiped the fog off and noted that Matt left his bag, which she grabbed but she grabbed the camera strap causing the bag to fall before the noted it on, amd began to cycle through the pictures, she smiled seeing the pictures of the Lacrosse team but frowned when she saw a picture If her smiling in class, then another of her and Lydia talking, one of her walking down the stairs, one of her sitting behind the school by herself taken from behind trees, about 10 of them of her behind the school, another of her through her bedroom window, one of her and Naruto on the roof of her house kissing, a few of her sitting in her room reading and another of her asleep in bed,

A knock on the door caused her to jump, and she looked up to see Matt, before he tried to open the door but it was locked causing him to scoff and look at her, "Open the window."

Allison rolled down her window as Matt looked in, "Forgot my bag." He said

"Yeah, yeah." Allison nodded handing him his bag and camera

"Some good pictures in there, don't you think?" Matt asked

"Yeah, the lacrosse ones are amazing. You're really talented. I was really impressed." Allison nodded uncomfortable as Matt gazed at her before they jumped when there was a knock on Allison's window and looked to see Naruto, causing Allison to smile and Matt to glare

"Hey, Stiles and Erica took my car, could you give me a ride?" Naruto asked

"Sure." Allison nodded

Naruto smiled and walked around as Matt watched him, backing up, as Naruto ignored him completely and got into the car before Allison drove off

"You okay?" Naruto asked looking in the rearview mirror to see Matt in the street watching the car

"Nothing I can't handle." Allison said causing Naruto to nod, "What happened tonight?"

"Well it was eventful. After I left you, I gave Issac the ketamine, and exited the club from the back away from where Derek and your dad were fighting, and was hit by your mother, then shot in the chest and the head. Repeatedly."

Immediately Allison pulled over, "What?" She asked looking at him

"She took me into an empty warehouse and used a vaporizer with empty."

"She poisoned the air."

"And stabbed me, when she saw it wasn't keeping me down like she planned. She ran a wooden stake through my heart, so that was fun." Naruto said causing Allison looked upset before Naruto took her by the hand, "It's okay."

"Okay?! My mom tried to kill you. Why didn't you-"

"Because she is your mom. I promised you that I wouldn't ever hurt you, that includes emotionally. I attack and possibly kill your mom, then what?" Naruto asked causing Allison to frown, "Stiles and Derek ran her off, I don't know how since I was dead but I'm still here."

Naruto grabbed her hand and kissed it, "I don't get it, how could you not be upset?" She asked

"I am furious. I came to find you, because your presence calms me. I was literally outside the garage door about to kill your parents and your grandfather."

"What stopped you?' Allison asked

"A picture of you stopped me, like always when I'm about to do something I can't come back from." Naruto smiled

Morning, With Derek

Derek opened his big trunk of torture and began removing the chains and other devices he'll use to lock up his pack during the full moon. Isaac noticed the triple spiral on the inside lid of the trunk and rubbed it, "What is that?"

"It's a triskele." Boyd said causing everyone to look at him, "Spirals mean different things. Past, present, and future. Mother, father, child."

"You know what it means to me?" Derek asked

"Alpha, beta, omega?" Boyd asked

"That's right." Derek nodded impressed as he stood up, "It's a spiral. Reminds us that we can all rise to one or fall to another. Betas can become alphas, but alphas can also fall to betas or even omegas."

"Like Nathan?" Issac asked

"He's different."

"How?" Isaac asked

"Give you a history lesson. The first humanoid supernatural being to walk the Earth, was a vampire by the name of Naruto Uzumaki. The only other beings around like him where monstrous beasts that had multiple tails. These beasts we're sealed within children, and he was one of them. He grew up hated because of this, and not wanting anyone to go through that again and to bring humans together in a peaceful alliance, he began to steal the beasts and seal them within himself. Humans didn't like that so they banded together to kill him, and killed his wife in the crossfire, Naruto slaughtered his way through the humans, who he tried to bring peace to before his ancestor appeared and destroyed his body.

The amount of energy within his body exploded and wrapped around the world affecting people, giving birth to werewolves, and countless other beings. He would become known as The Source. Our God."

"Nice story and all, but what does this have to do with Nathan?" Issac asked

"Naruto Uzumaki according to some possessed bright blond hair the color of the sun, and eyes as blue as the oceans, while possessing three whisker birthmarks on each of his cheeks. Ring any bells?"

"Wait your saying that Nate is, '

"Naruto Uzumaki." Derek nodded at Erica, before he looked to Issac, "Nate is with us, the reason he isn't here is because he's looking for Jackson, and has better control of himself."

With Allison

Allison was in her room, writing in her diary, when an excited Lydia walked up, "Clear your schedule. This could take a while."

Allison smiled and stood up as Lydia walked to the bed, "How many outfits do you plan on wearing tonight?" She asked as Lydia took out multiple dresses and out them on the bed

"It's my birthday party. I'm thinking host dress, evening dress, then, mm, after-hours casual."

"I noticed that you didn't send out any invites." Allison said

"It's the biggest party of the year, Allison. Everyone knows." Lydia said

"I was wondering if maybe this year things, you know, might be different." Allison replied seeing as Lydia hasn't really been all the way there lately

"Why would anything be different?" Lydia asked

"Just 'cause things have been off lately.

Things and people. Like Jackson." Allison said causing Lydia to look at her

"What do you care about Jackson?" Lydia asked defensively

"I don't, just that he's been a jerk to you. Do you know if he's coming tonight?"

"Everyone's coming." Lydia said causing Allison to sigh as her friend picked up another dress, "This one's American rag. Mm, I love it.

For me, not you."

Allison watched her as Lydia handed her a frees, as Victoria sweaty, and pale entered the room, "This one's material girl. It's for you. Ms. Argent. What do you think of this one?" Lydia asked holding a blue dress

"Oh, it's lovely. Allison, uh, can I grab you for a moment to talk? Just the two of us." Victoria said

"Um, can we do it later?" Allison asked not wanting to talk to her,

"Actually, uh, to be honest, sooner would be would be better." Victoria said running where she got bit even though the wound had healed completely

"Party's at 10:00." Lydia said

"Um, will you be around before then?" Victoria asked before Allison walked over

"Why? So you can go after Nate and try to kill him again?" Allison hissed quietly causing Victoria to look at her in surprise

"I was trying to-"

"Ruin my life. Yea, I know, so whatever it is you want to talk about it can wait." Allison said walking back to Lydia as Victoria frowned before she walked off

With Stiles

Noah walked by and saw Stiles looking through a yearbook, "Hey, whatcha doing?"

"Homework." Stiles said getting a nod from Noah who walked off but paused and looked back in,

"It's spring break." Noah said walking in as Stiles continued to look through the book, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm simply satisfying my own curiosity." Noah asked

"Satisfying my curiosity." Stiles said

"We brought Harris in this morning for questioning." Noah said causing Stiles to look at him

"And?" Stiles asked

"And we're working on a warrant to arrest him for the murders." Noah said

"For all of them?"

'Enough of them."

"With what proof?" Stiles asked

"You remember the couple at the trailer? Tire tracks nearby match Harris's car. The same car was also seen outside the hospital where the pregnant wife was killed. It's got some bumper sticker on it, a quote from Einstein."

"Wait, what quote?" Stiles asked

"Something about imagination and knowledge."

"Imagination is more important than knowledge, yeah. I saw the same car parked outside the rave." Stiles said

'That means you're a witness. You're gonna have to give a statement.'

XWhat about the concert promoter, Kara? She wasn't in Harris's class, right? I mean, what does Mr. lahey have to do with Harris?" Stiles asked

'It doesn't matter. The tire tracks put Harris at the site of three murders. That's damning evidence." Noah said before he paused, "Look at the swim team."

Stiles looked at the picture of the 2006 swim team and saw that all of the victims were in the picture, including, "Dad, the coach ...It's Isaac's dad."

Later,

Allison walked up the driveway at Lydia's house, and sighed, before she gasped when Naruto appeared and hugged her from behind and kissed her neck, "Hey." He greeted breathing in her scent as she smiled

"Hey, you sure this is a good idea?" Allison asked

"No, but no can talk Lydia out of not having a birthday party." Naruto said taking Allison's hand and walking with her into the party, with Stiles carrying a large gift

Lydia opened the door to see the 3, "Happy Birthday!" The three said before Naruto and Allison entered and Stiles tried but the gift wouldn't fit through the door so he began to try and force it through as Allison and Lydia walked away

"Stiles." Naruto called watching his best friend force the gift through the doorway before he fell atop of it, "You could've walked around back."

"Noted." Stiles said as Naruto helped him up

Later

Narutoo, Allison and Malia were sitting outside when Stiles walked up, "Have you seen Jackson anywhere?"

"No." The trio said

"So what's up with what you found?' Naruto asked

"I figured out it has something to do with water. You know, the fact that all the victims were on the swim team, the way the Kanima reacted around the pool."

"So whoever's controlling the Kanima hates the swim team?" Malia said

"Hated the swim team. Specifically, the 2006 swim team, it could be another teacher. Maybe like a student back then. I mean, who are we missing? What haven't we thought of?"

"New friends Jackson has. Before this someone he didn't typically hang out with would've been seen with him." Malia said

"Like Matt." Naruto said in thought causing everyone to look at him, "Night of the full moon, Matt provided the camera, I mean it would've been easy for him to connect his camera to another of his devices and see Jackson turn."

"It's a thought." Allison said

"Yeah, like how no one is here." Stiles said looking around

"Maybe it's just early." Allison said

"Or maybe nobody's coming because Lydia's turned into the town wack job." Malia said

"Well, we have to do something, because we've completely ignored her for the past two weeks." Allison said

"I can call the Lacrosse team." Naruto shrugged

"Yeah, I also know some people who can get this thing going. Like, really going."

Naruto laughed, "Please tell me you didn't keep their numbers?" He asked

"Who?" Allison asked

"I met them the other night. Let's just say they know how to party." Stiles said

Moments Later

Drag Queens and kids from school arrived and were enjoying the party, Allison and Malia were over in a corner enjoying the punch as Naruto sat with Stiles who was drinking punch while Naruto had some Hennesy, "You should try some punch man, It's good." Stiles said

"And Henny helps take the edge of the Full moon off." Naruto said drinking from his bottle, "How's things with Erica?"

"They're awesome. Wish she could've been here."

"Derek was adamant about chaining his pack up tonight."

"What's going on there? Do we trust Derek now?" Stiles asked

"It'll take time, but we can be cordial at least, then we will know for sure " Naruto shrugged before he frowned when he saw Jackson walk into the party, "He's here."

Meanwhile

Allison and Malia were laughing as they drank their punch, when Matt walked over, "I remember you. You're the creepy picture guy from the Lacrosse game." Malia said

"It's Matt." Matt said getting a shrug from Malia, "Can I talk to you, please for like 2 minutes."

Allison sighed and nodded, before she and Matt walked off and watched before she finished her punch,

Chris brought his wife a briefcase full of prescription drugs as they discuss how to fake her suicide. He thought of it because most women use pills when they take their own life. Mrs. Argent points out that she is not most women, pulling out a large knife. Victoria then left to write her suicide letter. Gerard urges Chris not to hesitate because of Allison, saying that she will face many earth-shattering events in her life. The old man says Chris needs to go upstairs and help his wife die with dignity.

Inside

Allison walked into a room and put her glass down before turning to Matt who was about to close the door but she cleared her throat, causing him to sigh, "You get two minutes."

"Okay. Uh, right. So I know I took some pictures of you that I should've told you about.

But is it really that bad that I think you're beautiful and I think you should be the subject of a perfect photograph?" Matt asked

"Um, Matt, some of those pictures I-I don't even know how you took them." Allison said

"Telephoto lens. I mean, come on, Allison. Photographers call them candids." Matt replied smiling

"Well, police officers call it stalking." Allison said before her eyes caught a figure wearing a hoodie wielding a crossbow

"Stalking. So I'm a stalker now. That's is that it? You you think my bedroom is wallpapered with your photos. You think I'm the kind of guy that's gonna say something like, "well, if I can't have her, no one can." Well, you know what? Get over yourself, because there's another pretty girl. Walking through the room every five minutes." Matt snapped as Allison smiled at him

"Well, then, all you have to do is wait another three. Good luck." Allison said

"Allison, wait." Matt said grabbing her arm but a leg sweep took him down before Allison's foot was on his throat

"Don't ever touch me. And stay the hell away from me." Allison said walking off

Allison walked through the party, looking around before she saw the hooded figure, "No. No, not here. Nate." Allison called before she gasped when a crossbow was shot into her when she looked up and found herself looking at herself, "Look at you. Yelling for help. Always yelling for help. It's pathetic, Allison. You you have no idea how much I've been looking forward to this."

Allison was touched on the shoulder and jumped turning to see Naruto, "You okay?" He asked

Allison looked down and saw her wound gone and her doppelganger gone, "Somethings happening."

Malia was walking up the stairs, and paused as she came upon her mother and sister, "You killed us."

"No." Malia said

"After everything we've done for you, you turn around and rip us apart, you little monster."

Naruto grabbed Malia's arm causing her to growl her eyes glowing as she was ready to take his head off but saw who it was, "Nate?" She asked turning and seeing her mother and sister gone

"Come on." Naruto said

Outside

Stiles was watching Jackson as he walked through the party, when he heard his dad's voice, "Why am I wearing black? What are you, an idiot? I just came from a funeral.

You know, people wear black at funerals." Noah asked drunk with a bottle of Bourbon in hand

"Dude, chill. It was just-"

Noah pushed the kid away, "Get out of my face." He said as everyone watched him before he noticed Stiles, "It's you. It's all you. You know, every day I saw her lying that hospital slowly dying I thought, "how the hell am I supposed to raise this stupid kid on my own? This hyperactive little bastard who keeps ruining my life?" It's all you.

It's you, Stiles. You killed your mother. You hear me? You killed her. And now you're killing me."

Noah tossed the bottle causing Stiles to flinch with tears in his eyes, as Naruto was there, "Hey, what happened?' Naruto asked

"It's nothing, I'm ok." Stiles said

"The tears say otherwise." Naruto replied before he led Stiles and the girls away taking a glass of and for himself

Later

The party was going on as Naruto, Stiles and the girls stood away from everyone, "So you all are hallucinating, great.' Naruto sighed as he sipped his punch but immediately spat it out

"What's wrong?' Allison asked looking over Naruto

"Wolfsbane." Naruto gasped

"That's it." Stiles said looking into the party as everyone was intoxicated with a kid walking around with petals

"Lydia." The four said

Outside

Lydia with her keys walked away from her party

At the lair, Boyd and Erica escape their bonds and attack Derek. While he is fighting them, Isaac bursts through the window of the subway car and runs away. The fight with Derek and the two remaining Betas goes badly. While he does manage to lock down Erica, Boyd is about to escape when Isaac returns. He is now apparently in control of himself and he helps Derek subdue his pack siblings. Isaac explains that he used the memory of his father to anchor him and stay in control. Derek believes this is because his father locked him in a freezer in the basement to punish him. Isaac reveals that his father's abuse was a recent development saying "he didn't used to.

Derek then left the car with a sigh and turned into Lydia who blew wolfsbane dust in the face knocking him unconscious before unconscious dragged him away

Sitting on Allison's bed, Victoria Argent holds a picture of her daughter and herself. She laments to Chris that she didn't get to talk to Allison earlier. She says she will need her husband's help. The moon is rising outside and she has the knife poised to plunge into her heart when Chris stops her.

She says she can feel the werewolf infection inside. They concoct a plan to tell people that she had a history of depression. She worries that people will tell Allison that she was weak, that she took the easy way out. Chris says Allison will know it was the hardest thing she ever had to do and that she did it for her family. She then asks him for help once again and, as the moonlight stretches further into the room and her eyes begin to glow a bright yellow, they plunge in the knife.

Party

Naruto and co had split up to find Lydia when Naruto found Stiles asleep, "Dammit." He said walking over with a water bottle, "Stiles, look at me. Drink the water."

Stiles remained asleep, "Nate, what're you doing?" Danielle asked a girl Naruto's known since first grade, "You want to sober him up fast, that's not the way to do it."

"You can do better, Dani?"

"I can do best, boy." Danielle said taking Stiles by the arm and dunking his head into the pool and holding him under before pulling him up

"How do you feel?"

"Like I might have to revisit my policy on hitting a girl." Stiles said after stammering

"He's sober." Danielle said

"Thanks." Naruto smiled before he saw Allison on the phone and she looked over to him

"My mom." Allison said

"Go." Naruto mouthed as he nodded watching as Allison left

Later, Hospital

Allison got off the elevator and saw Chris talking to an officer before she saw a body beneath a sheet, as Chris looked back and turned to her shaking his head, "No. No. No, dad." Allison said crying as she stormed up to Chris, shed pushed him, "No, dad! If this is some kind of sick training session you had you better tell me! You better tell me!"

"No. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Chris said as he tried to hit Allison who moved back sobbing, before he wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry.

I'm sorry."

"What happened? What hap-" Allison sobbed as she broke down

Party

Naruto, Malia, and Stiles met up again, "Hey, I can't find her." Naruto said

"Me neither."

"And, dude, anyone who drank that crap, they're freaking out." Stiles said as they noted people jumping in the pool

"Yeah! I can see that. Let's go." Naruto said turning to leave before the three heard

"No, dude! Don't, don't, don't! I can't swim! No, no, no, no, stop, guys! I can't swim! I can't swim! I can't-"

They turned to see Matt be tossed into the pool, and begin to drown before out of everyone Jackson was the one to pull him out and the two glared at everyone before Jackson walked off

Embarrassed Matt asked, "What are you looking at?"

Matt began to walk off but Naruto was there smirking at Matt, "I'll be seeing you soon."

The two looked up as sirens were heard before Matt looked back to Naruto but found him gone and he looked around before leaving

Hale House

Lydia dragged Derek into his old home toward where he buried Peter as the floorboards had been chopped up to reveal the corpse, "Lydia. Lydia. Lydia, stop. You don't know what you're doing." He said weakly before Lydia out his arm in the grasp of the corpse and moved a mirror to bounce the moonlight into the hole on the corpse

Peter's eyes snapped opened after his claws cut into Derek's arm

Derek groaned as his eyes glowed red before Peter burst from the ground as Lydia looked around in confusion, "I heard there was a party." Peter said as Derek crawled back, "Don't worry. I invited myself."

Finished


	18. Chapter 18

Hour Later, Sheriff's Office

Naruto and Stiles sat across from Noah in his office with Matt's picture circled in the yearbook, "So this kid's the real killer?"

"Yeah." Stiles said

"No." Noah shook his head

"Yes." Naruto said

"No." Noah replied

"Dad, come on. Everybody knows that the police Look for ways to connect victims in a murder, okay? So all you have to do is, like, look through their transcripts and figure out which class they all had in common."

"Yeah, except for the fact that the rave promoter, Kara, wasn't in Harris's class." Noah said

"All right, okay, you're right, sorry. Then I guess y'all dropped the charges against him?" Stiles asked

"No, you know what? We're not dropping the charges. But that doesn't prove anything.

Nate, do you believe this?" Noah asked causing Naruto to nod

"It's really hard to explain how we know this, but you just gotta trust us. We know it's Matt." Naruto said

"Yeah, he took Harris's car, okay? Look, he knew that if a cop found tire tracks at one of the murders, and that if enough of the victims were in Harris's class, that they'd arrest him." Stiles explained

"All right, fine. I'll allow the remote possibility, but give me a motive. I mean, why would this kid want most of the 2006 swim team and its coach dead?"

"When we were younger Issac once told me about an incident where Matt nearly drowned at his house, after the team won state. Maybe they tossed him in, and he's held a grudge." Naruto said

"It's 2 in the morning, why couldn't we do this at 12." Noah groaned getting up to get the evidence

With Allison

Allison sits alone in the center of her bed worrying the edge of what appears to be a green bathrobe. Her grandfather enters. She says she doesn't want to talk but he says he has a letter from her mother that explains what happened and why she had to kill herself. He gives it to her along with a speech, which seems like a lie, about how Victoria had asked him to read the letter and help her write it. He works this into a push for retribution against Derek and his pack.

Allison read the letter before she called Naruto, "Hello?"

"Derek bit my mom." Allison said

"Is she okay?" Naruto asked

"She killed herself. She hated werewolves much that she would commit suicide, and leave her family."

"I'm sorry. I may not have had the best relationship with her after she found out about me, but I still respected her since she was, in fact, your mother." Naruto said as Allison nodded, "I bet about now the old man is trying to worm himself in your head about revenge against all werewolves. Derek and his pack in particular."

"Your right about that. Listen, we won't be able to see each other for a while. Just stay away." Allison said hanging up

Sheriff's Office

Naruto was outside the office, and hung up his phone with a sigh, "You okay?" Stiles asked

"Tell you about it later." He said before entering the office

The guys were looking through the surveillance footage of the hospital, "I don't know, guys. I mean, look at this. There was a six-car pileup that night, the hospital was jammed." Noah said with a yawn

"All right, just keep going." Stiles nodded

'Look, he had to pass one of the cameras on that floor to get to Jessica, okay? He's gotta be on the footage somewhere." Naruto said before he saw Matt walking away from a camera, "Oh, hold on, stop! Did you see that? Scroll back."

Noah rewind the footage, "That's him! That's Matt!" Stiles said

"All I see is the back of someone's head."

"Matt's head, yeah. I sit behind him in history.

He's got a very distinct cranium, it's weird." Stiles replied

"Are you crazy?" Noah asked his son

"All right, fine, then look at his jacket, huh? How many people do you know who wear black leather jackets?"

"Millions." Naruto and Noah said seeing as Naruto had on a leather jacket now

"Okay, can we scroll forward? There's gotta be a shot of him coming at one of the cameras.

Right there! Stop! Stop! See? There he is again." Stiles said

As Matt on the footage was stopped and being spoken to by a nurse

"You mean there's the back of his head again." Noah said

"Okay, but look. He's talking to someone."

"He's talking to my mom." Naruto said

Moments Later

Naruto was I'm the phone with Melissa, "Nate, you know how many people I deal within a day?"

"Okay, I'm going to send you a picture." Naruto said taking a photo and sending it to her, "Did you get it?"

"Yeah." Melissa said

"Do you recognize him?" Noah asked

"Yeah, I did. I mean, I remember I stopped him because he was tracking mud in the hall." Melissa said

"I'll tell you everything later mom, love you, bye." Naruto said hanging up

"We've got shoe prints alongside the tire tracks at the trailer site. And if they match, that puts Matt at the scene of three murders. The trailer, the hospital, and the rave." Stiles explained

"Actually, four. A credit card receipt for an oil change was signed by Matt at the garage where the mechanic was killed."

"When?" Naruto asked

"A couple of hours before you got there, Stiles." Noah said

"All right, Dad, if one's an incident, two is a coincidence, and three's a pattern, what's four?"

"Four's enough for a warrant. Nate, call your mom back, see how quick she can get here.

If I can get an official l.D., I can get a search warrant. Stiles, go to the front desk. Tell them to let Scott's mom in when she gets here." Noah instructed

"On i-" Naruto stopped Stiles

"Sheriff, I'm going to need you to fall asleep, until I or Stiles wake you up." Naruto said and immediately Noah collapsed into a dead sleep as Naruto sent a text to Allison about Jackson and Matt and even lied about Derek, since he would like for the Argents to arrive so he could get close to Gerard for his own plan to get rid of him, which he's been working on since they got the bestiary

"What was that?" Stiles asked aghast

"I smell blood, and a lot of it." Naruto said

"They're here." Stiles frowned as Matt with a gun and a transformed Jackson entered

"Yes, we are." Matt smirked as Naruto made to move but Stiles stopped him

"Not while my dad is here." Stiles said causing Naruto to look at him and nod with a sigh

"What do you want?" Naruto said figuring it would be best to play hostage, for now

Elsewhere, Hale House

Derek is floating in a formless white void. Someone is calling his name. He is naked. Covered in sweat, his breath comes in short little gasps. The voice says "we don't have much time" then he is assaulted by a low-pitched ear-splitting sound.

He awakes on the floor at Hale House with Dr. Deaton kneeling over him. Derek asks about the sound that brought him out of his daze and the doctor produces a sub-sonic dog whistle. Derek is weak, nearly falling when he tries to stand. The doctor says this will last for several hours. The Vet assures him that he is still an Alpha just not a particularly competent one.

Deaton explains that helping the Hale family used to be a pretty important part of his life and that helping Derek is a promise he made to Derek's mother. Derek says his sister, Laura Hale, had spoken of Deaton as an adviser.

Deaton explains that Peter's resurrection came at a price as he will now be physically weak and will have to rely on his intelligence and cunning. Deaton believes Peter will come after Derek and try to get inside his head and manipulate him. He predicts that Peter will try to convince Derek that working together is the only way to stop Gerard but Deaton says Derek should not trust him. Derek says he doesn't trust anyone. "I know," quips Deaton. "If you did you might be the Alpha you like to think you are."

He then intimates that Nate doesn't trust Derek but that Derek must find him as fast as he can because Deaton has known Gerard for a long time and he knows the old man has a plan and he believes that plan is going exactly the way he wants it to.

With Allison

Allison burned her mother's note as instructed. She then set about removing everything of sentimental value from her room. Tearing pictures off walls, clothes from her closet and throwing Knick-knacks hither and yon. When she is finished, nothing of her former life remains. She is left with just her hunting equipment, arrowheads, and knives.

Allison gets a text from Naruto and immediately she showed it to Chris and Gerard that she knows Naruto didn't send it because he wouldn't have texted her and wouldn't have mentioned Derek if he did. They plot their plan of attack realizing that, since budget cuts, the Sheriff would only have four staff on overnights and that the kanima has likely paralyzed or killed them all.

Gerard says Allison is now in charge. Chris objects but Allison seems to relish her role as leader of the hunters. She says she wants Derek dead. Chris asks about Nate and Allison says Nate wasn't the one that forced her mother to kill herself. She says Derek, not Nate, is the priority and says if the rest of the pack gets in the way then they'll kill them too

Sheriff Office

Naruto and Stiles were forced into the front after handcuffing Noah to his desk, they noted that all of the deputies were dead, before Matt had them delete the evidence, not knowing that Naruto had snuck a USB Drive into the computer and transferred it before deleting it off the computer

"Deleted. And we're done." Stiles said looking to Matt who was aiming the gun at him, while Naruto was wondering where Jackson was, "And, so, Matt, since all the people you brutally murdered deserved it because they killed you first, whatever that means, we're good here, right? I'll just get my dad, and we'll go, you know, you continue on the whole vengeance thing. Enjoy the Kanima."

The three looked up when they heard a car approaching, "Sounds like your mom's here, McCall."

"Not my mom." Naruto shrugged causing Matt to glare

"If you don't move, now, I'm gonna kill Stiles first, and then send Jackson after your mom." Matt threatened

Naruto grunted and walked, "This yo fault Stiles."

"What? How?' Stiles asked walking with me

"Because, I said let's kill Jackson when he found out now, we're being held hostage by Matt the Stalker." Naruto said before Matt tried to push him but Naruto didn't budge and looked at him before he continued on

"Okay, my bad." Stiles said before he opened the door and they saw Derek, "Oh thank God."

Derek suddenly fell as Jackson stood behind him, before Matt knelt over Derek, "This is the one controlling him? This kid?"

"Well, Derek, not everyone's lucky enough to be a big, bad werewolf. Oh, yeah, that's right. I've learned a few things lately. Werewolves, hunters, Kanimas. It's like a frickin' Halloween party every full moon. Except for you, Stiles. What do you turn into?" Matt asked as Naruto was seriously tired of his voice

"Abominable snowman. But, uh, it's more of, like, a wintertime thing, you know, seasonal." Stiles said causing Naruto to chuckle as Matt looked to Jackson who tried to scratch Stiles but a kick from Naruto sent Jackson flying out the door before he pushed Stiles down as Matt opened fire

Taking a bullet to the chest, Naruto smirked at Matt as he walked for him as Matt continued to shoot when the lights went off causing everyone to look up,

Quickly Naruto vamped to Stiles and covered him and Derek as hunters armed with machine guns began to spray the building with bullets

"The Argents are here!" Stiles said

"Yeah." Naruto said before he stabbed his hand into Derek"s torso causing him to groan, "You need to heal and get out of here, Allison's mom died and they are blaming you."

Removing his hand Naruto helped Stiles up before he vamped him into his dad's office, "I'll be back. Stay down."

Naruto rushed out of the office and rushed through the hallway, before he turned the corner and bumped into Gerard, "Nathan, fancy meeting you here."

"Can't say the same for you. I'd advise you to go before you have a heart attack." Naruto said before he rushed off with Gerard frowning after him before he saw Matt sneaking out toward the exit and narrowed his eyes walking off

Naruto entered the parking area to see Allison paralyzed and Chris watching over her, before he aimed his gun at him with a glare, "Is she okay?"

"Stay back." Chris hissed cocking his weapon, "This is all your fault."

"Me? How was it my fault that your sister burned down a house with humans and werewolves inside? How is it my fault that your family hates werewolves so much that your stupid code doesn't say learn to control it, but immediately kill yourself should you become one? Your wife attacked me, not the other way around. Maybe you should take your head out of your ass and get rid of the old man before he turns Allison into another Kate." Naruto said before he looked up and vamped away

Chris frowned and picked up Allison before carrying her away

Outside

Naruto made it to the river where he found Matt's body submerged in water, dead. "Gerard." He scoffed before he removed the capsule of pills he took from Gerard's pocket and replaced with another filled with mountain ash as he had been doing for the past month, Gerard had a plan, well so did he,

Later, McCall House

Naruto sighed as he parked in the driveway, the evidence pointed to Matt as the killer and when the police found him dead, they closed the case figuring it was an accident,

Walking to the door he entered and saw Malia paralyzed on the ground, "Malia?" Naruto asked rushing over to her,

"Can't move." Malia said before Naruto looked into the living room where Gerard was sitting while the Kanima was on the wall with his mom being choked by its tail suspended in the air

"Let. Her. Go. Now." Naruto growled as he vamped out

"Come on, Nate, let's be realistic about who's got the upper hand here." Gerard said the Kanima tightened its grip around Melissa's neck, "Let her go? Can't do that. But let her live? That's up to you."

"What do you want?" Naruto asked

"I want to talk." Gerard said

"Let her go, and we can talk about whatever you want." Naruto said

"I want the same thing that I have always wanted. I want Derek and his pack."

"That sounds like a Derek and his pack problem."

"Consider this me adding another element. I think with the proper motivation, you could draw them out. And if you hadn't noticed, I now have a fairly impressive means by which I can motivate people." Gerard said as he motioned over to the Kanima, "Why do you think I'm able to control him? You know the myth, Nate. The Kanima is a weapon of vengeance."

Naruto suddenly blurred and ripped the Kanima's tail off causing it to screeched as he caught Melissa and laid her down before he caught the Kanima's wrist when it tried to slash him and tossed it into Gerard knocking the old man out of the chair

Gerard tried to get up but Naruto's knee was suddenly on his throat, and he palmed the Kanima's head and forced it into the floor, keeping it down as it hissed, "I don't know who you think I am, but you just made a mistake. So I'm going to say this once. Try that again, and I'll kill you."

Naruto got off of Gerard who gasped for air, before Naruto grabbed him by the throat and continued to hold the Kanima's head he dragged the two to the front door and tossed them onto the lawn, "Now get the fuck off my property." Naruto said before he slammed the door

Few Days Later, Guidance Office

Stiles was with Ms. Morell in her office, "You know when you're drowning, you don't actually inhale until right before you blackout.

It's called voluntary apnea. It's like no matter how much you're freaking out, the instinct to not let any water in is so strong that you won't open your mouth until you feel like your head's exploding. But then when you finally do let it in, that's when it stops hurting. It's not scary anymore. It's actually kind of peaceful."

"Are you saying you hope Matt felt some peace in his last moments?" Ms. Morell asked

"I don't feel sorry for him." Stiles said shaking his head

"Can you feel sorry for the nine-year-old Matt who drowned?" Ms. Morell asked as everyone in town heard about the journal Matt left that told of hos drowning experience

"Just because a bunch of dumbasses dragged him into a pool when he couldn't swim, doesn't really give him the right to go off killing them one by one. And by the way, my dad told me that they found a bunch of pictures of Allison on Matt's computer. And not just of her though. I mean, he Photoshopped himself into these pictures. Stuff like them holding hands and kissing. You know, like he had built this whole fake relationship. So yeah, maybe drowning when he was nine years old was what sent him off the rails, but the dude was definitely riding the crazy train." Stiles said

"One positive thing came out of this, though.

Right?" Morell asked

"Yeah. Yeah, but I still feel like there's something wrong between us. I don't know. It's just, like, tension when we talk." Stiles sighed

"What about Nate?"

"We are good. The Break-in at his house, got his mom spooked so he's been more focused on her, as he should be." Stiles said with a sigh, "I don't think he's talked to Allison, either.

But that might be more her choice, you know.

Her mom dying hit her pretty hard. But I guess it brought her and her dad closer."

"Jackson?" Morell asked

"Jackson hasn't really been himself lately.

Actually, the funny thing is, as of right now, Lydia and Malia are the ones who seem the most normal." Stiles said

"And what about you, Stiles? Feeling some anxiety about that championship game tomorrow night?' Morell asked causing Stiles to pause in nibbling on his Lacrosse stick and look at her

"Why would you ask me that?" Stiles asked before he spits the stick from his mouth, "Oh. Uh, no. I never actually play. But hey, since one of my teammates is dead and another one's missing, who knows, right?"

"You mean Isaac. One of the two runaways.

You haven't heard from either of them, have you?" Morell asked since Boyd and Issac haven't been seen in a while

"How come you're not taking any notes on this?" Stiles asked changing the subject

'I do my notes after the session." Morell said

"Your memory's that good?" Stiles asked with a raised eyebrow

"How about we get back to you?" Morell smiled as Stiles sighed, "Stiles?"

"I'm fine. Yeah, aside from the not sleeping, the jumpiness, the constant, overwhelming, crushing fear that something terrible is about to happen." Stiles said

"It's called hyper-vigilance, the persistent feeling of being under threat." Morell explained

"But it's not just a feeling, though. It's like it's a panic attack. You know, like I can't even breathe."

"Like you're drowning?" Morell asked getting a nod from Stiles, "So if you're drowning, and you're trying to keep your mouth closed until that very last moment, what if you choose to

not open your mouth? To not let the water in?"

"Well, you do anyway. It's a reflex." Stiles said

"But if you hold off until that reflex kicks in, you have more time, right?" Morell asked

"Not much time."

"But more time to fight your way to the surface?" Morell asked

"I guess. More time to be in agonizing pain." Stiles said shaking his head, "And did you forget about the part where you feel like your head's exploding?"

"If it's about survival, isn't a little agony worth it?" Morell returned

"And what if it just gets worse? What if it's agony now, and then Then it's just hell later on?" Stiles asked

"Then think about something Winston Churchill once said, "if you're going through hell, keep going." Morell advised getting a nod from Stiles

Issac and Boyd were walking in the woods at night when they heard what sounded like the howling of wolves. They figure it might be werewolves.

The following day, Derek is at home going through some books when Issac and Boyd come in and announce that they are going to leave him. He tried to talk them out of it saying they need an Alpha and a pack. They explain they think they've found another pack already because of the noises they heard the night before.

They believe they heard as many as a dozen wolves howling but Derek explains it might have been only two. An acoustic phenomenon known as the "Beau Geste Effect" creates the auditory illusion that a couple of wolves is actually a couple of dozen. They remain unconvinced and leave him anyway.

Clinic

Erica, was with Naruto and Malia at the clinic, while Melissa had Deaton mountain install mountain ash in the walls of the house

Erica was looking at the dog on the table as it whimpered, " Why does it smell like that?" She asked causing Naruto and Malia to chuckle, 'What?"

"We said almost the same thing to Deaton a few months ago. One day I could somehow tell the difference between which animals were getting better and which were not." Naruto said looking at the dog as he petted its head

"He's not getting better, is he?"Erica asked causing Naruto to shake his head, " Like cancer."

"The old man called it an Osteosarcoma." Malia said before Naruto waved Erica over

"Come here." Naruto said before Erica confused walked around the table next to him, "As a wolf, you get improved strength, speed, and healing, and it helps you, but it can help others. Put your hand on him."

Erica raised an eyebrow, glancing at a smirking Malia, "Go ahead."

Sighing Erica placed her hand on the dog, before her eyes widened when the veins in her hand turned black and began to bulge, and after a moment she took her hand away watching as the black veins vanished up her arm,

"What did I do?" Erica asked tears in her eyes as she clutched her wrist

"You took some of his pain away." Naruto smiled as the dog sat up,

Moments Later

Naruto was putting up supplies as Malia out the dog back in its cage, "They're leaving tonight, during the game." Erica said

"So, why are you telling me?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"I'm not telling you. I'm asking you. I'm asking for your advice."

"Hm, well it's simple really, do you want to be on the, or stand and fight?"

"I don't run from anything. Not anymore." Erica said

"Do you love Stiles?" Naruto asked

"Yes." Erica nodded

"Then stay, and fight. And live your life with the guy you love." Naruto shrugged

Erica nodded before she raised an eyebrow when Naruto sat down, "Shouldn't you be getting ready for the game?"

"Not really up for playing Lacrosse, tonight. I was planning on going to support Stiles, though." Naruto said

"You weren't at practice last week, were you?"

"No, I skipped it. Why?" Naruto asked

"Jackson was there."

"Oh my God." Naruto groaned laying his head back on the chair looking at the ceiling,

"What do you want to do?" Erica asked

'If Jackson is playing then Gerard wants him there and is planning something. The three of us go to the game, and take out the hunters that are no doubt in attendance." Naruto said standing up

Naruto walked into the locker room, as the players were getting ready, when he saw Stiles and approached him, "Hey, you set?" He asked

"Yeah, dude you need to hurry up and get dressed.' Stiles said

"I'm not playing, time to put all that training to work Stiles." Naruto smirked

"Probably won't play tonight, myself." Stiles sighed

"Keep hope alive." Naruto smirked patting Stiles shoulder as Melissa walked in behind Naruto when Coach entered with an air force jacket and a megaphone, "Good morning. ln, less than an hour, aircraft from here "will be joining others from around the world.

"And you will be launching the largest aerial battle in the history of mankind.

"What?" Melissa asked ss Naruto covered h8s mouth to keep from laughing

"Mankind. That word should have new meaning for all of us today."

"What the hell is he talking about?" Melissa asked the boys

"He does this every year." Stiles said

"Seriously?" Melissa asked

"Yeah."

"We are fighting for our right to live."

"Wait, is this, "

"Yeah, it's the speech from Independence Day." Naruto said causing Melissa to shake her head, amused

"But as the day the world declared in one voice We will not go quietly into the night!"

"He doesn't know any sports speeches?" Melissa asked

"I don't think he cares." Naruto and Stiles said

"Today we celebrate our independence day!"

The players yelled before Naruto and Melissa glared at Gerard as he entered, while they walked off, "Well spoken, coach. I might have chosen something with a little more historical value, but there's no denying your passion. And while I haven't been here long, there's no denying my pride in having a winning team for this school. I know you'll all be brilliant tonight, even with only one co-captain leading you. Now, I'm your principal, but I'm also a fan. So don't think I'll be content to watch you merely beat this team. Get out there and murder them."

Gerard looked at Naruto and frowned slightly seeing that he was already leaving not even dressed to play like he had no intention of taking the field tonight anyway,

"You heard the man. Asses on the field!" Coach yelled causing the players to yell and leave,

Field,

Naruto sat with Stiles, "Your dad coming?" He asked

"Yeah, he's already here." Stiles said pointing at Noah who sat with Melissa, Erica, and Malia, "You know what's going on?"

"Not yet." Naruto shrugged

"It's going to be bad, isn't it? I mean, like people screaming, running for their lives, blood, killing, maiming kind of bad?"

"Looks like it, and we might have to look into the distinct possibility that Jackson needs to be out down for good." Naruto said causing Stiles to nod

"Nate, I want to help, you know, but I can't do the things that you can do. I can't, " Stiles paused as Naruto out an arm across his arm,

"Stiles you've been my biggest helper since this all started, and if you want to do more, means you want me to turn you, I can do that too, just ask." Naruto said causing Stiles to nod

"Let me think about it."

"Take your time." Naruto nodded before Coach walked over

"Nathan, you have to sit with the spectators if you're not playing. Stilinski put on your helmet and get out there. You're in for Greenberg."

"What? What happened to Greenberg?" Stiles asked

"What happened to Greenberg? He sucks.

You suck slightly less." Coach said as Naruto smiled

"I'm playing? On the field? With the team?" Stiles asked shocked

'Yes, unless you'd rather play with yourself." Coach said

"I already did that today, twice."

"HA!" Naruto laughed as he got up and walked off, while Coach forced Stiles to the field

Noah saw Stiles and tensed, "Oh, no. Why is my son running on the field?" He asked

"Because he's on the team?" Melissa asked

"He is. He's on the team. He's on the field." Noah said standing up before he yelled, "My son is on the field!" Seeing everyone looking at him smiling he sat down, as Lydia arrived while Malia and Erica excused themselves,

"Oh, dear God." Stiles said nervously

Naruto was walking when he heard Gerard, "Nathan. Can you hear me? Ah, you can. Good. Then listen closely because the game is about to get interesting. Let's put a real clock on this game, Nate. I'll give you until the last 30 seconds. When that scoreboard clock begins counting down from 30, if you haven't given me Derek, then Jackson is gonna kill someone. So tell me, Nathan, who's gonna die tonight? Should it be your mother, who so bravely came out to support you? Or the Sheriff, your best friend's father? Or how about the pretty little redhead who managed to survive the bite of an Alpha? Or maybe one of these innocent teenagers with their whole life ahead of them? Or should I do everyone a favor and kill that ridiculous coach? It's up to you, Nathan. But you are going to help me take Derek down. Because if you don't I'll have Jackson rip someone's head off right in the middle of the field and drench everyone you love and care about in blood."

Naruto looked to his left and saw Hunters judging blood he could smell on them and smirked as he walked off

Moments Later

The Hunters were at their car waiting on Gerard to give them the signal when the car was hit from behind

Annoyed the two got out the car and walked to the back and saw that Malia had backed into the car, "I'm so sorry.'

"It's okay." The hunter said

"Is it?" Naruto asked behind them, causing the two to jump and turn before Malia out on in a chokehold while Erica appeared and out the other in a full Nelson, 'Now the both of you came with Gerard to force me to give up Derek, well there's been a change of plans."

Later

Beacon Hills fans were cheering as Stiles saved the game, with a 10 to 9 score, Naruto was laughing whistling and cheering for Stiles along with Erica, Malia, Melissa, Lydia, and Noah who was very proud of his son

When the shot clock hit 30 seconds the field lights went off, covering the field in darkness but Naruto could see clear as day and watched as Jackson wounded himself

Gerard smirked as it was time for his men to grab Stiles when he grunted when he was hit in the back of the head, on the ground the old man heaved when he began to get stomped on by his own hunters

The lights came back on as people began to crowd around Jackson while Melissa as a doctor tried to save him coaching Lydia, to help her, while Stiles and his dad hugged

Gerard spat blood, as he groaned before he looked up to see Naruto smirking at him, "So if I didn't give up Derek, you planned on taking Stiles. Shame on you, old man. This is strike two, next time you're dead."

Gerard glared at Naruto who stood up and walked over to the others

Finished


	19. Chapter 19

Naruto, Malia, Stiles, and Erica were in the locker room, "Why would Gerard have Jackson kill himself?" Stiles asked

"That's what we have to figure out, " Naruto said before he looked to the doorway and saw Derek,

"We need to talk." Derek said before Peter appeared behind him

"All of u-ack!" Peter was interrupted as Naruto had blurred forward and grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into a wall

"You should be dead. What're we going to do about that, huh?" Naruto asked as Peter gagged

Derek placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "We need him."

"Doubtful. A man who killed his own niece for power, to go on a killing spree is better off dead." Naruto grunted

"He has information that can save Jackson." Derek said

"Um, yeah Jackson's dead." Stiles said

"What?" Derek asked surprised

"Yeah, it just happened on the field." Erica nodded

"So, he is unneeded." Naruto said vamping out

"He's not dead!" Peter forced out

Derek tapped Naruto's shoulder before with a grunt Naruto released Peter who gasped for air and coughed, massaging his throat

"What do you know? And speak fast, I tend to get violent around people who fuck with my friends and family." Naruto said

"Not much speaking to be had," Peter said standing up, "I can show you."

Later, Hale House

Naruto and the others followed Peter and Derek into their house and watched as Peter grabbed a case from beneath a step, "What is that? A book?"

"No, it's a laptop, what century are you living in?" Peter asked blowing dust off the case, "A few days after I got out of the coma, I transferred everything that we had."

"Before or after you killed your niece?" Malia asked causing Derek and Peter to look at her as Naruto grinned, "What?"

"Anyway, the Argents aren't the only ones that keep records." Peter said after clearing his throat

Peter led everyone to a desk when Naruto's phone rung, "Mom, everything okay?"

"No, I'm so freaked out that I can barely talk." Melissa said

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked

"Something. Definitely something. I don't know what, but I think you're gonna want to see this for yourself." Melissa said standing over Jackson's corpse as his torso was encased in the venom from his claws

Naruto looked to Stiles, "Go." he nodded before Naruto grabbed Malia and vamped away

Morgue

Naruto and Malia looked at the corpse of Jackson, "What's happening to him?" Malia asked

Naruto shrugged before he noticed Malia and Malissa looking at him, "What? I'm not experienced in dead teenagers who turn into homicidal lizard people." He said

"Ok, what do we do?" Malissa asked before she jumped when Jackson twitched

"Hell naw." Naruto said grabbing the zipper and zipping the body bag closed, "First things first, we need to get him the hell out of here."

Naruto grunted when Melissa slapped him in the back of the head, "Seriously?" He asked only for her to look at him

Hale House

Stiles was on the phone with Naruto, "They say he's in some kind of transparent casing made from the venom coming out of his claws." He told Derek and the others

"That sounds officially terrifying." Erica said

"They also say he's starting to move." Stiles added

"Okay, look, I think I found something. Looks like what you're seeing from Jackson is just the Kanima's beta shape." Peter said causing Stiles to move closer

"Seriously, he can turn into something bigger?" Stiles asked

"Bigger and badder." Peter said starting at the screen along with the others in shock

"He's turning into that?" Derek asked

"That has wings." Erica added

"I can see that." Peter said

"Nate, bring him to us." Derek said taking Stiles phone

Naruto frowned when the bag began to move before he punched it causing the moving to stop, "I'm not sure if we have time for that."

"Look, somebody actually made an animation of it." Stiles said clicking the video, "Maybe it's less frightening if we, "

A screech caused everyone to flinch back as Peter slammed the laptop closed, "Nope, not at all. We should probably meet them halfway."

With Naruto

Naruto and Malia were pushing Jackson to his car when Chris pulled up in front of them, Naruto raised an eyebrow watching him, "You're alone?" He asked

"More than you know." Chris said

"Look, I'm not in the mood to be blamed for something I had nothing to do with again. I'm a bit busy, so can we get this over with. What do you want?"

"We don't have much in common, Nathan. But at the moment, we have a common enemy."

"That's why I'm trying to get his weapon out of here before it wakes up and slaughters innocent people." Naruto said

"You were right. Gerard has twisted his way into Allison's head in the same way he did with Kate. And I'm losing her. And I know you're losing her too." Chris said frowning

"You made your wife kill herself to prevent becoming a werewolf now you want to work with some?' Naruto asked incredulously

"Gerard did that, not me." Chris frowned

"Did you tell Allison that?" Naruto asked Chris made to speak but the three flinched when the bag jerked

"My cars faster." Chris said

Immediately Jackson was tossed in the trunk as Naruto and Malia got in the car with Chris who sped off

Chris drove to an abandoned warehouse, in the warehouse district, when Derek came running and with a jumping flip he landed and looked up with his red eyes

"Seriously?" Naruto asked causing Derek to look at him, "Stop showing off, and let's get this over with."

Derek grunted as he helped Naruto get Jackson and they carried him into the warehouse,

"So, what's the plan?"

"We needed Lydia to bring him back, they loved each other." Derek said as he unzips the bag and the cocoon was gone. Jackson, in half kanima form, lied still with eyes closed

"No, they didn't." Naruto said as Lydia said herself that she was with Jackson to get at him

"Well it doesn't matter, we are passed that

Gerard controls him now. He's turned Jackson into his own personal guard dog. And he set all of this in motion so that Jackson could get even bigger and more powerful. We have t kill him."

"No. No, he wouldn't do that. If Jackson's a dog, he's turning rabid, and my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live." Chris said

"Of course not.' Gerard said smirking, "Anything that dangerous, that out of control, is better off dead."

Derek made to kill Jackson who stabbed him in the chest with his claws before launching him into the next room

Chris began to shoot Jackson who dodged and fully turned before he batted Chris away

Naruto pulled Derek to his feet, "I need you to bite the old man."

"What?" Derek asked

"Trust me. I'll take care of Jackson." Naruto said before he turned to Jackson who was fighting with Malia and Erica who just arrived

The Kanima slashed at Malia who ducked and kicked it's leg as Erica kicked it in the chest sending it stumbling back

Naruto shot forward and grabbed it by the back of the head and slammed it into the ground, he grunted when it's tail wrapped around his throat

"Too bad, Nate. If you'd played ball, you could've had Allison." Gerard smirked

Naruto chuckled before the Kanima grunted when an arrow struck deep in its tail, causing it to release Naruto

Gerard looked to see Allison with her crossbow enter, "Allison?"

"Nathan has always had me." Allison smirked as Naruto stood up and kissed her cheek

Gerard frowned before he yelled in surprise and pain when Derek bit him in the arm before he pushed him

Clutching his arm, Gerard smirked and laughed as everyone watched him lift his arm, while Derek made to just kill the old man but Stiles stopped him

"What is this?" Chris asked

"I'm dying. I have been for a while now." Gerard said to Chris who looked to Naruto who shrugged, "Unfortunately, science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet. But the supernatural does."

"You monster."

"Spare me, Chris. I do what I have to do to survive. When it comes to survival, I'd kill my own son!" Gerard said raising his arm to show off his bite wound that had turned black causing everyone to look confused and shocked as black goo rolled down the old mans arm

"What?" Gerard asked before he looked to his wound and saw the goo, and looked to Naruto, "What is this? What did you do?"

"Since you invited me over for dinner after the Lacrosse game, I've been stealing your pills and replacing them with identical ones filled with Mountain Ash." Naruto shrugged holding up Gerard's pill case

Gerard glared enraged before he began h spew black goo from his mouth, nose, and eyes, the Kanima hissed and rushed Naruto who rushed forward and stabbed his hand into the lizards chest, grabbing his heart

"Goodbye, Jackson." Naruto said before he ripped out the Kanima's heart

Everyone watched the Kanima fall back dead as it turned back to Jackson, while Naruto dropped the heart, while they were busy with that, Gerard left

Meanwhile

Issac and Boyd had been tortured by the Argents before Chris let them go, they were currently running through the woods Boyd rested, "No, wait!"

"What? Are you okay?" Isaac asked rushing to his friend's side

"Yeah, I just need to catch my breath."

Rustling from nearby caused the two teen wolves to go on alert before 3 men and a woman entered the clearing surrounding them, as they flicked their claws showing the 4 to be werewolves

Week Later, Safe House

.

School was out, and currently, Naruto and Allison were in bed together cuddling, "You should come to Paris with me and my dad." She said

"Are you saying I'm uncultured?" Naruto asked causing Allison to giggle

"No, I'm saying that I don't want to be away from you for 4 months." Allison said

"Same, but this trip is for you and your dad. Both of you need to find a new dynamic with all that has occurred this week." Naruto said as Allison sighed, "Besides, you know what they say about absence and the heart growing fonder."

Allison smiled before the two kissed and she crawled onto Naruto and the two moaned when his dick reentered her pussy

The couple would have sex well into the night

Morning

Naruto yawned as he, Erica, and Stiles walked with Derek and Peter, "You haven't told them everything yet, have you?" Peter asked as Naruto looked at the door

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked

"Why do you think Derek was in such a hurry to build his pack? So eager to strengthen his power and his number? When there's a new Alpha, people take notice." Peter said

"People like who?" Erica asked pointing to the door, "What is this? What does this mean?"

"It's their symbol. And it means they're coming." Derek said

"Who?" Naruto asked

"Alphas." Derek said causing the three to look at him

"More than one?" Naruto asked

"A pack of them." Derek said

"An Alpha pack. And they're not coming. They're already here." Peter replied

"How does that even work?" Stiles asked

"I hear there is a leader, Deucalion."

"Deucalion? Is that his nickname?" Naruto asked causing Derek to scoff

"They have Issac and Boyd."

"Well, we have to get them back." Erica said

"There goes a stress-free summer." Naruto sighed as Stiles nodded in agreement with him

4 Months Later

Time passed with a funeral being held for Jackson even though the ME made a mistake and cremated his body,

Naruto and the others began to hunt for Issac and Boyd but haven't found anything yet. Lydia began to show off her intellect more and stopped pretending to be the ditzy redhead everyone knew her as, while she and Malia had grown close,

Derek had also begun to mellow out a lot, meeting with Deaton regularly while Peter was hanging around him more, not doing much of anything

Erica and Stiles were still together, and when they weren't searching for Issac and Boyd was pretty much hanging out

Currently, Malia, and Allison who returned earlier that day were with Lydia who was driving them to a movie, "So what have I missed?" She asked

"Nothing much. Nate has been training us to fight better."

"And fucking us, great." Malia said on her phone causing Allison to look at her

"He's been stressed with the whole Alpha pack situation and not finding them." Lydia shrugged

"You guys haven't found any of them?" Allison asked

"Not a single one. Which is weird, I mean why let us know you are in town but go 4 months without making a move?" Lydia asked shaking her head

"Scared." Malia said

"I doubt a pack of Alphas is scared of anything." Allison said

"Well, Nate isn't just anything." Malia replied getting nods of agreement

The girls suddenly shouted in surprise when Naruto landed in front of the car before he turned and caught a deer that was heading for it, and quickly compelled it to calm down when it began to thrash

Getting out of the car the girls watched as Naruto sent the calm deer away, "What was that?" Lydia asked

"I was trying to catch a scent but I just caught how terrified that deer was, came to calm it down when I saw it headed for you guys." Naruto said before he smiled at Allison who returned the smile as she dove into his arms and they kissed deeply

"I've missed you." Allison smiled

"Same here." Naruto said

Hospital

Melissa looked up when doctors rushed Erica and another woman into the emergency room, "Hey, wait. Wait a minute. I know this one. What happened, Erica?" Melissa asked

"Get her, all right, she's worse, okay? I'll be fine." Erica said as she was wheeled away whole Melissa rushed to the girl

"Hey. Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey." Melissa said as the girl tried to get up and she laid her back down

"Find him. I have to find him." The girl said

"What are you saying?" Melissa asked

'I have to I have to tell him." The girl repeated as she fought unconsciousness

"Who?" Melissa asked

"The Alpha. Find the Alpha."

"What do you want with Derek Hale?" Melissa asked

'No. Not Hale. McCall. Nathan McCall." The girl said as she was wheeled away while Melissa looked after her in shock

Morning

Naruto was taking a deep breath as his arm was large bulky and covered in fur as he partially turned into his wolfman form, past four months he's been getting his ass kicked by the mental representations of his Alpha wolf forms, so he focused on getting used to his Beta forms and he had gained a lot of control over his instincts as well

Once his arm returned to normal, Naruto looked to see his mom in the doorway, "Morning." He smiled

"Hey, uh I need you to come with me to work today." Melissa said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"You okay?" Naruto asked worriedly

"Yeah, it's just something that happened last night with Erica and some girl. She knows you and what you are, said she had something to tell you." Melissa said causing Naruto to frown before he nodded

Later

Naruto and Stiles were with Erica in the hospital her wounds were barely healing so Naruto gave her some of his blood before he left Stiles with his girlfriend and entered the mystery woman's room

Sitting down beside the bed, Naruto sighed as he wished he could've gone to school considering this was Malia's first day of school in 7 years

Time passed and Naruto grew bored so he decided to have some fun, and the woman gasped awake,

"Morning." Naruto said smiling

"What did you do?"

"I manipulated your dreams. It could've been anything really, a nightmare, but a wet dream featuring yours truly seemed like the way to go." Naruto said as the woman glared,

"Who are you?"

"That's my question seeing as you told my mom you needed to find me, to tell me something." Naruto said standing up

"Your Nathan McCall?" The woman asked getting a nod

"Got a name?"

"Braedan. I was hired to save Erica, and warn you of the Alpha pack." Braedan said

"I know, they are after Derek."

"Not just Derek, but you too." Braedan said, sitting up and taking out the needle in her arm, "You are a threat to Deucalion, if you don't join him, he will kill you."

"Great." Naruto sighed walking over to Breadan and biting his wrist and presenting it to her causing her to look at him, "My blood will heal you. You need to be a full-strength if the Alpha's are looking for you."

Braedan sighed and took his wrist and drank his blood, before she released him, "Now for the next 24 hours, hours blood will remain in your system. Should you die, you will awaken in transition."

"Transition? Transition into what?"

"A vampire. Should that happen, you have to feed on human blood if you don't you will die." Naruto said

"Great." Breadan said standing up

"Need help getting out of here?" Naruto asked

*No I'm good." Braedan said handing Naruto a logo, "Issac and Boyd are hold up there."

"Where is there?" Naruto asked confused getting a shrug from the woman, causing him to sigh as he began to leave

"And another thing." Braedan said causing Naruto to pause and turn to her before he was slapped, "Stay out of my head."

"I deserved that." Naruto smirked before he lunged forward and kissed her, before he pulled away, "And that is how you thank someone for saving your life."

Braedan watched as Naruto walked off and scoffed shaking her head

Hallway

Naruto sighed as he walked looking at the logo before he put it in his pocket, as he walked he paused and looked down the hallway and found a familiar woman standing a bit away from him

"Kali?" Naruto asked shocked as the woman smiled, "You're dead."

"No, I'm as alive as you are." Kali smiled

"Then you just left me, with no explanation as to how the others died. I've mourned for you. Now here you are, an Alpha and barefoot." Naruto noted as Kali frowned

"It wasn't -"

"Whatever lie you're going to tell, save it. You choose your pack." Naruto said before he walked off as Kali watched after him

**Finished**

**Kali**

****


End file.
